Hiccstrid one shots
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Dumping ground for ever-growing collection of unconnected Hiccstrid smut-shots. Prompts always welcome for my ever growing list. Enter at own risk. Mix of canonverse and modern.
1. Ridiculous-smut

**If you read** ** _Ridiculous,_** **you'll know it was meant to be smut free. I'm not good at that. Anyway, I wrote the skipped over sexy times.**

-HTTYD-

 _"Then it's a grave injustice. I'll bring you cake for that smile."_

Astrid had resolved not to do anything to Hiccup. Or with him, rather. Especially not on barely-a-date date one. She was doing so well at it too.

Until he asked as he was about to leave whether or not he could kiss her. Astrid had let him, tasting a multitude of sweet flavours on his lips from all the different cakes they had taste-tested. Her hands made their way to his soft, thick hair, and Hiccup made a soft sound in the back of his throat.

Somewhere between that and midnight, they had ended up in bed together.

He was adorably shy as Astrid practically threw him over her shoulder and carried him off to her bed, mouth hot and hungry but his eyes were soft and uncertain.

"How far is this going to go?"

Hiccup murmured the words against her lips, surprisingly gentle hands on her waist not venturing any higher or lower despite Astrid's encouraging wriggles.

"As far as you want."

He didn't immediately tear off her clothes, which she really wanted him to do. His immobility started to make her nervous.

"Or... we can stop?"

Hiccup shook his head, thumb rubbing over the cotton of her t-shirt and raising goosebumps on the skin beneath.

"I mean, its not that you aren't beautiful and this isn't you know, _amazing._ I just don't want to come across as some kind of sex hound."

"I invited you here and pulled you to bed. If I didn't want this, I wouldn't still be here."

He nodded, lifting a hand to cup her jaw tenderly.

"If you change your mind, just tell me."

Gods, he was constantly surprising her. No guy wanted to hear a girl change her mind in bed.

"I will. Now please resume kissing me?"

Hiccup didn't waste a minute more, kissing her soundly and dropping the hand on her jaw down to stroke the thin band of skin between her t-shirt and waistband. Astrid shivered under his fingers, the skin toughened by burns and holding pencils (she imagined) but his touch was soft and exploratory.

"May I take off your t-shirt?"

Astrid couldn't explain why his lustful whisper made her shudder with desire; somehow his unique attitude was just as attractive as his messy hair and eyes the colour of the forest.

"You can take off whatever you want."

Hiccup smiled, taking great care to ghost his fingertips along the ticklish inside of her waist as he worked her t-shirt up. Astrid enjoyed the way his eyes widened as her navy blue bra became visible - she knew full well the colour worked particularly well on her. Lifting her arms helpfully, Astrid shed the t-shirt and leant back up to capture his mouth. The sweet taste of his eager kisses was addictive, the soft whimpers in his throat intoxicatingly erotic.

His fingers hovered over her chest, eventually gently caressing the top of her breasts, fingers not crossing the boundary of the bra cup. Astrid's nipple still hardened beneath, pressing against the fabric and Hiccup's mouth quirked at the side. His thumb brushed against the firm bump beneath her bra, smirk growing when Astrid moaned in response.

"Sensitive there are we?"

Nodding, Astrid felt him rub her a little more firmly.

"Uhh, _fuck_ yes."

Hiccup mouthed at her neck and collarbone with hot, damp breaths on her skin, smirking into her throat when Astrid arched her back in pleasure. His fingers deftly unhooked her bra while she was distracted, slipping the navy fabric from her body.

"Sweet Freya Astrid, you are _divine._ "

His hand splayed across her breast, squeezing at the yielding mound and feeling the weight. Astrid felt her arousal build as he kneaded her sensitive breast, then moaned as he tweaked her nipple.

"H-Hiccup!"

Huh. She didn't care about his weird name when he was making her feel _this_ good. Noted.

"I gotta change that name."

"If _that's_ what you're thinking about, I'm clearly not interesting enough."

Hiccup's eyes widened, shaking his head.

"I promise you are more than holding my attention."

"Mhmm. You're overdressed."

He had to stop fondling her breast to remove his t-shirt, but Astrid was eager to explore his lean torso and Hiccup seemed pleasantly surprised by her hands roaming over his chest and stomach the instant it was in reach.

"I have a question."

"Uh, ok?"

"How does someone who makes cake as well as you stay so slim?"

"I struggle to gain weight. Always have. Hence the scrawny Hiccup that I am."

Astrid pinched at his nipple harshly, winning a yelp from him.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You're not scrawny. Don't put yourself down in my bed, it's against the law."

Hiccup actually laughed, face brightening as his laugh warmed Astrid inside.

"I can live with that."

When Hiccup leant down and kissed her again, his hot skin pressed against Astrid's bare breasts and it felt incredible. He seemed to enjoy it too, keening softly against Astrid's mouth and pressing harder against her. She couldn't help but thrill in the way his erection dug into her thigh, firm and hot.

Deciding she had had quite enough of his slow exploration, Astrid shoved him on his back and crawled on top of him. Hiccup stared up at her hungrily, eyes getting caught on her bare chest on their way to her face. She didn't really mind; his rapturous looks made her squirm pleasantly with his hungry scrutiny of her skin.

Running her hands down his flat stomach, Astrid tugged open his jeans button, sliding the zipper down slowly and enjoying the way Hiccup squirmed beneath her. When it was finally down to the bottom, Astrid reached into his boxers to feel the silky hot skin of his cock, thrilling in the way it pulsed in her hand. She used her free hand to pull his boxers and jeans down enough to expose him, taking in the sight of his swollen erection ravenously.

"A-Astrid, you don't have to-"

She squeezed his cock gently, warning him to be quiet.

"Hush. I know. I _want_ to."

Lowering her head, Astrid tasted the fluid leaking steadily from the tip and hummed in pleasure as Hiccup's musky flavour spread across her tongue. Hiccup's hips jerked but he obviously didn't mean to push her, fought himself and stilled again. Smiling up at him, Astrid licked her lips and let his cock press into her mouth. He throbbed against her tongue, the primal growl in his throat dampening her underwear.

Rubbing her tongue against his frenulum, Astrid suckled at the sensitive head of his cock and enjoyed the way Hiccup thrashed and moaned under her ministrations. Letting a little more in, she stroked his shaft where it was slick with her saliva that spilled around his cock, lips stretched wide around him and _gods_ did Astrid love it.

She knew it had been way too long since she had sex when Astrid started missing getting her mouth filled by a hot cock. His fingers wound into her hair, stroking gently at her scalp rather than pull or push her head.

"Your hair feels almost as good as your mouth."

That may have been the first time Astrid had ever heard such a sentence, humming in acknowledgement and smirking when Hiccup reacted to the sound vibrating on his cock. Bobbing her head, Astrid rubbed her lips around the ridge of his glans over and over until Hiccup was a quivering mess beneath her.

"I-I'm gonna come Astrid."

His voice was weak and strained with the impending climax, but Astrid was hungry to feel him come down her throat and kept up the motion of her lips and tongue, rubbing at his sack to increase stimulation until there was a hot flood filling her mouth in spurts as Hiccup whined and moaned and bucked beneath her. Licking her lips as Hiccup dropped back on the bed with a satisfied sigh, Astrid smirked.

"You alright?"

"Is it crude to say that was the best blowjob I've ever gotten?"

"Not for me, it's a compliment."

Hiccup chuckled, then beckoned her closer.

"Would you mind if I returned the favour? Not that I want to sound cocky and say I'll be the best you've ever had."

"By all means."

Hiccup grinned, gesturing at her lower body.

"Lose the clothes and get over here."

He seemed to have a fresh wave of confidence now, watching hungrily as Astrid stripped her clothes and underwear away. Cottoning on to his plan, Astrid knelt across his chest and felt hot breath on her damp flesh. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her thighs and almost literally dove right in, tongue raking over her clit beautifully and the intense pleasure had Astrid grabbing the headboard to stay upright.

He dipped his tongue inside her to make Astrid's muscles clench and spasm, then trailed the very tip back up to her clit. He circled around the sensitive tip, tasting her eagerly and clutching her quivering thighs as her clit throbbed in response. _Fuck_ he was good, squeezing her sensitive inner thigh and the surprise touch on a sensitive spot made her jolt.

Hiccup's other hand worked its way around to push two fingers inside her, sending tremors through Astrid's whole body as he teased the nerves around her entrance with shallow thrusts of his fingers. She rode his mouth and fingers shamelessly, letting the pleasure build and race along her every nerve until the heat coiling low in her belly burst through her.

He lapped at Astrid as she came, drinking down the rush of wet arousal that signalled her orgasm until she could take no more on her hypersensitive clit.

"S-stop! Too much."

Hiccup pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, then shifted around to help Astrid get back down. He smirked as he wiped his wet face clean, watching Astrid tremble on the bed.

"Cocky of me to ask for your verdict?"

Astrid lifted her hand weakly and gave a thumbs up.

"Spec-fucking-tacular."

He grinned, making no effort to hide the way he ogled her naked body. Astrid tried to return the favour, frowning when she saw his lower half covered.

"Hey, you. Too many clothes."

Hiccup froze, suddenly more nervous than he had been all night.

"I have... a confession to make."

"Huh?"

"I only have one leg. This part here" he tapped the bottom of his right leg "is prosthetic."

"Oh. How did that happen?"

"I got a bad break on my leg as a boy. Got infected, they said I could have loads of painful treatment and maybe never be able to walk, or amputate."

Astrid nodded, then looked up at his face.

"Can I see?"

Hiccup sighed, wriggling on the bed to push down his tight jeans. Astrid watched as slim legs threaded with taut thigh muscles were revealed, reaching his knee and slowing down.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Astrid didn't even blink as he revealed the prosthetic - it was the same colour as his skin, even had _freckles._ It didn't look totally natural, but she didn't care.

"You uh. You don't seem bothered."

"Got a cousin who lost both legs in the Army. He has two full length prosthetics instead. Why do you still have your underwear on?"

Hiccup blinked, processing the information.

"So... you aren't put off?"

"Not a bit. Naked you."

Still obviously surprised, Hiccup wiggled free of his boxers and Astrid was much happier now she could see his gorgeous cock hardened again, resting up against his lean stomach flushed with blood and arousal.

"You have protection?"

Hiccup nodded, leaning down to his jeans and pulling a condom out of his pocket.

"I didn't come over here for sex but-"

"Hush. Think mine are out of date so I'm glad you brought it."

Hiccup smiled, looking down at it.

"My mom got pregnant young with me, always said she didn't expect me to be perfect but she _damn_ well expected me to be careful."

"Smart woman. You putting that on or what?"

He looked over at her, one eyebrow quirked up in surprise.

"Thought you were too sensitive yet."

She winked.

"I recover fast."

Astrid plucked the square from his hand, tearing it open and rolling it deftly down his shaft. Hiccup looked vaguely surprised, but not a hint of complaint came from him as Astrid craned her neck to kiss him, widening her thighs in invitation. He got the hint fast, blanketing Astrid with his body as his cock nudged between her slick thighs.

"Are you still sure about this?"

She nodded, capturing his thin lips to taste the mix of herself and the cake he brought over earlier on his tongue hungrily. Hiccup nuzzled at the base of her jaw, peppering hot little kisses along her neck while the hand not bracing his weight reached down, brushing her clit to surprise a moan from Astrid before guiding his sheathed cock inside her. The first few inches threatened discomfort; he had a decent girth and Astrid hadn't had more than her hand and her vibrator for a while.

Hiccup pushed into her slow and steady, waiting for her to stop whimpering before he kissed her again.

"Are you ok? We can stop if you want."

Gods, Astrid almost choked up at the concern in his voice despite the fact he was shaking with suppressed want.

"M'fine. Just been a while. You can move."

Hiccup slid out and pushed in gently, staring at her with an intimate depth that left her breathless while he slowly buried himself inside Astrid's body again and again. The ache subsided and pleasure reigned freely, Astrid's hands grabbing at his shoulder, his back, his upper arms to feel his wiry muscles roll beneath her fingers.

"H-i-i-ccup! Don't tease. I can handle it."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

He smirked, biting lightly at her lower lip before gripping the side of her thigh and lifting it up toward his shoulder. The angle shift made everything a _sublime_ blur of pleasure, Hiccup's thrusts picking up speed and force as he fucked into her willing body.

"G-gods Hiccup, harder!"

Astrid stopped caring about whether or not they were keeping the neighbours up, too busy feeling pleasure flood her body again and again, probably leaving scratches on Hiccup's back as she clung to him for an anchor against waves of sensation. His low, gravelled groans against her ear spurred Astrid on, his thick auburn hair flowing through her fingers when Astrid grabbed it to haul his mouth back on hers.

They kissed sloppily, both too busy gasping for air to maintain the liplock but Astrid thrilled in those messy touches all the same. His pelvis dug into the crux of her groin, rubbing against her clit and Astrid felt the heat build again until she was a writhing mass of limbs beneath the gorgeous man with the silly name. The name on her lips as she came.

 _"Gods_ Ast-"

Hiccup couldn't finish the word, voice catching on a deep groan as his shuddering hips thrust two, three times before pressing deep and staying there. She felt him swell inside her, lazily aware somewhere in her mind he was coming while she basked in the afterglow beneath his trembling, slender frame.

He guided her leg back down with shaking hands, pulling out of her slowly and taking the condom off, presumably getting rid of it while Astrid was enjoying the brain full of endorphins. He laid next to her, just _looking_ at Astrid.

"I uh... I wasn't expecting that."

Hiccup leant up on his arm, tracing his fingers along her bare arm and Astrid cursed her shiver.

"Me either."

"I didn't come over to try and get you into bed."

"I know. I wouldn't have invited you if I thought you would."

His face suddenly clouded over.

"Is this the part where you kick me out?"

Astrid frowned.

"Do you want me to?"

Hiccup rolled onto his back, staring up at her ceiling and she caught sight of the proud hickey she had left on his throat.

"No, but I'm used to not being boyfriend material. I'm an art geek who bakes, a mommy's boy and I have the weirdest name in the world."

"I don't know about that. Pretty sure my neighbours know your name now."

Hiccup blushed, chuckling shyly and Astrid felt her chest grow warm again.

"I uh. Yeah, I don't know what to say to that."

Astrid shuffled along closer, trailing a hand down his chest to dip below the covers

"Round three?"

-HTTYD-

 **One day I'll write something other than Chosen Two that's not full of sex. Today is not that day.**


	2. Birthday Gift

**Karate Koala - why would I end the torture when I can inflict more? Hahaha.**

 **Here we have your prompt - for those who didn't see the request**

 **"** **Prompt: Modern AU. It's Astrid eighteenth birthday, and after the rest of the gang went home after the party, Astrid stalls Hiccup from leaving because she believes he needs to give her one last "present." In fact, he might as well just stay the night."**

 **I'll confess this isn't perfectly to the prompt, Hiccup kinda got away from me in this whole shenanigan but here is your Hiccstrid!**

-HTTYD-

"No, really, we need to go. I'm exhausted and still gotta drive these idiots home."

"You sure Heather?"

"I got it. Eret, Dagur, kindly help shift these idiots to my truck."

"Yes ma'am!"

Astrid laughed as she watched Eret pick up the twins, Dagur grab hold of the Snotman and Heather wrangled her boyfriend Justin 'Fishlegs' Ingerman out of her house. That left just Astrid... and Henry. Or as he was better known to their group; _Hiccup._ It was nothing to do with the noise, and everything to do with the fact that three years ago, Henry Haddock had been barely pubescent, rather scrawny. Almost underdeveloped. Then over the last three years, he had shot up near a foot in height, his hobbies had him gain some _gorgeous_ lean muscles and he'd filled out into a wiry but solid frame.

The name still stuck.

Being left alone with Hiccup was bad for Astrid's rational thought process. Almost every time he so much as smiled at her, she had to fight the urge to come over all flustered and silly. She didn't let it show; Astrid wasn't a simpering schoolgirl and she refused to look as though she was.

"Not leaving Hiccup?"

Hiccup quirked an eyebrow, mouth twitching at the corner in a smirk.

"Do you really want me to?"

 _No, god no!_

"Well it's getting late and Heather's leaving. If you're too drunk to drive I'm not hauling your ass home."

"Not very polite of you Astrid."

Hiccup held her gaze, lifting his vodka and mixer to his lips and taking a swallow. Trying not to watch his elongated throat muscles flex, Astrid sought to keep her voice even as she watched him silently infer he was too drunk to get himself home.

"Guess you'll just have to stay the night?"

Neither of them seemed inclined to bring up the idea of him getting a taxi.

"You have the room?"

"Well, you could always sleep on the sofa."

Hiccup stood up, placing his glass down and practically gliding across the room toward her.

"Or I could give you your birthday gift now."

Astrid felt her heart skip, breathing in his aftershave and the lingering scent of alcohol and leather jacket.

"What was the years pass to the Archery Centre?"

"A different one."

Astrid wanted to grab hold of all that messy, beautiful brown hair and haul him into a kiss; but she wanted the reassurance he was hinting at what she _thought_ he was hinting at.

"You know how I hate too many gifts."

"I do."

He was _inches_ from her face, yet Astrid still couldn't quite make herself move. Taking her eyes off his piercing greens, she looked up and down his wiry body, as though looking for a bulging pocket or wrapped box.

"So... what is it?"

"Well. It depends on if I think you really want it."

He was far too calm. Hiccup was usually so excitable. It was throwing her off; how did Astrid know whether to be encouraging or not?

"And how do I prove that Haddock?"

His lip quirked at the side, leaning in maybe half an inch closer and Astrid felt her belly do a little somersault.

 _Please._

"Well, you can tell me I don't have to sleep on the sofa."

Astrid gave in; she kissed him. Hiccup responded within a heartbeat, slim fingers wrapping around her hips and dragging her closet to him. Astrid couldn't remember the last time Hiccup had mentioned kissing anyone, so the powerful heat his lips dared inspire was a skill she hadn't expected him capable of. He slid his tongue between her lips and drew a soft moan from her throat, pulling away to leave her gasping while he smirked, looking totally unaffected.

"You're still sleeping on the sofa" Hiccup's face fell slightly "if you don't do that again."

By the time they stumbled into Astrid's tiny but (surprisingly) tidy bedroom, her t-shirt and shoes and his belt and jacket littered the hallway, while Astrid's sported a deep purple bruise just below her collarbone where Hiccup had sealed his lips and sucked until her knees almost gave out.

"Are you sure you want this?"

His seductive ease gone for a minute, Hiccup fixed her with earnest eyes and rubbed soft circles on her hipbones with his thumbs. Checking she wasn't caught up in the moment, wouldn't regret it in the morning. Remarkably sober despite the fact alcohol had been served at her birthday gathering, Astrid nodded.

"I'm good. Thanks for checking though."

Satisfied they were on the same page, Hiccup slid back to the cool, collected man of moments before and caught her mouth again. It was annoying and exhilarating all at once how Astrid went weak in the knees when he kissed her, one hand clutching at his t-shirt sleeve because it was there as she whimpered beneath Hiccup's teeth sinking into her delicate lower lip.

Astrid found herself on her back, feeling Hiccup's eyes skate up her legs to where he could see directly up her skirt. Having hoped for something like this, Astrid's underwear choice of black with green detailing hadn't been accidental; Hiccup's favourite colours. He halted only to remove his heavy boots and shrug off his own t-shirt, crawling back on top of her body to resume kissing her senseless.

He was all smooth planes of firm muscle beneath surprisingly soft skin, hot and enticing beneath her fingers as they sought to explore him. His breath hitched when her short nails scraped over his back, repeating the motion and feeling Hiccup buck. A thrill ran through Astrid when she felt him hard, erection pressing into her as his hips moved involuntarily. Hiccup touched and caressed her back, leaving goosebumps along her stomach despite the warm night and the heat _pouring_ off his skin.

"You don't know how many times" Hiccup spoke the words gruffly against her neck where he was kissing, stubble just noticeable to her as it grazed her skin "I watched you playing pool or bending down into the fridge, wanting to grab hold of your hot little ass."

Considering how much attention Astrid paid to Hiccup, she felt she probably ought to have noticed that. But then... he _had_ worn his tightest jeans tonight. She may have been a little distracted. Now his hand was sliding down her waist, leaving Astrid hoping Hiccup didn't find her boyish frame unattractive ( _why_ was she cursed with zero hips? She was basically a straight line with boobs) to curve under her thigh, up her skirt to squeeze at her ass.

"Mmm, worth the wait though. Fuck, you're so hot Astrid."

Her thighs pressed together for a semblance of relief as Hiccup spoke, his voice laden with lust making her grow wetter. He squeezed her again, then pulled his hand back and Astrid absolutely did not whine in protest.

"I'll get back there, don't you worry. Right now though..."

He trailed off, hot tongue drawing a wet line over her flushed chest before he reached the front of her bra. The fastening awaited him there, dexterous fingers of an artist popping it one handed in a matter of seconds before Astrid's breasts were all but fully exposed to him. He pushed the cup of her bra away on one side, hand perfectly fitting her breast and her nipple swelled, cried out for his attentions.

Hiccup's eyes however, were not on the newly visible flesh. Instead, they were on her face and her hot cheeks burned further at his deep, hungry stare.

"I'm gonna make you see stars tonight Astrid."

"Still" Hiccup didn't let her finish a _word_ before he squeezed her breast, thumbed her nipple but Astrid was determined, swallowed her moans for a second "still waiting for this gift."

"Good things come to those who wait."

"You know _damn_ well patience isn't one of my strong suits."

Hiccup hummed to himself, working her bra off with casual speed rather than the heat Astrid _needed._ She let him, 'helped' by arching her back and felt gratified to see his eyes widen as her breasts were pushed up until she was left only in the skirt and sodden underwear. He kissed at her collarbone, open mouthed and sloppy with taunts of the hot, damp cavern of his mouth.

"I've been waiting four years to kiss you. **You** can wait a little longer."

Astrid didn't have time to contemplate his words before Hiccup's mouth latched on to her breast, sucking hungrily at her nipple and completely shorting her brain out. Her back arched again, seeking to push her breast deeper into his mouth as though he could devour her whole. Given the volume of her responsive moans, Astrid was very glad her upstairs landlady was away on holiday and she didn't have to worry about a sixty year old Indian woman in her pyjamas banging on the door.

Hiccup teethed her nipple lightly, the almost-pain of sharp on sensitive dragging more desperate sounds from Astrid. Dignity was fast going out of the window, along with pride when Hiccup's nimble fingers crept beneath her skirt, stroking the wet cotton over her clit and she almost _sobbed._ Giving her a second to breathe, Hiccup pulled back. Then he was blowing cool breath over her wet skin that wracked her with tingly shudders, before descending onto the other nipple to offer it similar treatment.

She didn't even notice him get her skirt off, only realising when Hiccup slid down her body to work it over her feet and left her in only what amounted to some scraps of black and green lace. The hunger in his eyes could have been alarming, but Astrid found it only fanned the flames in her belly as he stared down at her like a last meal.

"Last chance to say no before I see you naked."

Astrid could see the challenge in his eyes, grabbing his hand and placing it on her waistband. He kept his eyes on hers the whole time, silently allowing her to panic and stop him if she had to. That was ultimately what made her trust him, knowing that for all Hiccup's swaggering attitude, he would die before he upset her or made her feel vulnerable.

"I like these, by the way. You can wear them again for my birthday."

Hiccup held up her soaked pants as though he had won a prize, scooting down the bed and using surprisingly gentle hands to pry her quivering thighs wider apart, eyes fixed on his goal. Teasing kisses peppered the inside of her thighs, each one a spark of heat that fed the fire within, needing to be extinguished by an intense climax that Hiccup had promised to deliver. His warm breath ghosted over her delicate skin, the heat leaving her shivering. The anticipation was painful, an edge of her seat suspense about whether or not Hiccup was going to _get on with it._

Then he went from 0-100 in a matter of seconds, throwing her legs over his shoulders and burying his face between her thighs. He was all slick tongue and rough grip on her hips, holding Astrid down as she writhed violently, whole body jerking in response to the sudden, intense, _amazing_ feeling of him lapping at her clit, closing his mouth around it and applying the lightest, most teasing suction.

She had been mindlessly aroused just from his attentions on the upper half of her body; Astrid stood no chance now he was really working to make her come. Her skin felt too tight, flushed hot and sheened with sweat as she fought his grip, tried to move her hips and ride his tongue. Hiccup didn't let her, holding her down more firmly and flashing mischievous green eyes up at her when Astrid managed to open her eyes, see his face with all it's gloriously messy hair firmly sandwiched between her quaking thighs.

Reduced to molten pleasure and almost raw nerves, Astrid felt the peak begin to work it's way through her as lines of heat from every pleasure centre in her body, all coalescing into a ball of desire low in her gut that Hiccup made _explode_ when he pushed two fingers inside her, crooking them upward to nudge _that spot_ and sending her tumbling headlong into an earthshattering climax.

If Astrid had room to feel anything but exquisite pleasure, she might have been embarrassed that Hiccup had made her scream, the smug git carefully lowering her trembling legs down and kneeling there with his face soaked in her arousal. He even _licked his lips,_ chasing the flavour and humming pleasantly.

Spent as she felt while slowly floating back down to earth, Astrid still felt a shiver at that ravenous stare.

"Ok, **wow**."

"Wow, what?"

"Hiccup... that was _amazing._ "

Hiccup actually smiled, seeming genuinely happy to hear it.

"I aim to please."

Astrid flopped back on the bed, feeling utterly boneless and broken by his wicked tongue. She wasn't even sure she could stand. Her legs no longer felt connected to her body, just jelly-like limbs that happened to be on the bed with her.

Much like a rather fidgety Hiccup, who Astrid realised was still erect, probably desperate to come but she feared she really couldn't take anymore.

"Hiccup..."

"You don't have to do anything. Really. Just... say I can still sleep here with you?"

"Oh. Of course."

He sniled again, hopping out of the bed and disappearing to the bathroom. He wasn't gone more than five minutes, but that seemed to have been plenty of time to deal with his 'problem', plus wash his face, his skin now smelling of her honey soap. Astrid managed to get her legs to sort of cooperate, stumbling to pee and brush her teeth.

 **Crikey,** she was a frightful sight in the mirror. Smudged lipstick, running mascara and the mess of hair and lovebites that _screamed_ sex. She washed that mess off, brushing her hair back to some normality. The hickeys looked less frightful by themselves, more sweet little reminders of Hiccup's hungry mouth on her.

When Astrid made it back to her bed, Hiccup had made himself rather comfortable and the dopey idiot sweetheart had already pulled back the covers on her side for her, allowing Astrid to crawl between the sheets and sigh happily as they comforted her bare skin. Hiccup turned the light out, both making the little noises of people settling down to sleep.

Thankfully, Hiccup didn't take time or prompting to spoon her, arm slung over her waist and tickly breaths against the back of her neck. If he was unhappy they hadn't gone all the way... he never showed it.

Astrid was cozy, warm and comfortable with a cute guy cuddling her, making her feel safe. That should have sent her straight off to sleep.

So why was she awake?

She suspected Hiccup was no closer to slumber than she, and after what felt like all night but, when she checked her clock, transpired to be more like an hour, Astrid reached over and turned on the dim lamp next to her bed. Sure enough, Hiccup's emerald eyes immediately picked up and reflected the dim light back.

They didn't say a word. They didn't have to.

Hiccup reached out a hand, cupping her cheek and kissing her softly. Far softer than anything he had done last night. Or rather, earlier that night. Astrid stopped caring when he slowly used his tongue to coax hers out to play, tasting each other almost tentatively. When Astrid felt him hard against her again, bodies pressing tighter to feel more bare skin, she realised she hadn't even seen him naked.

Then he placed a hand on her lower back, fingers flexing in the dip there, and Astrid decided that she had plenty of time to learn his lean, tempting body. This moment was about forging the intimate connection they had both wanted, but somehow let bud away until now they could scarcely breathe without the other close by.

Hiccup rolled on top of her, his body a warm blanket over hers as they continued kissing. Her fingers laced through his hair, stroking lightly at his scalp as Hiccup's thumb did the same slow motions over her cheek, tracing her lips when their mouths parted. There was a heavy moment's silence, broken only by the sound of Astrid's heart thundering in her chest.

He moved for a minute, letting a chill catch her bare skin and Astrid glared at his back in the darkness, but he returned soon after with condom square in hand. He must have had it in the pocket of the jeans he discarded for bed. Astrid heard the foil tear, watched Hiccup fumble beneath his boxers to apply it before he was back on top of her. Somehow he managed to lose his shorts in the process, sheathed cock nudging softly between her thighs. Not pushing. Letting her have the time to say no.

Astrid widened her thighs, letting him kneel between them and his tip pressed against her, sending a shockwave through her hypersensitive body. His hand slid between them, first checking she was still slick enough for him not to hurt her and then using it to guide himself in. Astrid gasped as he filled her, mind blanking wonderfully for a minute as she felt Hiccup all the way inside her.

 _Best birthday gift ever._

He brushed her hair out of her face, looking practically _through_ her rather than at her with his piercing stare. The semi-darkness enhanced all of Astrid's other senses, a hint of leather scent still lingering on Hiccup's skin and she knew then that the scent would always remind her of the first time she and Hiccup were intimate - not ever, they had both long traded in _that_ card - but together.

His first few thrusts were slow, testing and tasting the new feelings. Astrid let her eyes flutter closed, simply _feeling_ him as Hiccup rocked into her, encouraged her to roll her hips and meet him.

Waiting had been right. Astrid wouldn't have enjoyed it as much when still overstimulated earlier, and Hiccup probably wouldn't have gone so slowly.

His ragged breaths filled her ears, little hot puffs of air on her skin as he tried to maintain the near-silence. Astrid let soft moans and whimpers escape her in waves, each time Hiccup bottomed out in her and his pubic bone pressed her clit, each time he kissed her jaw or nuzzled close to her lips. They kissed intermittently, but as the heat built both struggled too much to breathe alone, let alone share breath with the other.

Astrid tried to keep her eyes open, savour the way he looked down at her like she was an angel, but the pleasure grew too great and her eyes fell shut again, body beginning to lose the slow rhythm for primal, hungry, needing to come. Their union seemed to strike chords within her, each stroke a note that built up like an orchestra to a powerful crescendo, their silence finally breaking as both moaned and murmured nonsense words in the midst of mutual highs.

Her eyes screwed shut as her muscles tensed. Stars danced across her vision, body shuddering as Hiccup slid a finger between them and rubbed her clit to milk Astrid's orgasm to the last stretch, the pleasure feeling as though it would never let up.

Eventually it did, leaving them both spent and sweaty, stroking each other clumsily and kissing breathlessly. Hiccup turned over to dispose of the condom, then gathered her back in his arms and kissed the side of her neck.

"You were right."

"Bout what?"

Hiccup murmured sleepily, already halfway out.

"You made me see stars."

"Hm." she could hear the smile in his voice as Astrid turned out the lamp, plunging them back into darkness "happy birthday Astrid."

Astrid woke satisfied, a little sore and unbelievably thirsty. Throwing on her dressing gown - she wasn't one for strutting about naked - Astrid carefully crept from the bedroom, not wanting to disturb Hiccup's adorable sleeping.

She made it out to the front room, littered with beer bottles and cans, halfeaten cake (the actual thing was in the fridge, but still) and mercifully, a full bottle of water. Gulping it down happily, Astrid almost jumped in surprise when the front door rattled. Only Heather had a key though, and her ebony hair was a relief to see. No axe murderers today.

"Didn't expect you awake at this hour."

"It's my house Heather."

"I know. Sorry to just let myself in, I forgot my... is that a hickey?"

Heather's eyes fixed on the bruise Hiccup left on her throat, glee taking over her face.

"Only Hiccup was left last night. Did you two-"

"Shh, he's sleeping. Yes! Now be quiet."

Heather beamed maliciously, reaching down to her seat last night and retrieving her forgotten mobile phone.

"Fine, but girl I want details later! And Eret owes me ten pounds. Love ya!"

Shaking her head fondly as Heather let herself out, Astrid took her water bottle and her unquashable smile back to bed. Hiccup was just stirring, blinking sleep out of his eyes and smiling.

"Morning."

-HTTYD-

 **Here's some hetero to break up the gay stuff I post.**

 **Now off to yell loudly at this Hiccup/Heather/Astrid thing someone challenged me to write. *cries***


	3. Girl On Top

**A request I got - Hiccup and Astrid, with pegging.**

 **For those of you who don't know what pegging is, it is the act of a lady penetrating the male in the butt, commonly using some sort of penis-shaped implement. This does** ** _not_** **make the male gay, because straight men can like prostate stimulation and it's still a woman and a man having sex.**

 **So if that's not your thing, you should move along now.**

 **This is also a modern AU, but only because I had a very specific idea on what they would use.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup clicked through onto the next page, browsing the sex toy website he and Astrid used so much it was in their internet history 'favourites'. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, scrolling through lists of vibrators and rings that they had probably tried all of at one time or another.

There was something to be said for their adventurous sex life - Hiccup had _never_ had sex anything like with Astrid in the years before he met her.

Said girlfriend was out at the archery range practicing. Hiccup had hurt his arm coming off his motorcycle the week before, so he wasn't able to join her. The blonde nymph was into all manner of outdoor activities, was a dab hand with an axe chopping wood and practically _flew_ on her own motorbike Stormfly.

Growing bored, Hiccup wandered onto the list of different sections in the online store and hovered over 'dildos'. They had a couple, but mostly for Astrid's pleasure - Hiccup in one hole, a toy in the other. He wasn't against her 'topping' him, since Astrid first showed him how great prostate stimulation was but she was less enthralled - not because she didn't want to, but the idea she wouldn't be able to feel it didn't appeal enough.

He clicked on it anyway, just to take a look. His eyes widened in fright at the _size_ of some of them - _that couldn't be comfortable, was that really possible?_ \- before another caught his eye. Moving the cursor over, Hiccup clicked on the 'share' toy. His mind began whirling as he typed out a text to his girlfriend, simply saying

"I've got something to show you when you get home."

Astrid replied about ten minutes later with a picture of her shirtless in the changing room there, giving Hiccup's heart a kick start and his cock twitched in his boxers.

"It better be exciting enough to have earned this. I almost got caught by your mom."

Hiccup snorted into his drink, placing it down and wiping his face.

"You know she wouldn't be surprised."

Since he began dating Astrid, Hiccup had reconnected with his estranged mother - she and his father had separated when he was a baby, and his father won sole custody because of her age and lesser financial means. Hiccup went looking for her as soon as he turned eighteen, but it took a couple of years.

Now they were close, and she and Astrid got on brilliantly. Not meeting until adults meant they had a more sort of mature friendship than strictly mother/son, and topics like sex and relationships were commonplace.

"True, but I didn't want her to ask questions about the bite mark on my hip from when we were play fighting yesterday."

Snorting, Hiccup bookmarked the page, placed his laptop aside and went to feed the dog whining at his door.

"Hey Toothless, you hungry boy?"

"Woof!"

He filled the bowl and water for the sleek black dog, then flicked on the kettle. He fixed Astrid's cup ready, made himself some tea and sat at the table to flick through the stuff he had to finish for work.

He heard his mothers voice when Astrid's key sounded in the lock, smiling up at the two women from his workload.

"Hey mom."

"Hello son."

"I invited her up to see Toothless, you know she's his secret favourite."

Hiccup nodded, watching the excitable hound bounce over to the tall, graceful woman who immediately dropped to the ground to give him attention. His dogs approval had been all the assurance Hiccup needed to accept Valka into the family - he was an excellent judge of character. Had been the one to never warm to Heather, and he had been right - Heather was cheating on him.

"You staying for dinner mom?"

"If it's not an imposition."

"Of course not."

Hiccup smiled as he watched Astrid and Valka chat on the sofa, watching tv while he made dinner. Neither woman could cook at all... Hiccup shuddered with the memory of the bizarre lumpy mixture Astrid called egg nog one Christmas, and the meatballs his mother had tried to assassinate them with (seriously, they were hard as rocks).

They chatted over dinner and Astrid gave Valka a ride home - something Hiccup discovered they shared was a love of motorcycles, so she had no problem hopping on the back of one. Astrid reappeared, peeling off her leathers and placing her helmet in its cubby hole.

"So, what did you have to show me?"

"Uh... oh! I remember now. Hang on."

He grabbed his laptop, opening up the page he bookmarked earlier.

"This."

"What the heck is a 'feeldoe'?"

"It's like a strap on, but you get to use it too. See here..."

Hiccup showed Astrid the bulb insert for the 'wearer', so she could feel pleasure _and_ be the top with her boyfriend. Astrid tilted her head to the side, blonde hair falling in her gorgeous blue eyes in that way that still gave him butterflies.

"Oh. Cool. Did you order it yet?"

"No, I wanted to make sure you were game for trying it out. Plus there's different sizes, for both sides. So I figured we should talk about it first "

"Good plan. Let's see..."

They settled on a size together that evening, and the four days it took to arrive contained several hours of heavy anticipation. It was sitting on the doormat when Hiccup got back from work, so he sent Astrid a text saying it had arrived, ate a quick dinner and jumped in the shower, paying extra attention to ensuring his general butt area was clean (Astrid's words, not his).

Astrid practically burst though the front door that evening, inhaled her dinner and tossed lube and his small plug to Hiccup.

"I need a shower, work was gross. You can start without me."

Hiccup knew it betrayed her eagerness to get to the main event, as Astrid generally loved to draw out fingering his prostate, tormenting him for what felt like forever before she put the vibrating curved toy in him to send him screaming into bliss.

He warmed the lube on his fingers first, slicking the small flared plug and working it into him - Astrid had had her fingers in him only last night, it wasn't too hard to get the plug in. It was just long enough to tease his prostate if he moved, and it was impossible not to instinctively clench around the small object even when he laid lax on the bed.

Astrid left the bathroom some twenty torturous minutes later, looking like a walking wet dream as she strolled in naked, beads of water rolling down her fruit-scented skin as she untied her hair from the bun she used to stop it getting wet. Golden locks tumbled over her shoulders, framing the beautiful face with it's luscious pink lips and adorable nose.

Her eyes roved over his naked body, cock hard and resting heavily on his belly and the occasional quiver of his thighs as the plug shifted inside him. Her mouth curled up into the smile he loved so much, crossing the room in a few strides to climb up onto the bed next to him.

"First things first, I need to moisturise. Care to help?"

Hiccup took the offered bottle eagerly - he wouldn't say no to doing this all day. Astrid laid on her front, letting Hiccup work strawberry-scented cream into the skin of her back, shoulders and hips. Then came her perfectly curved ass, soft sighs of pleasure as he massaged the plump cheeks and felt his erection brush against her when he slid down.

Next came her firm, muscular thighs, teasing his fingers up toward the crease of her pelvis before sliding back down and Astrid whined in frustration. By the time he reached her feet, Astrid was in a constant state of vocalising her enjoyment.

"Roll over?"

Astrid complied, letting him start to work the cream into the arch of her collarbone. By the time eager hands reached her breasts, Hiccup's cock was leaking with arousal onto her cute little belly and her nipples were firm and sensitive beneath his fingers. Astrid huffed when his fingers dug into the ticklish dip of her waist, using her towel to wipe precum off her stomach so he could finish coating her skin.

By the time he was done, Astrid smelled like strawberry and arousal and her skin was glowing in their soft lamp-light. She reached for him properly, sliding a hand into his hair as they kissed and pressed their naked bodies together. Hiccup couldn't keep his hips from frotting against her, the plug inside him jabbing the bundle of nerves every time he moved, which made him move more and it was beginning to take it's toll.

"On your back handsome."

Hiccup rolled over, waiting for Astrid to have her wicked way with him. Sure enough, she quickly knelt over his chest, smirking down at him as he reached to cup her bottom, pull her closer so he could eagerly taste her. He heard her grab the headboard, gripped her thighs wider apart and set to taking her to the edge on his tongue. Astrid pressed against his face until he could barely _breathe,_ but Hiccup would go until he passed out if he had to.

"Fuck, I love your mouth babe."

"Mmm."

Was all Hiccup could respond with, but Astrid only moaned louder when the sound vibrated against her clit, sending her arousal up a notch as his tongue dragged up her slit, dipped inside her to tease the nerves just hidden within. Astrid let him take her all the way to her climax, flooding his mouth with her musky, addictive flavour.

Licking his lips as Astrid gracefully climbed off him, Hiccup feasted his eyes on her gorgeous body while she came down from the high. She kissed him, tasting herself on his mouth and humming in satisfaction. Fuck, she was so _sexy._ Hiccup was just **so** damn lucky.

"You up for this babe?"

"You really have to ask? I've been _up_ for a while."

Astrid smirked, stroking one finger up the taut underside of his swollen cock before reaching to the bedside table where her new 'toy' resided. Hiccup grabbed the lube bottle, handing it to her.

"I think you got me covered on that front babe."

"Just in case. I want you comfortable."

She smiled, widening her knees as she knelt on the bed and positioned the bulb, working it inside herself with a soft gasp.

"Wow, that looks strange."

The toy curved to allow for her natural body shape, but from straight on or profile, it looked like Astrid had a thick, flesh-coloured cock sticking out like Hiccup would if he got up.

"I think you look **hot."**

She winked, crawling down the bed with her pert ass up in the air as she moved to push Hiccup's thighs apart, tapping the plug base in his ass to jar his prostate. Hiccup was so turned on already, aching to come that he couldn't help crying out.

 _"Fuck!"_

"That's the idea. You wanna hold out, or come and go for round two?"

"I'm not gonna be able to hold out with this in my ass, it's driving me nuts!"

"Deep breath."

Astrid gripped the base of it and Hiccup inhaled, the feeling of it sliding out always a little strange, though not really unpleasant. The pressure on the hotspot inside him eased, Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief as much as frustration. Astrid wasted little time in lubing up her fingers, sliding them inside him and he whined as she crooked up and sent bolts of white-hot pleasure through him. She didn't let up, other hand wrapping around his shaft to twist and tug, thumb circling the swollen head and Hiccup couldn't help but arch his back, pressing down and thrusting into her hand until he spilled across his stomach with a choking, sobbing sound.

A damp cloth wiped along his chest and stomach, eyes opening when he came back to earth to find Astrid cleaning him up a little. Her 'cock' still stuck out between slender thighs, waiting for Hiccup to be up for more. It would take a little while before he could take more stimulation inside him, so he scrambled up the bed to reach into the bedside drawer, pulling out a slim vibrator.

"On your back beautiful."

Astrid quirked an eyebrow, but complied with his request and took his vacated spot on the bed. Hiccup turned the vibe on, feeling it buzz away in his hand and Astrid's eyes in him.

"Close your eyes."

Blue orbs slid shut, an innate trust and curiosity guiding her. Hiccup pressed the tip against the toy she was 'wearing', and Astrid responded instantly, hips shuddering as the tremors travelled down to where the bulb rested inside her and the curve pressed to her clit.

"Holy fucking _hell,_ you're a _genius_ babe."

Hiccup reckoned that meant she was enjoying it. He tested different spots, finding that toward the base of Astrid's 'erection' was the best spot to get her moaning, hips thrusting up for more pressure and her hands moved up, gripping her own breasts and tweaking her nipples. Hiccup watched hungrily, addicted to her completely shameless sexuality as she touched herself, taking pleasure when and how she desired.

"T-turn it up!"

Her voice caught on a moan, one Hiccup knew meant she was close to coming and he turned the vibe up another setting, hearing the half-feral _scream_ Astrid let out as it overwhelmed her and she achieved climax at his hand. Panting, sweating, trembling, Astrid looked utterly fucking _divine_ as she looked up at him.

" _Best_ thing we've ever bought. And that wasn't even what it's for."

Hiccup nodded, switching off and dropping the vibrator further along the bed to deal with later. He laid at her side, both turning their heads to kiss and caress each other. Astrid's hand ran down his stomach, finding he had regained his erection.

"You ready yet?"

"Ready when you are."

Astrid moved quickly, kneeling between his spread thighs and pushing his legs up, bent at the knee and opened wide. He felt a little exposed, but arousal quashed it when Astrid drizzled lube down the length of her new appendage, coating it generously and taking a minute to work out how best to position herself. The toy was quite inflexible in it's design, meaning there was only so many ways she could lean and actually get it in. She ended up leaning over him, almost lying on top of him as the damp head breached him, slowly sliding in inch by inch.

"Y'alright down there babe?"

Hiccup wriggled a little, moving the toy and winning a sudden gasp from Astrid as she was stimulated by it. It wasn't especially comfortable at first, but he knew his body needed to adjust a little and nodded.

"Peachy. Feels... different."

"Good or bad?"

Her eyes were full of concern, faces quite close together with the intimate position.

"I'll let you know. Go ahead."

Astrid used one hand to brace her weight on the bed, the other hand lacing with his as she rolled her hips, moaning softly as she felt her own side do it's job, even if Hiccup wasn't getting much out of it yet. He closed his eyes, trying to relax his body more for the next few shaky movements. He didn't hold it against Astrid - she had never done this before. He probably was no better _his_ first time.

Then she got the hang of it a little more, shifting her knees and rolling her hips in deeper thrusts and Hiccup felt the firm head drag across his prostate, sparks of heat flaring in his gut. He moaned encouragingly, reached his free hand down to tug his cock, helping relax him further.

"Still alright?"

"Getting better. Keep going love."

Apparently feeling cruel, Astrid pulled out of him completely and Hiccup growled in protest - it was _just_ getting good!

"I got an idea. C'mere."

Astrid sat back, hands behind her to support her weight and Hiccup understood, kneeling over her lap and managing to guide the thing back inside him. _Oh,_ that was much better. The curved shape worked much better like that, dragging perfectly across the nerves inside him when Hiccup lifted his hips, slid back down. It felt weird to be in this position with Astrid instead of the other way around, but there was a powerful intimacy to the closeness of their bodies all the same.

"I gotta say, you look hot riding a cock."

He snorted lightly, rolling his hips to test how deep he could take it without hurting. Hiccup found he had a new appreciation for Astrid doing this - his thighs had begun to burn already but he couldn't stop, had to keep going, chasing that _amazing_ feeling and watching his gorgeous girlfriend respond.

"You close babe?"

"Mmm, getting there."

It got better every thrust, his whole body convulsing in pleasure when Astrid wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking and rubbing that sensitive spot just below the head until Hiccup's whole body spasmed and with a last, desperate slam of his ass onto the toy, Hiccup _finally_ came. Thick white spurts splattered over Astrid's chest and stomach as he threw his head back and cried out, body bowing under the pleasure.

Astrid managed to move with him as he fell back to the bed, ensuring neither of them were in pain from the toy digging in or being yanked out. Her mouth covered his, neither paying mind to the sticky mess between their chests. Astrid pulled out of him surprisingly gently, rubbing a soothing hand over his inner thigh when Hiccup hissed at the discomfort. Her face contorted slightly as she extracted the bulb from herself, dropping it aside and crawling over his body.

"You ok?"

"Sore, but I expected that. Overall, that was _great._ How about you?"

"Yep, pretty great my end too. So... reckon we'll be using that more often?"

"Hmm, yeah. But not just yet, I think I'll be feeling delicate for a few days just yet."

Astrid smiled, kissing him again and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Her head turned back, throwing a coy smile over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, tomorrow you can have _my_ ass."

Despite his exhaustion, Hiccup felt his spent cock twitch in interest.

God, Astrid was _awesome._

-HTTYD-

 **Knocked this out in a day. More requests! ... (whilst I look at my regular stories and remember I really ought to work on them.)**


	4. Shell Shock

**Another request! (they started coming in thick and fast yesterday I love it, more requests)**

 **Hiccstrid, post Shell-Shocked pt 2 (or end of RTTE S4 if, like me, you forget your episode names) and of course, smut-fic.**

-HTTYD-

This was against _so_ many rules, but they had almost died so many times and it what they had both known for a while.

They belonged together.

Plus, with everybody else rebuilding their huts after the volcano thing... they wouldn't get much time alone now _everyone knew._

"Are we sure about this?"

Hiccup gasped against her ear, knowing where their time together would lead even though the only evidence currently was Astrid taking off his tunic. Astrid froze, caught up in fear that Hiccup was trying to tell her something.

"Why? Are you... are you not sure about me?"

His eyes softened, huge emerald orbs fixed on her and Astrid felt immediately warmed, coddled by the depth of emotion in his eyes.

"I've been sure about you since we were twelve years old. I just don't want _you_ to regret anything."

How could anybody be so genuinely _sweet?_ Hiccup played leader and dragon master, but inside he was the same adorable dolt Astrid couldn't believe it had taken so long for her to fall in love with. He kissed her softly, nothing implied beyond a desire to feel their lips press against each other. His fingers tangled in her hair, thumb rubbing lightly over her temple.

"Did you mean it when you said you'd thought about kissing me a lot?"

"Well, obviously. You kissed me after the Red Death remember? I've been thinking about it... yeah, pretty much daily ever since."

Astrid remembered that kiss, where she had not thought about everyone watching. Most seemed to accept it was a reaction to his almost dying, not a declaration of love. In a way, Astrid wished she hadn't waited this long to pursue him properly. On the other hand, now they were grown, Hiccup's awkward scrawny body a lean, wiry form that made her shiver inside.

"That was _four years ago._ "

"And I had a huge crush on you for like three or four years before that. Astrid, I thank the gods that I'm lucky enough you even _look_ at me."

Trailing fingers down his bare torso that probably made her come across far more confident than she actually was, Astrid ghosted her lips over his cheek.

"Well now I want to do more than _look."_

Hiccup's breath caught, hitching at her words and Astrid felt the twitch against her leg, where he was getting aroused whether he let it show or not. Ever the gentleman, Hiccup didn't even try to take her clothes off without a written **and** verbal invitation. Astrid took the initiative, going on instinct (and begrudgingly, advice from Ruffnut, who loitered around the women's groups frequently) experience as she undid the fastening of her skirt and guided Hiccup's hand to the hem of her vest.

Her shoulder pads and arm coverings had already been lost for comfort, and to enjoy the ticklish-tingles of Hiccup's fingers coasting lightly over the sensitive skin on the inside of her forearms. Astrid wasn't sure if she were actually _that_ sensitice, or if it was just Hiccup that brought it out in her.

He was slow, maybe even awkward but Hiccup eventually reached beneath her shirt, feeling her firmly muscled stomach and gasping against her mouth as tbough there could be nothing better. It sent fresh darts of heat through her body, coiling low in her belly as he slowly made his way higher, just touching the bottom of her breast bindings.

Their mouths finally came apart, panting for breath and Hiccup looked at her with a dizzying mix of lust and tenderness. Astrid leaned up, pulling her vest off for him rather than wait for him to get the nerve. His eyes widened almost comically fast, taking in the sight of her and, rather adorably, his cheeks burned red when Astrid yanked at her breast bindings before she lost _her_ nerve.

Any fear she had for Hiccup not liking what he saw vanished on the spot, as her boyfriend actually swore under his breath, looking up at her face for consent before reaching a slightly shaky hand to cup one of the mounds. Astrid had oft wished for bigger, curvier breasts, but now she could see what she had seemed custom-fit for Hiccup's warm hand, his gentle squeeze to test it's softness making her thighs shake somehow.

"You're so beautiful Astrid. A mere mortal like me is unworthy of such divine _art._ "

Note to self; Hiccup got downright poetic during foreplay apparently.

Her nipple pebbled beneath his hand, body spasming in surprise and pleasure when he rubbed his thumb over the peak and it sent a wave of heat through her. His eyes lit with a hint of Loki, repeating the motion until Astrid threw dignity out of the window and moaned, arching her back to demand he touch her more. Hiccup watched every reaction with naked hunger, already learning her body and how to arouse her.

It was hard to feel shame and shyness when Hiccup looked like he wanted to _devour_ her there and then. He crawled on top of her, palming her other breast as they kissed and Astrid couldn't help but whimper into his mouth, thrilling in the feel of his erection when her hips bucked.

Hiccup growled when she rutted against his arousal, sending a new thrill when when she realised the rush of affecting him so. His hand tightened on her breast, squeezing a little more roughly and it felt even better, Astrid's hand taking itself over to cover his, encouraging him to continue. Hiccup didn't disappoint, mouth dragging down her neck and sucking lightly which left her free to continue making all manner of embarrassing sounds.

A hungry mouth sealed over her sensitive nipple, sucking and tonguing the peak and Astrid felt her underwear dampen rapidly as he stoked her arousal. Hiccup really shouldn't be so damn _good_ at this, she was certain but caring became difficult as he teased her with his teeth, drawing a pained whine of need from her lips.

"Are you ok?"

"Mhmm. No stopping!"

Hiccup's mouth curled up in a smirk, licking his lips and Astrid followed the motion, craving the warm damp tongue back on her skin. He didn't disappoint, lowering his head back down to latch on to her nipple, running his tongue in lazy circles, tormenting without quite giving her what she wanted.

"Fucking tease."

"Mhmm."

His voice vibrated across her skin, fuelling her heat further until Astrid was about ready to throw Hiccup down and take him like an animal. It wouldn't be the most romantic first time but _gods_ it would be satisfying.

Hesitant fingers brushed against her hips and waist, Hiccup seeking permission to remove her clothes. Not trusting her voice when his mouth was still on her, Astrid wriggled and lifted her hips to aid his quest. She shivered as the fabric came down despite the heat flushing her skin, feeling more exposed than ever as Hiccup left her in only cloth undergarments.

Fingers slowly stroked along the inside of her legs, starting from her knee and working their way up her thighs. Hiccup finally released her breast, leaning back to look over her near-nudity. Astrid sought his groin out, soothing her nerves with the obvious sign of his desire as his erection strained at the fabric.

"I think I'm dreaming."

Astrid punched his leg, arm too high up to reach from her current position.

"Ow!"

"Not dreaming. More touching."

Astrid pawed and grabbed at his waistband, wanting his state of undress to match her own before she grew too self conscious. Hiccup cruelly moved away, but she understood when she heard metal on wood - he had to take off his leg to take off his leggings.

"You can leave it off. I don't mind."

He stilled, looking around at her. He was far more aware of his 'shortcomings' than he let on, but Astrid only saw the bravery of a teen boy going up against that enormous dragon beast to save his tribe when she thought of his leg.

"You sure?"

"Positive. Get back over here before I get cold."

Hiccup smiled, finished pulling off his leggings and pulled himself back toward her. She saw the faded scar of his amputated leg, but drew her eyes back up to his face. They kissed again, bare skin pressing to bare skin as their bodies fit against each other, a warm and pleasant sensation.

Sly fingers stroked down the centre of her chest, sending her heart rate to double as it hammered in anticipation of his touch. He stroked her stomach, splaying his fingers just shy of where she wanted them.

"Is... is this ok?"

"No" Hiccup's face fell "your hand is too high."

His expression changed quickly, smirk coming back at her bold words. Astrid had always expected more awkwardness and nerves, but while their inexperience was clear as day, there was a contentment and ease with Hiccup that made it all seem to flow a little better.

Astrid had touched herself before, certainly - there was no shame in knowing ones self. But her touch couldn't compare to the quakes inspired when Hiccup's fingers circled her clit, even through the fabric covering she trembled and moaned against his mouth, fingers tightening in his hair.

Growing tired of being the only one writhing and moaning, Astrid reached down and marshalled her nerve, pushing down his linen shorts and grasping the hot, hard cock beneath. Hiccup's response was even better than she could have hoped, a desperate whimper escaping the back of his throat as his fingers pressed harder on her.

Astrid dared look down properly, seeing the swollen head of his cock jutting out from the loose skin that usually kept it protected. Hiccup thrust into her grip, whining needily and she watched eagerly as a drop of liquid beaded at the tip, then slid down. Adjusting her wrist for a more comfortable grip, Astrid stroked him up and down and listened to the little sounds he made, trying not to lose her concentration each time he rubbed her clit in return.

Hiccup broke first despite him having touched her more, spilling hot and messy in spurts across her hand and stomach with a deep, guttural groan. He continued to work Astrid into a frenzy, stroking and pressing until she too was a shuddering wreck in his arms.

"Wow."

"Mmm. Better than by myself."

Hiccup kissed her nose, then her lips before pulling his shorts off the rest of the way and using them to clean up the mess he made of them both. He didn't look the slightest bit shy to be naked, but then Astrid supposed he was flush with post-orgasmic bliss and all nerves had gone.

Either that or his desire for sex overrode his self-conscious feelings.

"Sorry I made a mess of you."

"Don't be... it was kind of hot."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, but continued smirking as he reached for her hips. Astrid would have wanted the cloth off her body even if they were done, since they were soaked through from Hiccup arousing her so.

He raked his eyes down her body, taking in her full naked body and his pupils dilated, breath hitching as he reached the newest revealed skin.

"How... how can you be so beautiful inside _and_ out? It's not fair."

Astrid felt her cheeks warm as Hiccup turned back to her face, a gentle intimacy in the skin-on-skin as they kissed and caressed each other, Hiccup nuzzling her neck where he had been sucking bruises not that long ago. His chest was warm and lightly muscled beneath her hands, his lean body solid from years of dragon flying and all the associated antics they had gotten into.

There were a few scars littering otherwise surprisingly smooth skin, marks of fighting the Red Death, Ryker, Viggo, Dagur (before he became _nice)_ and dozens of wild dragons. Then there was that tiny little one on his chin, one he had had since he was a baby. He didn't talk about it, said his dad would only say he got it the day his mother was taken and that was all there was to be said.

"Astrid?"

"Hmm?"

"I just... I need to say it. I love you."

She stilled. _Knowing_ Hiccup loved her and _hearing_ him say it so softly, gently, truthfully, they were quite different. A minute later, she relaxed. Nothing was different - she still knew he loved her whether he said it or not. Hiccup mistook her silence for doubt, quick to add on.

"It's ok. You don't need to say it back. I would rather you wait until you mean it than say it for the sake of it."

That meant even more; Astrid didn't doubt she wanted Hiccup for the long haul, but he wasn't pushing her to verbalise her feelings. The situation probably said plenty to him. Astrid smiled up at him, cupping his vaguely scratchy stubbled cheek and kissing him. Nudging at her hip was his renewed erection, saying he was more than ready physically to finish what they had started.

His body blanketed hers with warmth and tactile affection, shoulders firm and strong beneath her hands when Astrid wrapped her arms around his back. His cock pressed to the soft skin of her lower abdomen, hot and enticing as he pulsed against her. Astrid widened her thighs so Hiccup dropped between them, erection sliding against her slick clit and bumping against her in little waves of molten pleasure.

"Hiccup..."

Her voice crawled out in a slow, pained whine as Hiccup rolled his hips to increase the stimulation, smirking against her lips when she shuddered.

"What's wrong?"

 _"Need_ you."

Hiccup held her gaze, green eyes swimming with feelings.

"Tell me you're sure. I couldn't live with myself if you regretted this."

"Hiccup, I'm sure. I wouldn't be here if I weren't."

Maybe the near death experiences had pushed her, but Astrid knew Hiccup wouldn't like it if she rushed herself. She wouldn't be here, going where they never had before if she weren't sure about _him._

"I uh... if I hurt you or you need me to stop, tell me?"

"You know I will."

Hiccup drew in deep breaths, then kissed her sweetly before he brushed against her more intimately, positioning himself and Astrid was suddenly even hungrier to feel him, to give each other the thing they could never take back - their first time.

It felt odd, his cock stretching her more than her fingers ever had but he was _warm_ and gentle, worked himself inside her slowly. He let out the sweetest little whines and curses under his breath, stilling only when their hips were flush.

"Odin Astrid, you feel _amazing."_

Astrid clutched at his hair, his back, tried to contain all the new feelings as her legs shook with the magnitude of Hiccup _inside_ her.

He brushed her hair off her face, kissing her temple.

"Are you ok?"

"Mmm. Go slow babe."

Hiccup did his best, all shaking limbs and low groans as he tried to find his rhythm. His thrusts were slow and clumsy, but he never stopped touching her, kissing her brow and stroking her hair, caressing her hip and outer thigh. Pain began to ease, soreness fading as pleasure began to make itself known at last.

She wasn't unrealistic, and when Hiccup came with a shuddering gasp Astrid wasn't close herself, vut the connection was the same. Hiccup kissed her jaw, murmuring against her skin.

"I love you."

They were each others now...

And there was always time to practice.

-HTTYD-

 **More prompts! Always always more prompts please (inbox open)**


	5. Wedding Night

**This is officially the most** ** _normal_** **prompt/request I have ever gotten (see my published works if you don't believe me) and I'm not sure how to feel about it.**

 **Hiccup, Astrid and their wedding night.**

 **Now... I don't really ship Hiccstrid, so if I'm pants at it well, tough.**

 **If you have something you want me to write, drop a review or an inbox, I'm always open to requests (no guarantees I'll write it but hey)**

 **On we go!**

-HTTYD-

"Do us proud Hiccup!"

Hiccup laughed, the sound lilting slightly and telling Astrid her dear new husband was ever so slightly tipsy. That notion was further enhanced when said husband scooped Astrid up, carrying her over the threshold of his- no, _their_ hut now.

It felt a little sterile without the dragons around in all honesty - they were at Valka's for the night, Hiccup's mom having moved into what used to be Mildew's hut as it was really the only place she could have a dozen dragons around her at a time. She was a regular guest at Hiccup's though, mother and son growing closer every day.

"Oh lookie, someone left us a gift basket. Was it Eret? I bet it was Eret."

Hiccuo stumbled over to the water jug, pouring himself a mug while Astrid investigated their 'gift'. It was mostly sweet foods, more ale and mead (she hid that, Hiccup was _not_ going to be drunk on their wedding night) and a note wishing the two a happy marriage signed by their dragon-rider friends.

"It wasn't Eret. Well, he signed the paper too but it's kind of from everyone."

"That was nice of them. Not as nice as you were though, marrying this ol' string bean of raw Vikingness over here."

Astrid had sat and contemplated that for herself once. There was a time if even Odin himself had decreed she would marry Hiccup, she would have challenged king of the gods to a duel to deny it. But she hadn't seen the _real_ Hiccup then. Just the awkward, bumbling one who didn't fit as a dragon killing Viking.

A dragon riding Viking, all heart and soul and compassion, _that_ was who she fell in love with.

"If you still aren't ready, it's alright Astrid. No pressure, ok?"

"Huh?"

Hiccup was looking at her with genuine concern in his eyes, hand reaching for her own.

"You've been staring at nothing for like, five minutes. I just wanted to check you weren't freaking about the whole 'wedding night' thing."

Oh, he was _so_ sweet. It wasn't as if they had done _nothing_ before now, sometimes kissing had spilled over into groping, hands and once or twice, mouths exploring each other. But Hiccup had known Astrid wanted to wait to go all the way, to share in him as completely as he would her, and here he was offering to wait even longer.

"That wasn't it at all, I was just... thinking. Come on, let's go."

He smiled, placing his mug aside and Astrid strictly forbade him from trying to carry her up the stairs, especially with his metal leg. He brought a firelight from the glowing embers downstairs, lighting candles in his- _their_ room, then carefully putting out the lighter before turning to her, pupils dilated in the half-darkness.

"Undress me?"

"It would be my pleasure milady."

His goofy smile was her last sight as Hiccup turned her to face away, unfastening the strings holding her dress taut with nimble, gentle fingers until it was loose. He stepped back for a minute, giving Astrid the chance to change her mind before she was bared before his hungry eyes. Shifting her arms, Astrid let the cloth slide off her, leaving her in only undergarments before him as she turned back.

"Sweet Freya Astrid, you are _divine._ "

The tipsy haze in his eyes was gone, replaced by fire and lust in those emeralds of his. She could see love softening it all, reassuring her Hiccup wanted this to be about equality, a mutual connection as much as it would be about pleasure, and maybe even the gods choosing to bless them with a child.

His fingers crept up, loosening the braids in her hair before leaning in to kiss her softly. She could taste the sweetness on his mouth, various things she had seen him eat and drink through the day and night until they made it back to their now shared home.

"You're overdressed."

"Allow me to rectify that."

Hiccup slid off his vest, lifted off his tunic and exposed the wiry leanness of his upper body to her. Yes, he was slender but Astrid quite enjoyed that about him, that he didn't have the overinflated ego to match a brawny frame. Instead he had an artist's touch, a reverence for her and a deep, powerful appreciation for her desire for him.

His leggings were tented over his erection, making it slower to remove them and Astrid devoured every second with her eyes as his linen shorts were revealed, straining enticingly over his cock. They moved to the bed, Hiccup's thirty or so seconds to remove his leg an almost non-event to her now, so used to this simple variation of him.

Hiccup blanketed her body with his, skin warm as their bodies pressed together. Her breasts were sensitive to even this, the small motions of their breathing dragging skin back and forth over her nipples and Hiccup eagerly drank down her small moans, gasps of want. His darkened eyes only served to make her undergarments grow wetter, shamelessly guiding Hiccup's non-weight-bearing hand to where she needed him most.

"Please Hiccup, don't tease me tonight."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Liar."

He smirked against her mouth, then horribly unfairly moved his warm skin away from hers, leaving her bereft until slender fingers skated over her inner thighs, coming up to pull the cloth hugging her hips down and leaving her bare before him. There was never any doubt Hiccup found her body more than satisfactory, a small whimper leaving his throat as his eyes fixed between her thighs.

Despite his promise **not** to tease, Hiccup didn't go immediately for what Astrid's body craved, instead placing his mouth on her neck in a series of soft, deliciously hot kisses that traversed the length of her throat, taking his sweet time to reach her collarbones. Discovering them as a sensitive part of her body had been... interesting, to say the least and Hiccup never neglected to remind her, teething at the prominent juncture.

Astrid was already halfway to insane when Hiccup _finally_ moved on, not that she would ever admit it, arching her back as a hot mouth sealed over her already hardened nipple. He knew _just_ the right amount of pressure without pain to apply with his teeth, hand reaching up to tweak the other firm point of her breasts, leaving Astrid torn about which sensation to chase first as heat coiled around her insides and pooled low in her gut.

Pulse already racing, Astrid cried out in need all over again as Hiccup switched sides, blowing across a damp breast and the tingles shot down her spine, made her reach to fist hands in his hair, in the bed furs, anything to anchor her through the exquisite waves of pleasure as she came for what she felt sure was only the first time that night.

"Did you just-"

"Mmm. Surprised me too."

Shivering a little with the aftershocks, Astrid reached for him, kissed him and sought that comfort she always seemed to crave right after an orgasm, it's ability to lower her guard meaning she accepted it more readily too. When the painful sensitivity began to fade, Astrid had no shame in guiding Hiccup's hand southward, arching and gasping as he brushed her clit.

"Gods Astrid, you're so hot, so perfect."

His voice was rough, low and laced with need as he followed his hand with his mouth, pushing her thighs wider to expose her to his ravenous tongue. Oral sex was definitely something they needed to spend _alot_ more time exploring now they didn't have to sneak around, now they were free and clear to enjoy each other, to express their love and desire with bodies as much as words.

Because _gods_ it felt good. Hiccup devoured her hungrily, licking and sucking and somehow paying acute attention to whatever made Astrid moan more, spasm harder and repeated it, again and again. His tongue dragged up and down over her clit, circled it teasingly to keep her from reaching the peak she so desperately craved.

"Odin, Hiccup, _please..."_

Finally taking pity on the desperate wife he had **begging** to come - and Astrid Hofferson-Haddock did not beg easy - Hiccup slid fingers inside her, nudging that spot as he latched on and suckled gently at her clit, pushing Astrid headlong into bliss that wracked her body through and through, teasing licks keeping her right at the crest until it was _so good_ it began to _hurt,_ slowly letting her fall back frfrom Valhalla to Berk again.

Berk wasn't so bad - it had Hiccup.

"New marriage rule" she was still panting, Hiccup's eyes fixed on her flushed, heaving chest "you can do _that_ every night."

"My pleasure. Thor, you look so hot when you come, I wish you could see it Astrid."

"You'll just have to enjoy it for me."

"Now _that,_ I am happy to do."

Poor husband, Astrid could see he was ready to _burst_ with arousal, the head of his swollen cock reddened and leaking copiously when he finally slid his shorts down, sighing deeply in relief as he was freed. His shaft jerked when her hand wrapped around it, skin bunching up at the tip as she stroked before sliding down, silk-soft even as it was hot and firm between her fingers.

"Gonna- can't help it, need to come."

"It's ok babe, that's kind of the point."

Hiccup let out a breathless chuckle, then there was hot liquid spurting over her hand and Hiccup almost howled as he finally came. She kept it up, milking the last of his come until he began to soften in her hand, leaning down to kiss her.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"Thought you might. Would you mind..."

"Oh, right."

Hiccup leant down, and Astrid realised he couldn't get far without his leg on, but he simply pulled up some water and cloth the side of the bed.

"Well clearly, _someone_ was planning to get lucky tonight."

Astrid was smirking, teasing but when Hiccup replied, his smile was soft, emotional.

"I already am lucky Astrid. I married you today."

It was so genuine, heartfelt that Astrid almost felt herself tear up. Hiccup cleaned her up efficiently, trying to remove the sticky mess from her skin and then the bed furs before he moved those things off the bed, laying down and staring at her with an almost gooey expression on his handsome face.

"I love you so much "

"I love you too Hiccup."

They kissed and caressed, the urgency to come tended to so they could simply enjoy the connection, stroking skin and murmuring endearments between soft gasps. Hiccup began to harden between them again, hot length digging into Astrid's hip as they pressed closer.

"You still don't have to do this you know. Not if you aren't ready."

"I'm ready Hiccup. Honestly."

He was excited, Astrid knew, but he was also nervous. Nervous to 'mess it up', or to come up short, or to hurt Astrid as they both knew first times could. But Astrid was ready for all of that, completely prepared for them to finally be as intimate as two people could be.

Hiccup rolled on top of her, thick and hard as he dragged his cock over her slick clit, stimulating her into needy whines as he teased her. The candlelight flickered over their sweaty skin, casting both into a golden, ethereal glow as his muscles rolled and flexed beneath his akin, his body shifting to prepare.

He kissed her again, relaxing nerves Astrid didn't even realise she had about the moment losing it's intimacy, Hiccup's tip brushing against her as he reached down, positioned himself.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Astrid watched as Hiccup bit his lip, an almost adorable look of intense concentration on his face as he worked himself inside her, inch by painstaking inch. The stretch was unfamiliar, and it stung but finally Hiccup bottomed out, hips flush between her thighs as he gasped.

"Sweet Odin, Astrid..."

Hiccup was clearly feeling _no_ pain, but he respected Astrid's gasp of "wait", hips twitching and sweat beading on muscles contracted tightly, body clenched tight with the effort to stop, to let Astrid adjust to the new sensations sparking within her body.

"Ok. Just... go slow."

He nodded, sweat shining on his face as he shifted to rest his weight on his knees more, guiding her legs up to wrap around his hips. Her thighs tightened around him, Hiccup slowly withdrawing, sinking back in just as gently. Astrid closed her eyes, focused on the budding pleasure beginning to take over the discomfort. The stretch eased as her body learnt to accomodate Hiccup, every stroke going closer to pleasure.

"Better... I can take it."

"Are you-"

"Hiccup, we knew it would hurt first time. Just... _please."_

Astrid didn't even know what she was asking, _**begging**_ for at this point, but Hiccup somehow knew and moved with a little more purpose, his hips driving between hers harder and faster until pain was all but forgotten, pleasure a rampant distraction with every stroke.

"Gods Hiccup, harder. Need more."

Her voice grew higher in pitch, straining as Hiccup pressed deeper inside her, muscles rolling in the candlelight and making him look carved from bronze. Astrid kept forgetting how to breathe, air catching in her throat and coming out as increasingly embarrassing moans and whines. If anyone ever accused Astrid of turning into a common bar wench beneath her husband... she would be testing her newly sharpened axe on them.

His mouth found hers, sloppy half-kisses half-gasps and teeth grazing across the sensitive lower pout. One hand pushed her leg higher, allowing Hiccup _impossibly_ deep inside her, threatening to send her to Valhalla all over again and Astrid wasn't sure she could handle it **again.**

"Yes, yes you _can."_

Astrid hadn't even realised she had said that aloud, completely lost in every push, every stroke and the darts of pleasure making her body stretch like a bowstring, dancing along the line as Hiccup squeezed her breast, kissed her jaw and groaned in her ear as he sought their mutual climax.

"I love you, gods I love you so much Astrid "

"I love you too Hiccup, Thor I'm so-"

Astrid got no further, the building waves finally breaking through the dam and sending her soaring, flying without a dragon beneath her as Hiccup used the hand holding her leg to slide down, rub her clit in short strokes that tipped her over the edge, back almost bowing in half as her body tried to comprehend their connection. Hiccup was right behind her, heat flooding inside her as they both came, moans intermingling in a beautiful concerto as the rhythm faltered, bodies spasming and jerking through their earth-shattering pleasure.

Hiccup recovered first, pulling out of her a little too fast and it stung, but he laid next to her and kissed her cheek. Astrid was still trying to regain control of her pounding heart, trembling muscles.

"That was _amazing."_

If Astrid could talk, she would agree. Instead, she grabbed a hold of Hiccups hair and hauled his mouth to hers, kissed him with all the feelings she couldn't word yet and he pulled her closer, nuzzled her nose with his. His thumb rubbed over her cheek, green eyes alight with a veritable storm of emotion.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He smiled, shifting to rest his head over her fast-beating heart and Astrid reached down, grabbing a handful of his cute little butt.

"Don't think you're always going to be on top in this marriage."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Liar."

-HTTYD-

 **99% sure this is awful but hey I'm not an experienced Hiccstrid writer.**

 **Consider this fair warning - do _not_ follow me if you're a die hard Hiccstrid fan, because that isn't what I usually post. This is a one off (unless someone gives me more Hiccstrid prompts and I have the urge to write them)**


	6. Natural

**Prompt for a nudist Astrid and a tortured Hiccup... with the inevitable ending.**

 **Authors Disclaimer - Nudity is not inherently sexual, but this prompt tickled me so I had to write it. Oh, I don't own the characters I guess?**

 **Astrid POV.**

-HTTYD-

"It's natural!"

That was Astrid's excuse the first time she flat out stripped naked. Hiccup hadn't known where to look, adorably awkward when faced with his best friends nudity.

She wasn't lying, it was natural and she was naked whether Hiccup was over or not. Astrid loved feeling free, uninhibited and with her active lifestyle, she was happy her body was functional. Astrid had no issues with it whether it was societally 'perfect' ot not.

That didn't change that Astrid felt increasingly _frustrated_ by Hiccup's strength of will. Oh, he had to put something over his lap almost constantly, and Astrid didn't comment on his uncomfortable squirming. But he never even made a crude comment, and Astrid had stopped catching him looking after a week and a half. That had been nearly a year ago.

 _What_ did a girl have to do to get her best friend to admit they ought to be fucking? Astrid had wanted that lean string bean for way too long, but while she was certain Hiccup wanted her too... he respected their friendship too much. Damn his noble self.

Astrid wasn't going to give up trying though. Everyone had a breaking point.

"Are you ok Hiccup?"

"T-told you, what you do in your own home is your choice."

"I didn't mean with this" she gestured at her nude body, which Hiccup looked at before tearing his eyes away "but nice to know where your head is at."

It wasn't fair to tease him, Astrid knew. His cheeks flushed pink, Hiccup suddenly spluttering and Astrid noticed his subconscious shifting of the cushion protecting his lap that day.

"N-not what I meant! That's just what you always ask about."

"Well you still always seem surprised I have my boobs out."

He blinked rapidly, then looked very determinedly up at her face. _Just_ her face.

"Because nobody else in my life does... that. So I'm surprised by anyone not wearing clothes."

His shaggy hair hung around those determined eyes, hair Astrid ached to bury her hands in as she bit those thin lips and kissed the life out of him.

"If you say so. Wanna watch a movie?"

Hiccup nodded eagerly, clearly anxious to have something to look at that wasn't Astrid's naked body. She put on a DVD, taking care to bend in front of the TV. Hiccup's cheeks were crimson when she turned back around, but he didn't say a word about the blatant show he'd gotten. As she pottered about, Astrid got snacks and drinks from the kitchen. Hiccup's cheeks hadn't calmed when she returned, holding out a drink bottle to him.

He had to look at her to take it, pupils dilating and Astrid was fairly sure his breath hitched. But then he looked away, popping open the drink.

"Thanks."

He didn't even stammer. Astrid sat down next to him, stretching her arms above her head to loosen a little ache in her shoulder and Hiccup had never moved so fast, stumbling upright and awkwardly adjusting his lower body to hide his response to Astrid's exposed breasts.

"You ok?"

"Mhmm. Need the bathroom."

He was gone a blink later, and Astrid had to fight a tingling lust budding in her belly as she pictured him opening his jeans, stroking his cock and biting his lip to stop himself moaning. She couldn't get aroused - with not a stitch on, Hiccup could notice her thighs were slick, that she was wet for _him_ and unless he was prepared to have her there and then, it would just foster awkwardness. He probably _had_ to jerk off even if he genuinely had to pee - guys couldn't pee with a hard on last she checked.

Astrid didn't comment on the fact Hiccup was gone for more than five minutes, though she stole a glance to see his cock was soft, no strain in the fabric. _Challenge accepted._

Hiccup didn't act any different, perhaps a touch less tense as he sat back down and reached for his drink. Astrid wanted to demand he ask her to relieve his tension. Instead, she reached for the jam doughnut on the plate. It wasn't an accidental choice. Though she did really enjoy them in general.

"Oh no!"

Hiccup instinctively turned toward the sound of distress, cheeks burning anew as he saw Astrid scooping the jam filling from the top of her breast, sucking the messy finger into her mouth.

"M'all sticky now. Give me a hand?"

"W-what?"

There it was, his stuttering back as she made him uncomfortable. It was a start.

"I meant go get me a cloth, gods."

Not that Astrid would turn down him using his tongue, sliding the hot wet muscle down her breast to wrap around her nipple...

"Here."

Hiccup was holding out a damp cloth, even a towel he probably hoped Astrid would use to cover her nude body so he could breathe evenly again. No such luck Hiccup.

"Thanks."

The cloth was a little cold, and even after the towel dried her Astrid found that her nipple wouldn't soften. Now she _really_ wanted Hiccup to warm her up, certain his mouth would be molten hot and feel _so_ good on her sensitive breast.

"I better keep those there just in case I make a mess of myself again."

Hiccup could only nod, turning his eyes back to the movie with obvious effort. Astrid wondered how he would react if she told him how bad she wanted _him_ to make a mess of her. Wanted Hiccup to pin her down and taste her skin, to fuck her until she could barely stand and ached to have him come inside her. To paint her skin with his climax, to claim every part of her body so she knew he was his as much as she was hers.

Astrid felt heat churn between her thighs, wetness dampening her skin and she needed to calm down lest Hiccup notice she was wetting the pale blue throw that stopped her bare skin sticking to her sofa. Just because she didn't have an erection didn't mean Astrid wasn't easily able to be noticeably aroused when naked.

Neither of them were watching the movie, Astrid was certain. She reached for her drink with a slightly shaking hand, taking a swallow and jumping when condensation in the form of cold water dripped onto her heated skin.

"Fuck!"

"You ok?"

Astrid reached for the towel, wiping away the drips of liquid.

"Cold. Surprise."

"That's what you get for not wearing clothes."

Hiccup looked far too smug, so Astrid concocted a revenge.

"For that, you're warming me up."

Hiccup suddenly went an interesting shade of pink, stammering.

"W-what do y-you mean by that?"

Astrid let him flounder for a minute, then pressed herself into his side. Hiccup went rigid all over, so still he could have been mistaken for a statue. It took several minutes for him to even begin to relax.

"Wouldn't it be warmer to get dressed?"

"Maybe, but my clothes are whole rooms away and you're right here. Plus I don't want to wear clothes."

"But you _want_ to cuddle up to the boniest fishbone in all the land?"

"What?"

"That's what you called me the first night we met. You were drunk at Heather's party, hugging anyone who stayed still long enough and punching anyone who got too handsy. When you got to me, you declared at the top of your lungs I was 'too bony, like the boniest fishbone ever.'"

Oh gods, had she really done that?

"Are you serious?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Not a bit. I have vague memories of waking up with an awful hangover and a sore hand. Heather assured me I hadn't had sex with anybody... that's it."

Hiccup shrugged as best he could with her pressed against his side, smiling tightly.

"Sorry for bringing it up."

"No. I'm glad you did. So I can say sorry. I'm sorry."

Astrid lifted her head and kissed his cheek. He was her _best friend_ \- despite **that** being her first impression made on him. Hiccup's face flushed again; it was remarkable he had any blood left to fill the erection she could see filled out against his inner thigh.

"It's in the past. In case you didn't notice, I forgave you a long time ago. So long as you don't mind my bony self, you can stay there if it makes you warm."

Gods, he was such a total sweetheart. How was that allowed? Astrid wanted to leap on him - she was already naked, it would save time. She controlled herself - until Hiccup made a move, Astrid was going to try and control herself. Their friendship was valuable.

Hiccup lifted his arm, let Astrid cuddle up to his side properly but gave no indication he was even aware Astrid was naked, let alone that his hand was on her bare shoulder, could slip down to her breast _so_ easily. She let his warmth soak into her bare skin, tingling all over at the intimate moment.

Astrid didn't realise how comfortable she was there until Hiccup was no longer there, instead a pillow under her head and a blanket over her skin. The table was cleaned up and a note rested in place of the mess there.

 _"You fell asleep, so I cleaned up and let myself out. Hope you had a good nap. H x"_

Warmth glowed in her gut at Hiccup's thoughtfulness, stretching from her cozy warm nap to find herself still naked and still sadly untouched by Hiccup beyond her shoulder. Astrid dreamed of waking up with bite marks on her skin, with Hiccup's gangly, gorgeous limbs wound around her and his mouth on her neck.

Fumbling for her phone, Astrid checked the time and called the beautiful idiot.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe. Thanks for cleaning up."

"No problem. You just woke up?"

"Mmm. When did you leave? You were comfy."

Hiccup's deep chuckle rumbled through the phone, sending heat through Astrid in a rather unfair manner.

"Uh, bout an hour ago. I had to get ready for work."

"You there yet?"

"No, just about to leave. Why?"

Astrid grinned to herself.

"Want to guess what I'm wearing?"

"If I know you... the blanket I put on you because you haven't got up yet."

Astrid pouted - just because he was right didn't meab it was the right answer really.

"You are terrible at this game."

"Well in my defense, it is a very odd game."

Rolling her eyes, she could picture Hiccup flailing slightly. He was too easy to wind up.

"I better get going. I hope you have a good... rest of the day? I think. Astrid."

"You too, have fun at work you big artistic dork."

Hiccup worked for some design company... he had explained the specifics but it often went right over her head. That might have been because Astrid had been too busy wanting to bite his lean throat at the time. She had gotten much better at paying attention to him whilst still wanting to fuck him dumb.

Astrid looked at the phone in her hand, hoping against hope she had either hung up first or said none of that out loud. Hiccup didn't call back demanding an explanation, so she figured she was safe.

Standing up, Astrid caught sight of her naked body in the mirror as she walked into her room. Hiccup obviously wanted it, but he was too noble and respectful. Those were generally attractive and desirable personality traits, but when one wanted to be thrown down and fucked soundly, they were immensely _frustrating_ personality traits.

Still, Astrid knew she was getting to him a little bit. The next time he came over, Astrid invited herself into his body warmth again. Hiccup had his jacket over his lap to disguise the response he had to Astrid naked against him, but when Astrid complained she was cold he lifted his arm and let her wriggle closer. His hand still went no further than her shoulder - worse luck. Hiccup even seemed to be watching the TV instead of her.

When she next looked up at his face, Hiccup was noticeably flushed, sweat beading on his forehead and neck.

"Are you too warm?"

"Uh, a little? It's ok."

Astrid immediately had a cunning plan.

"Take off your t-shirt."

"Uh, no. I'm fine."

"Hiccup-"

"Astrid, I don't mind you doing what you want to be comfortable in your own place, and there's nothing wrong with friends cuddling but I think me stripping off is just-"

"Just what, Hiccup?"

Was he finally about to break? He sighed deeply, not even looking in her direction let alone at her.

"Just nothing. I don't like my body, alright?"

Astrid wanted to declare she liked his body very much, and that she wanted to get to know it very closely. Instead, she went for gentle and friendship - he would bolt like a spooked animal if she pushed too hard now.

"It's just us here Hiccup. I swear, no judgement and you'll feel better."

He placed a hesitant hand on his t-shirt collar, then frowned.

"Are you sure?"

"C'mon Hiccup, what's a little skin between friends?"

For a second his eyes touched on her, clearly saying 'that's more than a little skin' but then he was pulling off his t-shirt. Astrid only had the briefest time to look at his lean torso without him noticing. His t-shirt covered his eyes for a precious few seconds, and the effort of taking it off elongated his torso for Astrid's viewing pleasure. He _was_ thin, a shadow of his ribcage visible through the pale, freckled skin. But there were wiry muscles threaded along his frame, and those few seconds uninterrupted viewing had Astrid feeling heat coil low in her belly.

Gods, she was getting wet just _looking_ at him topless. Hiccup was in for the ride of his life when they were finally naked together.

Hiccup was looking at her curiously now, arms crossed over his chest self-consciously.

"What?"

"I was waiting to see if you insisted on stealing my body heat again."

Astrid frowned. For some unknown reason, his words kind of stung.

"Don't worry, I'll leave you alone."

His gorgeous green eyes widened, immediately backtracking.

"Not what I meant Astrid! I just... well, I am really bony and now there's no fabric to protect you and I just upset you so I'm going to-"

He was actually getting up to leave. Astrid moved immediately, planting herself firmly against his side.

"You are going to stay right there mister."

Hiccup stilled, clearly keenly aware Astrid's naked body was pressed against his own bare skin. He was _hot,_ the heat literally pouring off his skin and Astrid found herself wanting to wrap her limbs around him, melt into him. She restrained herself with difficulty, sticking only to his side. The sweat forming between skin-on-skin on them both mingled, but neither brought it up.

He had dislodged his jacket in his mini-panic, so Hiccup's swollen cock tight against his jeans was visible to Astrid's hungry gaze. From the angle she leant into his side, Hiccup couldn't even tell she was watching it twitch and pulse, seeking a receptive body that Hiccup was sadly ignoring the presence of.

Astrid shifted to get comfortable, enjoying the way Hiccup tried to stay perfectly still and not touch anything lower than her collarbone. Her wriggling dislodged his hand, hot fingertips brushing against the side of her breast for one glorious second and Astrid had to suppress a moan as his fingers flexed. Hiccup's body ruled his brain for a heartbeat, then his hand was withdrawing with flushed cheeks and mumbled apologies.

Oh, he _wanted._

Now if only he would _take._

Within a few more visits with Astrid's persistence, Hiccup went shirtless in her home whether Astrid was stealing his body heat or not. Astrid was very happy with that development, and Hiccup _did_ seem to be a little less self conscious. Nakedness benefited everyone.

"Hi-i-iccup?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you make me a hot chocolate?"

"Uh, sure? You'll have to move though."

With Astrid wedged against his side, Hiccup probably had a point. She didn't have to like it though. Astrid regretfully pulled away from his enticing heat, watching Hiccup awkwardly stand up, trying to avoid Astrid's notice of his erection as he went to the kitchen area attached to the living room.

"I don't know how you feed yourself, there's never anything in your kitchen."

This was a frequent pet peeve of Hiccup's - he liked cooking, especially from scratch. Astrid was a woman of convenience food and protein shakes.

"There's plenty in my kitchen, you're just offended that you can't play with any of it."

He could always play with her. Gods, why did he have to be so _Hiccup?_

"You want one of these syrup things?"

"Hmm. You pick one."

Hiccup visibly rolled his eyes from across the room, fiddling with her flavour syrups - they were sugar free, mostly went in her protein shakes but sometimes she used them for a boost in hot chocolate. The smell of slightly artificial caramel and chocolate filled Astrid's senses as Hiccup returned, placing her favourite mug in front of her brimming with frothy-topped hot chocolate - he had tried to teach her how he did it, but it was still elusively a Hiccup skill.

"What did you have?"

Hiccup sipped his, wiping the foam from his lip with his tongue and Astrid almost moaned.

"Peppermint. It's festive."

"It's summer you total muttonhead."

Hiccup shrugged, looking down at himself with a frown.

"Maybe I'm wishing for cold weather so I can go back to wearing clothes. I swear your place is way too hot."

Astrid was never going to admit she had the heat on for a little while before Hiccup came over most days. Just to make sure he wasn't too cold.

"Weeks of enjoying the warm weather has done nothing to bring you to the side of free and natural?"

Hiccup shook his head, poking at his narrow chest with a frown.

"It's different for you."

"Because I'm a girl?"

"Because you're beautiful."

"I... what?"

Hiccup shrugged, though she could see a hint of red on his cheeks.

"I'm your best friend. Doesn't make me blind."

Astrid wanted to push, but he was being so sweet and genuine. It wasn't _fair._

"Well... thanks."

Silence fell as they drank the hot chocolate, the only sounds slurping and occasional huffs as heat hit the back of Astrid's throat when she drank too much at once. Warm liquid spilled over her lip and down onto her chest, and when Hiccup's eyes followed it Astrid had an idea.

"I dare you."

"Excuse me?"

Smirking playfully, Astrid put her mug down.

"Come on, I saw you do body shots on Cami!"

"Cami was my girlfriend. That was different."

"Gods, you've gotten so _dull."_

She was lying, but one thing Hiccup didn't want Astrid seeing him as was **boring** \- not after he'd spent years as the school geek.

"Alright."

Astrid blinked, surprised. Hiccup placed his cup down. She watched as he shifted his knees up onto the sofa, crawling up toward her and Astrid's heart pounded. Hiccup's breath was hot and sweet as he tipped his head, only centimetres from having his mouth on her skin. Astrid felt herself growing wet at the prospect, hoping Hiccup couldn't tell when his hand came to rest only millimetres from her thigh.

At the last second, his thumb swiped over the now-cold liquid, wiping it away and popping his thumb in his mouth.

"All gone."

Heart racing, thighs slick, Astrid watched as he returned to his assigned seat. His pupils were dilated, a flush of arousal across his collarbones and Astrid was fairly sure if she jumped on him now, he wouldn't say no.

She was **very** tempted.

But Astrid wanted _Hiccup_ to break. She'd waited too long to give in now. If Astrid was the one to initiate, Hiccup could bolt. He could leave with apologies for a broken friendship. But if _he_ was the one...

Hiccup wouldn't make a move unless he was certain. She wanted his certainty.

And everything else.

"You planning to take up the whole sofa all day?"

Oh, that was it.

"I can think of one way to save space."

Hiccup's eyes widened as Astrid shifted, glad for once of the black cushion over his lap as it meant Hiccup wouldn't notice _she_ was aroused when she crawled in his lap. He flailed, arms trembling as he tried to figure out where to put his hands.

"Is this really necessary?"

"You're comfortable. And complaining about me taking up space on my _own_ sofa."

If Astrid pressed her breasts against his chest, it was definitely an accident. Hiccup audibly gasped, but his face was surprisingly clear when she looked at him. Their faces were so close, it would be nothing to close the gap, to taste his lips at last.

His fingers brushed her lower back, the side of her hip before his hand settled on the arm of the sofa, his other hand skating across her knee before it came to rest on the sofa cushion next to him.

"Alright."

 _What_ did she have to do?

The position on his lap had many merits, one being that unless he was staring directly up at the ceiling, Hiccup could not avoid looking at her body. Another was the proximity of his hot skin to warm her all over. Then there was his adorable discomfort. They stayed that way for nearly an hour, pretending that the sexual tension between them wasn't dangerously close to exploding.

When Hiccup's leg vibrated, Astrid didn't move an inch. Hiccup had to touch her skin to reach his phone, but he was somehow appearing totally in control as he did so.

"I gotta go."

"Why?"

"No idea. Tuff says it's an emergency. For all I know his chicken is sick or he blew up his house."

Astrid didn't move. If he was leaving, she was making it difficult for him.

"Can't you call him and find out? Didn't he once say it was an emergency and it turned out Ruff had eaten all his ice cream on her period?"

"Huh. Guess I could."

He hit the button on his phone screen, the dial tone loud enough for Astrid to hear as he put it to his ear. Even then, Tuffnut was loud enough to hear across the room.

"Hiccup!"

"Tuff! What's the emergency?"

"It's terrible! Oh Hiccup, I can't cope!"

"Tuff, speak English. Slow. Clear."

"Ruff has a boyfriend!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Ruff is twenty three, are you telling me that's her first boyfriend?"

Astrid shook her head - she knew full well Ruff had experience of men.

"I. I uh. I don't know! Quit pressuring me!"

"Tuff, she's a woman. She needs things you can't give her."

"Like what?"

Hiccup sighed, the cool breath he exhaled having a noticeable effect on Astrid's chest as her nipples pebbled in response. She had to suppress a moan, then decided to hell with it.

"Oh, Hiccup!"

Her best friend turned an interesting shade of white, shock writ across his face as Astrid half-feigned the moan - she didn't have to try hard with him there.

"Uh, bro, you sound really busy. I'll call you later. Say hi to Astrid for me!"

Hiccup stared in horror at his phone as Tuff hung up, utterly dumbfounded.

"You realise for your one joke, Tuffnut will now never be convinced otherwise that we're sleeping together?"

If Astrid had her way, Tuff wouldn't need convincing because they _would_ be.

"All I did was this."

Astrid placed a hand on his jaw, letting out a soft gasp close to his face. His hips shifted - Astrid would bank on him wanting nothing more than to move the obstacles over his lap and bury himself inside her in that moment. But he didn't. Didn't even move.

"Astrid, stop it."

"Why?"

He looked up at her eyes, holding her gaze.

"Because... I asked you to."

Astrid let her hand fall, leaning back from his face.

"Ok."

His breathing evened out.

"Thank you."

When Hiccup did eventually leave, Astrid had a terrible notion that he wouldn't come back. That she had pushed him too far at last. Astrid dwelled on those thoughts for a while.

Was it really worth their friendship?

He didn't answer her calls, her messages. Astrid debated going to see him, but if he was ignoring her she wasn't giving Hiccup the satisfaction of doing it to her face.

Gods, she missed him though.

Finally, a couple of weeks later, Hiccup _finally_ called her back.

"I realise I've been AWOL, I'm so sorry! My mom came back into the country and then there was some drama with my dad and then my phone broke and it's just been absolute chaos!"

She was so relieved to hear his voice that Astrid forgot to be irritated with him.

"How did you break your phone?"

"Work. Viggo knocked me and it fell into some of that weird watery paint we use. Fried the circuit board. I think. Took me two days to get my contract providers to believe someone with the name Hiccup Haddock wasn't a hoax, then to get my number back and the ones stored on my sim card. I would have come to see you but then dad got arrested and oh it's all been so mad. And I'm sorry, did I mention?"

Astrid couldn't help laughing at his unfortunate series of mishaps, just feeling lighter to hear from him again.

"Your dad got arrested?"

"It's such a long story. Do you forgive me for my absence?"

"Maybe."

"Hmm. What if we order pizza and drink too much tea? My treat?"

"Will you tell me about the chaos?"

"Of course."

"Alright. When are you free?"

"Mom leaves tomorrow, I'll come over after I've dropped her at the airport? Say five-ish?"

"See you then Hiccup."

"Yeah. Bye Astrid."

The call cut off and Astrid found herself staring at her phone for several minutes. She resolved to try and not make Hiccup uncomfortable again - that was too close. Well, beyond her usual being naked and maybe sneaking herself a cuddle. He was surprisingly cuddly. Their friendship was too important.

His usual flush as Astrid answered the door naked was gone, but that could just be because he was steadfastly looking at her face. He had a supermarket bag in hand and when Astrid hugged him, Hiccup didn't hesitate to hug her back. Astrid inhaled his scent hungrily, leather jacket and paint and fresh air.

"Missed you you big idiot."

"Missed you too Astrid."

Astrid could not fail to notice Hiccup was wearing new jeans. New, obscenely _tight_ jeans. Hiccup struggled to find anything that fit him that wasn't 'slim fit', so Astrid was often teased by the tight material cupping his surprisingly pert ass. Perhaps his mother had taken him shopping - Valka was only in the country four or five times a year, and only to see her son. The rest of the time she was off saving animals and fighting environmental issues.

"I brought your favourite stuff as an extra apology."

"You didn't have to but I won't say no."

Hiccup smiled, dopey and gap-toothed and beautiful. Astrid's heart fluttered in her chest.

"So, you can tell me all about the last two weeks but first, why did your dad get arrested?"

Hiccup sat on her sofa, immediately pulling off his t-shirt and stretching to ease a knot in his neck.

"Got drunk and punched a hotel attendant hard enough to crack his cheek when mom said he wasn't to know her room number. Four years they've been divorced, and dad is still pulling this shit."

"Gods. Guessing that isn't going away?"

"Nope. I went to visit him in jail - they had to _custom make_ his inmate clothes. Told him until he sorts himself out I want nothing to do with him. I'm done excusing his drinking."

Astrid immediately went to hug him, for once ignoring anything that wasn't offering comfort to her friend. Hiccup returned the contact, arms around her regardless of where they touched as the two embraced. That didn't mean Astrid could fail to notice the way they brushed over the dips of her waist and raised goosebumps on her warm skin. Hiccup's wrist skittered along the side of her breast, and for half a second Astrid expected Hiccup to finally touch her.

No such luck.

"So, onto cheerier topics. How was seeing your mom?"

"Uh, yeah. It was good. Hate saying goodbye though... I know she's doing good work, just wish I saw her more."

"You could always go with her."

The prospect of losing him crushed Astrid, but if it made him happy she would deal.

"I've thought about it, I really have."

"What's stopping you?"

Hiccup shrugged, gnawing on his lower lip.

"Not sure I can just up and leave my life."

"That's fair. So... did you get the same phone again or a newer model?"

"Technically _I_ didn't get either. Viggo insisted on replacing it, and no matter how much I argued he turned up next day with a new model of my phone. Basically the same but better camera."

He held it up, with a new case on and the background screen a cheesy picture of he and his mother together pulling faces. Hiccup looked exceptionally _happy_ with Valka, he adored his mother.

"Sweet. So... movie?"

"Sure. You pick."

Astrid had to wonder if Hiccup said that to enjoy the sight of her bending over to put a movie on, but she did it anyway. He looked at her oddly when she sat back down, strangely enough that she asked.

"What?"

"You haven't sat that far away from me in months... are you mad at me?"

"No? Just waiting for you to order pizza before you deserve cuddling."

Hiccup chuckled, opening the delivery app on his phone and perusing the pizza places listed until he found their usual, then frowned.

"Sup?"

"They are closed. Better find somewhere else."

Astrid nodded, digging in the bag Hiccup had bought and finding a multitude of delicious treats. She picked out some mini chocolate caramels, occasionally tossing the wrappers at Hiccup while he scrolled. Sucking melted chocolate from her fingers, she noticed Hiccup shifting and tugging at the waistband on his jeans strangely.

"What's up?"

Holding up a finger to hold her thought for a minute, Hiccup finished their order before answering.

"New jeans."

It was too perfect an opportunity to miss.

"If they are too tight, you can take them off. I don't mind."

"I-I'm not going to strip naked... or almost naked in your house."

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Hiccup, I'm not going to be mad at you for doing exactly the same thing I am, am I?"

She knew full well Hiccup didn't want her seeing he was hard, which had probably gone some way to his jeans being too tight.

"Uhh."

"Hiccup, I've seen you in shorts. I know what your legs look like."

"I guess. Turn around? In case my boxers get pulled down. I have limits."

Astrid couldn't help but turn over and wait in a provocative position, ass in the air and thighs just apart enough to offer Hiccup a view he was probably trying to ignore. He grunted as he peeled off the tight jeans, though Astrid preferred to imagine he was grunting as he squeezed his swollen cock.

Personally, she wondered how Hiccup thought it stealthy to have a cushion over his lap when in only boxers, but Astrid didn't comment.

"You ordered pizza?"

"Yeah?"

"Good."

Astrid wasted no time and placed herself astride his lap, soaking in his warm skin. She knew she was meant to be behaving, but Hiccup had brought up her proximity or lack of - he wanted her close. Astrid wouldn't deny him.

"Do you need that cushion? It's kinda digging into me."

Hiccup swallowed thickly, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat.

"I uh... well the thing is-"

"I'm taking that as a no."

Hiccup tried to fight it, but Astrid managed to remove the cushion and felt his clothed erection press against her. He whimpered sadly, eyes downcast and obviously upset with himself.

"Hey, look at me?"

With some effort, Hiccup pulled his eyes up to hers.

"It's kind of a compliment. Means I'm not hideous. Just... relax."

He looked so guilty she wanted to kiss him into smiles. Instead, Astrid wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him into a hug, his face pressed to the flat plane above her breast, combing fingers through his hair comfortingly.

Hiccup hesitantly wrapped his arm around her waist, a rather innocent touch but Astrid was still unable to stop herself reacting to his touch on bare skin. With only his boxers between them, her growing arousal would be felt by him as she dampened the thin cotton. Hiccups cock twitched against her and Astrid shifted subtly, continuing to soothe her fingers through his hair until Hiccups cock was actually between her thighs, a thick hot line against her slit. Her reasoning to herself was at least nothing was digging into her ass.

As he sat up, Hiccup placed his hand back on the sofa, leaving a cold spot where his warm touch had been. He tried to shift himself a little, unknowing until Astrid reacted that his cock would rub at her clit.

The moan surprised her in a way - Astrid didn't expect it to feel _so_ good. The anticipation had built for so long Astrid was hypersensitive, body responding to the first proper contact even if it was accidental. Sort of.

Hiccup didn't know what to do, face going pink with embarrassment but Astrid felt him twitch against her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't- I mean..."

Astrid was getting hotter, even she could tell his boxers were wet. Hiccup couldn't possibly miss it. He looked up at her with panicked eyes, obviously searching for some kind of explanation as he trailed off while Astrid soaked the thin cotton of his shorts.

"Astrid?"

Her nails sank into the back of his neck as Astrid fought not to move, to press into him for more of the sensations he inspired in her. She couldn't speak; not without begging Hiccup to do things to her that would definitely alter their friendship. Hiccup stilled, then placed a hand beneath her jaw. He was shaking.

"Tell me this is ok?"

Rather than answer, Astrid curled her fingers around his and pulled his hand away from her neck. Hiccup began to visibly panic, but Astrid guided his hand down and placed it on her breast. His hand didn't move, so Astrid whispered to reinforce the message.

"It's ok."

Not two seconds later, Hiccup's mouth was on hers. Gods, Astrid just about combusted when Hiccup kissed her. His hand tightened on her breast, squeezing roughly at the flesh and it sent fresh waves of heat rolling through Astrid. She rutted against his cock for relief, moaning against his mouth as the hot firmness rubbed her clit.

Hiccup eventually pulled away, making Astrid realise how badly she needed to breathe as her head was spinning. There was a flicker of doubt in his face.

"A-are you sure this is ok?"

Astrid reached for his hand on her breast, pushing it down between her thighs to feel how very much ok she was with him touching her.

"You tell me."

The air around her was cold for a few heartbeats, Hiccup bodily moving her from his lap and she momentarily worried he was pulling away. Then his hot chest was against hers, hungry mouth claiming Astrid's again. She bit at his lip and buried her hands in his messy hair, thrilling in the fact Hiccup had finally made a move.

His clothed cock pressed between her thighs, the cotton soft and wet with her arousal as it dragged across her clit. Astrid moaned into his mouth, bucking her hips up in to his and Hiccup gasped against her lips.

 _"Astrid..."_

He murmured her name against her neck, and Astrid sent out some kind of perverse prayer. It was answered; Hiccup bit her. Teeth sank into her skin as Hiccup sucked a deep bruise into the base of her throat. Marking her. When he let go with a wet pop, Astrid grabbed his hair and hauled his mouth back to hers. She wasn't done enjoying his lips yet. Hiccup nipped at her lower lip and tasted the inside of her mouth, growling when she gripped at his back roughly.

Thankful Hiccup was fairly light and agreeable, Astrid successfully switched them around and reached for his waistband. Hiccup whimpered again when she freed his cock, ravenously taking in the sight of his thick shaft and the sticky precum leaking steadily from his tip. Saliva pooled in her mouth; never had Astrid wanted to go down on a guy as much as she did Hiccup.

His response to Astrid wrapping her mouth around the sensitive tip was a full-body spasm, a primal growl and something Astrid thought might have been her name. Tasting his musky flavour, Astrid hummed in pleasure before letting him slip from her mouth.

"C'mere, get up on your knees."

Hiccup scrambled to comply, watching Astrid shift to get his cock in her mouth again and while he was obviously curious about the position change but not enough to stop her. Knowing the poor man had been hard and unsatisfied for probably an hour now, not including all the times before, Astrid wasn't surprised to find him showing signs of getting close to coming.

She pulled her mouth off and continued stroking him, gratified when Hiccup came over her chest a minute later. The hot liquid striped over her breasts, satisfying one of Astrid's many sexual fantasies that had been hiding away until Hiccup was ready to be part of them.

"I'm not cleaning that up."

Hiccup fell back against the other end of the sofa, wide eyed and panting but still able to crack a joke. Astrid ran her fingers through the mess, bringing some to her lips and licking it off. Hiccup watched, stunned.

"You know, it's not bad. Try it."

Astrid held out a small amount on her finger, watching Hiccup panic.

"W-why?"

"Because that's what my mouth tastes like. So get used to it."

Hiccup let her feed him a small amount of his own ejaculate, grimacing on instinct but his face cleared.

"See? Not bad. You've just been conditioned to think anything like that is too 'gay' but come on, every straight guy in the does not refuse to kiss their girlfriend after a blowjob. It's no different."

"Hmm. I guess you have a point. Still can't say it does much for me."

Astrid smirked, stretching herself up toward him with her come-covered breasts close to his face.

"You don't think it's hot that I let you come all over my boobs? That I like it? That you're _all_ over me?"

Hiccup's breathing quickened, pupils dilating. She'd got him.

"I uh..."

"Thought so."

Astrid dropped a hand down, stroking her fingers along his inner thigh and watched his soft cock twitch. She could wait... she just wanted to touch him. Astrid peppered kisses up along the flat stomach and slightly prominent ribs, his slender chest and narrow shoulders. Hiccup sighed in pleasure, humming when Astrid caught his lips at last.

"I think you're beautiful."

Hiccup blushed, still shy after Astrid had his cock in her mouth.

"I think you're mad. And beautiful."

Astrid knelt over his thighs, guiding his hand between her thighs again.

" _You_ did that Hiccup. I'm all wet for you."

His fingers probed at her gently, stroking at her clit and Astrid moaned, grabbed his shoulders for stability and let Hiccup touch her. He looked so rapturous as he did so, as though he couldn't believe Astrid was there with him, responding to _his_ touch. Astrid felt her arousal run over his fingers, her climax climbing up several notches as Hiccup pushed his fingers inside her, crooking them to nudge at the hot spot inside her.

"H-Hiccup!"

His name fell from her lips as Astrid came, squeezing around his fingers inside her as she soaked his hand. He carefully slipped his fingers free of her, smirking Astrid whimpered as he licked her from his fingers.

"Your turn."

Hiccup touched his fingers to her lips and Astrid wasted no time, licking her own taste from Hiccup's skin as he groaned.

"That... that's ridiculously hot."

"Mmm, I like it too."

Astrid scooped up a little more of his come drying on her chest, offering it to Hiccup and this time he took it. It _was_ hot, and Astrid was pleased to already see he wasn't against anything vaguely adventurous. They were going to have some real fun.

Looking down, Astrid saw Hiccup was hard again and felt a fresh surge of arousal. She needed him in her.

"You ever had unprotected sex?"

"Not since my last check up. Why?"

"So I don't need to go get a condom."

Hiccup barely had a minute to process before Astrid was grasping his cock, guiding him inside her and _gods_ did he feel good. Her ass came flush to his thighs before Astrid stopped, shuddering at the fullness.

"A-Astrid!"

"Hmm?"

"I didn't expect this when I came over."

Smirking, Astrid squeezed her muscles around him and enjoyed Hiccup's whine. She was quite happy to have Hiccup inside her at last.

"I didn't expect it. I did hope though."

"R-really?"

"Mhmm. Wanted you for so long."

Astrid rocked herself on his cock, moaning softly as Hiccup finally snapped out of his reverie and became more active. His hands became hot pressure on her hips, holding Astrid, guiding her on his shaft. Then Hiccup gripped her ass and lifted her more powerfully, letting her drop back down his cock.

"Gods Hiccup, **more."**

The bastard _stopped,_ twisted them until Astrid was beneath him, pushed her thighs wider apart and stared down at her hungrily.

"How long?"

"How long what? Fuck me!"

Hiccup grabbed her hips and held Astrid still, so she had no leverage to push back on his cock.

"How long have you been teasing me? Is that why you can't keep your clothes on?"

"N-no. Just a pleasant side effect."

His hand travelled up her stomach, pinching harshly at a nipple and Astrid thrashed at the sudden, painfully exquisite pleasure that raced through her from his rough touch.

"F-fuck!"

Her voice kept catching on moans as Hiccup made little thrusts, not enough to make either of them come but plenty to keep Astrid on the edge of sanity.

"Why didn't you just make a move on me?"

Hiccup leant down and bit her again after he asked, delaying her response as she trembled with pleasure.

"Had to be you. Knew you wanted it, but knew you were nervous."

He slowed, stilled even.

"Never thought you would want... _all this."_

Hiccup gestured at himself, watching as Astrid reached for his hands and pulled herself upright. She placed a hand on his face, fixing him with a deep stare so he couldn't doubt her.

"I've never wanted anyone _more."_

He leant down, kissed her soundly and Astrid smiled up at him when they separated. Wriggling her hips, Astrid tried to encourage Hiccup to get back to the good stuff.

"Lie back."

Astrid complied, watching as Hiccup leant over and braced one hand on the sofa, the other on her hip and wedging his own hips firmly between her spread thighs. The first thrust took Astrid's breath away, the second tearing a hungry moan from her throat. Hiccup watched her every response, drinking in her moans, observing the way her limbs tremored. He guided her legs up around his waist, shifting the angle of his thrusts.

"Gods Hiccup, harder!"

Dignity didn't have a place - Astrid was too busy thrilling in the fact Hiccup was fucking her and it was utterly fantastic. Hiccup complied, the force behind each thrust increasing and Astrid quaked as he filled her again and again. He reached up and tugged at her nipple again, making Astrid arch her back in an attempt to chase the feeling as she moaned aloud.

Her neighbours probably hated her.

Astrid didn't care.

"G-gonna make me come Hiccup!"

He growled, pinched her nipple again before his hand not braced on the sofa dipped between her thighs, rubbing at her clit and Astrid could take no more. Body coiling tight, lightning shot along every nerve as she came on Hiccup's cock with a primal cry, quaking all over beneath him. Hiccup kept going, carrying her through the climax with shallow thrusts and slow strokes over her clit.

When Astrid fell back, limp and sweaty but beaming, Hiccup pulled out. Astrid watched as he reached down and stroked his cock, her come the lubricant shining on his shaft. It didn't take him long to spurt across her belly, white and thick and **hot** as fuck.

"You were right" Hiccup gasped, panting and grinning "I do like it."

"Mmm" Astrid dragged a finger through the puddle on her belly "could have worked that out."

She popped the finger in her mouth, enjoying his taste again. Hiccup leant over, kissed her softly and smiled when she returned it.

The knock at the door surprised them both. Twisting to look at her front door, Astrid contemplated it.

"Oh yeah. We ordered pizza."

Hiccup looked at his watch.

"Yeah, like two hours ago!"

"Huh. Bit late, but at least they didn't interrupt us."

Swinging her slightly shaky legs off the sofa, Astrid got up to answer the door.

"Astrid!"

Assuming Hiccup was going to say she was naked, Astrid didn't care and opened the door. Only the stunned look on the pizza woman's face made her realise - her naked body was covered in Hiccup's come.

"You're late. I've already had my treat now."

The woman, probably about fourty, just held out the boxes and plastic bag, then turned and ran. Shrugging, Astrid turned and kicked the door closed behind her. Hiccup was staring at her in something between horror and amusement as he took the food from her.

"Can't believe you answered the door like that."

"Eh. Neither could she. Her fault for being late."

-HTTYD-

 **This prompt was fresh, but I couldn't help writing it over others I'm working on. It was too funny.**


	7. Camping

**A prompt based on the prompters real life experience!**

 **Modern AU, camping with the gang. Nobody knows Hiccstrid are a couple.**

 **(I have 25 prompts most are Hiccstrid there's an order but I have ADHD never assume I can maintain order)**

 **(and if you hate Modern AUs that is nice but I don't care)**

 **(if you want old school prompts send me them! I do the hard work but I'm not a fucking mind reader)**

-HTTYD-

"Ok, everyone set up their tents and then we'll sort out getting firewood and who gets to force Hiccup and Heather to cook."

Hiccup rolled his eyes at Astrid, but she continued smirking at him all the same. They both knew Hiccup would do whatever Astrid asked. She brushed a hand across his back as she passed to set up her tent - it was huge, but it was her family camping tent. Everyone else had one or two people sleepers from festivals or solo camping, but Astrid had the Hilton of tents by comparison. It was almost big enough to _stand_ up in, for Thors sake.

"Why are you two setting up separate tents? Everyone knows you're fucking."

Hiccup looked up in panic at Dagur's words, but it turned out he wasn't talking to he and Astrid - he was talking to Snot-man and Ruff. Eret clapped his shoulder, laughing.

"Because Tuff would have a breakdown if Ruff and he didn't share a tent. This way Tuff has somewhere to sleep when she thinks she's stealthy sneaking in to suck Snot off later."

"Good point. Hey brother Hiccup, you need a hand?"

Dagur trampled over, shoving Hiccup aside and setting up his tent for him in an embarrassingly short amount of time compared to Hiccup's lack of progress.

"Come on, you're too old to need teaching how to erect something."

"Eat shit Dagur."

"Oh come now Hiccup, that's a bit harsh!"

Dagur laughed, throwing his tattooed and muscular arms around Hiccup's narrow ribcage until the skinny man could hardly breathe. Astrid's laughter reached his ears, eyes challenging and full of mirth when Hiccup turned to mock-glare at her. Dagur pretended to warn Justin, better known as Fishlegs, off his sister Heather despite the fact Justin and Heather had been dating for a year, eventually getting shooed off by said sister to help Snot and Eret go collect firewood. They needed a fair bit with so many of them really.

"We're gonna go for a walk before we set up for food, who wants to stay back and watch our stuff?"

Astrid and Hiccup immediately held up their hands.

"My legs acting up, if I rest it I should be able to go on the hike tomorrow."

"Someone needs to make sure that idiot doesn't hurt himself on something sharp."

Hiccup couldn't believe their luck when everyone else cleared out of the campsite. They waited to be out of eyeline, then Astrid quite gently demanded Hiccup get in her tent. He had to wait for her to lay out her sleeping bag for something not-painful to sit on, lamenting the downsides of camping while he waited.

"Why did we agree to this again? Everyone gone, nobody to find us in bed in an actual house."

Astrid climbed in his lap and kissed him hungrily, hands fisting in his hair as she gasped against his mouth.

"Because nobody knows about us" she kissed him again "and that would have been super obvious."

They weren't embarrassed to be dating, but their friends were so overbearing and neither were prepared for the jeering and joking just yet.

Unsure how long they would be alone and whether they had time to get fully dressed after, there was an unspoken agreement that they weren't going to get totally naked. Astrid wriggled out of her leggings and pants while Hiccup cursed his fiddly belt buckle. Her fingers curled around his erection while Hiccup's ventured under her skirt.

"How long have you been all hot and wet waiting for me?"

Astrid bit her lip, whimpering hotly as Hiccup rubbed her clit and coaxed more wetness from her to ensure she was ready for him. Her sleep/yoga mat was hastily put down for Astrid to bend over on all fours on, twisting her neck to smirk back at Hiccup as he rolled on a condom and teased her hole with his cock. She moaned softly, then hissed a lust-filled warning.

"No time for your messing about. Fuck me!"

"So demanding."

Placing a hand on her lower back, Hiccup slowly pressed his cock inside her until Astrid's gorgeous ass was flush against his pelvis. He could tell she was biting her lip to stay quiet as she whined and pushed back on him, impatient to be filled and fucked. Hiccup had not gone more than four thrusts before Astrid hissed at him to stop, both freezing as they heard footsteps outside.

"Astrid? You in there?"

Odin, Eret was outside her tent and Hiccup was balls deep in Astrid when nobody knew they were dating yet. Astrid managed to poke her head out of the tent flap, and Hiccup figured maybe he ought to stop.

"Eret? What's up?"

"Well I- wait, where's Hiccup?"

"Uh, call of nature. What's up?"

Well, Astrid did bring out his primal urges. He went to pull out, but Astrid managed to push back on him firmly in a clear indication of 'keep going'.

"Can I uh, come in?"

"Not right now, my mat and sleeping bag are all over the place at the minute."

Two could play at that game. Hiccup waited for Astrid to be done speaking, sliding his hand around her bare thigh to rub her clit under her skirt. Her body shook slightly, and Eret noticed.

"You ok?"

"Uh, yeah, cramps. What do you want Eret?"

Astrid kept rocking back slightly on him, Hiccup trying not to thrust too hard lest Eret hear their skin meet.

"Well I was wondering" oh gods Hiccup knew that tone this was not happening "if you maybe wanted to go out some time? For a coffee or a drink maybe?"

Hiccup tried not to feel threatened; he was _literally_ inside Astrid at that moment. He squeezed her ass, knowing she was sensitive there.

"Uh, well. Not sugarcoating this. Eret, I like you as a friend and that's it."

He almost felt bad for the guy. _Almost._

"Wow. Guess I can't fault your honesty. I better go find Hiccup, he's been gone a while. Maybe he got lost."

Astrid didn't immediately come back in the tent fully, watching Eret leave as Hiccup listened to his footsteps fade. As soon as they were clear, Astrid threw herself back on his cock, impaling herself on Hiccup's length fully with a muffled cry. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back until she was in his lap, bouncing herself on his cock while in reach for him to grab her jaw and turn her round, kissing her thoroughly.

He shoved a hand up her top, squeezing at her breast through her bra and Astrid grabbed his arm, nails digging in as she fought not to vocalize her pleasure for all to hear from the very not soundproof tent.

"G-gonna come!"

Astrid whispered against his mouth, quaking when he rubbed circles on her clit again and he felt her tighten around him, muscles squeezing rhythmically as Astrid came on his cock. Hiccup bit the back of her shoulder to silence his own moans and groans as he came, the exhilaration of coming inside Astrid still nowhere near lessening yet.

The secrecy was kind of thrilling too.

"Fuck, that was good."

"Mhmm. Better get dressed before Eret comes back thinking you've been lost to the wilderness."

Hiccup helped Astrid out of his lap, pulling his boxers and jeans back up and making a note to ditch the used condom he had on as soon as possible.

"Next time, we're staying home."

-HTTYD-

 **just a quickie!**


	8. Blind

**Slightly off canon 'Blindsided' in which it takes a few days for Gothi to get to them at the Edge and restore Astrid's sight, but that doesn't stop the two getting together**

 **And since you're already here, you know where its going!**

 **Astrid POV**

-HTTYD-

All the blackness disconcerted Astrid, but Stormfly stuck close to her side and her finely tuned warrior senses allowed Astrid to navigate herself fairly well even without sight.

Not that she wasn't counting down the days until Gothi would come to the Edge and try to restore her eyes functions.

For now... Astrid had more important things in mind.

He hadn't been far from her since they dealt with Sleuther, the familiar sound of boot and metal one after the other. Hiccup. Astrid needed to talk to Hiccup.

"Hiccup?"

He was at her side immediately, breathing quick and shaky as he probably fussed and panicked about how best to touch Astrid when she couldn't see him. Eventually, he reached for her hands again.

"Yeah Astrid?"

"Can you take me to my hut? I know that place in the dark upside down. Stormfly, you can go rest now girl."

"Of course. You too Toothless, you did good today."

Hiccup's hand laced with hers tightly as Astrid let him lead her back to her hut. It felt good to be somewhere she knew well, exactly twelve steps in a straight line to reach the end of her bed. Wood pressed into her shin right where she expected. Hiccup didn't let go of her hand until she made to sit down.

"I'll leave you to it."

"You'll do no such thing. Sit with me?"

Weight settled next to her, Hiccup's scent of leather armour and fresh air familiar as it filled her lungs. Astrid reached out into the blackness for him, Hiccup meeting her halfway and pressing his palm to hers, fingers interlocking.

"I need to know something."

"Anything Astrid."

"Did you mean what you said? When you said there will always be a Hiccup and Astrid, whatever I want that to mean?"

"Oh. Um. Yes, yes I did."

Astrid, somewhat soothed by that reminder, persevered.

"Earlier, in the woods. Were you about to..."

"Oh, you noticed that" Hiccup chuckled nervously and Astrid could picture him rubbing the back of his head self-consciously "I kinda thought I got away with that."

"Were you?"

"Will you hit me if I say yes?"

Astrid shook her head.

"No. I'd ask why you didn't do it."

"Well, I uh-"

A horrifying thought occurred to Astrid; despite his declaration in the woods, maybe Hiccup had had time to think about not wanting to be stuck with her now she was blind.

"Is it because of my eyes? If you changed your mind about me because I'm blind then tell me straight."

Hiccup's gasp was audible, his denial so vehement it couldn't be fake.

"No! Gods Astrid, I will never change my mind about you. I just didn't want to take advantage of you, if you couldn't see me you couldn't know to say no if you didn't want me to."

Astrid placed her hand on him. It landed on his upper arm, following the texture of his armour to Hiccups tunic, then his slender neck and collarbone. Finally she reached his jaw, the faintest hint of where stubble might grow present on the otherwise smooth skin. She traced the scar along his chin.

"Well now I'm tell- asking you. Kiss me?"

"A-are you sure?"

"Please? I can't see you, but I can feel you. Let me do something that I would have my eyes closed for anyway?"

Hiccup placed his hand on Astrid's cheek, forge-and-dragon-toughened thumb rubbing over her skin softly. His breath fanned across her face in a warm breeze, and Astrid was fairly certain she could hear his heart pounding.

Or was that hers?

He kissed her sweetly, gentle pressure of his lips on her own. Astrid's eyes fluttered closed out of habit, though the blackness of her world didn't fade, it was illuminated by coloured lights on the back of her eyelids as Hiccup's mouth brushed against hers again.

"Was... was that ok?"

Astrid moved the hand on his jaw up into Hiccup's hair, guiding him back toward her and enjoying the tactile sensations of the thick strands running between her fingers.

"Not sure. Try again?"

Hiccup chuckled, a second sweet kiss pressed onto Astrid's mouth and she reveled in all her senses that continued working. Hiccup's hand in hers and on her cheek. The taste of his mouth on hers. His smell saturating the air and his quickened breathing when they parted again. Astrid could feel how hot his cheeks were beneath her fingers when she ran them over his face, smiling to herself.

"You're blushing!"

"I just kissed my dream girl. _Twice._ Of course I'm blushing."

Astrid couldn't help smiling, feeling Hiccup slowly slide his arms around her in a cuddle before his lips brushed her cheek.

"You should get some sleep. It's late. Do you want me to have Stormfly come back and keep you company?"

She shook her head, curling fingers around his slim wrist.

"Will you stay? I don't... I _can't_ feel safe sleeping alone right now."

"Oh. W-well, if you're sure.."

"I only want to sleep Hiccup. Your virtue is safe."

Astrid didn't need to see to know Hiccup was blushing again.

"I wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking that those guys would never let us live it down if they found us in bed together."

She hummed, shrugging.

"I can still slaughter them if I'm blind."

Hiccup laughed aloud, still occasionally touching her face and Astrid was soothed by the constant reminder he was close, he was there.

"Take off your leather stuff, it creaks sometimes."

"Anything you say milady."

Astrid took off her shoulderpads and arm coverings, kicking off her boots with a relieved sigh as she wriggled her toes.

"You want some water or anything?"

"That would be great."

Hiccup pressed a canteen into her hand, Astrid's free hand checking the top and pulling the cap out to take a swallow. She put the cap back in and held it out, turning to feel her way up toward the top of her bed. Hiccup's metal leg clunked on the floor as he came back, his breath sounding quieter as he stayed stood next to her bed.

"Are you sure about me staying?"

 _"Yes._ Now get in here so I can sleep."

"Anything you say milady.

Hiccup sat on the bed, but she couldn't feel the heat of his skin so he wasn't close.

"Where are you?"

"Taking off my leg. I'll make sure it's not somewhere you can step on it."

Astrid waited, feeling warmth coast along her exposed arms as Hiccup shuffled around her bed with his half leg slowing him down a little.

"How do you want to do this?"

She almost felt embarrassed, would never have asked if it weren't _Hiccup._

"Hold me?"

"Always. Here, follow my arm and get comfy."

Hiccup took her hand and placed it in the crook of his elbow, allowing Astrid to follow his tunic-covered bicep upwards, eventually feeling for the top of his chest. Astrid pulled herself closer, managing to place her head on his chest and her arm on his stomach.

"This ok?"

Astrid whispered, and Hiccup leant down to press a kiss into her hair.

"I'm with you. It's perfect."

Her heart fluttered pleasantly, Hiccup's heartbeat a steady thrum beneath her ear as he circled his arms around her, holding Astrid in a cocoon of warmth and safety against his chest. Sleep was ok. Astrid's eyes would be closed then anyway.

When she woke, Astrid temporarily panicked as she was blind with a body beneath her. The arms around her tightened, a familiar voice cooing soothingly.

"Hey hey, it's ok. I'm right here Astrid."

"H-Hiccup?"

"It's me. See?"

He reached for her hand, guiding it to his face so Astrid could trace facial features she had watched develop. Hiccup's scar beneath her fingers took away more tension, relaxing as she remembered asking him to stay with her last night.

"Time is it?"

"Early. You could sleep another hour or so."

"Nah. Need to start practicing living in the dark and nobody else is up to watch me trip."

Hiccup sighed, fingers brushing her bare shoulder. So used to it being covered in protective armour, Astrid felt her arm tingle all the way down.

"Astrid, don't talk so-"

"Realistically? Gothi might not be able to fix my sight. Hey, will you still want me if I have to wear a bucket on my head?"

"Astrid, I'll want you even if you dress as a dragon and claim allegiance to Loki."

"So... if I turn into Ruffnut on a full moon?"

He snorted, chuckling and she could feel it in the way his chest moved beneath her body. Hiccup was remarkably at ease with her... it was nice to see some things hadn't changed when she touched his lips with the very tips of her fingers and he kissed them. Hiccup always had been affectionate.

"So, we getting up? Not that I wouldn't love to stay like this with you."

Astrid couldn't help but agree. For a slim guy, Hiccup was exceptionally comfortable. She didn't really want to leave his arms.

"We can stay like this. For a little while."

"As long as you want Astrid."

She rubbed her hand over his chest, feeling the parts of his tunic that rarely saw touch owing to his constantly wearing that leather flying gear. Hiccup allowed it, his fingers doing nothing more than lightly trail over her scalp, combing gently through the loose hair at the side of her head while the rest stayed in its braid. Even those soft touches sent light tingles down her spine; when had Astrid developed such a sensitive scalp?

"Mmmmmm."

"Astrid? You ok?"

"Feels nice."

"My tunic?"

"Your hand."

The wonderdul fingers stopped for a second, but resumed before Astrid had growl in demand for him to continue.

"You have very nice hair. I've been wanting to do this to it for _years."_

"Unless there are people around or imminent threats of death, you can do it whenever you like."

Hiccup chuckled, continuing to play with her hair.

"You could have saved that for Snoggletog and still made my whole year."

Astrid joined in his sounds of amusement, keeping her eyes closed as she lay on his chest.

"No. For Snoggletog I'll let you take my braid out to do it."

"Ok now I'm going to have to get you an ever better gift."

She smiled, burrowing into his arms tighter still until Hiccup shifted, Astrid's other senses picking up his pained sigh and surmising the shift was one of discomfort.

"What's wrong?"

"In the most delicate way possible. I gotta pee."

"You pee delicately?"

Hiccup snorted on a laugh, leaning his head to brush lips across her forehead. Astrid sighed contentedly, though she was still unhappy when Hiccup slowly eased her off him and shifted to put his leg on.

"Are you gonna be ok going down here or do you want me to guide you to the outhouse in the clubhouse? You can sit in that one."

Gods was Hiccup really offering to ensure Astrid could pee without her sight?

"Uh, yeah. Thanks. You go do your business first, I need to stretch and put my stuff back on. Whe-... where did I put them?"

She _hated_ having to ask. Hiccup didn't make her feel worse for it though.

"End of your bed, on top of the crate to your... left."

He always had to hesitate on left or right. Except when flying, that was. Hiccup in the air was practically a different person, more graceful and limber. Astrid shuffled down toward the end of her bed, first replacing her boots to ensure her feet were kept warm now she was no longer under the cover. Hiccup's metallic footstep could just be picked up, so he was off relieving his bladder while she replaced her armour.

"You ready Astrid?"

"Yep. You wash your hands?"

"Always. Is it ok if I take your hand now milady?"

The utter blackness still weighed on Astrid, but Hiccup's steady voice and firm grip on her hand was a valuable anchor to the world. She could smell they were outside, hear the Night Terrors chittering in their farewell to the night. If she tried, Astrid could picture rhe sun begin to creep over the horizon.

"Wait. I wanna test something."

"Ok."

Hiccup stopped, likely watching as Astrid turned herself on the spot until she felt one direction warmer than the others.

"Am I facing the sunrise?"

"Yes. Yes you are. How do you know?"

"You better not be lying, this is a good way for me to tell which way is North by the position of the sun."

"I wouldn't lie. Not about this. Then you wouldn't learn."

Hiccup would never know how those words melted her inside for a second.

"Ok. Now we can carry on."

She reached out blindly for his hand, finding it meeting her as always. Hiccup squeezed her fingers gently between his own, leading her to the clubhouse and promising to wait outside so she was alone in there. Astrid felt her way around the door, managing to eventually get herself into position in the outhouse and finally empty her bladder.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

His voice was distant enough to reassure her he was outside.

"Can you face me toward the rinse bucket?"

"Oh, sure."

His arms brushed her upper arms, hands settling there as he turned her at an angle, guiding her four steps forward and then showing her where the side was.

"Got it?"

"Got it."

Astrid washed her hands, patting the side for a cloth towel that she felt certain Hiccup put there for her to dry them on.

"Ok. So, can I escort you to the fire for breakfast?"

"Thank you."

Hiccup put her in a seat, made Astrid promise not to straighten her arm out past her cup lest she be caught by a flare in the early burning flames. Stormfly nudged her shoulder, clucking happily when Astrid stroked her scales.

"Hey there girl."

Astrid was glad to eat in peace before the others woke up, Hiccup giving her a thoroughly cooked fish that fell apart easily to allow her measured mouthfuls.

"The others are going to go train Sleuther today, unless you have any protests then we are going down to the open fields for you to get some fresh air and practice getting around."

"Practice?"

Hiccup touched her wrist, then her face.

"Yes. You asked me to consider that you stay blind. If that's the case, I need to be satisfied you'll be safe without me breathing down your neck. And we'll get alot more done without Snotlout and the twins 'help', but _someone's_ gotta watch them so Fishlegs will have to supervise."

"Can we go flying?"

"Later. This early there will be more wild dragons in the air and you can't see them."

Astrid pouted, but conceded his point.

"I didn't necessarily mean fly _separately._ Both on Toothless. Or Stormfly. I just need some air."

"Alright. But a little later, first is putting those three goons to work."

Astrid heard more footsteps approach, heavy but surprisingly gentle, missing the stomp of Snotlout.

"Morning Fishlegs."

"Astrid! You got yout sight back?"

"No Fishlegs, but I recognise your footsteps."

Hiccup explained his plan for the day to the calmest of the Dragon Riders, his response some understanding murmurs.

"I got it."

"Thanks Fishlegs. I don't mean to just dump those three on you."

"It's fine. They are so scared of Sleuther they'll probably wear themselves out screaming and be too tired to cause trouble."

"That's the dream."

Astrid smiled to herself at the boys talked, and Hiccup managed to get her away before the other three riders arrived to harass her about her blindness.

She nailed every challenge Hiccup set to learn her way around with no sight, and Astrid's reward was getting to hug him close and inhale his scent as he took her on a long, gentle flight upon Toothless' back. Stormfly came with them and Astrid was powerfully tempted to leap off, counting on the Nadder to catch her.

But...

Astrid really liked cuddling Hiccup.

He wasn't to know that though.

"We better land soon, its almost dinner and we need to check if the Edge is still in one piece."

Darn. She wasn't done cuddling him.

"Before we get back... will you stay with me again tonight?"

Hiccup placed a hand over hers where they were joined on his midriff, holding her to him. He squeezed her hand.

"Of course Astrid."

Astrid smiled to herself, bracing for the landing when Toothless began to point himself downward. The dragon still landed as softly as he could so as not to jostle the two riding on his back. Hiccup helped her down, but otherwise endeavoured not to insult her independence. Hiccup didn't think her incapable; he was just insistent on taking care of her. A caring _complex_ really.

Stormfly did her best to keep the other Riders from bothering her and doing the "how many fingers am I holding?" rubbish. Hiccup listened attentively (she could tell from his silence and lack of sighs) to Fishlegs telling him about how training the Triple Stryke was going. The twins kept trying to offer to be her 'seeing eye' Vikings, which was really annoying and kept reminding Astrid that the darkness wasn't just her closing her eyes. It was nice to pretend for a moment.

"Come on Astrid, I'll take you back to your hut."

"Thank you Hiccup."

Astrid appreciated Hiccup's remaining the exact same around the others more than she could ever put into words. They already obsessed over her blindness; she and Hiccup kissing and cuddling and _being together_ would just send them all into a feral frenzy of annoying her. He placed her hand on his wrist, leading her slowly until (she guessed) they were out of everyone elses eyeline to place his hand in hers again.

"So... what do you want to do now?"

"Lay down. It's been a long day."

Hiccup managed to get Astrid back in a similar position to yesterday and that morning, resting upon his chest and pretending that she just closed her eyes, that if she opened them Hiccup's dorky smile and bright green gaze would be there.

"Anything else you want milady? Your wish is my command."

"Take off your tunic."

Hiccup spluttered slightly

"Take- take off my tunic? W-why?"

"Because I know you're self conscious about being looked at. I can't see you, but I... you know what? Never mind."

She suddenly felt silly asking; Hiccup almost certainly thought her so.

"If that's what you want Astrid, of course I will. I just don't want you put off."

"Why would I be put off?"

Hiccup sighed, chest rising and falling sharply beneath her head.

"Because my leg isn't the only scar I have."

Astrid shook her head, carefully climbing up his body and peppering her lips across his face until she found his and kissed them.

"Hiccup. What's my motto?"

He fell silent for a second, probably with a furrow between his brows as he thought.

"Oh. It's only fun"

"If you get a scar out of it. Good man."

She finished in sync with him, and heard a laugh rumble in his chest.

"Alright then. You'll have to sit up though."

Astrid appreciated the sentiment behind it more than the act itself; Hiccup knew she felt vulnerable and he was offering her a vulnerability of his own. She heard the fabric of his tunic rasp over his skin, the soft sound of it being laid next to him.

"Can I?"

She reached out to touch, Hiccups fingers curling over her wrist.

"You're the only one I'll ever say yes to."

He placed her hand on him, the contours beneath her fingers telling that it was his collarbone, the hollow at the base of his throat. Astrid moved her fingers slowly, exploring each dip and furrow, little scars from dragons playing and forge burns. His breath hitched slightly when Astrid's fingers caught on what she realised was his nipple, surprisingly warm to the touch.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, just didn't know I was sensitive there."

Astrid could picture him ducking shyly, the muscles of his chest trembling slightly beneath her hand as he drew in a few breaths. Astrid continued down, feeling the thin planes of his surprisingly solid stomach, a patch of coarse hairs below his navel telling her she could go no further. Instead she went sideways, finding the prominent shape of a hip bone and felt Hiccup shudder slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Feels... unusual."

"Bad?"

"No, just odd. Gave me goosebumps."

He wasn't cold; Hiccup's skin was **radiating** heat beneath her hand.

"Turn over so I can touch your back?"

Hiccup complied immediately, allowing Astrid to stroke over the thin muscles there. He had several scars, shiny-feeling in some places and rough in others. She may not see, but some half his back had scar tissue instead of untouched skin. Hiccup's spine wasn't as prominent as she had expected, but she could feel each of the bones in it when she ran her fingers down the centre of his back.

She felt the top of his leggings, cheekily continuing and squeezing playfully at his rounded backside.

"Hey!"

He yelped in surprise, reaching back and gripping Astrid's questing hand. She grinned, waiting for him to finish shuffling around next to her. Hiccup placed a hand on her cheek again, stroking gently and gods did she wish she could see Hiccups eyes right now.

"May I kiss you again?"

Astrid answered by closing her eyes, leaning forward. Just because it didn't change how much she could see didn't change the symbolism of the gesture. Hiccups lips touched hers again, filling her with warmth in her chest. They had wasted a whole lot of time they could have been kissing.

"You can... just the top half. If you want to."

"W-wait, what? Are you saying I can take off your vest?"

Astrid ducked her head, suddenly feeling shy.

"I trust you. And..."

She trailed off, feeling silly again.

"And what, Astrid?"

Pulling in a deep breath, Astrid swallowed her pride.

"I want to know you still _want_ to touch me."

"I can promise you I do without taking advantage of you now."

Astrid growled. Hiccup squeaked.

"What?"

"Taking advantage implies that I can't decide for myself! I'm **blind,** not broken Hiccup."

His hands placed themselves gently on her wrists, somehow leeching the irritation right out of her.

"That isn't what I meant Astrid. I just know you're feeling vulnerable right now, and I want this to be a choice you would still make if you could see. I don't see you as broken Astrid, but it would break _me_ if you did something, anything for me that you regretted later."

Touched by his concern, Astrid shook his hands off of hers and reached for the hem of her vest, lifting the material up over her head and refusing to feel shy about her body. She could hear the way Hiccup's breath quickened from that vision alone and it was quite an intoxicating sound. Astrid felt bolder and reached for her breast bindings, loosening the knot and letting that fall away too.

 _"Astrid."_

His breathy intonation of her name thrilled Astrid.

"What?"

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

She shook her head, feeling carefully to ensure she didn't end up falling off the bed as she laid down on her side and reached for Hiccup.

"W-where do you want me?"

"Just lay here" she patted the spot in front of her "Kiss me. Touch me. I can't see, so let me _feel_ instead."

Astrid waited patiently as he laid next to her, one _very_ shaky hand reaching to press against her lower back when Hiccup leant in and kissed her. Her instincts that he wouldn't suddenly paw at her, expecting more than this were proved right when Hiccup kept the kissing (relatively) innocent, his fingers slowly mapping her neck, her back and the side of her waist. He memorised her hip with his touch, muttering her name like an oath to the gods.

"Hiccup."

"Hm? What?"

"You're missing the... point."

"Oh really? And how am I doing that?"

For a guy who usually turned into a spluttering, awkward mass of flailing limbs at the mention of a naked woman, Hiccup was maintaining his cool. At least in his voice. He could be _looking_ like full panic mode for all she knew.

"I'm not playing this game."

Before Hiccup could respond, Astrid grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. She wasn't sure who was more surprised.

Hiccup at her forwardness.

Or Astrid at the _heat_ his touch inspired.

Astrid knew herself _quite_ well below the belt; if she had the urge, Astrid took care of it but it was mechanical, functional. She didn't really explore.

Hiccup's hand on her breast made her regret that choice, sensitive skin suddenly ablaze with his touch. She _whimpered,_ feeling Hiccup's fingers flex and tighten, squeezing gently.

"A-are you ok Astrid?"

"Mhmm. Very ok."

"You sure?"

"Sensitive."

Their whispers only had a small amount of space to exist between their mouths, Astrid could tell that from how Hiccup's words vibrated across her lips before he kissed her again. The hand on her breast tightened further, massaging and kneading at her gently and Astrid shivered. His palm brushed over her nipple, swollen and pulsing with blood despite the fact Astrid was _anything_ but cold right now.

Hiccup gasped in return when Astrid moaned against his mouth, breaking away from her and she whined.

"Why did you move?"

"Because... I didn't know if I was pushing boundaries since you seem to be, well, _enjoying_ that a bit."

Smug little yak shit. Astrid would bet her skirt he was smirking.

"If I want you to stop I'll tell you."

"O-ok."

Astrid suspected he noticed that her nipple was the most sensitive part, gently guiding her on to her back to access both of her breasts. His fingers skirted the edges of her nipples, tempting more need out of her before finally touching her properly. Astrid moaned weakly, feeling her underwear begin to grow damp already.

Well, she had said she wanted to _feel._

"If you could see yourself now Astrid. Gods, you're perfect."

Hiccup whispered against skin that was damp with sweat, flushed with heat and arousal to warm her blood. His lips touched the surface of her collarbone, then returned to her own to kiss her. Astrid responded with more need than she expected, reaching blindly to touch his hair and bury her fingers in it.

He didn't stop touching her because Astrid hadn't asked him to, so Hiccup continued to explore her breasts and play with her nipples and even map her quivering stomach with the most feather-light touches because he was allowed to. Astrid let him, let him turn her into a mass of shuddering limbs with her leggings and under things soaked, arousal building constantly but she was reticent to go further.

She wanted to know if she would ever _see_ Hiccup again before they had sex.

There wasn't a doubt in her mind that it would be Hiccup; they had been dancing around this romance for near four years now. It was him. It was her.

"Y-you gotta stop."

The words escaped Astrid in a rush, and Hiccup ceased touching her immediately.

"What's wrong?"

"Not wrong. Just getting too..." Astrid wasn't going to say she was aroused "intense."

"You want your vest back?"

Part of her did. Part of Astrid wanted to kick Hiccup out so she could relieve her need. Another part of her wanted to touch Hiccup and try to find if he was aroused too. Her mind was awash, swirling with emotions and sensations that had her broken vision littered with stars.

"Astrid?"

Hiccup could probably see she was shaking. Astrid's trembling thighs undoubtedly visible by how she felt.

"Hey, Astrid. Do you want me to uh, give you some time alone?"

Oh gods he could definitely tell. Astrid was mortified. Or maybe she would have been if she wasn't so suddenly aroused.

"No."

"You sure?"

Astrid didn't know what she wanted.

That was a lie.

"H-Hiccup?"

"Yeah Astrid?"

"Can you... Uh. Give me a hand?"

"A-are you sure?"

Astrid nodded, unsure until he touched her if she could handle the intimacy.

"Are you wearing anything under your leggings?"

Astrid nodded again.

"Can I take them off? I'll leave your underwear on but I uh, think they'll get in the way."

His voice wavered a little but otherwise stayed strong, and Astrid knew he was as nervous as her. That really mattered; she didn't want this to be a one sided vulnerable experience.

"Yeah. Leave my skirt on though?"

She wanted to feel a _little_ covered. Hiccup could touch her without having an almost completely unimpeded view of her.

"Of course."

Hiccup fumbled a little, but managed to extricate her leggings from under her skirt, very careful not to even move her underwear down a little. It couldn't have been easy, but he managed it for her. Astrid kept her eyes closed - it made no difference, but Astrid hoped Hiccup understood it showed her trust in him.

"Are you still sure?"

"Yeah. Just... Come lie up here by me? I'm cold without you."

He chuckled lightly but complied immediately, heat soaking into her skin as Hiccup laid next to her, kissing her lightly to check her response. Astrid pressed back, wanting him to get a move on.

He did. Astrid felt warm fingers brush her inner thigh, going slow to give her a chance to say stop. Astrid didn't, body jolting when his hand finally touched her properly. Even through the material covering her, Astrid spasmed in response to the lightning pleasure that zipped through her body.

It wasn't going to take much.

Hiccup touched her with hesitancy, but Astrid supposed he was probably watching her responses. His fingers rubbed the hot spot Astrid used to get off in slow circles, making her legs start to shake again as the pleasure built and built.

"C-close Hiccup!"

"Gods Astrid, you're so beautiful."

He whispered it, continuing the circling motions until Astrid cracked under the pressure of waves of pleasure, limbs trembling as she wet his hand and ruined her underwear in a matter of seconds. She moaned against his skin to quiet her sounds, slowly coming down from the rush with what she realised were Hiccup's soothing words in her ear.

"I'm here, I got you."

"Mmm. Thanks."

Hiccup moved for a brief few seconds, but he did explain himself to a lax, lazy Astrid.

"Just wiping off my hand so I can hug you again."

"Mmm. Come back."

He chuckled, pressing something into her hand. Her vest.

"Thanks."

"You're sleepy. So. Bedtime."

"What about you?"

Hiccup touched her cheek with a soft kiss, nuzzling the side of her jaw.

"I can wait. I'd rather know if you're ever going to see just what you do to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Do you need fresh underthings?"

"Probably a good idea. Can you just shoo outta here for two minutes?"

"Absolutely. Call me when you're done milady."

Hiccup left her alone, footsteps uneven in sound as metal competed with his sock-clad organic foot. Astrid felt her way across her room, putting her soiled underwear in the dirty pile (under a muddy tunic from boar pit mistakes, she reckoned by the crispy feel) and pulling on a fresh pair. Back in her vest, Astrid got back on the bed and called out to Hiccup.

He returned to her with kisses and affectionate touches, cradling her in his arms after helping replace her leggings. Astrid felt impossibly safe and content, even in the enforced darkness.

"Gothi should be here tomorrow or the day after. Then we'll know."

"Whatever happens Astrid, I'm here. I swear. There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid."

-HTTYD-

 **This fic has no bearing on a future one shot to be written that'll be called "Blindfolds".**

 **To everyone that's prompted me to write a story that's action or just not smut - I have very specific ideas in my plans for the future but while I'm an easily distracted ADHD writing addict... even I have limits.**


	9. Stressed

**I forget the exact original prompt for this, but basically Hiccup and Astrid are college students that Heather and Cami tried to set up on a date, but neither have the time for a relationship.**

 **However, when Astrid is in need of stress relief, Hiccup is convenient and willing.**

 **Mostly shameless smut.**

 **Modern AU if you didn't pick that up.**

-HTTYD-

Hearing one of the students in the dorm next door turn up their music, Astrid genuinely contemplated going over and killing them for a little peace and quiet. She had exams to study for, coursework to do and inconsiderate assholes next door were top of the hit list when she couldn't concentrate.

Heather and Cami were no help at all - as cute as it was having her best friend slash roommate dating her cousin, Astrid could do without them being sickeningly happy together all the time right in her face. She didn't mind being single; she minded both of them conspiring to set her up with all sorts of guys when she really didn't have time for dating - successful or otherwise.

"I'm telling you, this one is a sure thing!"

"I don't _want_ a boyfriend, do I have to tattoo it across Cami's boobs for you to get the message Heather? Thor's mighty hammer, I just wanna study."

Heather rolled her eyes, and Cami opened her shirt as if checking a tattoo hadn't mysteriously appeared on her body. Astrid turned a page in the book she was attempting and failing to read, wishing she could just have some stress free time, some peace and quiet. At this rate, she would never get her coursework done that night. She would be lucky to get anything done at all. Not to mention she was dying to see something other than the two girls groping on the sofa.

If she wasn't getting anything useful done...

Astrid pulled out her phone, scrolling down to H and hitting 'call'. It rang a couple of times, then a familiar voice filled the speaker.

"Afternoon milady!"

"Jackass. Are you busy?"

Heather and Cami watched her like hawks, having no idea who she was talking to on the phone.

"Depends on what you mean. If you're asking so you can come over, I'm free as a bird. If not, I'm going out to try and fill the lonely space in my bed."

Astrid looked down at her work, giving it up as a bad job immediately.

"I'm on my way."

"You got condoms? I'm out."

"I'll sort that. Bye."

She hung up before he could say any more, all the better to ensure the two girls watching her had no idea who or what she was calling about. Ambiguity was the only defence she had against their prying into her life. Astrid popped into her room for the condoms in her bedside drawer, her wallet in case they ordered takeout and texted him to make sure her toothbrush was still in his cabinet. She never went to spend the night, but she was often exhausted by the time they were done.

"Where are you going?"

Heather and Cami pestered, but Astrid had no intention of letting them know.

"Out. I can't study here, between you two and that ass next door. So I'm going somewhere more peaceful."

"To study? You might need your books."

Astrid didn't answer. She stepped into her comfortable shoes, then headed out with them eyeing her suspiciously. Astrid made sure to get a move on before they got any ideas about following her, knocking on his door a few minutes later. The door opened, revealing the lean bare torso that led up to messy hair and glittering green eyes.

"We have to stop meeting like this."

"Do you own a shirt?"

"I was _relaxing_ when you called."

Hiccup stepped back to let Astrid in, closing the door behind her and watching Astrid make a beeline for his sofa.

"Mind if I go take a shower first? I'm all tense."

Hiccup smirked, leaning against the nearest doorframe in an attempt to look cool.

"Well, I _suppose_ thats ok. So long as you promise not to get dressed afterward."

Rolling her eyes, Astrid tossed the condoms from her pocket in Hiccups general direction, then let herself into his bathroom. It was surprisingly clean for a single guy living alone, though she suspected his mother still came around and cleaned up for him. Either way, Astrid happily peeled off her clothes, tied up her hair out of the way and stepped under the hot water in his tiny shower cubicle - there was a reason he didn't ask to come along. He might be thin, but he still wouldn't fit.

Using his woodsy shower gel to clean herself quickly, Astrid felt some of the tension leech out of her muscles. Hiccup would take care of the rest. She was already remembering how glad she was they had their 'arrangement' - he was one of the unfortunate victims of Heather and Cami trying to set her up on dates. Hiccup - what a joke his parents had played on him - had been great company, and a fantastic lay (Astrid wasn't ashamed of fucking on the first date) but she _really_ didn't have the time for regular dates.

So, they agreed - friends with benefits. If they were horny or stressed or in some cases just plain _bored,_ they could call on the other. Like now. After half a year of this arrangement, Astrid was quite at home in his single room with no roommates and cousins snogging each other. Feeling cleaner and a little looser all over, Astrid turned off the shower, climbed out of the cubicle and towel dried herself on one of his black and green striped towels. Throwing it into the laundry basket, Astrid folded her clothes up to put back on whenever she left, then headed out.

Despite his attempt to be cool and suave, Hiccup's eyes almost popped out of his face when he saw Astrid walk out naked. Tossing her clothes on the table, Astrid looked pointedly toward his bed. Hiccup stood up with a smirk playing over his lips, pyjama bottoms riding low on his lean hips with the sharp bones sticking out against his skin.

"Eager are we?"

"It's sex or murdering my next door neighbour who blasted shitty music for two hours straight."

"Well, I'm honoured to be selected over a life of crime."

"Shut up and get over here would ya?"

Chuckling, Hiccup crossed the room and placed his hands on her waist, mouth immediately covering hers with a blistering kiss. Gods, she and Hiccup had had some explosive sexual chemistry from day one. He could literally make her weak in the knees with a kiss, much like he was doing now. His fingers ran down her back, tickling lightly across her waist to somehow cover her in goosebumps and make her nipples swell up with blood to pulse with need.

"Get on the bed."

Hiccup pulled off her mouth to growl his words, nipping at her throat before giving her an encouraging nudge. Astrid felt the bed hit the back of her thighs, hopping up on it and Hiccup immediately hit the ground with his knees. Before Astrid could so much as _move,_ her legs were being hiked over his shoulders and Hiccup was biting at her inner thigh. Her head fell back as Hiccup's tongue made contact with her clit, hungrily tasting her with all his usual eagerness and if Astrid could see his mouth, she was certain he would be smirking smugly as Astrid moaned and wrapped her legs around his head. She bucked her hips against his mouth, seeking more of the pleasure Hiccup so happily provided her with.

Her hand knotted into his hair, tugging at him and Hiccup managed to deliver, tongue moving more furiously against her clit, two fingers pushing inside her and crooking upward to rub at the spot that made Astrid shake. Her body coiled tight, muscles beginning to tremble as she approached her peak and Hiccup kept up the exquisite torment on her most sensitive areas.

"Fuck Hiccup, don't stop!"

He made an unintelligble noise that vibrated against her, Astrid's eyes rolling back in her head as everything washed over her at once and she came with a half-strangled cry of almost unbearable pleasure. Her thighs became a vice around his head, hand probably pulling out his hair as her back arched in the throes of climax. Hiccup tapped the side of her leg after a few minutes, prompting her to let him out so he could breathe again. He was grinning, eyes full of lust and amusement as Astrid quaked on his bed.

"Feeling a little less tense?"

"Asshole. Yes. _Gods_ I feel better now."

Hiccup wiped his face down, then crawled on to the bed next to her. She could see his pyjamas were tented, trying to summon the energy to move so she could repay the favour.

"Did I break you?"

"Don't sound so smug. You wanna fuck or shall I blow you?"

"Whichever you want. Unless you're leaving right after, in which case yeah lets fuck."

"Is that a subtle hint you want me to spend the night?"

Hiccup shrugged, not quite looking at her.

"I wouldn't mind. I like morning sex, and considering we're friends with benefits we have a lot of benefits and not much friends."

"Just because you have more free time than me. If we were doing the same courses I'd invite you over to study."

"You can study here. I can draw nice and quiet over there and we can just... hang out. I know you don't wanna date, you're just great company and I don't get to enjoy it enough."

Astrid stretched out, rolling on her front to faceplant his wonderfully soft pillow. Finally rising again, Astrid nodded.

"I might take you up on that if Heather and Cami keep annoying me."

Hiccup chuckled, rolling up onto his knees again, this time upon the mattress and placing his legs either side of her lower back.

"What are you doing?"

"You came over to ease your tension."

His hands came down on her shoulders, squeezing and kneading her muscles. Astrid moaned weakly as any residual tension in her shoulders melted away beneath expert fingers. Hiccup continued down her back, massaging knots away like they had never been there until Astrid was a puddle upon the bed.

"If you keep that up I'll go to sleep."

"I'll remember that later. Front or back?"

Astrid managed to roll over on to her back without knocking Hiccup off the bed, finding him within easy reach of her mouth. She tugged the waistband of his bottoms down and his cock sprang forth, swollen and leaking and looking utterly delicious to her aroused brain. Hiccup got the message quickly and leant forward so Astrid could get the reddened head in her mouth, sucking at it while her hand stroked the shaft, dropping down to gently fondle his sac. Hiccup moaned, reaching to brace himself on the wall as Astrid bobbed her head, swirled her tongue around his cock and hummed happily at his bitter, musky taste.

"G-gonna come Astrid!"

She didn't slow down, stroking him faster and rubbing her tongue along his frenulum until he spilled in her mouth with a choked groan, hips shuddering in time with each of the spurts that filled her mouth and went down her throat. He eventually managed to move, dropping down next to her and kicking off his bottoms so they were both totally naked. Astrid eyed his soft cock resting against his thigh, knowing he would be ready to go fairly soon and content to bask in his scent, his body heat. His comfy bed didn't hurt either.

"You want a drink while the little Hiccup has a nap?"

"Depends. Will you put on clothes?"

Hiccup shook his head.

"Then sure. I can check out your ass while you're up."

"Honestly, you're obsessed!"

"You have a great ass, sue me."

Astrid rolled on her side as Hiccup got up, watching the cute little butt from her rather good eye-level vantage point of it. Hiccup stuck his head in his drinks fridge, shouting back to her.

"Coke, diet coke or cherry coke? I think my mom just raided that section of the store in a bid to give me diabetes."

"Mmm. Cherry coke."

Hiccup came back holding two cans of it, holding one up to her as a surprisingly adequate distraction while he pressed the other to her bare nipple. Astrid convulsed in surprise and punched him in the leg (he was **lucky** that was _all_ she did), but the dickhead fell about laughing anyway as she cradled her breast defensively, nipple throbbing painfully.

"That _hurt!_ "

Hiccups face fell immediately.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted... that" he gestured at her hardened nipple "to happen to be honest. I swear I'll never do it again."

Astrid glared as she opened her can and took a long swallow, cold fizz almost making her eyes water but it felt good to have wet her throat.

"You better be warming me up soon."

His eyes lit up, placing the cans aside almost instantly to roll on top of her and kiss her soundly. It was hard to be mad at him when he _kissed_ so well.

"Allow me to make it up to you."

Astrid had no time but then again no cause to argue before he ducked down, hot mouth burning against her chilled skin. Hiccup knew all the ways to drive her half-mad with want, sucking and circling his tongue around the pebbled bud, tugging it teasingly between his teeth. The hand not supporting some of his weight came up to tweak her other nipple, his stubbled jaw scraping over the sensitive underside of her breast. Astrid took an embarrassingly short amount of time to be a writhing mass of raw, almost overstimulated nerves beneath his hungry mouth, lips clamping almost cruelly around her throbbing nipple.

"H-Hiccup!"

He let up for only a few seconds.

"You wanted me to warm you up."

Then his mouth sealed back around her nipple again, teeth pushing right to the point of pain and Astrid's whole body pulsed with arousal and pleasure, a second orgasm threatening to overtake her.

"S-stop!"

She managed to gasp out breathlessly, Hiccup ceasing immediately and Astrid drew in lungfuls of air, body quivering powerfully.

"You ok?"

"Y-yeah. Just getting a little too much, felt like I couldn't breathe."

Hiccup nodded in understanding, leaning over to pass her her drink again. Astrid took it, eyeing his renewed erection hungrily between mouthfuls of sweet fizzy pop. Once it was back out of the way, Astrid reached for Hiccup again and he happily complied with her want. His skin was hot on hers, hands skating down over her waist, her hips, her thigh.

"Shit, condom."

He moved and Astrid almost whined in frustration, but thankfully he had placed them nearby and his sheathed cock was soon gliding across her clit, covering himself in her slick arousal and making Astrid jolt with each pass over the hypersensitive bud. Then he was aiming himself downward, pressing inside her and Astrid forgot how to _breathe_ again. His slim hips came flush to hers, his voice a gravelled, strained growl against her ear as he gasped.

"Fuck, you always feel so hot."

"Less talking, more fucking yeah?"

Hiccup rose to the bait immediately, lifting one of Astrids legs up to his shoulder and thrusting. His angle hit deep inside her straight away, the sudden depth almost hurting but Astrid was too aroused to feel any pain by that point. He took his time just a little while, making sure Astrid could handle it. Once he was sure, Hiccup curled his hand around her thigh, then put speed and force behind every thrust, tearing feral cries from Astrid's throat. Gods, his neighbours could be banging on the wall to ask them to quiet down and Astrid wouldn't hear them over the blood pounding in her ears, the filthy, guttural sounds of their skin meeting with the force of his thrusts.

"Fuck- gods Hiccup, harder!"

Astrid bucked her hips as best she could to meet his, reveling in the way he swore under his breath about how sexy Astrid was, how much he loved fucking her. Hiccup moved her leg back down, allowing him to lean closer and bite at her lip in a messy, heated kiss before breathing against her ear.

"Wanna see you come, fuck Astrid you're so hot."

"Uhh, so close!"

She thrashed beneath him, clutching at his arms, his back for something to anchor her as Astrid coasted the edge, teetering in that stage where everything was a hot, hazy blur that had every nerve in her body tingling. Then Hiccup was reaching down and rubbing her clit and Astrid couldn't take any more, shattering into pieces as she came on Hiccup's cock. Her muscles squeezing and clencing around his shaft proved too much for Hiccup to take too, and with a last few thrusts that just about broke Astrid and her sensitive nerves, he buried himself as deep as he could. His cock swelled and twitched inside her, his rough grunts and groans managed to form her name against her ear. Hiccup pulled back and kissed her lazily, then pulled out and dropped next to her with a deep, happy sigh.

"Yep, just keeps getting better with you."

"Do you have a wide basis for comparison?"

Hiccup quirked an eyebrow.

"Why? Jealous?"

"Dream on Haddock. I just don't want some crazy girl breaking down my door because I fuck you."

He chuckled, running a lazy finger through the sheen of sweat on her skin. Astrid hummed, well fucked and satisfied and surprisingly glad she had put off studying for a few hours.

"So... did I serve my purpose for the day of relieving your stress?"

"Mmm, and then some."

Hiccup moved to ditch the condom before he completely softened, then crawled back into the bed.

"Spend the night? I promise morning sex and a half-decent breakfast."

Astrid sighed quietly.

"Hiccup-"

"I'm not asking you for a relationship. Just the occasional morning fuck that doesn't involve one of us having to travel to the others dorm."

She wasn't sure Hiccup was being entirely honest about his motives, but their morning sex _was_ the best way to wake up.

"Better be a damn good breakfast."

-HTTYD-

 **I swear I said this was a quickie but over 3k words is not a quickie. Ah well, another prompt off the list!**


	10. Lost and Found

**A request taking place around S5 of RTTE involving Hiccup's betrothal gift to Astrid and... you guessed it. Smut!**

 **Dedicated to the requester - SquallOfVIII!**

-HTTYD-

Astrid patted her collarbone to feel the gift she had yet to tire of checking for. It had been his _moms,_ and with Hiccup that made it more meaningful than most. He didn't have much of his mother and yet he had given **her** one of the tiny sentimental treasures.

It wasn't there.

She immediately looked around, _knowing_ she hadn't taken it off but still feeling compelled to look. She tossed the woolen blanket off her bed, even the pillow and patted down the wooden frame as though the coin was hiding from her eyes.

Nothing.

Astrid began tossing things around, axes and bludgeons flung carelessly behind her but she didn't find the coin.

"Astrid!"

The worst possible voice sounded behind her, making Astrid turn in panic to see Hiccup peering around her door in case of more flying hazards. She stopped flinging things, but absolutely couldn't spend any time with Hiccup lest he notice the missing gift around her neck. Not until she found it. She needed to retrace her steps.

"Can't stop Hiccup, I just remembered I have to do something."

Before he could ask, Astrid had ran past him, leaving her hut in absolute disarray and all but throwing herself on to Stormfly's saddle before her betrothed had gotten halfway to catching up with her. She and her dragon took off quick, getting a few miles away before Astrid began to think more logically about where she had been that day.

"Definitely had it this when I got up this morning... we went for a fly, so lets start with near those rock pools we took a break in."

Stormfly squawked in agreement, taking her back to where they had rested that morning. Astrid considered it highly unlikely she could have lost it there and not noticed - especially when she had then trained in the arena with Hiccup. He would almost certainly have noticed it missing then. Unless his eyes were a little _lower_ down, as they tended to be when the two were in bed together.

Yeah, they hadn't waited to be married. Astrid wasn't perfect.

"As I thought. Nothing. Where did we go next girl?"

Naturally, Astrid had never had such a busy day as she had when she needed to retrace her steps. She'd been in almost every damn building on the Edge. And that included avoiding Hiccup while she looked. Astrid peered over the tree canopy, seeing a perplexed looking Hiccup saddling his dragon and taking off on Toothless. He was probably looking for her, which gave her time.

First, she'd gone to the clubhouse for breakfast. The clubhouse was fairly easy to search - the barrels in the corner, under all the seats and still nothing. Snotlout decided now was a great time to annoy Astrid with his existence.

"Hey Astrid, it's not too late to change your mind you know. You aren't officially the fishbones wife!"

Astrid pulled her axe, growling as she pinned Snotlout to the wall with the blade just below his stupid square head.

"I do not have time for your yak shit today Snotlout. I have never and _will_ never be interested in you. Now leave me alone if you value your head."

Suddenly pale and whimpering, Snotlout soon scampered away leaving Astrid to throw things left, right and centre in her haste. Leaving a mess yet again, Astrid ambled back out to the walkway outside the clubhouse, tapping her foot impatiently as she considered where else she had been that day.

"Astrid?"

"What!?"

Fishlegs shrank back, making Astrid regret lashing out at him. A little. She was too panicked to be truly apologetic just yet.

"I just wanted to ask if you're ok? You seem a little stressed."

" _Do I?_ That might be because I am Fishlegs."

"Would you like to come meditate in my rock garden?"

"No. No I wouldn't! What I want is-"

Apparently she wasn't stressed enough, because two more voices joined the chaos in her head and Astrid genuinely considered slaughtering them all for a little peace and freedom to search.

"A bigger boyfriend?"

"Two bigger boyfriends?"

"What about two big dragons instead?"

Their voices kept getting more annoying, and Astrid hadn't known that was possible.

"Or a boar and a boyfriend?"

"Two boars and a dragon?"

The sound Astrid made was definitely not entirely human as she yelled at the twins, storming off and reaching the domed training arena in the middle before she sank down, shaking with a mix of distress and anger.

She was going to have to tell him. Admit to Hiccup that the perfect, thoughtful and completely _irreplaceable_ gift was gone. One of the tiny amount of memories of his mother... something he entrusted to Astrid with love and smiles, when she hadn't even gotten him a betrothal gift in return. Astrid had gone and lost _that._

Gods, she really couldn't have done much worse there. Hiccup was going to be so disappointed. It was a bad omen to lose your betrothal gift, Astrid was totally certain of that.

A Night Fury intruded on her personal meltdown, adding fuel to Astrid's panic as she saw the face of her oh-so-wonderful betrothed. His soft green eyes normally made Astrid feel safe and secure. Now they made her feel sick with guilt. How was she going to tell him?

Hiccup climbed down off his dragon, grabbing something from his saddlebag before indicating to Toothless that he could leave. Did Hiccup know? Or was she paranoid? Maybe he wanted to initiate something without his dragon present. Astrid felt her legs shake slightly with the anxiety, felt her palms begin to sweat. Her tongue felt too big for her mouth.

"Astrid? Are you alright?"

"I-I have to tell you something."

She stammered, voice thick and not sounding quite like herself.

"Oh. Before you do... I believe this is yours."

Hiccup unwrapped the cloth in his hand, revealing the betrothal gift she had thought lost forever.

"Where did you find that?"

"Where you left it. The chain broke when we were training, I noticed after you left. And fixed the chain. I tried to give it to you earlier but you ran off."

He fixed the chain back around her neck, pulling back and noticing Astrid was _crying._

"Hey now, what's wrong?"

"I-I thought I'd lost it and you would h-hate me and-"

Hiccup cut her off, pressing gentle fingers to her trembling lips.

"Astrid, I could never hate you. And even if you had lost it, I would have known it wasn't intentional. Not like _me_ hurling the toy dragon my mom made me into the sea."

A watery chuckle escaped her, Hiccup's mouth replacing his fingers as he kissed her softly. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs, sganding there and just _looking_ at her as the light in the sky began to fade.

"Is that why you ran off earlier? Looking for this?"

Astrid nodded, still not entirely meeting his eyes. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her, pulling Astrid into his body. He kissed her hair, holding her close.

"I appreciate that you care so much."

"You literally couldn't have given me a more thoughtful gift and I thought it was gone."

Hiccup ran his hands down her arms, reaching her hands and lacing their fingers together.

"But it's not. And I'm gonna get you a stronger chain so you never go through all this panic because of me again. That's not what gifts are for."

"I didn't even get you anything."

"I already told you. You gave me _you._ I could never want anything more."

That gave Astrid an idea. Grabbing his hand, Astrid began tugging Hiccup toward her hut - it was closer than his and they had no dragons with them. Hiccup went along willingly enough, though he stumbled a little on his metal leg when Astrid wasn't accounting for uneven ground.

Ignoring anyone possibly watching, Astrid pulled down the door of her hut and threw herself on her boyfriend. Hiccup always responded immediately when she kissed him, gentle hands placed on her shoulders as he did his best not to accidentally grope her or whatever went through that funny little head of his that she loved so much.

Leaving no doubt what she wanted, Astrid began unfastening his leather gear with shaking, needy hands. His top layer of leather came off, but then Hiccup was reaching for her hands and holding her wrists gently but firmly.

"Slow down Astrid. It's not a race."

He ran his hands along her arms again, reaching her shoulders to remove the pads there. Astrid shivered as he caressed her bare shoulders, still wanting to get him naked and _apologise_ properly. She managed to wriggle her hands under his tunic and remove it, but Hiccup noticed she was shaking and slowly guided her toward the bed.

"We aren't going to do anything if you aren't in the right headspace."

"I am, I just... I want to make it up to you."

"You don't-"

" _I_ feel like I do. Just let me and then I'll be ok?"

Hiccup frowned slightly, though he seemed to gain some understanding when Astrid ran her hand down his bare torso, slow enough to appreciate the developing lean muscles there, to reach his waistband. His hand circled her wrist again, halting her.

"I don't want you doing anything _just_ to feel like we're even."

Astrid shook her head, smirking mischievously up at him.

"I've done this before, you didn't doubt I wanted to do it then."

He looked at her warily, not exactly mood-building.

"Tell me you would want to be doing **anything** if you didn't feel like you owed me for potentially losing _this."_

Hiccup touched the coin around her neck.

"I always want you. It's just not always a practical time. Now is."

 _Finally,_ Hiccup stopped slowing her down, though he did cup her face, kissing her softly.

"Alright. But don't pressure yourself, that's not really a turn on."

Astrid felt relieved, kissing his neck, his collarbone and enjoying Hiccup's soft sighs of happiness for her lips on his skin. She mouthed down his chest, stopping to flick her tongue across a nipple and Hiccup gasped, hands shaking at his sides but Astrid kept going downward. Hiccup moved when she tugged his hips, kneeling at the side of her bed with Hiccup sat on the edge.

Tugging his leggings down would have been smarter before, she noted. Still, she managed to get them under his cute butt, giving enough room to pull the material off his half-hard cock. Astrid had never expected to find this particular part of his body attractive, but Hiccups cock was _gorgeous_ and she could feel saliva pool in her mouth.

Wrapping a hand around the base, Astrid guided it to her mouth and gave the head a few tentative licks, tempting him to harden further in her hand. A few strokes of her hand and Hiccup's cock was pulsing in her hand, swollen and flushed and leaking arousal. She peeked up at him, knowing Hiccup liked the way she looked at that angle though he didn't admit it; his erection twitched in her hand, telling her plenty.

Taking the head into her mouth, Astrid ran her tongue around the tip in hot circles that won her several needy whimpers from Hiccup's mouth. She was by no means an expert at this, but Astrid was confident enough she could make Hiccup come with her hand and mouth combined. She stroked what wouldn't fit in her mouth, using lips and tongue to stimulate the sensitive head while Hiccup writhed and fought his body to prevent himself from thrusting into her mouth.

"A-Astrid!"

Lifting her busy mouth, Astrid peered up at him and Hiccup twitched in her hand again.

"Yeah?"

"I was about to-"

"That's meant to happen babe."

She made to resume, but Hiccup placed a hand on her arm.

"Not like this. Please?"

Astrid wanted to finish, but if Hiccup was so insistent he was stopping her right at the edge she couldn't really argue. She let him bring her back up onto the bed, kissing her the minute she was in reach. Hiccup's hands moved to remove her vest, leaving Astrid in only her breast binding on her top half. She reached to remove them but Hiccup stopped her again.

"Not a race."

Sighing in frustration, Astrid let him work them off slowly. She was impatient to make him feel good, but Hiccup seemed to be in for the long game. The wrappings on her arms came off, boots kicked away and Hiccup pushed her down on her back. The coin was a little cold on her flushed skin, but Astrid didn't dream of taking it off. Hiccup turned and pulled his leggings back up, probably to stop them twisting around his thighs as he rolled over and kissed her thoroughly.

"I love you."

He had said that their first time too, Astrid deciding that waiting was ridiculous after the first stages of their betrothal - she was _obviously_ certain about Hiccup. And she wanted him. He wanted her. They let it happen naturally, but obviously with secrecy attached. Multiple times... it turned out sex was pretty great.

"I love you too."

Hiccup beamed, leaning down to kiss her again with a hand on her bare stomach rubbing soft circles in the skin. Her skirt and leggings eventually made it to the floor, leaving Astrid in only underwear and the chain around her neck.

"You're so beautiful."

He murmured it against her neck, placing kisses there and running fingers over the sensitive dip of her waist. Astrid really wanted hand and mouth to meet in the middle, her nipples firm with the cold and anticipation in the air. Blissfully, soft hot lips closed around one bud while his hand covered the other, stimulating both sensitive bumps and Astrid could feel him smile against her skin as she arched and moaned beneath him.

Her underwear was already wet, not really helped by Hiccup's hand sliding down to rub tight circles over the fabric that covered her clit. Her thighs shook and Astrid vaguely registered burying a hand in Hiccups hair to hold him to her breast. He lifted both hand and mouth, prompting Astrid to growl in frustration as she had been _so close..._

When she tried to get on top of him, Hiccup denied her again.

"Not a race, I know but _come on!"_

Hiccup only smiled maddeningly, pushing her firmly on her back and rubbing his thumb over the inside of her knee. Astrid knew he wasn't unaffected, leggings straining over his swollen cock but he was moving so slowly she wanted to bite him in retaliation.

"I just like seeing you get all hot."

"Thor help me I will leave if you keep doing this to wind me up."

"Astrid, we're in your hut."

She glared, crossing her arms over her chest pointedly and Hiccup's face fell in record time.

"Alright, alright. You win."

 _Boob power one, Hiccup zero._

Hiccup removed her underwear, ensuring he tickled his fingers along her inner thighs to make her squirm but Astrid was just too glad he was getting a move on to bite him. He had to shift to take off his leggings and his metal leg, crawling back up the bed on all fours. Astrid didn't stare at his leg; Hiccup let her see it but staring made him uncomfortable. There was a much more interesting sight in his swollen, gorgeous cock straining between his slim hips.

"You had your tea?"

"Mhmm."

Astrid craned her head to capture his lips, pressing up against him hungrily and feeling Hiccup's fingers run over the chain on her neck. She shivered beneath his touch, arching her hips to try and urge Hiccup on with getting inside her. Apparently even his torment of her had its limits, as Hiccup finally began to press forward, pushing her open on his cock and gasping hotly against her ear. Astrid wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding tight to anchor herself against the initial discomfort.

"Breathe love, it's ok."

She hadn't realised she was holding her breath and Astrid felt her muscles relax as she exhaled, the shift enough to make Hiccup's breath hitch. She rocked her hips in a silent plea, Hiccup's body finally moving against hers.

His thrusts were slow and measured, because Hiccup was ridiculously observant and had fast learnt how to make Astrid aroused to the point of madness. She rolled her hips to meet his thrusts, spurring them both on as Hiccup's cock hit her deeper. The slow build up became a constant wash of heat across her skin, pleasure wracking her in waves that followed each push of his hips. Hiccup's flat stomach still pressed against her clit each time they came flush, threatening to make Astrid break each time.

Anybody walking past her hut could probably hear Astrid moan as she thrashed and bucked, clutching tighter at Hiccup as he moved faster and harder in tune with her breathless pleas for _more._ Her knees tightened on his waist as her body arched and coiled tighter, Hiccup's free hand moving to tweak and torment a swollen, sensitive nipple and Astrid buckled, shattering beneath him as spasms and tremors ran through what felt like her entire body.

Hiccup's primal growl against her ear preceded heat flooding into her as Hiccup came, hips jerking and burying himself as deep as he could. Sweaty and shaky, the two blindly sought each others mouths and kissed lazily. Astrid ran her hand through his hair and Hiccup nuzzled her cheek, pressed a kiss to her nose before he slipped free of her body and rolled onto his back next to her.

Astrid shivered at the loss of his heat and Hiccup noticed, fumbling to pull the blanket from the floor where Astrid had thrown it earlier over them. Then he was reaching out to cuddle her closer beneath it anyway, ensuring Astrid felt pleasantly toasty in his hold.

"So... you feel like we're even now?"

If she had the energy, Astrid would hit him. Instead, she burrowed closer and pillowed her head on his arm.

"Maybe. Might try again in the morning."

Hiccup chuckled, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Whatever you say milady."

-HTTYD-

 **Another prompt off the list and hopefully brightening someone's day!**

 **Onward!**


	11. Spanking

**Spanking prompt! Because lets face it, it was time.**

 **Astrid is always smacking Hiccup's butt, because he has a great butt. One day the tables are turned, and Astrid realises she likes it.**

 **Modern AU.**

 **On we roll!**

-HTTYD-

Astrid looked up just in time to see her boyfriend standing up, exceedingly happy to get a full view of his cute butt. As he passed, she landed a firm smack on the tempting shapely curve there. Hiccup rolled his eyes and smiled indulgently.

"Careful or I'll have to sit on a pillow."

"Aww who's a little baby with a sore bottom? Want me to rub some cream on it?"

Hiccup stuck his tongue out, rubbing at his frequently-abused backside. Astrid snickered to herself - it was true she did smack his butt a lot, but she liked it so much and it was just _so_ touchable. Turning back to her work on the table, Astrid accidentally knocked over her cup sending coffee all over the place. In her haste to lift laptop and papers from the danger zone, it mostly ended up on her favourite skirt.

"Damnit! Open the washing machine for me babe? I don't wanna risk this staining."

Hiccup nodded and pulled it open while Astrid put her stuff in a safe place. As she unzipped her skirt she saw Hiccup picking up kitchen roll for the spill. Bending down to put her skirt in the machine, Astrid was about to stand up when a resounding _smack_ shocked a yelp from her lips. She could hear Hiccup chuckling to himself, turning round with something between shock and a glare on her face.

"What? Figured you liked doing it so much I deserved a shot."

When Astrid said nothing, Hiccup held up his hands in apology.

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry Astrid."

Realising she was silent still, Astrid shook her head.

"Just wasn't expecting it. No distracting me from saving my skirt."

"Sorry love. I'm gonna clean the table now."

Astrid quickly added a few other things rather than waste the entire wash cycle on her skirt, then switched on the machine. She turned to see Hiccup cleaning the table with his cute butt in the air and turned away, needing something to put on rather than strut in her underwear - not that Hiccup would mind, but the kitchen chairs were cold.

All the while, she was ignoring the spark of heat filling her groin.

Had she _liked_ that?

No, that was ridiculous.

Astrid told herself that all the way to their bedroom, where she peeled off her tights to change them for a pair of shorts. As her hand brushed the heat that felt like Hiccup's hand was fucking _branded_ into her ass cheek, Astrid felt another throb of the yep-definitely-arousal she was denying.

Shaking her head, Astrid pulled on her shorts and felt her backside pulse again. Heat flushed her whole body for a brief second.

Alright.

Fine.

She liked it.

But Astrid was nothing if not thorough, and decided she needed to find out more. But not with Hiccup knowing. He would be far too smug about it.

Astrid lowered her shorts and underwear as she twisted around in the mirror, seeing a visible handprint on the pale skin. Even _that_ made her feel a little hot. Damnit.

If she wanted to test it out some more... Astrid needed to give Hiccup a target. Apparently her current attire wasn't doing her ass any favours if it took half-naked bending at the right time to make him do it. Discarding the shorts, Astrid picked out her tight jeans and pulled them on. Checking out her reflection, Astrid nodded to herself. Yep. Her still-tingling butt looked great.

Hiccup notably checked her out when she headed back out, but his hands didn't stray behond her shoulder when she kissed him. Not even when she squeezed his ass. Gods, his ass was great. Of course, he might still be worried he had hurt her because of her momentary stunned silence earlier. In which case he would make double super sure not to touch her in case she was in pain.

She could wait a few days.

Astrid was careful not to let him _see_ the reddened handprint on her ass that night in bed, not wanting him to worry it hurt. The tingle as his weight pressed hers down didn't die, even hours later that solitary slap affecting Astrid. It **definitely** needed to happen again.

The hand print was gone the next day, but Astrid quivered inside every time she remembered it. Waiting a few days for Hiccup to forget about not touching her ass was almost unbearable, but then Astrid began doing her best to tempt him.

She smacked his ass at almost any given opportunity anyway, but Astrid began to do it to the point she expected him to question it so she could challenge him a little. He didn't.

Astrid wore shorts and tight jeans and even tried nothing but her underwear and a t-shirt. Anything to tempt him toward the generally butt area, but while Hiccup _looked_ he didn't touch. It was bloody frustrating.

 _What_ did a girl have to do for an ass slap these days?

Resorting to drastic measures, Astrid waited until they were absorbed in some heavy making out before grabbing his hands and physically moving them to the desired area. Hiccup squeezed and kneaded the yielding flesh and Astrid moaned encouragingly against his mouth, but Hiccup _still_ didn't do what she really wanted.

Growing frustrated, Astrid even went to the trouble of bending over more deliberately, more slowly. Hiccup would sometimes blush a little or stammer or even make a hot little noise, but apparently he had the self-control of a virgin nun when it came to touching the butt practically being waved in his face.

Eventually, Astrid grew tired of waiting. She was a strong, independent woman. She could ask her boyfriend to try something new in bed. They had an adventurous sex life already... surely asking him to take him over her knee and spank her wouldn't scare him?

It scared her a little. That one hand print had lit her on fire... Astrid wondered if she could handle several. But she _ached_ to find out.

"Babe?"

"Yeah Astrid?"

Hiccup looked around from where he was unbuckling his belt, jeans hanging loose on his slim hips. Astrid tried not to get distracted by the top of his butt sticking out from the very top of his waistband.

"You too tired tonight?"

His mouth tipped up in a slight smirk.

 _"Again?_ You're insatiable milady."

They'd already had sex that morning, then fooled around after they got in from work. But Astrid was starting to get hot just thinking of his hand on her ass.

"Well, I wanted to try something new."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, miming checking things off on his fingers much to her confusion.

"Nope. Can't think of anything we haven't tried."

"Jackass. If you're gonna be a dick I'm not asking."

Hiccup immediately backtracked, almost tripping over his jeans as he held his hands out in apology.

"I'm sorry, I realise it can be tough to ask for stuff and I was being very unsupportive. What does milady desire?"

Astrid thawed immediately; he was too genuinely apologetic to be mad at. And his eagerness was always appealing.

"Well, how do you feel about... spanking?"

Hiccup cocked his head, perplexed.

"Astrid, you slap my ass every day. Several times, in fact-"

"I meant me!"

She blurted it out before she lost her nerve. Hiccup had automatically assumed that Astrid, with her usually-admittedly-dominant sexual appetites, had meant she wanted to spank him. He took a minute to process, looking down at his hand like it had committed a cardinal sin.

"Y-you?"

Astrid nodded, biting her lip as she felt suddenly embarrassed. Hiccup had had his tongue and cock _in_ her ass before, why was she so nervous asking him to put his hand on it? Granted in a very particular way, but still...

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Have been for a while but you never took the bait."

A light seemed to go off in Hiccup's mind.

"Oh, so _thats_ why you've been torturing me with your ass constantly?"

She nodded again and Hiccup's demeanour changed, suddenly more comfortable now he knew this wasn't a spur of the moment thing. Now he knew it was something she really wanted.

"You wanna roleplay this or just jump to the main event?"

"Roleplay makes us both cringe or laugh. Just kiss me?"

Hiccup obliged immediately, placing his hands on her waist and lower back, pulling Astrid in close as their mouths moved across the others with long-learned familiarity. Astrid felt her knees go a little weak as Hiccup made sure to stroke the sensitive lines of her sides as he lifted off her shirt, raising goosebumps over her skin as she trembled with anticipation. She'd ditched her bra as soon as she got home, so her breasts were bare to hungry eyes.

Then his hands were on her ass and Astrid felt her arousal climb several notches at once, quivering in Hiccups arms as he made short work of her jeans, pushing the comfortably-loose material off and letting them pool around her ankles. Hiccup dug his fingers in and _lifted_ Astrid out of the puddle of clothing, chuckling as she let out a small sound of surprise.

There was, naturally, a brief instance of awkwardness as they tried to work out how best to get Astrid 'over his knee', but the couple were comfortable enough with each other that it didn't kill their buzz.

Astrid was trying not to noticeably shiver with the anticipation, but since Hiccup had most of her body across his lap he couldn't really fail to notice. She suspected if he couldn't yet, Hiccup would soon notice her wetting his jeans as her arousal grew. He hadn't wanted to just have her on his knees - they were too bony apparently.

"You sure about this?"

"Mhmm."

"Stop me if it's too much or just no fun?"

"Always."

Her hands gripped his other leg as Hiccup ran his over her ass, even the small touch making her twitch needily. Astrid whimpered encouragingly, trying to spur Hiccup on.

The sound made them both jump as Hiccup finally smacked her ass, though for different reasons. Astrid felt a bolt of heat tear through her; Hiccup probably wasn't expecting it to be so loud.

"Fuck!"

"You ok?"

"A-again."

Bolstered, Hiccup raised his hand again and the resounding _smack!_ sound was almost as thrilling as the sensation it produced. The sting was real, but the heat it left burning into Astrid felt fucking incredible and she could already feel herself get wetter, the material of Hiccups jeans notably damp.

"M-more!"

Hiccup didn't let up, even managing to work out how to raise his knee slightly to reach more of her ass, to ensure the burning heat covered her all over and Astrid moaned, nails digging in to his thigh where her fingers tightened.

His palm felt like a fiery brand, coming down on her ass again and again and Astrid thrilled in every bolt of lightning pleasure, the pain a rather pleasant burning ache that pulsed whenever he stopped for a second. Her clit seemed to throb in time with the pulsing burn in her ass and Astrid wished she could reach to touch herself, but Hiccup's leg was in the way and so she shifted really quite unsubtly.

Hiccup let her, doing his best to keep that leg steady so each of the smacks he landed on her ass let Astrid rut against his knee and it was crude and shameless but _gods_ was it doing the job for her now. Her knuckles turned white where she gripped his leg, knowing that she could actually come from being taken over Hiccup's knee and spanked.

Or she _could_ have, if Hiccup hadn't _stopped._

"H-Hiccup!"

He didn't resume as she so wanted him to, instead placing his hands under her torso and lifting her.

"Why did you stop?"

Hiccup's cheeks were flushed and his chest was heaving. Astrid wasn't the only one affected it seemed.

"Because I was about to come in my pants."

Astrid rolled her eyes, crawling along the bed to lie on her side rather than try to sit on her glowing backside.

"So now we're both unsatisfied?"

Her words were a little sharp but _damn_ Astrid had been _so close..._

"Only until I get my jeans off."

Suddenly, Astrid felt a lot more forgiving as Hiccup placed a hand on her hips, the other on her back and pushed her on to all fours, then shucked his jeans and grabbed a condom. He could put those on in his sleep with all the practice Astrid made him do, so thankfully she wasn't waiting long for Hiccup to kneel behind her.

Another smack landed on her ass, prompting Astrid to growl as she turned around to find her smirking boyfriend.

"You didn't think you were off the hook did you?"

Any witty retort Astrid might have come up with died before it was born as Hiccup gripped her hips and pressed inside her, slaking an empty ache within her until his lean stomach was flush against her. Hiccup made a few shallow thrusts, testing if Astrid could take it as though the wet, aroused mess he had made of her wasn't telling enough.

Once he knew she could, Hiccup set a pace as blistering as the heat left by his hand on her ass. His hips slammed into the already-sensitive skin, each thrust sending secondary waves through Astrid with the pressure reminding her of his hand. Hiccup was groaning and cursing under his breath as he fucked her, Astrid ending up moaning into a face full of bedsheet when her arms gave out from holding her up.

He slapped her ass _again_ and Astrid jolted, feeling the climax build to breaking point but she needed one more push...

"Again!"

Her word was muffled in the bed but Hiccup heard her, delivering one last smack to her ass and Astrid finally shattered. She fisted at the sheets between her fingers as she spasmed on Hiccup's cock, moaning and thrashing and probably saying something that resembled his name between unintelligible sounds while pleasure tore through her body. It crashed over her in long, burning waves that seemed endless, eventually washing away to leave Astrid a spent, shaky mess that barely registered Hiccup coming with a near-silent gasp behind her.

He pulled out after a minute, leaving Astrid slumped in the same spot she had been before, muscles too shaky to do a whole lot other than stay there trying to return to Earth.

"Astrid? You ok?"

"Mhmm."

Hiccup nudged at her shoulder and Astrid fell to her side, grinning broadly and stretching as best she could now she was horizontal... ish again. Her ass still felt like it was burning but all the reward chemicals dumped into her system by orgasm left it feeling more of a pleasant warmth.

"I can't deny that was pretty good. One of our best, if a little fast."

"Mmm."

Astrid still couldn't talk it seemed. Hiccup chuckled, leaning down to nuzzle her cheek and kiss her, gratified to find her responding.

"Roll on your front for me love?"

Astrid complied, if only because she knew that position wouldn't hurt. Something cold touched her backside and Astrid hissed, but Hiccup cooed soothingly to relax her and began massaging the cream into her butt. It was hugely welcome on her abused backside, leaving Astrid well-fucked, satisfied and relaxed. Hiccup even leant forward and placed a kiss at the base of her spine, which made Astrid's tummy flutter happily.

Hiccup left to clean up, came back to crawl into bed next to an unmoving Astrid.

"So, how was it?"

Yawning as the bed called her exhausted body to dreamland, Astrid only managed one word.

 _"Awesome."_

Then she was gone.

Waking up the next morning, Astrid was confused by her belly-sleep position. Her neck was a little stiff from it too - she was usually a side sleeper. Rolling onto her back to stretch, Astrid yelped in pain as she realised her ass felt like one giant _bruise._

"What it is?"

Hiccup was up like a shot, though his eyes were closed and he was holding out his hand like he had been dreaming about sword fighting or something.

"Sore."

"Oh. You ok?"

"Mmm. Just sitting delicately for a day or so. Like you when I topped."

Hiccup snorted, rubbing his face as he and his usual chaotic bed hair got up, morning wood obvious as he was naked and if Astrid wasn't certain she'd cry, she would have called him back to the bed to 'help' him.

Stumbling upright on uncooperative legs, Astrid checked her bare butt out in the mirror. It was faintly pink, but nothing to indicate the soreness she was experiencing. Hiccup had coffee and breakfast on the go by the time Astrid had taken a quick shower and put on some loose shorts and a t-shirt to head out in.

"You sure you're alright? I didn't want to leave you sitting funny."

Astrid leant back, humming to herself as she remembered the erotic experience the discomfort had come from.

"That's the best part."

-HTTYD-

 **May or may not be obvious spanking isn't my forte. Ah well. Nothing like a morning smut fix. Debated about whether this went in Twisted-Hiccstrid or not, but I think it's pretty tame so Vanilla it is!**


	12. Caught

**Testing myself out with a one shot. I'm out of practice I think.**

 **Hiccup and Astrid are college roommates. There's awkward situations regarding catching each other masturbating.**

 **Came from a double prompt according to my list, though it's kind of two rolled into one.**

-HTTYD-

It was certainly something Astrid should have mentioned as a potential roommate.

Hiccup didn't begrudge her the comfort of wearing whatever she liked in her own home - the place they shared while studying at the nearby university.

He just wished she had _warned_ him it would be not a lot. Seriously, Hiccup wasn't sure how she wasn't cold because all she ever wore was her underwear. Bra and shorts or t-shirt and tiny little lace briefs at a push.

Of course, it didn't help that Hiccup was achingly, painfully attracted to her. Even in clothes, her coy smiles and shapely muscles - earned by all her martial arts and rock climbing and _yoga at six am in the living room_ \- made her a walking wet dream.

And then there was her lack of boundaries.

Astrid forgot that their bathroom door only stays closed if it was locked, and she never locked it when she's showering. Hiccup had lost count how many times he's come home from work or class or maybe going to church and confessing the _filthy_ thoughts he has about her to find a wet naked Astrid soaping her skin in plain view. Hiccup had to walk past the bathroom to get to his room. It was unavoidable.

She leant all over him all the time. Draped over his shoulders to steal his food. Wearing nothing but underwear. Wearing nothing but underwear and sucking remnants of whatever Hiccup was eating from her skin. Hiccup had had to give up ice cream because he couldn't handle watching Astrid suck sticky sauce from her fingers.

Astrid even climbed all over him, pinning him down to wrestle the TV remote off him. Hiccup had lost track of at least three TV shows since living with Astrid because he gave up the remote before she noticed his erection, because he wouldn't survive the mortification.

Then there was her openness. Hiccup knew friends talked about sex. And he knew he was a damn cliche for wanting to fuck his female best friend - which is why he never told her. But that didn't stop hearing Astrid explicitly describe sex he had _heard_ her having through the paper thin walls being torture.

It didn't stop him using the images as mental material when he was jerking off.

Astrid went into detail about how much she liked to bite and grope and wrestle for top, her experience with threesomes and, when she was a little drunk, Astrid even demonstrated her favourite oral techniques on the neck of her bottle. Hiccup was amazed she didn't notice him practically running to the bathroom to deal with the resulting erection.

If he didn't know better; he would say Astrid was doing it on purpose.

But she wasn't like that. Astrid wasn't shy or coy. She was direct. To the point. Hiccup had met two of the guys she had friends-with-benefits hookups with, both ending up cut loose when they wanted more. If Astrid could was trying to get Hiccup to crack, she would have said something by then surely.

Hiccup retired to his room that evening, tending to the erection he'd been studiously ignoring for the past hour after Astrid had come home from rock climbing all sweaty, stripped down to underwear in the kitchen so her clothes could go in the wash, then winked at a terrified Hiccup before heading off for a shower. He'd barely made it to his bedroom before a hand was down his shorts, stroking the aching swell of his cock.

He didn't realise he had forgotten to lock the door. Not until Astrid, as she often did, barged into his room and caught Hiccup literally with his pants down. Her skin was still damp from the shower, light vest top sticking and near see through.

She didn't even look away at first. Hiccup's cheeks burned and he yanked the covers up over himself, cursing his cock for twitching in interest at her presence.

"Didn't mean to interrupt you. Only came to borrow your hairdryer since mine isn't working."

"O-oh. It's over there."

He gestured vaguely, hoping Astrid would _leave_ so Hiccup could finish what he was doing and then curl up in shameful embarrassment. Astrid retrieved the dryer - Hiccups shaggy shoulder length hair was thick and took too long to dry naturally - before turning around and raking her eyes down his body hidden beneath the covers.

"Yanno... if you wanted a _hand,_ you got a willing roommate."

Hiccup stared, flabbergasted. Astrid winked and left the room as though she hadn't seemingly propositioned him.

It was a joke. It had to be. Astrid was like that.

He waited to hear the hairdryer turn on in Astrid's room, then shoved his hand back beneath the covers and tugged his needy cock. Astrid's humiliating him by catching him hadn't dissuaded his arousal in the slightest, and now he had the image of her vest clinging to wet skin and the thought of Astrid's hand wrapping around him...

That was all it took for Hiccup to spill across his own stomach with a low groan, hips flexing upward to thrust into his own grip. Hiccup looked down at the mess he made, reaching for a tissue from his bedside with a sigh. Then he curled up and let the embarrassment of Astrid catching him set in, cringing a whole lot.

Hiccup didn't leave his room again that evening, waiting to hear Astrid go to bed before he left to rush for a piss and brush his teeth. Then he went to bed himself, wishing he didn't have to leave his room while Astrid was probably stretching all over their flat in skintight yoga gear. She didn't call him out as Hiccup ambled to the bathroom, not leaving until he had jerked off in the shower in the hopes it would keep him soft while Astrid could see him.

"Hey Hiccup?"

Damnit. He hadn't fled back to his room yet.

"Yeah Astrid?"

"About last night. Don't be embarrassed. Everyone does it. It's nothing."

Hiccup let out an unintelligible squeak in response, cheeks flushing as he hid back in his bedroom. He pulled on some comfy jeans and boots, picking out his favourite black and red hoody to wear when he headed out to university after breakfast.

Astrid was showering when he left the sanctuary of his bedroom, but luckily an early morning phone call from his mother to check he was eating well and enjoying his classes distracted Hiccup from the idea Astrid was nude, sudsy and strawberry-scented.

"Yeah, I'm cooking breakfast now. Honest mom."

Hiccup pushed some Pop-Tarts into the toaster. He wasn't that hungry but he always regretted skipping breakfast.

"You had better be."

"I am! I can't chat long, got an early lecture."

And he wanted to avoid Astrid some more until he stopped crawling with shame.

"That's fine. When are you coming back home to visit?"

"Ah leave 'im Val! He's strikin' out on his own!"

He smiled as he listened to his parents arguing playfully, biting into the hot iced biscuit thing that somehow qualified as food. To a student, anyway. He heard the shower shut off and resolutely stared at the window, ensuring Astrid's privacy rather than let Hiccup catch a reflection of her naked in the TV screen like he had done before. By accident.

"Alright son, well enjoy your day. Call home soon!"

"I will mom. Love you both."

"We too! Say hi to Astrid for me."

"Will do. Bye."

Hiccup hung up with his mom, finished his Pop-Tarts and grabbed his bag. Debating internally, Hiccup called out a hasty goodbye to Astrid and left - if they both had class he would have given her a ride, but he knew Astrid had work that day so he didn't feel too bad about fleeing.

His Engineering lecture took up much of Hiccup's attention span as he made notes surrounded by sleepy greasemonkeys and a couple of techie geeks. Then he had Art club in the afternoon, spending a relaxing ninety minutes with other people who liked drawing. They were working on mythical creatures that week and Hiccup had a half-finished unicorn to complete. His last completed painting was up on the wall - a huge black dragon amongst everyone elses favourite work.

By the time he drove himself home, Hiccup felt much better. Astrid had been playing a joke to wind him up, and she was right - it wasn't really that big a deal. Everyone did it.

He just needed to remember to lock his door in future.

Hiccup had talked himself into feeling fine, convincing himself everything was ok. Satisfied with his own logic, Hiccup clambered up the steps to their shared rooms.

And was promptly reminded Astrid never wore clothes. She was lazing on the sofa in her favourite green shorts and a matching coloured bra, peering up over the back of the furniture to see Hiccup walking in. She stood up with a smile, stretching and Hiccup tried not to whimper at the sight of her lithe body elongating. A little yawn escaped her, an oddly _cute_ noise.

"I almost fell asleep. Work was a nightmare."

Hiccup could only nod as he looked at her, trying to ignore his wayward cock. Realising he might be staring creepily, he found his voice.

"Why not go take a nap?"

"Nah, you know I can't sleep in the day or it throws off my sleep schedule."

"Oh. Right. I'm gonna go change, then I gotta start on my course work."

"Yeah, me too."

Hiccup hoped she would change into something less taunting, but no such luck. When he came out in lounging bottoms and t-shirt, Astrid was already at their shared table with her textbook and laptop in the same bra and shorts.

Not good for concentrating.

Still, Hiccup got on with his work as best he could. He tried not to think about Astrid's joking offer. He hadn't had anything but his own hand in two months, and the sloppy blowjob at a student party (which Hiccup decided he hated, noisy and crowded) was a drunken, hazy memory. That had broken a four month dry spell - his girlfriend had dumped him for choosing a different university to her.

Hiccup reckoned the guy she was cheating on him with had more to do with it, but he had let it go. They would never have lasted either way.

Astrid had been joking. He needed to write that all over all the thoughts he had of her touching him and stop picturing it. After they'd done work and had dinner, Astrid headed to her room to relax. Well, that's what she _said._

Hiccup stayed out in the main room watching TV, pretending he didn't want to go to his room and fantasise about going to Astrid's room. His head twitched up as an advert fell quiet. He could have sworn Astrid called out to him. Turning down the volume, Hiccup strained his hearing.

" H-Hiccup!"

Yep. Definitely his name. Hiccup stood up, heading along the hallway to her door. As he got closer, Hiccup realised Astrid was _repeating_ his name. Confused, Hiccup leant closer to knock her door and realised something else. Astrid's words were laboured, breathy. Was she sick?

He pushed the door open in a state of concern, suddenly wishing he hadn't. Astrid was spread naked on her bed, fingers busy between her thighs where she was fucking herself on a sex toy of some variety - he could only see the very base. They shared a vaguely terrified look, then Hiccup ran. He thought he might have made a noise but wasn't sure.

Falling into his room, he closed the door and locked it hastily with shaking fingers. The other hand was already down his pants, the sight of Astrid so wanton and aroused burned into his brain. Soft breasts with pert nipples, taut muscles rolling beneath her skin. Moaning _his name_ as she fucked herself on a dildo.

Had he imagined that?

Or was Astrid picturing _him?_

Hiccup tugged his cock harder, swiping his thumb across the leaking head and gasping as Astrid's moans rang in his ears. He was already embarrassingly close, forgetting he hadn't made it to his bed until his knees almost gave out as he came. His ejaculate spattered across his floor and the door rattled behind his back, trembling with his shaky muscles.

He wiped the floor before anything dried in - that was an explanation Hiccup wasn't making to his mother when she came to fuss over 'her little boy' - and collapsed on his bed with a deep sigh.

What was he meant to do now? Because ever looking Astrid in the eye again wasn't likely.

* * *

Gods she wished Hiccup had stayed. Astrid had barely lasted ten seconds after he ran - he had walked in when Astrid was so _so_ close and that hungry whine that slipped out of his mouth was the push to her tipping over the edge.

Coming down, Astrid was still a little tightly wound. None of her usual hookups had done the trick and her fingers got boring. She'd gone through half her sex toy collection in a week... all because of that maddeningly attractive roommate of hers.

Her arousal didn't die down despite the climax, Astrid's mind conjuring up images of Hiccup's fingers replacing hers, moving the firm dildo inside her. Something about _him_ using the toy on her made Astrid quiver, and it was only a **thought.** Accepting that the current toy of choice wasn't cutting it, Astrid pulled it out carefully and ached with emptiness.

Hiccup's sounds of climax made it through the walls - they were _so_ thin, they were basically pointless - and sent a pulse of heat through Astrid's body. Gods, she had only just come and already Astrid was crying out for more. More specifically, her body was crying out for _Hiccup._

But Astrid had a rule. Well, two but only one applied to Hiccup.

No dating colleagues at work - no problem - and no fucking the roommate. She had kept that rule all through college and her first year of Uni. Then her old roommate had dropped out of Uni and Astrid needed a new one. Her buddy knew a guy who had a friend getting engaged and wanting to live with his girlfriend - leaving Hiccup in need of a new roommate too.

And Astrid had met the cutest dork on the planet. They became fast friends and now by third year, they were best buds, comfortable with each other all the time... and Astrid wanted him through the floor pretty much daily. Damn him.

Her rule had apparently gone out the window when she caught him, cock in hand, and she offered a _hand_ if he wanted it. Hiccup hadn't come to her room to take her up on it and Astrid confessed herself (only to herself) disappointed and relieved all at once. Her rule was safe but _fuck_ she wanted him. Wanted him bad.

She debated going to his room and just mounting him, but Astrid resisted. She didn't want to scare him off. Or ruin their friendship. Although she suspected that was close to being ruined too, since they had both caught each other masturbating now and Hiccup had been awkward enough when she caught him. Odin only knew how awkward it would be now.

The bathroom door slammed closed, probably Hiccup cleaning himself up after... _relieving_ himself. Astrid continued lying on her bed, debating whether or not her trusty vibrator would do the trick or only make her more frustrated. She grabbed a toy wipe and cleaned the used one, leaning over the side of her bed to put it in the bag for discreet transporting to the bathroom.

The door opened. Hiccup didn't walk in immediately, but Astrid noticed he was visibly aroused when she looked over at him. He was wearing only boxers... unsubtle but she didn't mind.

"I don't know what I'm doing here because I know you were joking and-"

Astrid debated for a second or two, she really did. But she was horny and a little illogical.

"I wasn't."

Hiccup's eyes widened, but he took a couple of slow steps closer. Astrid knelt up on her bed - naked and basking in Hiccup's hungry stare - until she could reach his bare chest. She ran a hand down his lean stomach, hovering at his waistband. His erection visibly twitched against his boxers.

"What do you want Hiccup?"

"Y-you."

Astrid smirked, reaching for the elastic and guiding it down until his cock sprang free. Her body shuddered with need at the sight of him, thick and flush with blood.

"You got me babe."

Her hand closed around the base of his cock, feeling the hot weight of it and feeling her arousal dampen her thighs. Hiccup groaned as she stroked him, holding his gaze as Astrid went from base to tip and felt him flex into her grasp. When she dropped her eyes to his cock Astrid saw precum beading on the tip, unaware her tongue came out to moisten her lips at the sight.

"A-Astrid?"

"Hmm?"

Oh, _please_ let him ask her. Odin knew Astrid would eagerly comply.

"Can I sit down?"

Damn. Still, Astrid supposed it was a start.

"Nope."

To Hel with it. Astrid leant forward and licked his cock, reveling in his shocked gasp and moaning ay the musky taste.

If she was breaking her rule, Astrid all out.

Taking him into her mouth, Astrid sealed her lips below the head and sucked, flicking her tongue across the tip and Hiccup choked, almost _sobbing_ as she expertly worked all the most sensitive parts of his cock. Using her hand to stroke the bulk of his shaft, Astrid hummed to add vibrations and felt him shudder again, breath hitching between moans.

"A-Astrid! Stop!"

Grumbling to herself, Astrid lifted her mouth off of him though she kept her hand around the base, enjoying the pulse against her palm.

"What?"

He shivered as cool air got to his damp cock. Astrid let warm breath coast over his tip and he gasped.

"M-making my knees weak."

Astrid smirked and regretfully let him go, patting the bed next to her. Hiccup didn't take long to kick off his boxers and crawl onto her bed naked as a newborn - like herself. He frowned as he felt something, face changing to dark and hungry as Astrid realised what he was holding. The dildo she hadn't managed to put away.

"Can I?"

Heat churned low in Astrid's belly, nodding as Hiccup pushed her legs open wide and got the full view. A throaty growl left his throat when Hiccups fingers made purchase with her clit, finding her soaking wet and _more_ than ready. He withdrew his hand, replacing it with the head of her dildo and rubbing it along her slit, coating it in slick and making Astrid tremble before he slowly pressed it inside her. Hiccup watched her body take it in - he was bigger than the toy, Astrid noticed - inch by inch, not stopping until she felt full and wantonly exposed.

Yep, Astrid was officially saying 'fuck the rules' today.

Wriggling impatiently, Astrid felt Hiccup fumble to grip the base, brushing her clit with the side of his hand and surprising a moan from her. He looked up at her face for confirmation, permission. Astrid could only nod, parting her thighs further in invitation and Hiccup knelt between them. Rather than move the toy tormenting her nerves, Hiccup leant down. For a second Astrid almost stopped him - kissing made it more personal - but as soon as he began moving his lips against hers Astrid melted into it.

The silicone inside her moved, pulling back a few inches before being pushed back in. Astrid moaned against Hiccup's mouth as it pushed her open again, rubbing the sensitive nerves begging for stimulation. He repeated it, biting at her lower lip and _where_ did Hiccup learn to kiss so well and _why_ did Astrid wait until now to discover it?

Her hand reached blindly down until it found Hiccup's cock, seeking the heat she could feel against her hip. He gasped against her mouth, thrusting into her palm and moving the dildo inside her faster. Then he stopped completely, reaching up with one hand to pin her wrists and the other moved to torment a neglected nipple. Astrid struggled against his hold with a growl but he only smirked - Astrid had _told_ him she liked having that done before. He had an advantageous knowledge.

Hiccup pinched at her nipples, rolling them between his fingers in turn and Astrid clenched around the silicone currently still inside her with a frustrated cry.

"Get on all fours."

Astrid normally protested being ordered around but she was too turned on and too happy Hiccup was living up to her fantasies to resist. The moving shifted the toy around and her limbs were shaky and uncooperative, but Astrid managed to get on her hands and knees. Hiccup bit the side of her hip, dragging his mouth up over her skin until he reached her ear.

"Do you _know_ how bad I've wanted you for so long?"

She couldn't answer - Hiccup had just pushed the toy in as far as it would go and she choked on her words. Astrid felt him pull it out, leaving her _so_ empty.

"Condom?"

 _Fuck yes_.

"Bedside."

Hiccup left her with her ass in the air and arousal soaking her thighs, rooting in her bedside drawer for the condoms in there. It was worth the wait when she heard him grunt as foil tore open, the skin-on-skin drag as he sheathed his cock. He didn't immediately fill her and Astrid was getting impatient again.

"Astrid?"

"What?"

"Is this ok?"

Oh. She guessed that was a fair reason to slow down.

"Fuck me!"

Astrid hoped that got the message across. Hiccup shifted around behind her, one hand clutching her hip and the other presumably guiding himself into place. Her body welcomed him immediately, squeezing tight to hold him in as Hiccup's pelvis came flush to her bottom.

"Thor Astrid, you're so wet."

"You- uh, your fault."

He chuckled lowly, making a few shallow thrusts to test Astrid's response. Hiccup dug his nails in slightly to the front of her hip, the threat of pain feeding her bodies sense of anticipation and making her shudder. Astrid felt him slowly start lengthening his strokes, filling her on every thrust but he wasn't fucking her like she needed, like she knew he wanted to.

"W-what are you waiting for?"

Hiccup stilled, staying inside her but she could feel him moving the rest of his body. Astrid craned her neck to look but he was already back in position. Astrid felt something press against her ass, suddenly deciding Hiccup was a _genius._ Astrid had told him she'd enjoyed threesomes - taking two cocks at once was one hell of an experience and he was doing that for her.

He'd even managed to retrieve her lube without Astrid noticing. The dildo stretched her open slowly and the pressure took her breath away, but the hand on her hip slid around lower to rub her clit. The pleasure helped relax her, distract her from the discomfort. When both he and the toy were all the way in Astrid quaked with the _fullness,_ almost overwhelmed.

 _"_ You ok?"

"Mmm. Go on."

Hiccup slid back a few inches, then thrust back in and it pushed the dildo into her ass at the same time. Astrid was glad with which way round he did it - she couldn't have taken _him_ in her ass with no foreplay and prep. Still, it felt _incredible_ already and Astrid knew it promised an intense climax when her body adjusted.

A few thrusts in and Astrid had started rocking with him, pressing herself back on Hiccup's thick cock when he wasn't moving fast enough. Hiccup took the hint, moving his fingers in tight circles on her clit and speeding his thrusts. Astrid felt her arms give way beneath her, uncaring that she had a face full of pillow when Hiccup was fucking her so thoroughly.

She managed to push back on him some more to make sure Hiccup knew Astrid was fine to continue, but then she let herself become little more than a receptacle for pleasure and sensations. Each fresh wave of heat Hiccup's cock gave her washed through Astrid's body, coalescing tightly around her groin and she could feel the edge beckoning.

"G-gonna come."

Hiccup's throaty groan was the last push Astrid needed, clenching around silicone and flesh in sync as her body clamped tight, the climax tearing through her. Astrid probably would have wondered if the neighbours could hear her screaming into a mouthful of pillow if she could _think_ of anything but the exquisite, earth-shattering pleasure turning her whole body to a quivering jelly.

A few more jerky thrusts had Hiccup joining her, buried as deep as he could be to spill into the condom. Astrid felt him swell within her as he came, not moving from within her lax body until he began to soften.

She whimpered as he pulled out gently, removing the toy too and Astrid felt empty all over again. Hiccup seemed to notice, disposing of condom and toy before crawling up close and wrapping an arm around Astrid. She usually baulked at being comforted after sex, but it was _Hiccup_ so she allowed it.

"Was that ok?"

"Fuck yes. M'sore but worth it."

Hiccup chuckled, resting his cheek atop her hair for a minute before leaning down and nudging her cheek with his nose until she turned her face to let him kiss her.

"You're a great kisser."

"Oh" Hiccup's cheeks flushed lightly "thanks. You're pretty great yourself."

"Mmm. I know."

Hiccup chuckled again and she enjoyed the sound rumbling up from his chest. She ran a lazy hand down the sweaty skin of his lean but solid pectoral muscles.

"So..."

"So..."

"Wasn't this against your rule?"

Astrid looked up in surprise.

"How do you know about the rule?"

"You told me once. Drunkenly, I grant you."

Astrid considered him for a minute, then burrowed into his chest.

"Guess we aren't roommates now. We'll have to share a room."

Hiccup was eerily silent for a minute or two, almost worrying Astrid that he had just wanted a one off.

"I can live with that."

-HTTYD-

 **No guarantees when I may or may not write anything else, but y'all can vote what Hiccstrid one shot gets written next because I lost the order I was writing in.**

 **Surprise**

 **Road Trip**

 **or Blindfolds?**

 **That's all you get. Pick a title.**


	13. Fright

**Ok. New one shot prompt. Inspired by something that actually happened to the prompter, and he's always sending me new smut ideas.**

 **Hiccup's an arachnophobe, by the way.**

-HTTYD-

"I'm telling you, the sequel is never as good as the original!"

Astrid decreed, sipping on the melted remnants of her ice drink as they debated the movie date they had not long vacated.

"Oh come on! There are plenty of sequels that trounce the first. They have better budgets and an assembled fanbase. Stories are already set, it's all about having an amazing foundation."

Hiccup defended, readjusting the bag strap on his shoulder where their illicit smuggled snacks had been hidden. Astrid shook her head.

"It's just never the same rush as the first."

"I agree there is something to be said for first blush, but... practice makes perfect."

Astrid cocked her head curiously, lips quirking up into a smirk.

"Are we still talking about movies?"

Hiccup felt his cheeks flush lightly. Two months of dating this siren-like creature had not yet completely quashed his awkwardness, though after the truly embarrassing stammering disaster of him asking her out had ended, Hiccup found Astrid unbelievably easy to be around. They clicked with ease, liked the same music and the same foods and Astrid was a perfect challenge when they played video games together.

And for some impossible reason, _she_ _liked him._ That was truly astounding; Astrid would suddenly stop mid-sentence to kiss him, and when a vaguely dazed Hiccup would query her motives Astrid would flash him a smile and say something along the lines of "you looked cute".

Her fingers slid between his, holding hands as they walked along the busy street. Men would occasionally stop to marvel at Astrid's beauty, but she seemed to have eyes only for him.

Him... and the poster for _Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them._ But Hiccup alreasy knew about her torrid crush on Eddie Redmayne. Just as she knew his torch for Cate Blanchett. He blamed _Lord Of The Rings_ , since he undoubtedly had a thing for blondes.

Astrid apparently had a thing for nerds.

"So, what now? The night is young."

"It's not even night. I'm kinda hungry... lets hit that Subway over there."

Hiccup followed dutifully, picking his trusty BLT on honey oat while Astrid hummed to herself before getting the meatball sub on the high fibre bread. They both ordered drinks and a nacho box to share.

"I've never understood meatballs on a sandwich. It's like two different meals squished into one."

"Shut up and eat your bacon salad."

She flashed him a smile as she plucked a nacho from the cheesy mess, poking her tongue out to catch a stringy bit of melted cheese, looping it into her mouth. Hiccup wasn't the only one staring. He bit into his sandwich absently, tasting warm bread and brown sauce around the bacon and tomato flavour. Lettuce had little taste when warm, he always noted despite having affirmed it before.

"These nachos are great. I might have to get a job here, learn how they do it and then go home and eat myself into an early grave."

"You would have to sit still for that."

Astrid pouted in thought; her leg twitching even now - she hadn't sat still for more than ten minutes at a time in the cinema. Luckily it had been a half-empty showing, so when Astrid was shifting around trying to stay stationary her fidgeting limbs disturbed nobody. Except Hiccup, but he found it endearing.

"Damn this insurmountable energy. I don't know why I go like the Duracell bunny. I am cursed."

"Or blessed. You'll never get lazy."

Astrid tapped her fingers on the table, sandwich a distant memory as she picked jalapenos off the nachos and popped them into her mouth. The spicy peppers drew more blood to her lips, making them a little thicker, her pout a little redder and Hiccup had to fight not to stare avidly.

"Maybe but when you want to see a movie and also need a treadmill to not get twitchy it's a tad annoying."

"I think it's sweet."

"Don't think you can sweet talk me Haddock."

He held his hands up defensively.

"Not what I'm doing. I really do think it's sweet."

She watched him get half a nacho down his top as it shattered when he bit it, giggling as Hiccup fished down his t-shirt in a hunt for the accursed thing. Eventually retrieving it, he dropped it in the scrunched up paper left from his sandwich and took the last few slurps from his coke. The flavour was grossly diluted by melted ice and he cringed inwardly.

"You done?"

"Yeah."

"Me too."

They cleared their table completely of mess - Astrid even picked up the stray sweetcorn hiding under the tray he lifted. Stepping outside, the air had gained a chill and evening was falling rapidly. Astrid took his hand again, beaming up at him when Hiccup turned to look at her. Gods, he was a lucky bastard.

"May I walk you home?"

Astrid pretended to think deeply about it, but nodded with another smile.

"I'd like that."

They walked hand in hand away from the busy streets, down more sparsely populated side roads and the occasional back path to reach Astrid's place. It was a small place she shared with her friend Heather, but the garden was an eerie tangle of old, gnarled trees and overgrown plants that Hiccup quite liked. He wanted to draw it sometime.

"Well, this is me."

He vaguely registered Astrid was talking, but Hiccup was too busy suppressing the urge to scream and punch himself in the chest. Crimson in colour and seeming impossibly huge, Hiccup watched a tangle of terrifying thin legs making it's way up along his t-shirt. It glinted in the light of streetlamps, looking doubly menacing.

It looked terrifying. His heart and mind were racing as he debated the possibility of it being poisonous and biting him. He needed to get it away but Hiccup found himself frozen to the spot as it continued to crawl up toward his face.

"Hiccup?"

He couldn't answer. Astrid must have spotted the tiny terror, reaching over utterly calmly to cup her hands around the spider, fearlessly carrying it away and popping it down on a low tree branch. Hiccup could only stare in awestruck horror.

"Gone now."

His muscles finally began to unlock, though his heart continued to pound. Astrid reached gentle fingers to wrap around his wrist, guiding him toward the door and into her house. If he had his wits about him Hiccup might have been excited to be getting into her home for the first time. She pushed him into a chair and then he heard running water, felt cool glass in his hand. Hiccup sipped mechanically, slowly managing to breathe evenly again.

He was _mortified._

"Well, I just made a spectacular ass of myself didn't I?"

Astrid chuckled, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine. And now I know you're afraid of spiders."

"I feel ridiculous."

She shook her head, hair braid over her shoulder quivering with the motion.

"Hey, come on now. Everyone fears something. We had a great day, and that little critter isn't ruining it."

"Yeah?"

He looked up at her hopefully, and Astrid smiled down encouragingly.

"Yeah."

She tugged his hand to make him stand up, and that was where Hiccup supposed his cue to leave was laying. Instead, Astrid took both of his hands in hers.

"So... are you gonna thank me for saving you?"

"Oh. Uh. Thank you."

Astrid giggled, playful and smiling.

"Not what I meant babe."

She craned up on her tiptoes, placing her lips across his own. Hiccup responded instantly, unfortunately making a further idiot of himself when he stumbled slightly.

"What's wrong?"

Cheeks burning, Hiccup pointed down.

"You uh... made my knees weak. My leg isn't designed with Astrid-safety."

Hiccup even managed to forget about his prosthetic leg when with Astrid; she made him feel normal, desirable. Her eyes lit in understanding and she kept hold of one hand, leading him onward until they were in her living room.

"Sit."

He obeyed, watching rapturously as Astrid sat down next to him, beckoned him closer until they were kissing again. Gods, kissing Astrid was incredible. They pressed closer, exchanging soft swipes of exploring tongues and Astrid let out the most sinfully sweet whimpers from the back of her throat. Hiccup felt no urge to rush to anything; they had been taking it slow on the physical front, nothing more salacious than heavy making out happening between them and he hadn't minded a bit.

Astrid felt like something, _someone_ serious and they had all the time in the world. They kissed and kissed and _kissed,_ every brush of her lips sure and sweet and intoxicating. Hiccup was drunk on her, his brain a haze of oxygen deprivation and the powdery smell of baby lotion - her favourite moisturiser because it didn't cause her sensitive skin reactions.

She pulled him on top of her, melding into the sofa together as they continued to suckle and bite gently at the others lips. Hiccup felt one hand tangle in the choppy locks of his hair the other raking across the back of his t-shirt hungrily. They broke apart gasping for air, their limbs tangled together as they tried to get closer.

"You wanna" Astrid gasped against his jaw, tightening her cotton-clad legs on his denim ones "stay the night?"

Head spinning, Hiccup tried to think straight.

"I don't have pyjamas."

Astrid flashed him a coy smirk that he was ashamed to admit shot straight to his groin where she had to know there was an obvious reaction to their activities.

"Maybe you don't need them."

He chuckled, stealing another kiss from bitten, swollen lips.

"I don't want us to rush anything."

Her thumb coasted down the side of his neck, resting on his pulse point to feel the speed there.

"I don't feel rushed. Do you?"

Hiccup shook his head, lowering himself again to her sweet pout. Astrid responded with equal fervor, fingers tightening in his hair as she ran her tongue over his lips, drawing a growl from his chest. She moved her hands to his chest, pushing him insistently.

"C'mon, move."

Still dazed and drunk with her kisses, Hiccup could only blink in confusion as he leant back to rest on his knees.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"We're _not_ having sex for the first time on the sofa. Plus my condoms are upstairs."

Breath hitching at the blatant inferences he could make, he managed to get his metal limb to cooperate as they both stumbled upright from the sofa. Astrid held out a hand in invitation; he took it. She led him to the stairs, stepping up two before leaning in to kiss him senseless again. Hiccup felt himself being lost to the taste of her mouth, but Astrid cruelly pulled away and headed up the stairs twice as fast as he could.

It was lucky their bedrooms were labelled - Heather's with an elegant looking poster while Astrid's name looked to be carved into the wood itself. He pushed the door open nervously, finding her perched on the end of her bed untying the restraints holding her hair in place. Hiccup stared, awestruck, as she shook out the blonde locks that hung almost to her waist.

He hadn't seen her with her hair down yet.

"Sorry my rooms a bit messy, I wasn't expecting company."

Truth be told, Hiccup hadn't noticed. He was still transfixed, utterly hypnotised by her hair. It looked like liquid gold as it flowed effortlessly down her back, begged and beckoned to his fingers.

"Hiccup?"

He shook out of an Astrid's-hair-reverie, dragging his gaze just a little further to her eyes.

"You have really pretty hair."

"It's a pain in the butt which is why I keep it braided. You're a rare entity to see me with it down."

"I'm honoured."

Astrid smiled, patting the bed next to her and Hiccup went almost embarrassingly fast, sitting next to her and finding himself being kissed stupid. One hand braced his weight, the other burying itself in blonde tresses and he _whimpered_ at the feel of silk it carried. He could smell her fruity shampoo too, nosing at the thick golden locks and Astrid giggled as he did so.

"What are you doing?"

"You smell nice."

She giggled again, as sweet and playful as her big blue eyes were beautiful and heated.

"Come lay down babe."

They'd lost their shoes downstairs, so there was nothing to slow them as they crawled up to the top of the bed, bodies meeting lengthways as Astrid caught his mouth again. His hand returned to her hair, certain he would forever be at war with her hair ties now. Astrid took the plunge and went for his t-shirt hem, making Hiccup suddenly self-conscious of his skinny frame.

"Babe, relax. Or I'll put my hair up."

Hiccup growled in protest, shaking his head.

"Nope. Not allowed. It's illegal, I decided."

She laughed aloud, the sound warming him from the inside.

"Well then. Shirt off."

Pouting petulantly, Hiccup rose up and stripped away the offending article. Astrid ran her eyes down his lean chest, following her gaze with her hands as fingers roamed his skin, splayed across the flat planes. She leant down and pressed a kiss to the scar that wound over his shoulder and chest - another remnant of the accident that took his leg.

"Want me to even us up?"

He nodded eagerly, watching hungrily as Astrid threw a leg across his, straddling his thighs and reaching for the buttons on her light linen shirt. Each one undone revealed more pale skin to ravenous green eyes, the navy of her bra working both her eyes and skin tone flawlessly. Hiccup was probably drooling...

Astrid shrugged the shirt off, reaching for Hiccup and he sat up to meet her keenly. He couldn't help but take in every inch of her marble exterior. There were shadows of muscles in her abdomen, telling of how active a lifestyle she led, telling of the strength he knew she possessed. Astrid guided his hand up her back, meeting the clasp of her bra. Hiccup fumbled trying to undo it and expected Astrid to laugh, maybe even change her mind but she didn't.

"C'mere, this one's tricky."

Her hand covered his, the twist of her arm defying physics he could swear but the clasp came loose and Astrid slipped it from her arms, baring her chest to him. Hiccup looked up for permission, Astrid nodding and tangling fingers in his hair, guiding his mouth to a perfect pink bud. His mouth latched on immediately to taste the delicate skin, winning soft sighs of pleasure from Astrid's mouth.

Apparently feeling neglected, she drew his hand to the other breast and Hiccup eagerly stimulated both with lips and tongue and fingers. Astrid squirmed and trembled in his lap, grip on his hair flexing tighter and looser as she moaned and gasped.

"Hiccup..."

Her words were breathy, gorgeously shaky.

"Hmm?"

He couldn't speak with a mouthful of her breast, attempting to answer without losing the taste of skin and clean sweat.

"Get your jeans off."

A rough tug pulled his mouth free, Astrid's own lips claiming it as she tumbled down with him, legs tangling and hands seeking skin before hers made for his button fastening. She jerked his zipper down roughly, thankfully not catching on anything... delicate.

 _"Gods_ Astrid!"

Words fell from his mouth as her fingers gripped his underwear, cotton barrier not diminishing blatant want for the siren tormenting him. Astrid smirked as he bucked into her hand, twisting her wrist and it felt _divine._ He hesitated to let her remove his clothing fully, but Astrid simply kissed him until he couldn't think straight and carefully peeled the denim away from his legs until the prosthetic was revealed.

Astrid treated it no differently to his organic leg, slinking her body back along his and brushing Hiccup's thighs and cock with her warm soft chest. She crawled upward to kiss him again, feeling the way she seemed to fill and sit into the hollows of his frame. They _fit_.

"Can I even this out too?"

She nodded. Hiccup helped Astrid out of her skirt and tights, her hands joining his to remove her underwear. Both naked, Hiccup felt the urge to rush easing again and their bare skin touched, pressing together. Astrid's busy hands mapped him, skating over his back and shoulders and upper arms. Her fidgety limbs were wrapped around his, the soft skin that protected her lower abdomen a welcoming warmth to his erection.

Astrid wasn't too shy to ask for what she liked, kissing and nipping his jaw before panting hot against his ear.

"Go down on me babe."

Hiccup didn't need to be asked twice, shifting down the bed and pushing apart trembling thighs eagerly. Astrid watched him, hunger burning in her gaze as his fingers spread her open, seeking the swollen bud he could pleasure her with. She was already wet, slick against his fingers when Hiccup brushed gentle touches that made her hips buck. Hooking a muscled leg over his shoulder, Hiccup kissed and bit teasingly at her inner thigh to watch Astrid writhe.

"Hi-iiii-ccup!"

He winked up at her flushed face, enjoying the sight of her firm breasts heaving as her chest heaved with deep breaths. When he dragged his tongue along the length of her slit Astrid swore, hand burying in his hair again and holding him close.

She liked that then.

Hiccup nuzzled closer, testing different strokes and shapes and speeds, filing away every response until he had a pretty good idea how best to torment Astrid with his mouth. Her back arched clean off the bed when Hiccup closed his mouth on her clit, thrusting against his face as he suckled gently.

"F-fingers too babe."

If she could talk, he wasn't trying hard enough. Hiccup redoubled his efforts, pressing the requested fingers into tight, molten heat as he flicked his tongue over her clit again. Astrid bucked and thrashed, moaning sweetly when he lapped at her gently, then swearing and uttering absolute filth when Hiccup's fingers thrust in and out of her in time with measured suction on her hot little clit.

"Keep going Hiccup, fuck I'm close!"

Distantly, Hiccup _really_ hoped her roommate wasn't home. Astrid was vocal, passionately responsive and unashamed to take her pleasure in his ministrations. Her leg tightened, heel digging into his back as Hiccup pushed her closer to the edge, his face a wet mess of her arousal and his forearm and jaw aching but he couldn't stop, _wouldn't_ stop until she was coming on his tongue.

 _"Fuck!"_

Astrid's fingers tightened, his name mingled with what seemed to be every curse word on the gods green earth as she soaked his hand, squeezing tight on his fingers. Hiccup kept going, stretching the climax out until Astrid was begging him to stop.

He watched, undeniably proud of himself as Astrid flopped to the bed again, a gorgeous flush along the previously pale expanse of skin. Hiccup licked his lips to chase her taste, wiping the mess from face and fingers on facial tissues residing in the box next to Astrid's bed.

"Wow. You been holding out on me."

"Technically milady" Hiccup found himself tracing shapes in the thin sheen of sweat on her stomach "we mutually agreed to hold out on each other."

"Hush. Get up here and kiss me."

Thrilled she wasn't turning down his kiss after his mouth had been busy between her slender thighs, Hiccup indulged her want of intimate contact until Astrid reached down, finding him undiminished after the erotic display she had given him.

His mouth slipped from hers to gasp as she stroked, thumb smearing precum over the sensitive head to make him whine. Hiccup thrust into her tight fist, certain he was soon to make a mess of her hand if she didn't slow down.

"You up for all the way tonight babe? We don't have to rush."

Hiccup didn't know why but the fact she asked touched him deeply, nodding happily as she smiled into the kiss. Her sticky thumb swiped across his lower lip, tongue coming in to taste him there and Hiccup couldn't help but find it oddly hot. Then she was moving to dig condoms out of her bedside table, plucking one from the box and leaving the rest out. Hiccup wondered if that meant she was planning an exhaustive night.

"Any qualms about me being on top?"

Hiccup shook his head, then winked.

"Not one. Best view for me."

Astrid winked in return, grinning as they rolled and groped and rutted for a minute or two before she managed to pin him beneath her. She sheathed his needy cock quickly, rubbing herself along his shaft to spread her slick, coating him in her natural lubricant. Hiccup whimpered, feeling how hot and wet she was even through latex.

Astrid nudged him to sit up against the headboard more, shoulders resting against the cool wood. _Finally_ she took pity on his pathetic whines, guiding him inside her and bracing her weight with her other hand, nails sinking into the skin of his belly for a minute. Then they were flush, both shaking with the intensity of their first blush together.

Hiccup was in Valhalla, being ridden by a Valkyrie. Astrid's long blonde hair practically glowing in the moonlight streaming through her window, her shapely muscled limbs quivering as she arranged herself for the best angle and her sweet pink lips parted slightly, letting out moans of pure sin. She was perfection, a goddess. Hiccup felt unworthy of the bewitching, beautiful sight.

"Mmm. Not _all_ hiccup are we?"

His eyes widened at the implication, Astrid's muscles twitching and moulding to him inside her the most exquisite thing Hiccup had ever felt. Since she was the most exquisite thing he had ever seen, the two co-existing within one purely perfect specimen of humanity... Hiccup was in bliss already.

"Is that a compliment?"

"You bet babe."

Her hands came to rest on his shoulders for leverage, allowing Astrid the stability she wanted as she raised her hips up, sinking back down Hiccup's erection with torturous slowness. His hands cupped her slender hips, slid down to taste her shapely behind with his fingers. Astrid bit her lip, looking even more seductive as she found herself a rhythm that worked.

Hiccup could die a happy man watching Astrid ride him, head falling back and breasts swaying rhythmically. The muscles in her thighs worked tirelessly to maintain the pace and speed and depth, Astrid's inner muscles squeezing and massaging his sensitive cock until Hiccup thought he might lose his _mind._

"N-not gonna last."

He managed to choke out, prompting Astrid to guide his hands to sensitive spots, to press his mouth back against her breast. He sucked the hardened nipple between his lips, moving his tongue in wet circles around the pebbled peak until Astrid clutched at his head, pushing more of her breast into his mouth. Her fingers meshed with his, pushing their hands down in a clear hint that Hiccup took.

Fingers rubbed the sensitive little bud, enjoying Astrid's full body tremors as she quaked against him. He focused on her to try and deny his impending climax, wanting Astrid to fall to pieces for him again. He wasn't left wanting for long, Astrid's body pulling taut until a last few strokes over her clit sent her over the edge, ablaze with pleasure that Hiccup shared in now he could.

Blistering heat melted him from the inside out, radiating from where Astrid enveloped him in the welcoming heaven of her body to fill every one of his nerves. There were jerky, twitching thrusts and pushes from them both, hands lazily squeezing whatever flesh they could while they basked in the flood of endorphins left behind.

Cupping her lower back, Hiccup rolled them to the side so Astrid could get off him easily. She slid to the bed gracefully, stretching luxuriously while Hiccup disposed of the condom and returned to her side. They cuddled lazily, nuzzling and sharing soft little kisses.

"Mmm. That was amazing. You were well worth the wait babe."

"As were you milady."

They relaxed, resting until they were no longer shaking with aftershocks and soft kisses became little makeout sessions. Astrid ran her hand down his chest, fingers spreading to cover more of his belly.

"There's something to be said for first blush."

Hiccup placed a kiss on her neck, enjoying her squirm.

"But practice makes perfect."

Their night was long and exploratory, intimate and deeply rewarding. Hiccup fell into a sated, satisfied slumber and woke a little achey and a lot happy. Astrid's side of the bed was empty but warm, telling that she hadn't been gone long.

Hiccup tugged on his jeans for modesty - he couldn't find his t-shirt anyway. A quick trip to the bathroom emptied an urgent bladder, and he hoped Astrid (or perhaps Heather) wouldn't mind him using her mouthwash. Padding down the stairs, he found Astrid in her kitchen wearing his t-shirt and drinking coffee. A tall, slender brunette was standing by the cooker, whisking some sort of mix in a jug.

"Heather, Hiccup. Hiccup, this is my roommate Heather."

She waved in response to Hiccup's awkward greeting, then gestured to what she was mixing.

"You want some waffles?"

-HTTYD-

 **The ending is a bit of an inside joke so don't worry if you don't get it. Enjoy the smut?**


	14. Geek

**Gods I feel this is an overdone cliche why can't someone ask for dorky Astrid and popular Hiccup...**

 **(whilst writing this my main man gave me a prompt for that exactly so look out for that one)**

 ** _Anyway,_** **geek Hiccup and head cheerleader Astrid I've been repeatedly asked for via reviews and inboxes. Since we're doing cliches I added glasses to Hiccup because I have a weakness for glasses. And I'm British and we don't really have cheerleading here so I'm going off what I know from American tv plus some gymnastics here... not that that's what you're here for.**

 **Both aged 16-17.**

 **(I know you all picked Road Trip and Surprise but they both gave me writers block so hush here's some smut)**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup pushed his glasses up on his nose as he leant over the books, and Astrid refused to acknowledge the thought of how cute she found the notion.

"I'm supposed to be tutoring you, you could at least _pretend_ to pay attention."

Scowling, Astrid stretched her arms above her head to loosen a kink in her shoulders and back, refusing to admit she minded that Hiccup didn't look at the bared skin of her toned stomach when her top rode up. Leaning on the table with folded arms, Astrid gestured to him to continue. Glancing over to her, his cheeks coloured at her pushed-up cleavage but with a fleeting cough to clear his throat, Hiccup was all business.

"You see here? You mixed up formulas and that's why you got the wrong answer..."

She tried to pay attention, but the stupid Hiccup's stupid jaw was stupidly attractive. Astrid attempted to focus on the Algebra books, but the muscles in his throat worked as he spoke and Astrid kept getting distracted.

"Astrid? The bell is ringing."

"Oh. Right."

"Same time tomorrow?"

Astrid consulted her timetable, shaking her head.

"I got class. What about after?"

"I have chess club."

Of course he did. Hiccup adjusted the knot of his tie, forest green against a brown shirt and it very rudely highlighted the surprisingly pretty eyes hiding behind thick rimmed glasses. He brushed aside a messy fringe, giving her body a once over as she stood. Her outfit of a slim blue vest and her favourite skirt provided quite a contrast.

"Ok. What about after school tomorrow?"

"Oh. Uh. Where would we go then? Library is closed."

Astrid rolled her eyes, invading his space a little more.

"You know where I live."

Hiccup swallowed thickly.

"Ok. What time?"

Astrid bent down and scribbled something on a scrap of paper, plus a time. Hiccup's cheeks coloured brilliantly as she handed it to him, leaving him standing dumbstruck in the middle of the library while she headed to join her friends.

" _Bring condoms._ "

"Bad luck Astrid, stuck with Dorkcup over there."

Heather - her co-captain of the cheerleading squad - lamented for her, she and the other girls throwing Hiccup a dirty look as he passed. Head down, keeping to himself. Most people didn't bother him anymore, because he never really reacted. Smart. Bullies wanted a reaction and he never gave one.

"Tutoring isn't gonna be fun regardless of who it is."

"Yeah, but since you're banging him for the top level tutoring, it's even more depressing."

Astrid pretended to agree. Listened to her friends laugh.

"Hey, is he a _hiccup_ all over?"

That wasn't the first time she had been asked that, and it probably wouldn't be the last. Her answer was always the same.

"Can we not talk about it? Come on, class then cheer practice!"

That set off - ironically - cheering, the group of girls and one boy of the cheer squad heading to their next class. Hiccup was in their class, sat to the side nearest the window. Alone. His backpack resided in the seat next to him, a clear show of how unlikely anyone was to sit by him. Astrid watched surreptitiously out of the corner of her eye to see him pushing up his glasses sometimes, uncertain what it was about _that_ that got to her.

The end of class was a welcome relief from the droning of their teacher, and the freedom that meant only one thing - cheerleading.

Astrid was captain - naturally - and ran a tight ship. She also kept an eye on the girls weights and diets, to make sure they were all eating sufficiently for the level of exercise. Astrid herself was a _little_ wider than most of the others, but it was all muscle. She had better abs than half the football team.

"Ok. Who skipped lunch?"

One girl raised her hand, so Astrid gave her a chocolate bar and told her she wasn't practicing until she ate it.

"I'm having no fainting. If I wanted some waifish skinny weeds I'd go raid chess club!"

Several of the girls titteres. Helga flushed and bit into the chocolate bar, the others changing and preparing for the stretching/sort of yoga warm up to make sure everyone was flexible and ready to move.

"Ok, we're gonna practice the school cheer, then we'll- am I interrupting your gossip time? Annie, what's so important you're talking while I am?"

"It's just funny how you mentioned chess club and one of the geeks in question is in the stands!"

Astrid raked her eyes over the audience areas, belly tightening at the sight of thick rimmed glasses and messy hair. If that wasn't a big enough give away, his hooded jumper with a massive dragon on did the job.

"What's he doing here?"

"Checking out Astrid obviously! He's totally got a crush or he wouldn't be tutoring her in exchange for-"

"Heather, be quiet would you! Everyone, get into position."

If Astrid threw Hiccup a curious glance while she was leaning to switch on the decrepit stereo the school was too cheap to replace, that was her business. He had a book and might well have been enjoying the sunshine while studying. Maybe his dad was late picking him up.

Why did she care?

She didn't.

When Astrid was done with the first run through, Hiccup was gone. Probably his dad was late was all. Pushing the geek out of her mind, Astrid wrung all the energy she could out of her fellow cheerleaders for an hour and a half, then sent them home pleasantly exhausted. Pleasantly for her at least. Maybe not for them.

Heather gave her a ride home, bidding Astrid goodbye as she let herself into her house, shouting a greeting to her mother who was in the back digging for gold or vegetables or something. Astrid wasn't sure. She headed upstairs and stripped out of the half-useless and mostly-obscene cheer outfit. Seriously, the thing wasn't practical. Except to teenage boys checking her out.

A shower and intensive hair conditioning later, Astrid was curled up in her comfy hoody and jogging bottoms. Nobody was going to see her before tomorrow other than her parents. Social media was chaos - someone had seen someone else cheating on someone else and it seemed like everyone and his dog was involved. Astrid closed the website, put on music and stretched out across her bed to study.

The more work she got done, the more free time she would have when Hiccup came over the next day.

And herself was the only person Astrid would ever admit that to.

"Do you really need the help? You're pretty smart."

Heather quizzed the next day when she picked Astrid up, taking the travel mug of coffee Astrid held out gratefully. She liked bringing up the whole Hiccup thing even though Astrid was lying through her teeth about it really.

"If I ask him just right he basically does my homework for me."

"You could _pay_ any high school geek to do that."

"Yeah, but this is easier. Couple of minutes once a week and he's my loyal servant."

Heather snorted, shaking her head.

"You're terrible. Ah, guess its only for a few more months."

"What do you mean?"

"Girl, you need more coffee if you're so tired you forgot to count down to end of year. Three more months and we are out of this hell-hole and off to our futures."

"Oh. Yeah."

Astrid wasn't sure why the prospect of not seeing Hiccup after end of term bothered her. She refused to fully acknowledge that it did.

"Here we are. Yay."

Heather drawled sarcastically as they pulled up, leaving the now empty cups in the car for Astrid to take home. The football team - a group of Neanderthals in matching strips - were out in force, predictably trying and failing to chat up the cheer squad. A couple of the girls were into it, but they were also friends with Tuff - their only boy cheerleader - and that seemed to offend the overly masculine boys for no real reason.

"Hey Hofferson!"

Astrid rolled her eyes, took a deep breath and turned to face Scott the lout, who would hit on anything with a pulse after two beers.

"What do you want?"

"We have a game coming up soon and I thought you might want to get in early to be my date to the victory party."

"Not even if you won the Olympics Shitlout, go away."

He was undeterred, following Astrid to try and get her on a date all the way to her classroom door. Blissfully, he was too primitive-minded for Chemistry class and finally left her in peace. Heather was stifling laughter to her left, knowing Astrid's abhorration for the teenage boy she had just shaken off like an irksome insect.

"He's persistent, you gotta give him that."

"The only thing I'll give that misogynistic shit is a kick in the-"

Astrid was cut off by an underpaid and overworked teacher coughing to clear his throat.

"No talking! Thank you. Now, turn to the page on inert gases..."

The end of that class couldn't come quick enough, as much as Astrid enjoyed catching up on her sleep at school. She stretched, hearing a few satisfying cracks from her back and letting out a sigh of relief. With a glance at the clock, Astrid realised she was going to be late for English at the other end of the building and grabbed hold of Heather who was making eyes at one of the sixth formers, some big blond with no neck and massive shoulders.

"Get a grip girl!"

"Oh trust me I would like to."

Rolling her eyes, Astrid dragged an unwilling friend away to class. Absolutely not counting down the hours until home time came and Hiccup would be coming over. Not one bit. She tapped her pen against paper anxiously, the knowledge of what Hiccup could _do_ to her making Astrid antsy. He seemed remarkably unaffected by their study date later, not even seeming to pay attention to the fact Astrid was wearing her best bra. Not her favourite, but definitely the best for making her chest stand out.

It irked her that he didn't look. Astrid had half the male population undressing her with their eyes whether she liked it or not, but that bespectacled git didn't look unless Astrid was right up in his space like she had been at the library. Even then, he just blushed like a virgin and moved on.

Only when they were truly alone did it all become a little more _primal_ with him.

Time crawled by at a snails pace until _finally_ the school day was ending. Since Heather was driving her home Astrid had to play bored and unexcited by Hiccup's expected presence at her house that day.

"He's literally such a dork your parents don't even mind him being there do they? Which makes it easy for you two to trade services."

"Way to make me sound like a whore Heather."

"You know what I mean. You're like, _the hottest girl_ in school and single as hell, your sex life is limited to banging Henry 'the Hiccup' Haddock."

"Eh. Sex isn't all that. It could be worse. I could be banging Shitlout."

Heather cringed.

"Fair point."

"And besides, I see you checking out Ingerman."

Her friends cheeks flushed, pale turning pink.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? I heard he's hung like a dragon."

"Size queen."

"Homework harlot."

The two exchanged banter and mock insults until Astrid was home. Heather bade her goodbye, told her to use protection and drove off cackling to herself like a mad old hag.

Right. Astrid needed a shower and some easily-removable underwear, in that order and quick. Hiccup was punctual to a fault and would be there within twenty five minutes. She knew the red set made Hiccup hotter for her, pairing it with a white button up shirt that was just a _little_ see through. A loose jacket zipped up would ensure her parents didn't find that out though. The quick addition of a skirt and she was ready.

"Astrid! Your nerd is here!"

She recognised the voice, but he had no business being at her house just then.

"Dagur?"

Heather's older brother yelled up the stairs, waving to Astrid's parents from next to an awkward Hiccup.

"Yeah. I work at his dads auto shop and I was done for the day when Stoick was about to drive him over. It's on my way so I said I'd do it. Hey Mr and Mrs Hofferson! And H" Dagur slammed a meaty hand onto Hiccup's lean shoulder "don't do anything I wouldn't do. Or anything I would. Catch you later Astrid."

Bemused, Astrid waved to Dagur as he hopped off to cause chaos somewhere else. She forgot he worked for Hiccups dad. Hiccup stepped in quietly, backpack in place with brown straps over his prized leather jacket. He didn't wear it to school which was probably good else Astrid would have fucked him in the library by now. His usual shirt and tie were beneath it, serving everyone an odd contrast.

The boy took off his boots by the door without prompting, greeting her parents quietly and politely.

"Good afternoon sir. Ma'am."

"Henry. Go on up."

"It's so nice of you to be willing to come over here and tutor her, giving up your free time and all."

Fiddling with his glasses, Hiccup smiled warmly at Astrid's mother.

"It's no trouble Mrs Hofferson, really."

Then he was climbing the stairs to Astrid's room with her parents total confidence and trust.

 _If only they knew._

"Did you bring the book I asked you for?"

Hiccup nodded, eyes darkening a shade when Astrid's bedroom door closed behind them. Her habitual 'studying' music went on - a carefully crafted excuse whereby Astrid played music most of the time so it didn't seem out of place.

Astrid watched his reaction as she slid off the loose jacket, revealing the three unfastened buttons and hints of crimson lace visible through the fabric. He slid off his own jacket, reaching above Astrid's head to hang it on a coat peg on her door, filling her senses with the lusty smell of leather.

She caved first. She always did with him. Hiccup met her mouth with surety, plastic frames digging into the bridge of her nose. Astrid's hand came up, plucked the thick rimmed aphrodisiacs from his face and placed them folded up on her desk. His fingers splayed over the skin visible where her shirt was open, delicate artists touch mapping the dip and swell of collarbone to breast. Astrid whimpered against his lips. Hiccup growled in response.

Her friends thought she fucked Hiccup so he would tutor her.

Truth was, she fucked him because she _loved_ it.

The rest of the buttons were undone before their mouths came apart again. Hiccup squeezed a lace-covered breast, muttering his appreciation against the skin of her neck before he licked it teasingly. Astrid squirmed, feeling one hand cup her ass and haul her to her bed. Hiccup might be thin and wiry but he was a damn sight stronger than he looked. Spread across her duvet with her shirt hanging open, Astrid growled in return when Hiccup got up and stepped back.

"Take out your braid."

Astrid complied - for him - and started removing the pins and bobbles holding her thick hair braid in place. Nobody but her parents and occasionally Heather saw her hair down, but Hiccup wouldn't stand for anything less when it was just them. Once her hair fell free down her back, Hiccup knelt either side of her legs on the bed, leant down and buried his hand in her hair as his mouth claimed hers again.

Hiccup was a ridiculously good kisser. Astrid didn't know where he learned, but she didn't want to ask either.

"If I look under this skirt, which by the way doesn't meet strict uniform specifications of length, am I going to find matching underwear?"

Astrid _hated_ that it turned her on when he deliberately spoke like a nerd. Well, he was a nerd so technically he was talking like himself.

"Maybe."

"I'll be careful not to rip them then."

His fingers were already under her skirt, pressing against the soft skin of her inner thigh before they made purchase with the underwear in question.

"Gods Astrid, you've ruined these already."

If he didn't get a move on Astrid was going to hurt him. Luckily for his own safety, Hiccup yanked the material roughly down to expose her, skirt hiked up to her hips and her briefs somewhere around her knees when Hiccup pressed his thumb down on her clit.

The music drowned out her moans as Hiccup played her expertly, knowing exactly how to work her up desperately. He had watched every response, _calculated_ it all until he had a stack of test results from the experiment of Astrid. Two fingers pressed inside her with no resistance, the arousal he incited easing their way so Hiccup could rub at _that_ spot hidden within, the one that made Astrid's legs shake.

Gods help her if her parents were to walk in - Astrid's shirt was open, skirt rucked up and Hiccup was still fully dressed as he tormented her to the edge without ever letting her topple off it. His hand vanished entirely and Astrid could have cried, but then he was kneeling on the floor and removing her underwear properly. He studied her closely, as though Astrid had more secrets to unveil before a hot tongue swiped over her slit, back arching and hands fisting tight in the covers.

"Watch me."

His voice was low and gravelled with lust, waiting for Astrid's eyes to find his before he lowered his mouth to her again. It was damn hard to _watch_ him when every flick and lick of Hiccup's eager tongue made her want to throw her head back and scream. He latched on and sucked her clit between his lips, tugging the little swell until she was almost **sobbing.**

Astrid wasn't sure he didn't have a deathwish when he stopped again, _just_ short of letting her come.

"Don't stop!"

Hiccup chuckled, skating fingers over her slick thighs. He had her worked up and messy already and neither were naked. Bastard.

"You want to come?"

She faltered. Hiccup knew her secrets, knew Astrid got a little tonguetied talking about sex and used it to his advantage. He loved to make her crack. To lose the school geek and head cheerleader labels between them until they were just rutting bodies seeking pleasure.

"Yes!"

He rose to his feet, fingers unbuckling his belt and lowering his zipper. Astrid felt herself throb and clench at the thought of his cock.

No, he was _not_ a Hiccup all over.

"You have a choice. You can come on my cock then suck me off" Hiccup knelt on the bed again, boxers coming down to let his cock spring free "or suck me off and I'll make you come so hard you can't take it after."

Geek in the streets, freak in the sheets. That was what Astrid thought of his filthy mouth when it whispered in her ear. Or even now, as he ran his own hand along his swollen shaft now and spoke like they were discussing the weather.

Astrid was so tightly wound she considered the first strongly, simply because it meant she could come sooner but... she knew he could deliver on the second too. Shedding her now useless shirt, she curled a hand around his jean-clad thigh and beckoned him closer.

"Take off your tie and unbutton your shirt?"

He complied wordlessly, holding the tie in his mouth while he unbuttoned his shirt. The material fell open, revealing a straight line of his pale, lightly freckled lean muscles from neck to hips. There was intention in his gaze when Hiccup held his tie between his hands.

"Trust me?"

Astrid nodded silently, letting him tie the emerald fabric around her head to obscure her eyes.

"I don't know what's prettier" he leant down somehow to kiss her "your gorgeous eyes or you letting me have you like this."

She hated it when he spoke so sweetly. Hated that it warmed her somewhere other than her groin. Hiccup's leaking tip pressed to her mouth, guiding without forcing to let Astrid set the pace. She parted her lips, minding her teeth as he slid inside the soft wet of her mouth. Hiccup swore under his breath, audible now as the loss of sight began to heighten her other senses.

"Fuck I love your mouth."

Hiccup cupped the back of her head, letting her know he was there without pushing her. He knew she hated having her head shoved down, mindful of her gag reflex. Astrid repaid his manners generously, sucking at the sensitive head of his cock, swirling her tongue around the rim of his glans until Hiccup was keening. She could picture his face taut with pleasure, sweat beginning to form a light sheen across his achingly beautiful face...

Whoa. Where did _that_ come from?

Astrid mentally shook herself, focusing back on the erection rocking gently into her mouth. She wrapped her hands around him again, one on his thigh and the other circling his shaft to stroke and pump his cock in time with the motions of her lips and tongue. Music blurred the outside world away, leaving Astrid with only the sound and smell and _taste_ of Hiccup, even the hand on her head and his thigh meaning her sense of touch was filled with him too.

Knowing she mightn't hear him, Hiccup tapped Astrid's cheek lightly as a warning he was close. She pulled back slightly so she wouldn't choke, stroking him a bit faster until Hiccup spilled hot and thick into her mouth. He was sweeter than any other guy she had ever blown, but he probably knew the science to it. Plus he didn't get wasted and live on fried chicken. That probably helped, Astrid mused as he slipped, softening from her lips.

The makeshift blindfold came away a minute later, revealing Hiccup's shirt was _still on._ Neither had gotten undressed properly - Astrid was in bra and rumpled skirt whike Hiccup was all but fully dressed - his belt hung as loose as his shirt but his zipper was back up.

"You leaving or something?"

He nodded, buttoning his shirt and buckling his belt. Astrid contemplated killing him.

"Yeah, I need the bathroom."

Astrid felt a little odd sitting on her bed in bra and skirt, waiting for Hiccup to come back. She moved the discarded underwear to her wash pile so they wouldn't get lost in her room, then after a minutes pondering she unhooked the bra to discard. The skirt could stay.

She heard footsteps, hands automatically going to cover her now bare breasts. Astrid turned just in time to see Hiccup back in her room, eyes on her bare skin as the door clicked shut. There was naked want in his gaze when Astrid lowered her hands, giving him the view of her breasts. Her nipples were flushed and swollen, begging for his mouth.

Hiccup didn't disappoint, guiding her back to flat across the bed so he could cup and squeeze her breasts, already knowing how best she liked to be touched. His mouth was hot and hungry on her breast, nipping at the delicate underside before lips clamped almost cruelly on her nipple. Astrid cried out, barely managing to muffle herself in the bedding as the sheer pleasure tore through her.

Hiccup knew she was sensitive there and could barely cope when he was rough, but he also knew _just_ where the line was and kept Astrid dancing across it. Teeth worried at the hard bud until Astrid was shaking, a seconds respite for her to breathe before Hiccup descended on the other breast and sucked, nipped and licked until Astrid's hands must have almost torn his hair out with their fierce grip.

If he wanted, Hiccup could make her come from that alone. He _had,_ on more than one occasion. Astrid already wanted him to just fuck her stupid and leave her with her brains melting out of her ears.

"How do you want this?"

Hiccup let go of her near-overstimulated nipple, dragging his tongue in a wet line up to her ear to whisper in it. The music couldn't hide his words. Astrid debated, knowing no matter what she was going to lose her dignity as she begged him to bring her off. Limbs shaky and uncooperative, Astrid managed to roll on her front and raise up on her knees - this way she could muffle herself in the bed if he made her scream.

A swift smack on her ass made Astrid quake, knowing she was a soaked mess of need and that Hiccup could see it - her skirt hid _nothing_ in that position. She felt his hands soothe over her thighs, rub gently at the stinging spot and even felt a butterfly kiss flutter across the skin. He could be tender as much as rough. Often in a heady mixture at the same time.

"Take off your jeans. They rub."

Hiccup didn't hesitate to obey, letting them fall to the plush carpet that helped ensure they weren't overheard. His boxers tented over his turgid flesh as Hiccup pulled a box of condoms from his bag, placing it in the usual spot of her bedside table drawer after extracting one for him to use then and there.

The tearing sound had Astrid shaking again in anticipation, Hiccup's knees hitting the bed but he didn't take her offered body immediately.

"What's wrong?"

"Lie down. You're shaking and I don't want to worry you'll fall forward and crack your head on the wall."

Hardly sexy but he was totally right, waiting patiently for Astrid to lay on her stomach, glad the skirt didn't dig into her waist as Hiccup pressed along the length of her back, guiding himself inside her at long last. His mouth left open mouthed kisses along her shoulder, nuzzled at her long blonde locks while Astrid adjusted to being filled; he always felt _huge_ from this angle.

"Alright?"

"Mhmm."

There it was again, the warmth in her chest that had nothing to do with the heat between her thighs. Hiccup had shed his shirt to ensure his buttons didn't dig in, Astrid realised. His chest was damp against her back but she didn't care. Didn't give a damn about anything so long as he fucked her right now.

Hiccup didn't disappoint, shifting his weight to his elbows and rolling his hips in long, slow circles. Astrid choked on soundless moans, fisting at her bedsheets as though she could crawl away from the shattering onslaught of pleasure. He sent waves of blistering heat crashing through her, every thrust just shy of the explosive climax she knew threatened - Hiccup had played her like an instrument, building her to a quivering wreck and now she was totally at his mercy.

The angle let him press over _that_ spot inside her, and every motion pushed her clit against the bed to add another jolt to the electricity singing along her nerves. Her back arched as best it could under Hiccup's weight, muscles going taut as she bowed beneath exquisite torment. They might move in different social circles, but _gods_ she and Hiccup moved perfectly together in bed.

"Gods you're tight Astrid, tell me you're close."

Astrid's response was muffled in the bedsheets clutched between her teeth, the intensity of her orgasm rendering her almost temporarily blind as stars littered her vision and every muscle in her body spasmed, clenching and shaking and thrashing shamelessly with a stream of filth in her ear when Hiccup joined her in the satisfied bliss of post-climax.

She dimly wondered if sex got less exciting without the teenage flush of constant hormones, rolling onto her back when Hiccup all but fell from on top of her. Aftershocks left her shaky, Hiccup's lean limbs in the corner of her vision as she basked in the endorphin rush.

"Where you going?"

Astrid mumbled as he stood, frowning to herself - he wasn't one to come and go.

"To take this off."

He indicated the condom, wrapping it and the foil packaging it came in in a pocket tissue retrieved from his jacket on the door. Astrid hadn't even remembered how to move before Hiccup was redressing, cracking her window open and applying deodorant, body spray and a couple of wet wipes to himself to cover the smell of lust and satisfaction.

"We doing any actual schoolwork today?"

Astrid felt wrong-footed, vulnerable in her near-nudity.

"Oh. Uh. Sure. Just let me get dressed."

The afterglow faded fast as Hiccup redid his tie, pushed on his glasses and sat at her desk. The motion wasn't _cute_ in their present environment, more a show that Hiccup was done with their physical connection. He kept his eyes averted while Astrid dressed - she wasn't sure what that said. He looked so completely unruffled, only the ache he left and the sweat dampening a few tendrils of hair along his forehead telling what had happened. They were already drying - if he left in fifteen minutes Hiccup wouldn't look any different to when he came in.

Feeling more secure in her favourite t-shirt and some comfortable bottoms - she was _sore_ after that, though it had been totally worth it - Astrid sat next to him at her desk. They spent another forty five minutes on the work before her mother knocked at the door, asking if her 'friend' was staying for dinner when she turned down the music to answer the knock. The window and their mingled deodorant ensured her mother noticed nothing amiss.

"No, but thank you Miss Hofferson. I should get going."

Hiccup packed his stuff and left in silence, and it was only when she saw him walking down the street that Astrid allowed herself to feel confused. He had never been like that before, and no matter how she wracked her brain she couldn't work out what was different.

"Were you wearing that earlier?"

Her dad eyed her change of clothes suspiciously.

"I got changed while Hiccup was in the bathroom. Studying was stressful and I wanted my comfies."

"You even have your hair down."

Astrid patted the blonde tresses, the phantom feeling of Hiccups hand still there.

"Guess I do."

"He's nice."

Astrid knew where her mother was going with that.

"Mom, he's a geek. I'm a cheerleader. That's not the way it works."

Her dad tsked, cutting into his chicken. Her mother shook her head.

"I know all that seems terribly important now, but when you leave school you'll find it couldn't matter less."

"That doesn't mean I'm gonna date a dork like him. He wears a tie everywhere! Give it two years he'll be in grandad jumpers. Can we stop talking about this before you make it awkward for him to come over?"

Her parents left it alone and Astrid stabbed at her potatoes, forcing the meal down and taking herself back to her room after dinner under the guise of studying more. Instead she laid on her bed, spread out to take up as much of it as she could and ignored the smell of his aftershave on the sheets.

What was different?

At school the next day, Astrid was a little irritable. The question had plagued her no matter how she tried to ignore it, and so she hadn't slept as much as one usually would after getting well-fucked. Heather noticed her mood, made jokes about Hiccup that were never very funny but Astrid pretended to laugh at. She went to the library on her free period out of habit, despite not having agreed on the time with him.

Hiccup was there, though not in their usual spot. She went looking, found him in one of the dusty alcoves with those books every library had that nobody ever read. He seemed surprised to see her there.

"Did we have a da... an appointment?"

"No."

"I didn't think so."

His eyes turned back to the book on the table, heavy and thick and the pages turning a little yellow.

"What happened yesterday?"

"You were there."

"I mean after. You went all-"

Hiccup stood, the motion so fast it knocked the table with his knees.

"You think I don't know what your friends say about me?"

"What do you mean?"

He circled the table, taking up her personal space in a way he never dared outside of her bedroom. Astrid backed up, feeling a shelf at her back.

"I mean how they mock me. How they think you only fuck me so I'll do your homework because you're too embarrassed to tell them you _love_ it."

"Why does that only bother you now? This has been going on for months."

He snorted, taking his glasses off and raking a hand through his hair.

"And you what? Assume I'm so grateful that the head cheerleader lets me in her bed that I'll just tolerate being seen as this desperate creep who knows he's being used and lets it happen?"

Astrid had, selfishly, never considered it from that angle. That didn't mean she wanted to admit to how badly she wanted this frustrating, dorky loner.

 _I know all that seems terribly important now, but when you leave school you'll find it couldn't matter less._

Her mothers voice rang in her head. Astrid felt it click inside her mind properly at last.

The secrecy had been because she worried what people would think. And Astrid didn't give a shit about other people's opinions of her. Mind whirling with how she could convince him properly, Astrid made several decisions at once.

Grabbing hold of his tie - black with thin green stripes today - Astrid hauled him closer and kissed him. Hiccup froze, stunned. Then he responded, hand curving around her waist to pull her closer.

"What was that for?"

Astrid threw a glance behind them, but they were really quite alone.

"I always wanted to have sex in a libary. Oh, and you're my prom date now."

He might get away with making the rules in bed, but Astrid felt he needed a refresher in who was in charge the rest of the time.

"Prom? That's two months away."

Astrid bit his lip as he boosted her onto the table, fingers working his belt open.

"I'm sure we can pass the time."

-HTTYD-

 **This was meant to be a quickie... that didn't work so well.**

 **If you haven't, check out Halloween Roulette on my profile. I want quirky prompts!**


	15. Surprise

**For all the times I've been asked for Hiccup with a fucking massive dong. Actual prompt I think was one of number 54's many prompts, this one being Hiccup is a grower not a shower.**

 **Speaking of prompts - if anyone has some for Twisted Hiccstrid I could do with those it's a bit dusty over there.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup still burned with shame at _that_ memory. Probably one of the worst days of his life.

 _"Get him!"_

 _Hiccup ran, but there were too many bullies and he was clumsy on his gangly legs as puberty came in tricky spurts of height without grace. Someone grabbed him and someone else got his trousers._

 _"Let's see if he's a hiccup everywhere!"_

 _The nickname stuck even though he was over a foot taller than he had been when he got it. Hiccup struggled and kicked as they tried to pants him, but it was no good. He felt tears sting the corners of his eyes, knowing everyone could see him as a crowd had formed._

 _"Haha! He is a total hiccup!"_

Some teacher finally came to his rescue, but the damage had been done. Everyone had _seen_ him and the fact he was not only embarrassed, he was... visibly less than average below the belt had stuck like glue to him. Hiccup had never had many friends, but almost nobody had wanted to befriend the awkward geek who got pantsed and now no girl would go near.

Until...

 _Astrid._

Hiccup hadn't tried to befriend her. Astrid just one day sat next to him at lunch, started up a conversation about dragons and he hadn't gotten rid of her since. Not that he wanted to. She was smart and witty, gorgeous and tough and had zero time for other people's nonsense. She stuck up for him while Hiccup was finding his feet in the world, and by the time they were both sixteen, Astrid and he had been friends for nearly five years.

One of those years had been even better.

Because Astrid had done the thing Hiccup had dreamed of for many years. She had _kissed_ him. Then she blushed prettily, took Hiccup's hand and said she had been thinking of doing that for a whole. They had been even more inseparable ever since.

There was only one problem.

Hiccup couldn't let her hands wander. Astrid had been there that day and seen what had happened, and thankfully she was totally understanding that Hiccup wasn't ready for sex. He **wanted** to be, but Hiccup didn't want to disappoint her with his lacking size. What if she decided to leave him for someone who could satisfy her?

Astrid held his hand and kissed him in public, deemed him worthy of her time and her perfect pink lips and the designation 'boyfriend'. He didn't want to lose that. He loved her too much.

Said wonderful girlfriend was currently laid on his chest, tracing nonsense shapes over his t-shirt while they watched a movie. Well, they were meant to be watching the movie. Mostly Hiccup was awkwardly blushing as the angle allowed him to see right down her top. Astrid rolled onto her back, stretching out along his bed and Hiccup's belly fizzled warmly as her toned stomach peeked out from beneath her t-shirt.

"See something you like lover boy?"

Hiccup realised Astrid had seen him looking, coy smile playing over her lips when he wrenched his eyes up to her face.

"Have you _seen_ you? I think everyone sees something they like when they look at you."

With her big blue eyes and cute little nose, those perfect lips and her shapely body formed by many hours of constant activity, all framed with her soft blonde hair resting in its usual functional braid... Astrid was perfection personified and Hiccup still occasionally pinched himself when he remembered she was his girlfriend.

"You're so sweet babe."

Astrid curled against his side, gifting him with sweet kisses that stole his breath away. Hiccup cupped her smooth cheek, running his thumb over it. Her hand quested under his t-shirt, tickling his lower abdomen and the wiry muscles there flexed beneath her mischievous fingers.

"Hey babe" Astrid pecked a kiss on his lips between words "I was wondering if you felt up to trying something."

Hiccup looked at her in confusion, understanding when her fingers curled around his belt buckle. He didn't recoil, but he placed his hand on hers to move it away.

"What is it that worries you? If you're not ready then that is totally fine, but you never actually say it."

His cheeks burned with _that_ memory again, shame coursing through him.

"You were there. You saw. You know I'm... _smaller_ than average."

Astrid looked at him incredulously, as though he had grown a second head that started singing show tunes.

"Hic, I don't care about that. I love you, and that's all that matters to me. I just want to show you that" she faltered, teeth worrying at her lower lip in thought "how about we just try, and if either of us are uncomfortable we stop? No pressure, ok?"

He wanted to say no and hide his shameful body, but Astrid looked so genuine and wanting... and he wanted to show her that he loved her too.

"Ok."

Her answering smile was blinding and Hiccup found himself on the receiving end of a blistering kiss. His cock began to swell in his jeans, no doubt preparing to embarrass him when Astrid realised how he came up short. Thankfully she didn't immediately go for that, instead opting to push up his t-shirt until he moved his arms up to let her remove it.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

Hiccup turned away, disbelieving of her words. Astrid curled her fingers around his jaw, gently turning him to face her again.

"Some people seem pretty on the outside but they are so ugly inside. But you... you're so sweet and caring, you're full of goodness and love and that light... it _shines_ through Hiccup. I love everything about you."

Her eyes begged him to believe her before she kissed him again, ducking her head to press kisses down his throat, over his sticky-out collarbone that tingled more than he expected. Astrid smirked when he squirmed, but after a minute she continued on. She made wet circles around his nipples with her tongue, kissed a line between his pectoral muscles before continuing down. Straddling his knees, Astrid kissed his flexing abdominals before looking up at him as she began to loosen his belt.

"Still ok babe?"

Those sapphire eyes twinkled up at him, full of heat and want and it was a heady thing to know that lust was aimed at him. Hiccup nodded, unable to look as she got his belt loose and tugged his zipper down. Without his belt, the waist of his jeans came off his narrow hips easily when Astrid pulled at them. His boxers went with it, freeing his unimpressive erection to land heavily on his belly.

" _Wow._ "

"I know, I'm-"

"Huge!"

Hiccup looked down as Astrid curled a hand around his cock, looking genuinely surprised.

"Uh, what?"

"Babe. You are _not_ small. Gods, where have you been hiding this?"

He didn't really know what to say. Hiccup didn't know how he measured up other than from the mortifying experience of his pre-teen years. Even jerking off had been in the dark, usually under his underwear and he didn't look at porn because he didn't want to be reminded of how he was lacking.

"Thanks? I think?"

Hiccup flailed inwardly, awkward and out of his depth.

"Just so you know I'm gonna need a whole lotta foreplay if we go all the way to get this in me. Anyway, where was I..."

He didn't get chance to really process what Astrid said before her perfect lips were on his cock, parting to let him into her mouth and _oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck_ he could barely even breathe. The heat was unbelievable, her tongue wet heaven as it ran along the underside. Astrid couldn't take much of him in her mouth, but what she couldn't fit was quickly damp with saliva and being stroked by her hand.

A steady stream of probably embarrassing babble escaped Hiccups mouth as he whimpered and bucked beneath her hot mouth, unable to keep from praising Astrid constantly as she sucked him off.

"Holy fucking Thor Astrid!"

She actually pulled off to giggle playfully, continuing with stroking him so Hiccup couldn't quite calm down from the state she had him in.

"You feeling alright babe?"

"Uhhhhh"

He was reduced to cursing and other not-so-eloquent sounds as Astrid lowered her head again, sucking at his tip and squeezing the base until he was a trembling wreck.

"A-Astrid I'm g-gonna come!"

She fucking _winked_ up at him, not slowing down a bit until he spilled into her mouth with some probably embarrassing noises. Even so... Hiccup knew that had to have been by far the most spectacular orgasm of his life. Astrid swallowed him down, kissed the tip of his cock as he softened and tucked him away, righting his jeans before curling back on his chest.

" _Wow._ "

"Are you mocking me?"

Hiccup shook his head vociferously.

"No! That was just... yeah, wow."

Astrid smiled, stroking his bare chest and humming.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She shifted a little next to him and Hiccup, flush with newfound confidence after Astrid called him 'huge' and buzzing with happy hormones, ran a hand down her back.

"Can I... you know, return the favour?"

Astrid flushed slightly, nodding.

"Just with your hands? I don't think I'm quite ready for you to yanno, go _down_ there up close just yet."

Hiccup agreed eagerly, barely registering the unusual taste of him in her mouth as he kissed her again. She let him take off her shirt, drinking in her shapely muscles and light freckles, little scars dotted around as her body told a story. His hands shook a bit as he unbuttoned her jeans, lowering the zipper and pulling them off of slender hips to give his hand room.

"You sure Astrid?"

She bit his lip teasingly, lifting her hips a little in invitation.

"Gods yes."

Hiccup marshalled his nerve before running curious fingers over her stomach, down to the waistband of cute briefs with a Wonder Woman motif on. He found the material damp, growing more so each time Astrid gasped against his mouth and rolled her hips up into his hand. He could feel a small bump as he explored, and when he returned to it Astrid trembled.

"T-there! Fuck Hiccup, you're making me so wet."

He was fairly certain that was a compliment and he thrilled in it hugely, Astrid's breathy tone arousing and her hungry hands roving his back, clinging to him as she shook. One hand came down to grab his and he worried she was stopping him, but instead Astrid guided his hand beneath the fabric to feel her skin-to-skin. She was molten, hot and slick and even more responsive to his touch as Hiccup stroked her firm bud, watching her body tighten beneath his.

If Hiccup thought Astrid beautiful before, she transcended any word available with the bewitching sight of her riding the highs of climax. She grew wetter on his fingers, thighs tightening fiercely around him as she threw her head back, moaning so erotically Hiccup felt himself growing hard again already.

It was over too quickly for his liking, not quite done enjoying the sight but Astrid relaxed into the bed, skin flushed a lovely shade of pink as she sighed in contentment. Hiccup extricated himself from her underwear, wiping his wet hand off on his jeans messily - he couldn't tear his eyes away to look for something better to use.

"Was that ok?"

"Mhmm."

Astrid raised her hand in a thumbs up motion lazily, the other hand reaching for him. They kissed lazily and leisurely, intimacy clearly bolstering their cinnection. Hiccup couldn't stop smiling. Astrid seemed to be the same way.

"Now every time some idiot brings up you getting pantsed, you can remember me being amazed to find you were hung like a freaking dragon."

Hiccup chuckled, burying his head in her neck and placing kisses on the warm skin there. Astrid squirmed and grabbed his head, hauling him up to kiss her properly. They resumed watching the movie only to find it was almost over; they had gotten a little distracted.

The jokes had mostly died down ages ago as bored teenagers found other things to talk about, but when Hiccup heard an old jeer about his size, all he had to do was remember Astrid's wide eyes and stunned "wow" to feel totally fine. They fooled around with their newfound pastimes frequently, and Hiccup never quite got used to how incredible Astrid's mouth felt, how amazing it was to witness her at the heights of pleasure.

She didn't pressure him about going any further, and Hiccup appreciated that. He eventually made himself get a measuring tape and ascertain the size of his erection so he could buy the right condoms though, which was undoubtedly one of his most awkward google searches ever.

Astrid produced lube out of the blue on one of her trips to his bedroom - flavoured and not, and they both quickly found their way into the teens fumbling explorations. Not that they really needed help towards messy and satisfied, but Hiccup reckoned they both enjoyed that aspect and continued to do so.

It wasn't a choreographed event or any huge special date night. They were kissing and groping in their underwear, his erection digging into the soft part of her lower abdomen as Astrid ran her hands through his hair and kissed him more throughly. She slowly released his mouth, looking down to the last fabric separating them, then back up to his face.

"You wanna?"

Hiccup didn't need to ask what she meant. He nodded. She smiled, curling one muscled leg around his own and kissing him all hot and needy. The first time they had been any sort of intimate rang in his head - Astrid said she would need a lot of foreplay. He slid her underwear off - Supergirl that day - and took in the glorious sight of her naked.

It wasn't the first time he had been treated to such a sight, but as Astrid was so unbelievably stunning he felt there was no way to adequately prepare for it. She smiled a little shyly as Hiccup spread her legs gently, coasting experienced fingers up along soft inner thighs. The last vestiges of shyness quickly faded as he touched her clitoris. He knew what it was now, that hot little bump that made her _writhe._

His cock was bigger than two fingers, but Hiccup supposed it was a good warm up as he slid two digits inside her. Astrid bit her lip, whimpered sweetly as she squeezed around the intrusion. Hiccup curled his fingers up slightly, knowing how it made Astrid tremble and cry out in a way that made him glad his mother worked late.

"Don't stop babe, fuck that's good!"

Astrid lost any semblance of nerves the more aroused she got, pleasantly demanding when she wanted to come and Hiccup eagerly delivered. Pumping his fingers a little quicker, he used his thumb to rub her clit until Astrid climaxed, head thrown back and hands clawing the sheets, his forearm and his shoulder.

"Gods you're hot when you come Astrid."

She wasn't the only one more confident in bed. Hiccup found his stride with the girl he loved. Astrid kissed him again, then reached down to tug at his boxers.

"Off!"

"As you wish milady."

Hiccup couldn't deny Astrid's hungry gaze on his erection was _hugely_ beneficial for his ego, but he was a tad nervous about whether or not he might hurt her.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing's _wrong,_ I'm just worried I might hurt you."

Astrid ran a hand down his chest, chuckling.

"Oh we've come a long way if you've gone from thinking you're too small to worrying you're too big. Look, it's probably gonna hurt a bit. But that's because it's my first time. We gotta get past that for the really good stuff. And I trust you. I know you'll do anything to make it better. We love each other. I want this Hiccup. I want you and your grower."

"My _what?_ "

Astrid started laughing again.

"Trust you to fixate on that. You're a grower not a shower. Meaning you get a _lot_ bigger hard. A shower doesn't. You grow. Get it?"

He nodded, surprising her with a kiss.

"I love you too, and I wouldn't want my first time with anyone else."

They had experimented with using his erection to rub against her clit before, but Hiccup found that all that molten heat on his shaft was never less intense despite knowing it was there. He picked up a condom - he had practiced this bit - and rolled it on, keeping eyes on Astrid to make sure she wasn't having reservations. She wasn't, but she _did_ reach for the unflavoured lube next to the condoms.

"No such thing as too much lube."

Hiccup smiled encouragingly as he took it, coating himself in the watery substance after checking it was condom-safe.

"Whatever you say Astrid."

Astrid widened her thighs invitingly, hands going to his shoulders to cradle him close. They kissed, sharing in the moment.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He felt his tip brush against her, biting his lip as he braced himself. Astrid whimpered almost as soon as he started, but when he asked if she wanted to stop she shook her head.

"Gently. M'ok."

Hiccup went as slow as he could, seeing her relax a bit once the widest part of him was in. Astrid took him all, hips finally coming flush against each other. Hiccup let his forehead rest against Astrid's, groaning at the intense feeling of being enveloped in tight, soft heat.

 _"Gods_ you're big. Fuck... gimme a minute."

Slightly worried he might come in under a minute, Hiccup nodded anyway and stroked her cheek, her breast, her stomach. Astrid slowly relaxed, though only a mere fraction of the brutal tightness around his cock eased. He still reckoned he was going to burst any second now. Astrid's face, previously scrunched up with the tension, began to smooth out.

"Ok."

"You sure?"

"Mhmm. Go slow babe."

Suppressing the primal urge to _take,_ to fuck into perfect heat until he spilled, Hiccup withdrew almost fully before sliding back in. Astrid didn't flinch from pain so he tried again, a few more thrusts before she responded with a faint gasp.

"Good or bad noise?"

"Good. Keep going."

Hiccup kept up the slow thrusts, rocking his hips into hers and Astrid's faint gasps became soft moans. Her limber body wound around his more, shifting his angle as she hooked her legs up and the next thrust _clearly_ hit its mark better as Astrid let out a deep, throaty moan.

"Mmm, just like that!"

She was encouraging, stroking his shoulders and neck and keeping up the compliments and praise as Hiccup repeated the thrusts, did his best to maintain the angle that was making Astrid respond so erotically. He was probably pretty clumsy but Hiccup was just trying not to lose his fucking mind in the sea of sensations, the perfect feeling of Astrid wrapped around him in the most intimate of ways.

"I can't last much longer Astrid."

He managed to warn her, but Astrid didn't seem to mind as she cooed encouragingly, meeting his hips with her own as they both moved a little faster. Hiccup kissed her. Astrid gasped "I love you" against his ear over and over, not helping his control any as her voice grew tighter with the mounting pleasure.

Determined to do his best to make Astrid come too, Hiccup wriggled a hand between them and rubbed over her slick clit. Astrid spasmed and bucked, tightening further around him until Hiccup could scarcely draw breath as she clung to his body and his cock as one. Burying his face in her throat with a low groan, Hiccup lost the fight against his climax and came with a few last deep thrusts, burying himself as best he could to sustain the pleasure.

Astrid's fingers clashed with his as they reached down, rubbing herself just a few more times before Hiccup felt her clench rhythmically at his cock still inside her, beautiful moans music to his ears as hypersensitivity threatened lower down. He ignored it, waited until he started to go soft to pull out, holding the base of the condom to ensure it didn't come off inside her.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

He ditched the sticky latex, offering Astrid some of the wet wipes he kept to hand to help clean themselves up. Hastily cleansed, he crawled back onto the bed and Astrid curled up against his chest with a deep sigh and a smile.

"So... how was that?"

Hiccup searched for an adequate answer.

"One word. _Wow._ "

-HTTYD-

 **Now I've done this hopefully nobody else will ask for it because from personal experience enormous dicks aren't as fun as you see in porn and honestly it's a 'big dick is manly' load of tripe that just makes me cringe.**


	16. Road Trip

**In answer to the guest asking about bisexuality. No, you absolutely do not** ** _have_** **to be with anyone to know your sexuality. I knew I liked guys long before I started fucking them! Haha. As for how you know personally... it's just that. Personal. You might just enjoy gay porn (I know straight guys who like gay porn because there's no fake orgasms) or you might just be curious about gay sex. If you can see yourself dating and enjoying sex and companionship with more than just one gender? You're probably bisexual but hey, that's your call. Nobody can tell you who you are.**

 **Road trip!**

 **No ownership of Little Bit Love, all rights to Sunrise Avenue there. Or any other song lyrics you might see.**

-HTTYD-

"Did you remember the-"

"Hiccup, every item on the list is in there. Stop worrying."

"I do not worry."

Astrid rolled her eyes, picked up her backpack and Hiccup did the same, leather jacket slung over his shoulder. If he wasn't so bloody stress-y, Astrid would throw him on the bed and calm him down her own way. But they were running a little late, and so he would insist on leaving if she tried.

Shame. Astrid did so love to get up close to that lean mass of long limbs.

"Ready?"

"Lets go."

The trip back to their hometown wasn't a short one - ten hours without breaks. But that was the price they paid for moving for university to get away from Hiccup's dad and her mom. Overbearing, traditional. Thought the two should be engaged before they went away to the big bad city. As though they might end up not with each other, and come home with babies and venereal diseases or something.

"Right-o. Come on Night Fury."

Hiccup patted his car - it was _his_ baby. More expensive than their tuition fees, but then it was a gift from his dad. It was a 'safe' car, a sign of protective instincts really but as a Mechanics student, Hiccup loved cars. Naturally his own was his favourite.

"Get a room would ya?"

Laughing, Hiccup slid into the front seat and started the car, waiting for Astrid to throw the last few things in the trunk before she joined him.

"Can I pick?"

"Nothing that'll give me a headache. Ten hour drive."

Astrid grinned, kissed his cheek and dug through the cars CD stock. Picking out a _Sunrise Avenue_ album, she hit play and music just under 'too loud' came out of the speakers. Hiccup reached to skip the first two songs, going right for his favourite and singing along - a bit terribly, but Astrid was no better and they both enjoyed it.

" _And it makes me crazy_

 _How I need you baby_

 _No I can't escape it_

 _I just need a little bit love"_

He was already more relaxed than he had been in their rooms, now they were on the road. He was driving his baby and there was enjoyable music on.

 _"Only you and you alone_

 _Only you can make me whole"_

Their windows were rolled down; passing drivers would hear them yelling off key but neither cared.

 _"Take my heart_

 _My heart belongs to you"_

Hiccup fell back into his seat, laughing as they passed through a green light. Astrid loved to watch him laugh - he was easily wound up, worried a lot of the time about getting things right. Astrid was good at bringing him down though; music was a good way. When _Unholy Ground_ finished, Hiccup took his turn picking the next CD after they pulled in to a service station.

" _Lordi?_ And you told me no headaches?"

"You listen to Disturbed and Rage Against The Machine. **Loud.** Lordi are funny."

Astrid couldn't argue with that, knowing the monster musicians had some daft songs. She headed to the bathroom while Hiccup fuelled up, then headed in to pay and pick up snacks. Astrid grinned to herself as she asked the nervous twitchy dork behind the till for a box of Durex too. Hiccup's good mood should be continued, she decided.

Hiccup didn't see her from the car, and the condom box was tucked into her pocket before she got there. He thanked her for the bag of sweets she got him, taking a swig of his Dr Pepper before they took off again. _Lordi_ thundered through the speakers, sharp music that set Astrid's pulse racing. Rock music was about the most exciting thing in their hometown, where playing an instrument was almost mandatory to even live there.

That was how she ended up with Hiccup after all; she hadn't really paid attention to the fact he was growing up, but then one day she was at Meade Hall for the usual monthly event of alcohol consumption and eardrum damage.

Suddenly, there was Hiccup. No longer the awkward geek who blushed when he talked to her but a walking wet dream in his black jeans and leather jacket, heavy boots and messy hair. Three drinks later, they were dancing to Odin only knew what and two more after, they were kissing.

"He looks edible in biker gear" wasn't a valid relationship foundation to their parents and it had been a secret for months. Then they got caught. And promptly escaped to a far away land for university. Family holidays were the time they had to face the music - not the good kind. Hence Hiccup's anxious state.

And Astrid's eagerness to release both their tension. She had to wait until they at least hit the halfway mark, else Hiccup would be too worried about the time. Plus he would be more eager to stretch and unwind after five or six hours of driving. If she timed it right they could stop somewhere outside; it was a nice day and Hiccup had a thing for outdoor sex.

"What next? More _Sunrise_ or... _Apocalyptica?"_

"Too melodic. How about _Skillet?"_

Astrid plucked a _Skillet_ album and pushed it into the CD player. They continued on, stopping for five minutes to eat and stretch their legs, but he was still antsy so Astrid waited. Played with her hair occasionally; it often got Hiccup a little interested. She reclined her seat and stretched back, t-shirt lifting to flash her boyfriend a hint of bare skin - at traffic lights, she was aroused not suicidal.

By the time Astrid was done rubbing imaginary tension out of her neck with a few pleased sounds, Hiccup was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. They had gone past halfway about twenty minutes ago, so Astrid started looking for somewhere somewhat secluded to get him to pull over. That was the fun thing about the route to Berk; after about two hundred miles it stopped being motorways.

"Hey, there's some nice trees over there."

Hiccup looked at her like she was mad.

"And?"

"And if I don't get out of this car and stretch soon I'll _jump_ out."

With an indulgent smile, Hiccup checked for turnings and signs warning them off land, then curved around toward the trees. The road was mostly dirt, a little bumpy but nothing the Night Fury couldn't take. They slowed to a stop and Astrid was out of the car instantly. Hiccup expected it was stretching; she was actually checking they were alone.

"Ok, why did we stop really?"

Astrid raised an eyebrow, but she knew when she was caught.

"You looked... uncomfortable. And it's such a nice day."

"Astrid, we're already late."

His resolve was rapidly weakening, she could tell.

"So lets be late for good reason."

Hiccup raked his eyes down her body hard enough that Astrid _felt_ it like fingers on her skin.

"I need to get-"

She pulled the condoms from her pocket. Waiting for Hiccup to dig through their bags for condoms was too long.

"I got you."

He caught the box, playful smirk across his lips.

"The service station?"

"You got it."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, then pulled his keys to electronically lock the car. He grabbed her hand, pulling her deeper into the trees. Astrid knew she had succeeded when he pinned her to a thick trunk, mouth hungry on hers. Outdoors always got him fired up, feral. At one with nature brought out the primal side of Hiccup easily.

His hands slid under her t-shirt, needy fingers on heated flesh. Astrid raised her arms, regretfully breaking their lips apart so Hiccup could remove the cotton. She wasn't embarrassed to be topless outside; especially when Hiccup looked at her like _that._ His leather jacket was draped around her back, framing her torso and protecting Astrid from the rough bark when he lifted her, pressed her back against the tree and ravaged her mouth.

"You couldn't have worn a skirt?"

"I dressed for comfort. At least I got condoms."

Hiccup scraped his teeth down her neck, one hand under her backside to hold her up while the other yanked down the cup of her bra and tweaked her nipple roughly. Astrid bit her lip, muffling her sounds while she had the presence of mind to. That probably wouldn't last.

He helped her down onto shaking legs, humming before making a decision. Astrid let him turn her, bracing her hands on the rough bark as Hiccup fumbled at the button of her cargo shorts. They came down easy, pooling at her ankles and joined by her damp underwear. Hiccup pulled her to bend at the waist a bit more, then she heard his zipper come down and a grunt as he sheathed himself.

"You ready?"

They didn't have time for the foreplay Hiccup often dedicated himself to, ensuring Astrid was not only wet but **mindless** with the need to be fucked. Now, he was having to ask while fingers slipped inside her to ensure she was ready. She quivered with the sensation, wetting his hand with fresh arousal at the intimate touch.

"Fuck yes."

Sometimes a girl just needed a quick fuck. Hiccup liked outside. It was an excellent combination as he curled his fingers inside her, stoking Astrid's heat, time constraints be damned. She whined needily when his fingers retreated, aching with emptiness but Hiccup filled her properly a split second later.

 _"Gods Hiccup!"_

So much for silence. Hiccup nipped the side of her neck, growling in warning.

"Don't get us caught."

She squeezed around his cock, surprising a groan from his throat. Hiccup dug his fingers into her hip, the pain lancing a thrill through her body as he thrust. Her fingers curled in the tree bark, feeling Hiccup adjust his angle until his cock dragged along that spot inside her that made Astrid want to scream.

The scrawny dork who turned out to be a fucking _demon_ in bed. And on a table. Or a desk. Or up a tree apparently.

Hiccup gasped and grunted against her ear, base and primal and gods did she love it. He filled her perfectly on each stroke, hot and firm inside her. Astrid moaned and clutched the tree for stability, knees threatening to give out when Hiccup's fingers came around to press on her swollen clit. She gave up any semblance of trying to be quiet and cried out, cursing like a sailor.

Or perhaps like she was in heat was more accurate. Hiccup certainly made her feel that way, pushing back on his cock when he wasn't moving fast or deep enough. He responded, fucking into her harder until Astrid could barely breathe with the exquisite heat curling in her gut. His fingers moved faster, rubbing the sensitive outside while his cock stimulated her sensitive insides.

"Fuck Astrid, you better be close."

She couldn't say she was close; Astrid was coming. Hard and intense, her body wracked with spasms and pleasure burning through her nerves. Hiccup swelled inside her, his voice growing strained as he swore and praised Astrid all in one breath as he joined her in Valhalla.

Astrid whimpered as he slid out of her, feeling empty inside but Hiccup knelt and pulled up her clothes, then turned her around and kissed her sweetly.

"You ok?"

"I am _great._ You?"

Hiccup grinned.

"Yeah, me too."

"Less stressed?"

"Definitely."

"Then my work here is done. Where's my shirt?"

Hiccup retrieved it from a low tree branch, trading it for the jacket Astrid slid off. She grimaced slightly at the ache in her hands from the tree, but it had been well worth it. Hiccup didn't fail to notice, grabbing the first aid kit from the glovebox and cleaning her hands properly once they were back in the car.

"No broken skin. All better."

He pecked a kiss on her wrist, smiling when she felt a goofy grin spread across her face from the sweet gesture. Astrid checked the time as they both grabbed water and a protein bar each.

"Only cost us twenty minutes. Refuel and then onwards?"

Hiccup hummed, starting the car up again and casting a glance at the back seat.

"We might have to stop again yet."

 _I've created a monster,_ Astrid mused.

Not that she really minded. It would certainly brighten up their road trip.

-HTTYD-

 **Ok, I have a stack of stuff from Halloween Roulette to get started on so this might be the last Hiccstrid One Shot for a couple of weeks, maybe longer. Keep an eye out for 'Prom' if you need a Hiccstrid fix, which will be posted as a two parter sometime soon.**


	17. Blindfolds

**A somewhat forgotten prompt you may remember I mentioned a while back.**

 **I'll not say canon!verse because RTTE isn't movie-canon (please don't debate this in reviews I am happy to have that conversation over inbox), and obviously post-Blindsided. Maybe a few months, since they wouldn't have fucked right after kissing.**

 **Could somewhat feasibly be seen as a sequel to** **Nyctophobia? I guess. Let's call it one anyway.**

 **Includes a tasty dose of blindfolds.**

-HTTYD-

Astrid took the fabric Hiccup held out, watching as he lowered himself to allow her to tie it. Ever since she had been rendered temporarily blind, Hiccup had been doing this to try and understand how she felt. Of course, Astrid hadn't _known_ he was doing it at first. Found him stumbling around his hut with Toothless telling him he was getting too close to something like a sword or a dragons paw.

She'd been touched, new love blossoming and burgeoning freely between the two young adults.

Then it became a trust exercise between the two. The first time Hiccup tried to tie a blindfold around her eyes - at her behest - Astrid punched him. The sudden fear she would never see again was paralyzing and she lashed out. Hiccup didn't take it personally, turned it around and told her she could do him. He became reliant on her for guidance and explained it to the other riders as a training exercise.

He didn't tell them it was so Astrid could feel safe again. She led him around the base slowly, mindful of how he might catch his leg on something as they traversed steps and fences and boulders. Hiccup didn't complain beyond an 'ooof!' if he ever walked into anything.

Then there were kisses, soft and hesitant at first but Astrid couldn't help feeling better knowing Hiccup trusted her to still be there when the blackness went away. Just like he'd been there when her eyes were blind, and then when they were better.

Astrid didn't remember how they first fell into bed together, where it hurt a little at first and she felt self-conscious being naked in front of a _boy_ but then it was so _good_ and Hiccup didn't stop smiling for a good three days.

She remembered the first time Hiccup suggested blindfolds in bed. He was shy and awkward about it, whispered something about how he loved to trust her so implicitly against her neck so she couldn't see his flushed face. Astrid hadn't expected to like it quite so much, wondering in some tiny but terribly insecure part of her mind whether or not Hiccup didn't _want_ to see her during sex.

But Hiccup always looked at her whenever he could, with appreciative eyes as though she were a perfect sunrise. This wasn't about her looks; she was being silly.

And when Hiccup took off his top half of clothing, then Astrid tied fabric around his eyes... she realised how much fun could be had. Hiccup couldn't anticipate her hands, her mouth. And from her own experiences with blindness, Astrid knew his other senses would all be heightened. When Astrid reached out and barely brushed his skin, Hiccup jumped like he'd been struck by Thor in surprise.

"Good or bad?"

"Good!"

Astrid could see the strain of an erection against his leggings, knew it highly unlikely Hiccup would lie to her. She spoke as she guided him back to lie down properly, exploring his bare torso. He had a multitude of scars, most from the last four years; dragon training had its risks. He gasped and groaned at different touches, shivered when her fingers stroked bumpy scar tissue.

"This is weird. Good weird though."

Hiccup jumped but cottoned on quick when Astrid tugged at his bottoms, peeling away the material from tightly muscled legs.

"Huh."

"What?"

"I'm less self conscious like this. I can't see what I don't like on myself."

Astrid flicked him. Hiccup shrieked before flushing and covering his mouth.

"Lets pretend that never happened."

Satisfied he got the message, Astrid resumed touching him. Hiccup twitched under her hands, wriggling and more than once she saw him reach for the blindfold, wanting to see what was happening but he always stopped himself. When she was happy he had given over to the lacking sight, Astrid splayed her hand over his linen slip and Hiccup bucked into her palm with a low whimper.

Stories from older Viking women had Astrid expecting a functional but not necessarily _attractive_ object lingering beneath her boyfriends clothes... that had been so wrong. Astrid loved his cock, lovedfeeling it pulse hot in her hand and the way it flushed red with desire. Hiccup moaned and thrust into Astrid's fist when she circled her fingers around the swollen flesh, stroking the way she knew would make him shake.

When her hand withdrew Hiccup whined, hand twitching toward the blindfold again but he stopped, turned as though he could look for her somehow without seeing. Astrid dropped her shoulder armour to the ground; its clatter quickly informed Hiccup of what was going on. Her outfit was a little complicated to remove, but two months of having sex with Hiccup certainly had her get it down faster.

Down to her own bindings and linens, Astrid reached to remove the blindfold from Hiccups eyes. He blinked as he adjusted to candlelight again, then settled on Astrid's near-nudity with a suddenly rapturous gaze.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to trade."

Hiccup took a second to click, a sort of 'ahhh' expression crossing his face as Astrid held up the fabric.

"Are you sure? You don't always like it."

"I'm feeling pretty safe right now."

Hiccup nodded, trading places on his bed with her and draping the material over his shoulder to focus on getting her naked first. Her bindings went first, gentle fingers curling around her thighs to peel away the last of her coverings. Astrid reached for the blindfold; she was curious if it helped her feel as liberated as it seemed to do for Hiccup.

"You want to put it on yourself?"

Astrid nodded her assent, feeling Hiccup's thumb rub a soothing circle on her knee.

"I think it'll help if I can control how tight its tied?"

"Whatever works for you milady. You don't have to wear it at all you know."

"I know. I want to try."

She was determined not to be afraid of the dark anymore. Astrid hadn't even told Hiccup about that. But... he was there and so the darkness wasn't so scary now.

Astrid lifted the material over her eyes, keeping her breathing steady and closing them first so the blindfold wasn't a sudden, alien darkness. Hiccup touched her hand when it came down to rest on the bed, reassuring her he was there as she sucked in a deep breath. He couldn't miss the tremor in her fingers.

"Don't push yourself. If it's scary, stop."

"I'm ok. Just... kiss me?"

"Always."

Hiccup's lips were a little dry - flying dragons did that - but gentle on her own, slow strokes of tongue quickly making their lips slide smoother over each other. He kissed her the same way he looked at her - slow, appreciating the entirety and never in any rush to stop.

Her eyes would close when they kissed anyway, so Astrid felt better already. She could picture him, one hand resting on the bed to support his weight as the other moved to stroke her cheek, anchoring her with his familiar hands; roughened by smithing and dragon-scales but touched her like she was soft as snow.

When Astrid relaxed beneath him, Hiccup's fingers started their descent. Glacially slow, leaving goosebumps in their wake as he swept them over her pulse point, pressed a little firmer on her collarbone where he knew Astrid was sensitive. His breath stayed warm on her cheek, reminding her Hiccup was right there next to her.

As the fear started to leech away, Astrid realised how much more sensitive she was blind. Hiccup's touch on her breast was normally pleasant, but now the slightest brushes had her squirming, gasping and wishing he would do it more. But Hiccup knew how to play the game already, lifted his hand before Astrid could adjust and with no sight, she couldn't anticipate where next.

"Will you be ok if I move? Only I want both hands."

Gods, she wanted that too.

"I'll tell you if I'm not."

Hiccup moved away, breath no longer ghosting over her flushed face and she heard his metal leg scrape and scratch slightly, then a soft grunt as he presumably removed it rather than damage the wooden frame. Astrid almost grew impatient, but then she could feel him kneel over one of her legs, shift to rest his weight on his knees before two hands were on her. Hiccup started predictably, massaging her breasts and teasing a nipple between his fingers. Astrid shuddered, fisting a hand in the pelt beneath her body.

The longer he touched her the more Astrid forgot to be afraid. Focusing on nimble fingers teasing over her side, on a warm mouth against her neck instead of whether she might be under threat. Hiccup was a quick study, knew where to apply pressure or to gently stroke in order to have Astrid a shivering mass of arousal.

"H-Hiccup!"

"Yes milady?"

"M'ready."

"Are you sure?"

As if to assure himself, Hiccup reached down to find her wet, thighs slick where she'd wriggled and fussed as he touched her. It hadn't taken long for him to realise wet was good, wetter was better. And Odin did he thrill in making Astrid slick and ready for him, stoking the fire with fingers inside her ane Astrid bucked, whined needily.

Apparently being blindfolded made her a wanton bar wench... but only for Hiccup.

"I'm sure."

She felt Hiccup's fingers brush her face as he moved to take off her covering, and Astrid smacked his hand away.

"With it? Are you sure?"

"I can take it off if I need to."

Hiccup's fingers knotted tight with hers, thumb tracing circles on hers for a minute. She absolutely knew that she could never have trusted anyone else to this extent, could never let herself be _so_ vulnerable at a time she really needed to trust someone to be there if it weren't _Hiccup._

"Tell me you're sure."

He needed the reassurance as much as she did; they always held each others gaze during sex, sought the connection. This would be as new for him as it was for her.

"I'm sure."

Astrid heard him grunt slightly, her more-sensitive hearing picking up the crumpling fabric hitting ground as Hiccup discarded his underwear. She jumped slightly at the unexpected touch of a hand on her thigh, relaxing a second later as the familiar scar on Hiccup's outer thigh pressed to her inner one. One from the Red Death, she was almost certain.

"It's weird."

Hiccup responded to her words quickly.

"What is?"

His voice was closer now, breath touching her hairline a heartbeat later as Hiccup adjusted himself over her.

"This. I was just thinking... It's kinda what our first time would have been like if Gothi couldn't fix me."

"Oh. I guess it is... then you wouldn't ever have had to _see_ this scrawny Viking naked."

Knowing roughly where he was, Astrid punched him and felt his shoulder beneath her fist.

"None of that!"

"As you wish milady. Are you still sure?"

She nodded, feeling a little daft before remembering Hiccup _could_ see her. Only she was blind at this moment. Hiccup nuzzled closer, kissed her as his hot cock brushed against her hip, leaking stickily where he had foregone his own earlier pleasure to ensure Astrid was as relaxed as she possibly could be.

The first push was still a little uncomfortable, but it got easier every time and Astrid embraced the feeling of Hiccup pressing inside her happily, everything from the powerful connection to his soft gasps an intense experience. He hooked an arm beneath her leg, lifting it to open her up better and Astrid choked on a moan as he slid deeper.

"Still ok?"

Thor she loved what sex did to his voice, laboured and breathy with the strains of pleasure. If she could see, Astrid knew she would see the muscles of his neck standing out with his initial overwhelmed state at the feel of Astrid wet and hot on his cock. Her hands found his forearm, his chest.

"Mhmm."

Hiccup let her leg down now Astrid had relaxed around him enough, one hand slowly roving her body while the other supported his weight near her head. He was a little clumsy as he thrust at first, adjusting to Astrid and the still-new dance their bodies were only just learning the steps to. Astrid tightened her calf against his lower back, bent her other knee higher to let him slip deeper again and _ohhh_ it was good.

Hiccup pinched teasingly at a nipple, stroked gently over her stomach. Astrid shivered, hypersensitive in the enforced blackness and her heightened arousal. His fingers found a scar on her side, faded and flattened since the incident during dragon training. Before Hiccup befriended a Night Fury and changed _everything._

Without that twist of fate, they mightn't be there as they were now.

Astrid had been wound tight before Hiccup was inside her, and now every thrust jolted her body with pleasure as he shifted and angled until she moaned louder. Her muscles tightened as he pushed her higher, stars and pretty lights dancing across her masked vision when Hiccup's fingers squeezed her breast, then dropped to her clit so fast Astrid jumped in surprise at the bone-deep shocks of exquisite pleasure.

Valhalla beckoned, just out of reach until Hiccup groaned and thrust a little faster, his own bliss calling. It was the last push Astrid needed, spasming and shaking against him. Nails probably broke the skin of his shoulder as her hands curled tight, intensity _definitely_ higher for her with the blindfold. Astrid didn't know if that was down to the specific thing or the fact she trusted Hiccup so implicitly.

She didn't care.

Before the rush had even stopped, her body still quaking, Hiccup tugged the blindfold off and Astrid's eyes tried to adjust to a sudden rush of new information.

"I want to see your face when I come."

He growled in answer to a question she hadn't asked and gods Hiccup was hot right now, skin damp with sweat and muscles taut with pleasure, his hair sticking to his face in places. His face was slack, eyes half-closed as he fought to keep them open against the beckoning climax. It was a wholly pleasant sight to return to her vision for.

Hiccup didn't take more than a dozen thrusts before he was pulling out, spilling on Astrid's belly with a low, primal moan. Astrid shamelessly enjoyed the sudden heat, loving that she could make Hiccup weak with want, that he sought her body and nobody elses.

Ragged breaths filled her hut, Hiccup's wiry chest heaving with each panting attempt to breathe normally. He rubbed a hand up and down her upper thigh, tickling the sweat-damp downy hair that resided there.

"So... how was that?"

Hiccup quizzed, shifting to put on his leg and get Astrid a rag for his mess on her stomach.

"Strange. Awesome. You?"

He handed her the cloth and Astrid wiped herself clean before the mess dried and became harder to remove.

"It was weird not seeing your eyes, but you were _so_ responsive and that was hot as Hel."

Hiccup was smiling; she didn't suppose he was faking his happiness.

"Mmm. Not for every time but definitely a repeat?"

"Sounds good milady."

Hiccup kissed her again before the two began to redress, lest the cool night air reach bodies wet with cooling sweat and calming hearts.

"Want me to put your night light on?"

"My what?"

"The algae thing. It's... light. At night. Nightlight."

Astrid looked over at the stone bowl that eased her late night worries, biting her lip before eventually nodding.

"You got it."

As she ensured her bed pelts weren't soiled, Hiccup was scooping a lump of Flightmare algae into the bowl. It faded before morning and Astrid _could_ eat the algae if she really wanted to, but it usually went to Stormfly. When one of the other riders asked about it, Hiccup invented a smooth lie about Astrid agreeing to test it as a light source since her hut was high up, away from the torches of the centre dome.

She kissed him quite soundly for that after.

"There we go. Much as I hate to leave, we would never live it down if I were found here."

"I know. C'mere."

Hiccup complied, kissed her goodnight when Astrid tipped her head up.

"See you in the morning babe."

"Always milady. Sleep well."

He left, and Astrid slowly went about putting out her candles. The somewhat eerie glow had become really quite comforting; it didn't really _light_ much to see, but the ever-rippling glow meant Astrid trusted that even while everything else was dark, she could see.

Hiccup would probably never beat it as a Snoggletog gift. Astrid rolled on her side, facing the 'nightlight' as he had dubbed it. He really was the light in her life.

-HTTYD-

 **Ugh that ending was so cheesy but I couldn't help it. Forgive me. Here's a one shot.**


	18. Library

**A short prompt from my inbox!**

 **Hiccup, Astrid, a college library and awkwardness. Lets roll.**

-HTTYD-

Astrid dropped her books on the table next to her boyfriend, emerald eyes taking in her body with an up-and-down glance that pulled a smirk to his lips. The gaze lingered on the shapely legs exposed beneath the hem of her skirt, undoubtedly one of his favourite places upon Astrid's body.

"Afternoon milady. Where have you been?"

"Winning races, what else?"

She was a little beat after Athletics training, but at least nobody had beaten her times that week. Hiccup picked up his bag from the seat next to him, vacating it for Astrid to drop heavily in to. As he was left handed, they had to sit specific ways to not knock each others hands while writing.

"Grab a book, study something boring."

Astrid glared at him, Hiccup's smirk not fading a bit.

"You're a crappy study date you know?"

"Nobody likes studying" Hiccup halted, pen poised in midair as he thought "except Justin."

"And we all know Fishlegs is a dork."

Chuckling, Hiccup leant back to his page to finish some coursework for his Engineering class. Astrid dragged her English work closer, hating its very existence right now. Hiccup finished writing, lowering his pen and then resting the freed hand on his lap. Astrid jotted down some notes on Shakespeare - Odin did she hate Shakespearean work with a passion - and turned a page in someones analysis of hidden messages in _King Lear._

As bored out of her mind as Astrid was, she was still aware enough to notice his hand migrate over to her bare thigh. She waited to decide if he needed swatting away, since sometimes he just liked to sit that way. He didn't move, so Astrid effectively ignored him as she continued working.

She _definitely_ noticed when he moved his hand though. Sliding from outer to inner thigh, the touch tingling over sensitive skin and Astrid squirmed slightly. Hiccup wasn't even _looking_ at her, appearing to all the world to be riveted by a chapter on engine noises. His fingers flexed slightly, but stilled again after and Astrid attempted to work around him. Calling him out would only get her Hiccup's amusement as he affected her so easily.

 _Lear is the protagonist, whose willingness to believe his older daughters' empty flattery leads to the deaths of many people..._ ok, Hiccup was **definitely** up to something, his hand now nudging up the hem of her skirt _... He is shocked when people do not obey as they have in the past, since Lear is king and he expects to be obeyed._

"Hiccup!"

Astrid meant to hiss his name, but it came out a little louder as he brushed her underwear and even he jumped at her sudden exclamation.

"Shh! Library."

She glared; he knew damn well why she'd made such noise. They both looked to the bookcases guarding their study alcove, but nobody came running to the source of sound so Hiccup relaxed and continued to be wholly inappropriate as she tried to study. It became harder the longer she tried to ignore him, as Hiccup was only doing it to wind her up and it was _working._

"Just stop!"

Hiccup smirked at her irate hiss, hand still under her skirt.

"Why?"

"Because we both know" Astrid glanced to check they weren't being overheard "you won't follow through and I don't want to spend all day wound up."

Hiccup withdrew his hand, and Astrid breathed an inward sigh of relief at the chance to calm down at last.

Then he pushed his chair back slightly, slid under the table and Astrid felt him tugging at her underwear like it was any old day in her bedroom.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Astrid hissed at him, and Hiccup didn't relent for a second as he got elastic past her knees.

"Following through."

Fingers touched her clit, found her hot and needy and she bit her lip to hold down a moan. Before she could get under the table and kill him herself, Astrid found herself in a precarious predicament of her good friend Heather spotting her and walking in. She felt Hiccup smirk against her inner thigh, cursed how wet she already was from his teasing fingers earlier as he kissed damp skin.

"Hey babe! Where's Hiccup?"

Heather gestured to what was clearly his stuff, leather jacket slung over the back of his chair and Engineering texts nearby. Astrid gripped her book tightly as said engineering-student swiped his tongue across her clit, almost making her declare _exactly_ where he was.

"H-he's uh, getting lunch."

She could have sworn she felt him laugh, but then his tongue was busying itself against delicate skin and tormenting her in fucking public.

"Are you alright? You seem... tense."

Astrid nodded, knuckles turning white on a creaking book cover as Heather leant against the side of the table. If she leant forward a few inches, she would probably see Hiccup's head in Astrid's lap.

"Mhmm. Fine. Just... cramps, you know how it is."

Heather looked away toward the sound of a student swearing at exactly the right moment, Hiccup's finger pressing inside her to add to already unbearable pleasure Astrid was finding it harder and harder to hide.

"Yeah, I saw you at practice. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Ahh-ha. Shoot!"

Astrid felt Hiccup's mouth seal around her clit, suckling gently and tugging just enough to make her spasm as she tried to answer Heather calmly. Her friend was clearly suspicious, but continued anyway.

"D'you think Justin really likes me? Sometimes I think he does, but then other times he doesn't seem interested at all."

Hiccup was moving his tongue quicker, fingers harder and Astrid knew if he didn't stop she was going to come. In the library. With Heather watching.

"I-I do! I just think he's to-ooo shy to follow through."

Gods, why did Hiccup have to pick _now_ of all times to not just be intentionally frustrating his girlfriend? Oh, but he was so very good with his hands. And mouth. Heather was increasingly suspicious judging by the way she looked at her friend, but seemed to dismiss it as painful muscles and hummed in thought.

"So what should I do?"

"G-go get him!"

She was close. Heather needed to leave or it was going to get very very awkward.

"Good idea. Maybe I'll catch him for a lunch date. I'll let you know if its successful."

Certain her face must be flushed or slack or just giving away what was happening, Astrid forced a smile on her quivering mouth in what was meant to be an encouraging fashion. Whatever Heather took from it, she wasn't sure but her friend vacated the nearby vicinity and Astrid relaxed a little. Only until Hiccup redoubled his efforts, fingers stroking her inside perfectly to bring her over the edge, table creaking rather ominously as she clutched it through the waves of pleasure.

Hiccup slowly brought her down with gentle stimulation, left Astrid shuddering in her seat as he crawled back out from the table, wiping his damp face clean on his t-shirt rather uncouthly. Astrid could only pant and gasp for several minutes, slowly coming back to herself.

"You. Are. Dead."

He continued smirking, even as Astrid's phone buzzed with a text from Heather. Her cheeks flushed and she again considered killing her boyfriend.

 _"Next time you fool around in the library, remember your boyfriend is six foot and his feet stick out at the back."_

His eyes widened when Astrid showed him the message, though he actually had the audacity to laugh about it.

"We'll see how funny you find it. When I return the favour while we have dinner with your parents."

Hiccup gulped. Astrid smirked.

-HTTYD-

 **I was laughing myself silly writing this so if its awful that's why I guess. Now to the Hicretstrid!**


	19. Music

**This was the product of asking my writing group for quickie prompts...**

 **This was one of the less bizarre ones, in all honesty. *eyeballs Vala***

-HTTYD-

Hiccup had barely taken ten steps into his college building when his phone vibrated with a text message. He slipped the phone from his pocket, turning off his music while he was at it and seeing a name on the screen that brought a smile to his face.

 ** _Astrid_**

 _Hey babe! You here yet? x_

 ** _Hiccup_**

 _Just landed. Where are you?_

 ** _Astrid_**

 _Music. Meet me after first class?_

 ** _Hiccup_**

 _Sure. I'll come find you after Tech._

Smiling to himself, Hiccup slid his phone away, dug in his locker for the correct books and set off for class. As he sat down, Hiccup's leg vibrated again and he opened a text he probably wouldn't have time to answer.

 _ **Astrid**_

 _Did you know these practice rooms are soundproof?_

"Phones away!"

Hiccup felt his jeans tighten slightly, squirming under cover of settling in his chair. If Astrid was talking about soundproofing at college, she generally had only one thing on her mind. And it wasn't homework. She'd done that on purpose, left him trying not to picture it as he got on with his work. His girlfriend was starting early on the torture today.

By the end of the ninety minute class, Hiccup was distinctly uncomfortable. He really needed to get a better handle on the arousal Astrid so easily inspired within him, but it wasn't exactly easy when one was dating Astrid Hofferson. With her slender, athletic form and wicked smiles, the Valkyrie in a red skirt was pretty damn irresistible.

As he packed up his stuff, Hiccup felt another text vibrating against his leg. Slowing his pace to be last out of the class, Hiccup waved to his buddy Eret as he opened the message.

 _ **Astrid**_

 _I'm waiting._

Those two words went right through him, spurred Hiccup to start crossing the building with long strides in order to get to Astrid quicker. He found the music department after fighting the sea of students moving from one class to another, scanning the crowds for a head of golden blonde hair. When he landed on it, soft fringe swept over gorgeous blue eyes, he felt a smile break across his face.

Gods, Astrid was breathtaking to witness. She smiled in turn, leaving his heart stuttering in his chest and legs carrying him over to her. Ignoring the fact they weren't yet alone, Astrid leant up, grabbed his t-shirt and hauled him to her for a kiss that completely ruined his brain for at least the rest of the day.

"Hey."

Astrid greeted him after releasing his mouth, a wolf-whistle or two vaguely registering in the background for Hiccup. Dazed by her kiss, he took a minute to answer.

"Hi."

His girlfriend really was a truly ethereal creation, glowing with vitality and beauty, with a quick wit and sharp mind. Hiccup wasn't sure what he'd done to earn such a truly incredible persons want, but he pinched himself to check if it was a dream nigh on daily.

Having been rather transfixed by her smile, Hiccup realised the crowd in the hallway had thinned out. Astrid kissed his jaw lightly, then nudged him a step or two backwards so they could look at each other properly.

"Missed you."

"I missed you too."

They'd not seen each other over the weekend, a rarity but Astrid had been off visiting relatives and Hiccup didn't begrudge her that. That didn't mean he could fail to appreciate being able to look at her again, divine in a simple white t-shirt and red skirt, her favourite _Converse_ shoes on her feet. Her customary braid hung over her shoulder, the end twirled around her finger with a coy smile when Astrid realised he had become lost to staring again.

"So... fancy a piano lesson babe?"

Hiccup realised the door Astrid was leaning next to led to the practice rooms for music students, the _soundproof_ rooms he couldn't get out of his mind until Astrid kissed sense clean out of him. The spark in her eyes said playing the piano was the _last_ thing on her mind, but Hiccup went along with the ruse.

"Sure."

She smirked, slid like liquid along the wall through a door, beckoned Hiccup with only a glance over her shoulder. He followed, almost tripping in eagerness and very nearly forgetting to push 'vacant' to 'occupied' so nobody would try to come in.

Hiccup imagined some pianists would br scandalised by their intent, but that thought soon slipped from his mind when Astrid hooked her bag and jacket on the wall pegs, his own following suit before he had an armful of blonde girlfriend. Astrid was several inches shorter than him, but she more than made up for it in presence and energy as she leant up, tugged him to meet her by the collar of his top.

He could kiss Astrid forever and never get bored, her soft pink lips and nimble tongue powerful in their ability to reduce him to an incoherent mess of need. His hands ran down her cotton-covered back, cupping her cute little butt over her skirt and squeezing at it playfully. Astrid growled against his mouth, pulled back to catch her breath and he thrilled in her dilated pupils, her swollen lips. The flush on her cheeks that would spread down her neck, spill over her collarbones.

"Play me something."

Astrid raised a slim eyebrow at him, turned to look at the piano.

"Why?"

"Oh, I forgot" Hiccup stepped around her, moved the seat from in front if it _"now_ play me something."

Smirking, Astrid really quite intentionally brushed a muscled thigh against his erection as she walked past, then braced one hand on the piano top as she bent over.

"You're not subtle, you know."

Astrid eyed him as he walked around behind her. Hiccup shrugged, unsure if she could still see him.

"I'm not trying to be."

She started playing, something simple and tinkling on the higher octave keys. Hiccup let her settle into it for a second, then skated his hands along the outside of her thigh muscles to reach her hips, skirt lifting as part of his journey. Her tune faltered for only a second, then continued flawlessly as Hiccup ran reverent hands over the purple material of boy shorts covering her rear.

"You have a fantastic ass, you know that?"

"I work damn hard for it."

Astrid didn't even slow playing as he slid her underwear down, tracing shapes on her inner thigh until the muscle quivered beneath his hand. Hiccup hissed as he found her wet, heard her breath catch when a questing finger pressed to her clit. Astrid widened her legs invitingly, still playing until she heard Hiccup move away.

 _"Where_ are you going?"

Hiccup dug into the inside pocket of his jacket, held up the condom packet to Astrid who nodded, turned back and wiggled impatiently for the three strides he took back to her.

"Turn around?"

Astrid complied, confusion evident in her face as Hiccup tugged his jeans open, sheathed his erection quickly - they might be in a soundproof room marked 'occupied', but the door didn't lock - and reached for her. She hissed at the cold sensation on the back of her thighs when Hiccup boosted her, but the sound melted into a moan as Hiccup slid inside her. Even the clanging keys all pressed by her weight couldn't drown out Astrid's erotic gasps.

"Mmm" she hummed, hands seeking purchase on his arm, his shoulder "missed you."

Her hand went to one side, hitting half of an entire octave at once and she chuckled, pulled herself against Hiccup with a calf wrapped around his thigh.

"Music teacher would kill us."

Shuddering as he tried to adjust to molten heat and Astrid's potent scent, Hiccup searched his brain for something resembling coherent speech.

"Only if you tell him."

It was nigh on impossible to get any purchase for thrusting without hurting Astrid on the key cover, so after a little finagling and lifting, Astrid was perched atop that instead. The keys would probably thank them.

Astrid's moans were the sweetest music he had ever heard anyway, no mere instrument able to compare.

She met his thrusts perfectly, arching her back and draping an arm across the top of the piano, head rolling backwards as she moaned. Hiccup had never appreciated soundproofing more, revelling in her unabashed enjoyment with no restraint on volume.

"Gods Hiccup, love your cock."

Astrid _knew_ how he'd react, his hips bucking and she gasped, pushed back against him, knuckles turning white as they clutched the piano beneath her. She reached down to pull her skirt out of the way, allowed Hiccup to watch his cock as it slipped easily within her, her arousal coating the condom to ease his thrusts.

"Fuck, you're so hot Astrid."

"Mmm" he loved her low hums, the way she bit her lip and rocked herself on Hiccup's cock to ensure the perfect angle "you make me hot babe."

Her fingers brushed his shaft, curled over her clit as taut thigh muscles trembled against his hips. Astrid's other hand wrapped around his neck, pulled him down to kiss her and Hiccup obliged, mouths sloppy and loosely connecting between ragged breaths and Astrid's hungry moans. Hiccup's low grunts were a messy tempo compared to her, but she seemed to respond to them like she was appreciating an opera.

As Astrid raced to her climax, she curled tighter against Hiccup, muscles growing taut with the impending release. Hiccup watched the way her neck arched, hair falling across her cheek to brush the edge of parted lips, sweeping over closed eyes. The heat in his gut was fit to burst, but he knew in the way Astrid writhed that he didn't have to hold out much longer.

"Can't- can't hold on..."

"Close babe, f-faster!"

Hiccup complied, heard a faint scraping that said they might be moving the piano but it was lost in the blood roaring in his ears, in Astrid's cries as she came apart with a lusty, beautiful symphony. She spasmed and thrashed, and Hiccup heard a dulled note or two as her movements impacted in ways that vibrated along the piano wires.

He slowed his thrusts, carried Astrid through the waves until she went lax against the wood, rocked herself against Hiccup lazily a minute later.

"C'mon babe, you too."

She exhaled soft little pants as Hiccup continued, seeking his own end and holding the sapphire stare Astrid fixed him with until his eyes fell closed. He came with a low groan, hips jerking as he buried himself deep for the last few thrusts, attempting to prolong his high.

"Yeah, soundproof rooms are _awesome."_

Hiccup pressed his face against her neck as he chuckled, kissed at it and tasted a faint hint of sweat. Astrid brushed her hair off her face, beaming. They separated to compose themselves, Hiccup well-used to Astrid's enjoyment of risky sex locations and prepared to clean up with the moist wipes in his jacket. Astrid slid her underwear back on, stretched her arms above her head. Hiccup watched her t-shirt strain across her chest with interest.

"Eyes up handsome, we've got classes to be late for."

Astrid winked, making sure her skirt wasn't messed up. Hiccup fastened his jeans, tugged at the creases in his t-shirt where Astrid had bunched it up in her hands. He glanced over to the now-defiled piano, grinned.

"It's cool, I'll just say I'll was making music."

-HTTYD-

 **this shouldn't have taken nearly two days damn mush brain oh well have some smut**

 **If you haven't favourited this yet please do it's almost to 100 hearts!**


	20. Revenge

**Another product of the writing group... here we go! Revenge for Library. Another quickie.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup had seriously considered telling his parents Astrid wasn't coming for dinner, knowing full well Astrid was plotting revenge. In his own defence, Astrid had been complaining he wouldn't follow through and he _did._ It wasn't _his_ fault Heather had suddenly needed advice about boys.

"What time is Astrid getting here son?"

"Uh" _never, she's up to something!_ "she should be here any minute."

His mother smiled, ruffled Hiccup's hair fondly and went back to hopefully not poisoning dinner. Hiccup felt his heart thrum with a hint of anxiety, heard Astrid's bicycle screech to a halt outside before there was a knock at the door. He answered it, nerves fading for a minute as he just felt _happy_ to see her.

"Hey you."

"Hey you."

She came in, leant her bike against the wall just inside and draped her helmet over the seat before stretching up to kiss Hiccup in greeting.

"Astrid!"

"Hey Valka, Stoick."

Astrid greeted his parents comfortably, confident in the fact the two simply _adored_ her. Knew Hiccup could not have done better than the gorgeous, passionate and mischievous imp stood before him. She slid an arm around his waist, walked further into his house alongside him.

"Have a seat, we'll call you two when dinners ready."

Hiccup and Astrid headed into the living room, Astrid content to make herself at home draped across Hiccup's lap and cuddle into his chest. It was certainly a good start if she planned on revenge still, since her cute butt shifting against his lap would always have an inevitable result.

"Problem?"

He glared at her innocent expression, but she was just _so_ adorable when she wanted to be - and even when she wasn't trying - that Hiccup couldn't stay mad at her. And she knew it.

"Behave."

"Tried that once. Ever so dull."

Astrid kissed him before Hiccup could make any real response, and she kept kissing him until he could barely think at all. A gruff throat-clearing behind them forced the two apart, with flushed cheeks and awkward glances exchanged with his father.

"Ah. Dinners ready."

Stoick turned and fled the room quickly, presumably intending to not have to see them kiss hungrily again. Astrid slid fluidly from his lap, left him breathless and aroused as she smirked down at him. Hiccup awkwardly tugged his jumper down in an attempt to mask his erection, hoped against hope his parents didn't spot anything awry as he all but ran to his seat at the table.

"Oh, I forgot the bread!"

Hiccup's mother got up from the table, and under the sound of her chair scraping on the floor slightly Astrid managed to unzip Hiccups jeans. Admittedly, it did ease the tension on his erection some, but he was still hard with his parents in the room and a devious minx of a girlfriend next to him. And now his jeans were open, Astrid could torment him further. She smiled politely and scooped up some vegetables on her fork, thanked Valka for the bread put down on the table.

Hiccup tried to focus on his dinner, cutting into his chicken and transferring the chunks to his mouth. Somehow, Astrid knew exactly when he had relax and, with her arm carefully bent, she managed to run a finger along the underside of his clothed shaft. Hiccup dropped his fork, garnering the attention of his parents as it clattered to his plate.

"Son?"

Thinking quickly, he clapped a hand to his mouth.

"Bit my fork."

"Ah. Ouch."

"Are you alright?"

Hiccup nodded, picking up his fork again and hoping Astrid would leave him be now. She seemed to, letting him finish most of his meal and his erection even started to wane in absence of stimulation.

Only when his parents were done, rising up to clear away their plates and start sorting dessert - leaving the teens sat at the table - did Astrid start up again. She squeezed his softening cock, the table hiding her hand from view and Hiccup jumped in surprise, turning his parents back toward them and he plastered a smile on his face.

"Just shifting my chair."

Despite the situation, Hiccup swelled in her hand and Astrid stroked him like it was any day in his bedroom, chasing a few stray carrots around her plate with her cutlery while she rubbed the fabric of his boxers along his shaft, dipped her fingers in the button fly so he felt her fingers on bare flesh. He bit his lip, hid it behind his glass and tried not to just spill his drink - or anything else - everywhere.

When his parents returned to the table with freshly warmed pie, some tasty ice cream to accompany it, Astrid let his cock go and left him shifting uncomfortably with the denial. His face felt too warm, groin hot and wanting and Astrid looked completely unconcerned.

Yep, she well and truly had revenge. Hiccup had to somehow fix his jeans before he could even get up from the table, and his erection showed no signs of going away despite his attempts to think of unsexy thoughts. He barely tasted the after-dinner treat, and as soon as parents backs were turned Hiccup reached to close his zipper, which seemed to greatly amuse Astrid as she hit her laughter in ice cream and flaky pastry.

Whether his parents suspected - or rather _knew_ what was going on - when the teens escaped to Hiccup's bedroom, he didn't care. He kicked his door closed, pinned Astrid bodily to his bed and kissed her smirking lips. A hand found it's way under her skirt, groaning as he discovered he hadn't been the only one affected at dinner. Astrid mewled as he touched her, squirmed under him.

"Roll over. You're gonna need something to keep you quiet."

She complied, let Hiccup effectively bend her forward over his bed. Her skirt up and underwear down, neither could really wait much longer. Hiccup thanked the gods for contraceptive medicine as he didn't have to put a condom on with shaking hands, undoing his jeans with difficulty and groaning as his erection was freed, biting his lip to quiet his growls as his cock sank into Astrid's waiting heat.

Astrid whined into the duvet, fists clenching the material as Hiccup quickly set a hot and needy pace; he was too pent up for slow after her little tease session, and judging by how she pushed back on him Astrid was no less capable of waiting to be fucked. He leant over her, bit at her shoulder through the fabric of her t-shirt, thrust quicker when he heard Astrid whimper for more while he was close enough to hear. His jeans dulled the sound of skin meeting skin, hopefully meaning his parents couldn't _hear_ them but Hiccup was quickly too far gone to care.

Hiccup couldn't last, coming with a last few deep thrusts into slick wetness, Astrid's muffled moans making it to his ears over the sound of his heart pumping with exhilaration. She pushed back wanting, her impending climax detectable in how tightly she was wound after Hiccup was done spilling into her. Ignoring his sensitivity, Hiccup reached around and slid his hand under her skirt, stroking it along her clit until she spasmed around his softening cock, falling forward as her knees gave out and Hiccup slipped free of her body.

Tucking his cock away, Hiccup helped Astrid get her clothes back in order before collapsing on his bed next to her, still panting slightly.

"Definitely, definitely doing _that_ again."

Raking a hand over his face, Hiccup absolutely believed she would do it again. He would just have to think up an appropriate revenge.

-HTTYD-

 **sleep deprived smut is basically my life**


	21. Wild

**Here we have yet another product of the writing group. This one is out to Vala and Red!**

 **And if you don't want to read modern AUs might I suggest not clicking on a thing where the summary says there will be modern, then complaining.**

 **You may recognise one of the venues from Ridiculous.This is not in any other way connected to Ridiculous.**

 **First part - in italics - is in the past compared to present day smut.**

 **Will contain use of sex toys and Hiccup in Astrid's undies... The cuffs are Vala's. Actually, most of the toys are hers.**

-HTTYD-

 _"Ah, is it that time of day again son?"_

 _Hiccup ducked his head shyly as his mother hovered, watching him mix the strong coffee with a splash of cream and hazelnut syrup, knowing the person who wanted it would be there any second now. Sure enough..._

 _"Valka!"_

 _"Good morning Astrid."_

 _The walking fantasy herself came through the door, smiling and waving when Hiccup appeared from behind the coffee machine with her drink already made. She got the same thing, at the same time, on the same days, three times a week on her way to college._

 _Hiccup counted down the gaps between seeing her. With a wicked smile, golden-blonde hair and an a_ _lmost obscenely tight leather jacket hugging to her waist and hips... he was hopelessly attracted to her._

 _"Waiting for me again?"_

 _The girl winked, fixing Hiccup with her big blue eyes as he handed across her ready made drink. She had exact change ready to pay for it, and if he wasn't mistaken, her smirk widened a little when their hands brushed as she paid him._

 _"N-no. Just know you're a regular."_

 _As if he wasn't embarrassed enough, Hiccup hit his head on a nearby table while picking up a dropped spoon on his cleaning round. Heard Astrid giggle to herself as she sat enjoying her drink - sat indoors, with an 'outdoor' cup but Hiccup's mothers cafe believed in recycling, and Astrid didn't always stay in to drink - Monday and Thursday's classes started earlier than Wednesdays, which was today. However, Astrid occasionally left early for other reasons on s Wednesday._

 _Maybe Hiccup knew her routine a little too well._

 _After Astrid left, Hiccup left Justin and Tuff out front and headed into the back to start icing some Bewilder-bites. His mother was there, refilling pots with loose leaves for the million types of tea her cafe did._

 _"I think she likes you, you know."_

 _Hiccup squeezed the pipette too hard, swearing under his breath as excess green splodged across the white chocolate cake. He put the ruined cake aside - it was lucky he inherited his mothers natural lean build, the amount of sweet treats he went through - and looked over at his mother._

 _"What?"_

 _"Astrid. I think she likes you. Maybe you should try asking her out."_

 _He stared at his mother like she had sprouted a second head._

 _"Are you mad?"_

 _"What's the problem? Live for today son."_

 _"I can't even talk to her without stammering."_

 _Placing the lid on a glass jar of Darjeeling, Valka came over and ruffled Hiccup's hair - after he moved away from the cake._

 _"You're a wonderful young man and she would be lucky to have you. Do what makes you happy Hiccup."_

 _Hiccup shook his head, went back to icing the cakes he'd baked that morning. His mother shook her head fondly, but she didn't let it drop until Hiccup agreed to try and ask Astrid out. He waited for Monday, to try and mentally prepare. And so if she said **no,** he had two days to recover his ego and she'd leave quickly to avoid embarrassment._

 _On Sunday, he had a stroke of inspiration. Hurried down to the kitchen, much to his mothers amusement as he started mixing cake batter. Next morning when Astrid came in, he had her drink ready as usual. She smiled as she came up to the counter, face creasing in confusion when Hiccup handed her a cake box._

 _"I don't order cake."_

 _Hiccup shrugged awkwardly, waiting for Astrid to open it as he reached for her coffee. She did so, looking down into the box with a row of cupcakes iced to spell out "Fancy A Date?" for a minute._

 _"Great minds think alike."_

 _Astrid took her drink, handed Hiccup her exact change and a folded piece of paper._

 _"Call me. If you want this cake box back, that is."_

 _He stared, stunned as Astrid left with coffee, cakes and a cheeky smile in his direction from the door. Hiccup served another customer on auto pilot, at which point Valka appeared with a fresh box of cherry and green tea, which someone was buying and had been waiting for._

 _"Did you do it?"_

 _Hiccup held up the sheet of paper with Astrid's name, phone number and a little heart scrawled in the corner._

 _"I think so?"_

 _-future-_

"There's an app for _everything_ these days."

Hiccup commented as he read the instructions that came with the couples latest... purchase. Astrid took them after, laughing as she did so.

"Isn't that the point? So you can turn it up and down whenever?"

"Well, yeah, but I feel like the folk who developed smart phones didn't envision Bluetooth sex toys."

Astrid winked, looking at the toy in question. Vibrating love eggs, as they were called. Hiccup thought it looked like it was shaped based on the bubbles in a lava lamp, but they were designed to be discrete, worn while out and about... and remote controlled. Astrid's idea, not his, although he did quite like the idea now of being able to give Astrid a sudden jolt of pleasure wherever, _whenever._

"I'll make you a deal."

Hiccup looked over with some trepidation; the first time Astrid said that, it had involved anal sex and strap ons and he hadn't walked straight for nearly three days. The next time, he'd not sat comfortably for another two aftwr agreeing to them trying out a riding crop. It was all amazing, but he immediately feared for his backside.

"What deal?"

"I'll wear this and you can have the app tonight, if you wear _these."_

Astrid held up a pair of her own briefs, silk and lace and he instantly felt his gut tighten with heat. She smirked, _knowing_ what the prospect would do to him.

"You want both of us to be about ready to jump each other the entire night?"

"Damn straight. Deal?"

Hiccup took the little silken torment from her hand.

"Deal."

Preparing for their date that evening found Hiccup in his smart button down and Astrid's pants, already squirming slightly as the satin-smooth texture rubbed on sensitive skin. Astrid was already dressed, appeared in the bedroom and giggled playfully at the sight of him as he sat on the edge of their bed to put on socks and trousers.

"I should have gotten you a matching singlet. You can't sit still with silk on your chest."

Hiccup growled, contemplating reaching for the app on his phone already so Astrid would start the night frustrated like him.

"You got your egg thing in?"

"Not yet. No lube in the bathroom" Astrid dug into their bedside table, retrieved a sachet of it from her last trip to the sexual health clinic "and I figure it'll be more comfortable going in with a little help."

Pulling his trousers up, Hiccup stood and reached for the things Astrid was holding. Her eyes lit up as she handed them over, laid back on the bed and hiked up the deep red skirt she had on. Hiccup ran a hand over a ticklish inner thigh, enjoying Astrid's soft exhalation and shiver. He squeezed out the sachet, coating the bumps of the toy and reaching down to guide it into place. Astrid widened her legs, knowing full well Hiccup considered saying bugger the date and just having her there and then.

She gasped slightly as it pressed inside her, taking a few deep breaths while her body worked to accommodate it.

"You ok? You need more lube?"

Astrid shook her head, lowering her legs and letting Hiccup help her sit up with his dry hand.

"Oh, that's strange. But it was just unusual, none of my other toys are shaped this way."

She shimmied into her underwear while Hiccup washed lube off his hand, then resumed putting on his socks and shoes. He picked up his phone from the side, opened the specific app to the toy.

"This has to be the weirdest thing I've ever used Bluetooth for."

Any doubt he had for whether or not it worked was put aside when Astrid moaned, legs almost giving out from under her as she shook.

"Down, down!"

Hiccup looked, saw there was an intensity meter and lowered it. Astrid continued to utter sinful sounds, but she didn't look to be having as much trouble standing up. Hiccup's trousers were already a little tight; if he weren't wearing black, he wouldn't be decent to go outside. Tugging up the zips on the sides of his boots - they had laces but the zips were quicker - he was near ready to go. After a dab of aftershave and a futile attempt at hair control, he was done.

"Shall we, milady?"

"We shall good sir."

Picking up his car keys and his jacket, Hiccup patted his pocket to check for his wallet and held his free hand out toward Astrid. She took it, sauntering through the door with a little sway in her hips she knew would draw his eyes. He locked their door behind them, pressed the button to electronically unlock the car door. He waited for Astrid to sit down in the passenger side, then pulled out his phone and gave her a jolt.

Her eyes widened and she jumped as if receiving an electric shock, and her surprised moan was louder than he expected on the street.

Oh, this could be **fun.**

Hiccup wasn't unaffected, lace detailing taut on his thighs and silk rubbing against his cock leaving him constantly aroused. Astrid _knew_ what it would do to him... he turned the vibrations up, left Astrid writhing and gasping next to him as he drove them to the restaurant for date night. It wasn't super fancy, but the food was good and the atmosphere warm and comfortable. They weren't people interested in grandeur or tiny food artistically arranged on gold-plated plates.

"Fuck! Hiii-ccup!"

He didn't let up until he knew Astrid was close to coming, could sense it in the way her neck flushed red and her moans became low pants with intermittent swearing. Turning the vibrations off altogether, Astrid fell limp in her seat, clutching at the handle on the door like a lifeline and turning dilated pupils to him.

"You. Are. _Evil."_

"Hey, before I met you I was an awkward dork."

Astrid climbed from the car on slightly-shaky legs, cheeks pink and eyes bright. If Hiccup suggested having sex there in the car park, Astrid would probably go for it.

"True. I didn't expect you to be a closet deviant... not that I'm complaining, I was worried you would run a mile the first time I brought out the handcuffs."

"Thought about it. Imagine if I had."

"I would've had to find a new coffee shop, in case your mom poisoned me for violating her little boy."

Hiccup snorted, knowing his mother came across rather overprotective when it came to girlfriends. However, she had approved of Astrid immediately, and their relationship had gone from strength to strength. And kink to kink. Like Astrid's toy collection - Hiccup had a toy box, Astrid had an X-rated treasure chest - or Hiccup's newfound lingerie kink. He'd put them on as a laugh first time, only to discover they felt _amazing._

And there went his cock again, hardening further as silk scraped enticingly across erection. This was going to be a **long** night. But he envisioned a _very_ happy ending for both of them, after the inevitable and pleasant torture.

They got shown to their table, and after the waiter handed them drinks menus and turned away, Hiccup watched Astrid's grip on the menu tighten as he turned the vibrations up. He hummed to himself as he perused the menu, heard Astrid fighting with the urge to moan aloud in the semi-crowded restaurant. He shifted in his seat, trying to subtly adjust his erection but it only served to frustrate him further as soft material cupped and rubbed him with every movement.

"So, what are having Astrid?"

He received a heated glare that said Astrid definitely considered answering with "you, _now",_ before she tried to compose herself enough to answer.

"U-usual... Hiccup?"

"Yes milady?"

"P-lease?"

Astrid looked genuinely desperate, probably not wanting to come there and then. Hiccup lowered the buzz, but left the very lowest setting on. She looked relieved enough, breathing more steadily at least as she squirmed in her seat.

"How are you managing over there?"

"Suffice to say I'm glad I'm wearing black."

Her answering smirk almost made Hiccup up her vibrations again, but he figured leaving her constantly stimulated but, judging by her muted responses compared to the gasping, writhing, twisting in the car, not enough to actually bring her off was revenge enough.

For now.

By the time their starters were cleared, Hiccup could feel his underwear was damp with precum at the front, and Astrid's cheeks were flushed pink, pupils dilated and eyes dark. The server put their mains down, turned away and she leant across the table. Hiccup tried not to get distracted by the way her cleavage was on display when she did so.

"We're skipping dessert."

"Oh? But I was so looking forward to dessert."

Astrid audibly growled, and Hiccup was vaguely concerned that she would go for him with her steak knife. She leant back, looking surprisingly calm.

"You'll pay for this, you know that?"

Hiccup tapped the 'up' button on his phone screen, smiling as Astrid shuddered.

"I look forward to it."

She set in to her steak with undue aggression, whilst Hiccup cut his hefty beef burger in half to make it easier to lift up, dipped a few of the thick cut chips in the accompanying sauce before he moved on to the burger. Only Astrid Hofferson could make a lewd display in public with curly fries...

He turned the egg off when Astrid's legs started to shake, knowing he would pay for it later when he insisted on dessert. She perked up when Hiccup ordered the tiramisu to go, winked and said it could wait in the fridge while they... let off some steam. Even ordered her own sweet treat.

"I'll have the black forest gateaux."

"To go?"

Hiccup almost laughed as Astrid nodded, half-expecting her to say something about why they were having it to go. It was Hiccups turn to pay - they took turns, rather than work out half and half and calculating percentage of tips, so he paid the bill while Astrid excused herself to the bathroom. He almost expected her to take the toy out, but when she came back and he turned it on she stumbled slightly, fell against him and Hiccup managed to cover it as a cuddle.

"Let's get out of here."

They made it to the car before Astrid launched herself at Hiccup, pinned him to the door and kissed him stupid. Giggles in the background met his ears, and he saw a couple walking past as Astrid let him up for air.

"Must be something in the drinks here love!"

"We better get you two!"

Astrid bit his collarbone, dug her fingers into his waist and his knees went weak. They were dangerously close to a rather public encounter if she didn't stop, boldly rubbing a hand over his swollen cock before she circled the car and left him clutching the car for stability.

"Well? Open the car?"

Hiccup fumbled for the keys, got the car open and climbed in before his legs gave way. Astrid was no better, fixing him with heated stares that made his cock twitch in its silken confines. The drive home was tense, blistering as Astrid whimpered, clutching the headrest behind her as she arched and fought against the restraint of her seatbelt.

They stumbled through their front door, barely making it a dozen steps before Astrid was pinning Hiccup to the staircase, grinding against his cock and ravaging his mouth with her own. He could feel the vibrations still going, perilously close to coming before they made it to the bedroom where he knew Astrid would make him pay for leaving her so desperately aroused.

"The food!"

Astrid leant back, looked at him like he was mad.

 _"What?"_

"The desserts. They need to go in the fridge!"

Astrid growled, climbed off him and grabbed the bag from where they ate that had hit the ground some time ago... Hiccup had lost track of when.

"Get upstairs."

He didn't need to be told twice, scrambling up the stairs and making it to their bedroom in probably record time. Astrid came up the stairs a minute later, though he heard her detour to the bathroom and started undressing himself while he waited.

"Eggs in the sink, don't spit on it when you brush your teeth."

"I'll do my best."

Astrid waited rather calmly for him to strip down to the silken lingerie hidden beneath his clothes, eyeing the red material straining over his cock with a hungry gaze before reaching for the toy drawer.

"Bend over."

Hiccup gulped, turning before Astrid selected a toy and bending to rest his forearms on the bed. She pulled the toy down to expose his backside, ran a hand over the curve before landing a sound _smack!_ against him. Hiccup jolted with a groan, heat burning in his groin at the thrill of pain. Oily lubricant drizzled over his ass, Astrid's fingers collecting and massaging it against his quivering muscle before she pressed in.

"Guhhh" was all the sound he could make, trying not to wriggle impatiently as Astrid fingered him open, not giving him the prostate stimulation he desperately craved.

"Breathe out babe."

He complied, drawing in another sharp breath when he felt a slim flared plug breach him, pushing in until he squeezed around the base to keep it in. Hiccup couldn't help but clench and contract his muscles, groaning in pleasure when the tip brushed the nerve bundle inside him. He owed Astrid big for introducing him to _that_ aspect of sex.

"Stay like that for me."

Hiccup waited, hips canted up at the same angle while Astrid rooted around some more in their toy drawer. Silk brushed his back, made him shudder. That material affected him so easily, made him compliant as Astrid asked for his hands, used the silken strip to tie them behind his back.

"Safe word if you want to stop, or if you want your hands free."

His cock throbbed needily, shamelessly aroused by Astrid. From coffee shop dork to learning sexual deviancy from this wild girl who liked leather... it was an evolution he had certainly enjoyed being a part of.

More silk covered his eyes, tied behind his head to heighten his other senses. Just to torture him further, Astrid trailed a strip of material over his back as best she could around his bound arms, leaving Hiccup shivering as goosebumps broke out in its wake. The tickling went away, almost cruelly replaced by the whistle of something moving through air quickly, the guttural sound of the riding crop meeting the top of one thigh.

"Fuck!"

Astrid waited, gave Hiccup time to ask her to stop. His whole body convulsed as a pleasant burn spread from where the crop hit, felt a mark raise on his skin and the contractions pushed the plug in his ass against his prostate.

All in all, Astrid's fun and games were making him cross-eyed, leaving him bound and blind and bursting with need. The next crack landed across his ass cheek, the same chain reaction of pain and heat and plug-touching repeating as Astrid whipped his backside until he was nearly sobbing, hips undulating in search of the climax lingering just out of reach. He begged Astrid for more, needing to come so badly it _hurt._

Softer hands rubbed over his abused ass, pressed against the plug and Hiccup wept, unable to do anything but struggle and plead until Astrid rolled him over almost violently, tugged the front of his lingerie down and swallowed his cock in one smooth motion. He bucked, Astrid's hot mouth and his swollen cock a match made in Valhalla as she pinned his rutting hips.

"Gods Astrid- fuck!"

He came before he could warn her, but thankfully Astrid took it in stride as Hiccup keened, the constant stimulation and arousal of the evening finally getting a blissful outlet. Astrid licked him clean, let his softening cock fall against his stomach as he panted.

"Roll over so I can untie you?"

With some difficulty, Hiccup rolled back onto his front. Astrid undid the knot on his wrists, let his hands fall free and his shoulders sang in relief. His blindfold fell away next, vision suddenly flooding his mind as he pushed up on shaking arms, twisted to look at Astrid.

"Take off your clothes."

Astrid obeyed his low, breathy words quickly, skirt hitting the ground, t-shirt and bra following. Hiccup ignored the sting along his backside, his thighs as he stood, relishing the warm ache and the feeling of fullness the plug gave him still.

"Now what?"

Impatient and eager, Astrid was all too willing to let Hiccup pull out the leather cuffs. Rounded and softly lined, they restrained without leaving bruises or marks on ones wrists. He cuffed her to the bedframe, ran his hands over heated skin and lifted her legs, planting her feet on the bed with knees high and thighs spread.

"Gorgeous."

"Get a move on!"

Hiccup retrieved his own selection of toys, lubing a shorter, thicker plug Astrid loved and working it into her cute butt. She rolled her hips, savouring the toy and seeking the satisfaction she had been denied all night. Astrid had probably had quite enough of vibrator toys that evening, settled for slipping a stimulator on his finger. It was small, dotted with little fronds that stuck out. His mouth descended on her chest, sucking a swollen nipple into his mouth as his equipped finger slid inside her.

Astrid cried out, near-wailing at the dual pressire and pleasure, Hiccup distantly noting the sound of her struggling against her cuffs to touch him but those hands were going nowhere fast. Teeth tugged at her breast, finger moving faster until Astrid finally shattered, whole body wracked with shudders as she climaxed at last. He slowed his movements as she came down. Allowed Astrid to slowly recover as he should have.

"You want freeing?"

"Nope. Fuck me like this!"

Hiccup pushed down his briefs again and gave his cock a few helpful tugs, felt it swell in his hand and Astrid arched her hips in invitation. They had had the usual sexual health tests for monogamy, so Hiccup was free to place his naked cock inside Astrid's scorching heat. She whined and swore as she was filled, Hiccup no better as he sampled the loose, soft wetness of her post-climax, pliant and ready and oh-so-eager.

"Fu-uuu-ck! Don't tease me Hiccup, need you..."

Despite their recent climaxes, both of them were still ridiculously turned on. Hiccup's ass burned with her liberal use of the crop and his prostate tingled and rubbed with every flex of his hips, sending lightning along his nerves to centre in his groin, where a needy Astrid met each thrust with her own. Her legs wrapped up around his hips, ensuring Hiccup couldn't go far as though he would even think of escaping her molten desire.

Astrid repeated his name like a prayer, a mantra as be fucked her, leant down and ran his tongue up her neck, bit teasingly on a sensitive ear, down again to return the favour of biting her collarbone. Astrid bucked and pitched in response, head thrown back to moan in that way that the neighbours would probably complain about tomorrow. If she had use of her hands, Hiccup expected he would have lines of fire glowing down his back from her nails before they clutched at his whipped ass, pulling him closer.

"G-gonna come again, fuck!"

Hiccup ensured Astrid's orgasm was as potent as could be, shifting her legs higher for a better angle and rubbing at her clit, watching muscles pull tight as sweaty skin flushed, Astrid's swollen lips parted to allow those exquisite sounds out.

Feeling her spasm and clench around his shaft, Hiccup buried himself deep for a last few thrusts before spilling with a low grunt, hips jerking to sustain the high before he fell limp against Astrid and pushed himself off before she complained he was crushing her.

"A little help here babe?"

Hiccup unlocked her wrists, got them both a couple of damp towels to clean up with. Their bed was a mess of toys and lube and bodily fluids, toys used that evening dumped in a pile to be cleaned before they got put away. Hiccup felt the emptiness fade the longer he relaxed post-coital and cosy with Astrid.

They put on pyjamas, retrieved their desserts from the fridge and cuddled up to watch a movie. Hiccup shifted as his backside twinged, and Astrid cooed an apology for if she had been too rough.

"Don't be daft. I knew I was in for a wild ride."

-HTTYD-

 **Finally finished after a bunch of FF errors slowed me down. Fucking thing.**


	22. Prom pt 1

**THIS FIC IS OLD NEWS TO MOST I ASSUME**

 **But I am sick of people just flinging requests at me when they clearly haven't even bothered to go on my page and read the stuff I've already done. It's frustrating _and_ disheartening all at the same time. **

**So, this + next chapter are me posting parts one and two of Prom here, because clicking on my profile to look is just too much effort apparently. I'd combine them, but FF editor crashed twice when I tried.**

 **Popular Hiccup/Geek Astrid!**

 **There will be a POV shift, I'll aim for halfway but no guarantees.**

-HTTYD-

"So Hiccup, you have a date for prom yet?"

Hiccup cast a glare at the posters on the wall, attracting girl after girl to him like flies on roadkill. It was common knowledge he was as yet unattached; there were even rumours he was gay.

"I uh, kinda have my eye on someone."

The girl; he thought her name might be Harriet, frowned in disappointment. Hiccup tried not to look, knowing he would want to say yes to assuage his own guilt.

"Who?"

Hiccup didn't answer, keeping his eyes down. He was sure it would be noticed if he looked up and saw _her_ in the hallways. If only he could manage to ask her. Then by some miracle, she might say yes.

Most people didn't really _see_ Astrid. She wore glasses and hoodies, jeans and Converse. Astrid was top of their classes, a fiercely intelligent hard worker with little time for anyone and anything else. He knew one of her few friends - Heather - who Hiccup regularly pestered to ensure Astrid had not yet acquired her own date for the prom.

While he worked up the nerve to ask her. Oh, Hiccup was popular and had friends and girls begging him to be their prom date, but when it came to _Astrid Hofferson_ he was a gibbering mess. Those big blue eyes and her cutting wit, her golden hair that practically glowed under the sun. Even the way she braided her hair, all under and over and a little bit strange. It was as unique as the rest of her.

More than that; Astrid seemed completely unaffected by what he knew drew most people to him; his families money. His mom wrote travel books, and his dad... Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock was something of a celebrity. He was the mastermind behind a very popular line of games. Vikings Versus Dragons.

If people weren't after Hiccup's money, they wanted exclusive merchandise - Hiccup had a one of a kind VVD jacket where the picture on the back showed a dragon winning the fight - or free games.

Astrid wasn't a gamer; she couldn't care less what Hiccup's dad did. All she wanted to do was keep her grades pristine, top of the line. Hiccup knew why. Her family weren't well off, and she wanted to go to university. Academic scholarships were likely a lifeline for her.

"Hey look, it's Dorkstrid!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes at Scott, a lesser evolved life form who existed to drink beer and play sports. He was, on occasion, funny and a fiercely loyal friend if he deemed you worthy, but he was also a bit of a bully. A broad, muscly arm slung around Scott's neck.

"Scott, unless you want me go back to calling you Snothat, you'll shut up."

Dagur was Heather's older brother, and he worked at their school teaching PE. As Heather was friends with Astrid, and as Dagur lacked any tolerance for bullies but had plenty of raw muscle... Scott shut up instantly.

"Whatever you say Dag."

Hiccup took the opportunity to slip away from his group of friends, catching Astrid alone outside.

"Hey, Astrid!"

She turned around in confusion, reading glasses folded and hung on the collar of her hooded jumper.

"What do you want?"

Hiccup was already nervous, and her hostility was understandable but unhelpful. Taking a deep breath, he attempted to smile but it didn't feel like it translated onto his face well.

"I was wondering... would you consider going to Prom with me?"

Her face was a picture. Clearly, she was somewhat stunned. After a minute she regained her composure. Hiccup's palms were sweating.

"I'm not going. Sorry to disappoint."

And with that, she immediately made a very speedy exit. Impressive when they were already outside. Well, he had tried. And been ruthlessy disappointed. Hiccup supposed it could be worse; he hadn't been rejected as a date specifically. She just wasn't going.

That did surprise him a touch - _everyone_ was going. It was a rite of passage or something. And for most, an excuse to get dressed up only to make a fool of themselves. Why wasn't Astrid going?

Maybe Heather would know.

It took Hiccup a bit of work to get Heather alone, because his 'clique' was one of those that floated around as one giant entity instead of individual people. Eventually, he managed to get her to one side.

"Why isn't Astrid going to prom?"

"Whoa whoa. _You_ asked _Astrid_ to prom?"

Hiccup nodded. Heather eyed him suspiciously

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

Heather crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I mean is it some kind of prank where you stand her up or some bet to take the most unexpected date?"

"What? No!"

She seemed quite surprised, arms unfolding and one hand going to play with her braid.

"Then... why?"

Hiccup tried to compose a less dorky answer, but he couldn't.

"Because she's Astrid. She's smart. Tough. A little scary. But... she's _beautiful."_

Heather looked at him rather strangely.

"Wow."

"So... now I've gone and embarrassed myself, any clue why she's not going?"

Heather looked around, then sort of beckoned Hiccup a little ways along so they were even more alone.

"You know her family aren't rich."

He nodded, having an idea where this was going.

"Yeah?"

"Well Astrid refused to let them spend money on a dress and all that for one night. Especially when she wasn't expecting to have anyone to go with. Shame really, she came with me when I went to pick my dress and I only managed to her to try one on but _damn_ my girl looked amazing in it."

Hiccup was thinking quick, made a snap decision.

"Will you take me to look at the dress today?"

Heather continued to eye him suspiciously.

"Are you seriously going to buy her a dress to guilt her into going with you?"

"What? No!" Hiccup genuinely meant it "I don't even care if she wants to go alone or with someone else, but I can't have her not going for such a reason when my family has more money than I know what to do with."

She tapped her foot, then eventually relented.

"We'll go after school."

"Thank you Heather. And... don't tell her, obviously. I don't want her to eat me alive and spit out the pieces."

"That's a lovely image."

Hiccup grinned.

"Hey, that girl is fierce! She would make a good dragon. Or Viking, for that matter."

Heather rolled her eyes.

"You've been playing your dads games for too long. Come on, there's still a class to go before school is out."

Hiccup was all but tap dancing with excitement, even while knowing it didn't mean Astrid would go with him he just really hoped it would put a smile on her face. Heather was leant against his car looking like a hood ornament, and since he didn't usually drive her home Hiccup reckoned there would be wild speculation as teenagers were often prone to. Never mind that Heather was publicly dating Justin.

"Where are we going?"

"Head for the high street."

He did so, parking in the nearby car park at Heather's instruction. He took off the tie he had on and tossed it in the car, freeing a button or two by his collar before shrugging on his leather jacket again. Remembering he was normally home by now, Hiccup pulled out his phone and dialled his mothers number.

"Hello?"

Hiccup couldn't explain why, but his mothers voice always made him smile.

"Hey mom. I haven't been murdered, kidnapped or abducted by aliens. Delete as appropriate."

It was a little running joke of theirs.

"Oh you daft boy. Where are you?"

"High Street. Heather needed a ride... you need anything while I'm up here?"

"You could pick me up some ink, I'm running low."

Given how much the woman wrote and doodled, Hiccup wasn't surprised.

"You got it. See you later."

"Love you son."

"Love you too."

He hung up, seeing Heather smirking at him as he slipped his phone back in the inside pocket of his jacket.

"What?"

"Momma's boy."

"And proud. Shall we?"

Heather nodded, slinging her bag over her shoulder while Hiccup checked his bank card was in his wallet. They left the car park, minding not to get hit by the multitude of people who had shopping to do after school let out. Dodging a people-carrier, two minivans and an industrial sounding SUV, they escaped the multi-story and breathed in fresh air.

Well, fresh-ish. Hiccup could smell stale beer from the nearby recycling containers, and as they passed those he smelled greasy chips. His stomach rumbled in appreciation but oily hands and a dress shop sounded lile a bad mix. He didn't want to be killed by a mad seamstress armed with knitting needles.

"Here. It's basically that one in the window, but 'sapphire' blue" Heather rolled her eyes, and Hiccup suspected it was because her boyfriend was overly particular about colours since he was into painting "instead of..." she leant closer to squint at the label "ruby crimson. So. Red?"

Chuckling, Hiccup followed her in and felt mildly boggled by the range of colours available. His suit and accompanying shirt were black, red waistcoat and red tie. His mother had momentarily gone spare when Hiccup insisted his black boots have red laces, but ultimately Hiccup had won her round.

"Can I help you two?"

The woman looked a bit mad with a tape measure dangling from her neck and a ruler brandished like a sword, but Hiccup summoned his courage and called Heather over to rescue him.

"That one in the window, you had it in a great shade of blue. You still have it?"

"Would that be aqua, teal, turquoise, ocean or sapphire?"

"Sapphire."

The woman swept away and Heather rolled her eyes again.

"She sounds _just_ like Justin. Oh no, she's coming back."

Hiccup suppressed a laugh as the scary shop lady returned, holding the same dress in three sizes. She held them up against Heather, tsking.

"It'll need to be taken in, you're a bit too skinny."

Heather growled, but pushed her hand away.

"It isn't for me!"

"Well I hope it's not for him."

Annoyed by her attitude at that point, Hiccup quipped back.

"No, blue isn't my colour" he turned to Heather "do you know Astrid's size?"

"Yeah. This one."

Heather plucked it from the irritating woman, then made a shooing motion and as there were new customers, the cow ran off. Hiccup took an actual look at the dress, smiling to himself. It was _perfect_ to go with Astrid's beautiful eyes. As he stopped staring, a display behind Heather caught his eye.

"She needs shoes right?"

"Yeah, but Astrid would never wear heels. Honestly you would score a bigger hit getting her a pair of Converse in this colour... oh Thor, that's what you're gonna do isn't it?"

Hiccup nodded, grinning.

"That big sports store carries alot of colours. What size shoe does Astrid wear?"

Heather came along, which was probably lucky for Hiccup when it came to how he was going to get it to Astrid without being lynched. He only just remembered to get his moms ink.

"I will not cover for you if she's mad."

Laying the dress bag on the back seat alongside the shoebox, Hiccup straightened up.

"I don't expect you to. Just get her out of the house for like twenty minutes, and make sure her parents don't think I'm a rapist or something for wanting to sneak into her room."

Rolling her eyes again - he was amazed they didn't roll right out of her head - Heather tapped out a number.

* * *

Humming to herself, Astrid tapped her feet under her desk as she worked on her homework. Grades were her priority if she wanted a scholarship for university. Her parents certainly couldn't afford to send her and Astrid would rather not leave with a lifelong debt.

Plus... Astrid liked to be the best at everything. So top marks were a pride thing too.

The landline rung, quickly answered by her dad who yelled to her mom to take it. Astrid rolled her eyes. Pushing her reading glasses up her nose as they tried to escape in protest of the long essay she was writing, Astrid glared as her phone trilled, interrupting her while she was 'in the zone' of _King Lear._ Snatching it up to silence the annoying tone, Heather's name came up on the display so Astrid reluctantly flipped it open to answer it.

"Is it important? This essay won't write itself."

Heather was used to Astrid's brusque tone, especially if she interrupted Astrid while working.

"Uh, kind of. The shoes I bought online don't match and I don't really have the time to order new ones. Will you come help me pick out a new pair?"

Astrid took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose while sighing loudly.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"I guess, but tomorrow I won't have Dagur offering us a ride. I'll buy you dinner at the fancy noodle place as a thank you?"

Already knowing she was going to be wheedled into agreeing, Astrid sighed again.

"Alright, fine. Where shall I meet you?"

"We're on the way to your house now. Ten minutes?"

Of course she was. Astrid stood up, stretching and feeling the bones in her back click and crack.

"I'll get changed."

"Wow, it'll be such a difference when you change one pair of Converse and jeans for an almost identical set. Perhaps you'll even wear a different shade of green jumper."

"I hate you."

Heather laughed. She heard Dagur laugh alongside in the background.

"Love you too. See you soon."

Astrid hung up, tossing her phone aside in irritation and regretting it immediately. She stood watching it bounce on her immaculately made bed with a wince. She couldn't afford to replace it if it bounced off and broke. Thankfully it came to a stop, staying on the cushioned plane of her bed, nestled amongst black covers patterned with blue stars. It was a little juvenile, she guessed, but it wasn't like anyone saw them.

The mirror on her wall next to the poster of the Periodic Table she had was sore viewing - her fringe was sticking up oddly from Astrid running her fingers through it in frustration, and her hair braid was coming loose. She changed out of her pyjama bottoms and slippers - comfortable homework-doing attire - for black jeans and her favourite brown Converse. Her favourite hoody was in the wash, so she yanked on a faded black and red one she'd liberated from Heather when the girl said she was gonna throw it out. It was soft and comfortable, and Astrid liked the faded dragon motif on it.

Fixing her hair and cleaning her glasses, Astrid straightened out her desk again ready for when she got home. The discarded slippers and bottoms looked messy, but only Astrid would be coming back for them. A distinctive loud knock at the door told her Dagur had arrived, compounded by his loud, jovial greeting before shouting up the narrow staircase to her.

"Astrid!"

"Hey Dagur."

She greeted from the top of the stairs as her parents loitered by the door. Everyone was smiling, and it was mildly unsettling to the tired teen girl.

"Let's get this over with. Heather is bribing me with food to go outside, so I don't need dinner."

Her mother kissed her cheek, and Astrid reluctantly hauled herself toward Dagur's big green truck. It rattled and rocked and made ominous noises, but Dagur was far too attached to 'Shattermaster' to ever admit he needed a new one, and the thing still ran.

"Your chariot awaits milady."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get going. I have homework."

Dagur boosted her up to the cabin, shaking his head fondly.

"You gotta chill little sis. Your grades won't slip because you took a little break. All work and no play makes Astrid a scary dragon."

Astrid glared tiredly, assaulted by a hug from her best friend as she clambered into the seat. Brushing an empty bottle and some burger wrappers, Astrid frowned.

"Your brother needs to clean in here sometime."

"I clean it every week. That mess is from me dropping _someone's_ boyfriend at the art store yesterday. We stopped for food."

Heather stuck out her tongue as Astrid manhandled the resistantly stiff seatbelt around herself, then settled back as Dagur started up the truck. They trundled along, and Astrid decided she must be tired as she thought she saw Hiccup Haddock's car go past them. He lived with his parents in the more upmarket part of town, had no cause to be anywhere near her house. Their paths only crossed because they went to the same school.

Blissfully, Heather only took half an hour to choose new shoes to match her silver-grey dress. And the noodle restaurant was a little out of Astrid's price range, but totally delicious. Heather even bought her dessert, which Dagur finished when Astrid was too full even though he had already eaten twice as much as her and his own dessert that served three.

"Admit it, you feel better getting some air in your lungs."

"Eh. I guess. But I do need to get back and do my work."

"I know, and I appreciate you taking the time out for me."

Astrid smiled; Heather was good really. Just didn't understand _how_ important Astrid's need for perfect grades was. Still, she appreciated her friend immensely.

"Here we are. See you tomorrow little sis."

Astrid said goodbye to the two, then slid out of the truck cabin surprisingly gracefully. She let herself in to the Hofferson home, heading through to deliver leftover egg rolls to her dad. Both parents were hanging in the kitchen, grinning like loons.

"Am I missing something?"

They both shook their heads, but it was unconvincing when their smiles didn't falter.

"What is it?"

"Nothing dear. Head on up to your room."

Ok, her suspicions were **definitely** piqued now. Astrid's parents _never_ sent her to her room, politely or otherwise. She took the stairs quickly, opening her bedroom door and her mouth fell open in shock. Laid on her bed was _the dress,_ the one Heather bullied her into trying on that looked amazing but cost way too much. Next to it was a shoe box, which she opened to find matching shoes.

Initially, Astrid was elated. Then it faded to allow guilt in. They shouldn't have done this. Whoever did it must have known Astrid never wore heels, she mused. That was a limited pool of people. Her parents were at the bottom of the stairs, still grinning.

"I thought I said not to-"

"We didn't."

Astrid faltered, mind clicking quickly as she thought of Heather's impromptu plans, the suddeness and coincidence of this dress appearing in her room. Oh, Haddock was _dead_ if he thought he could _buy_ Astrid as a date.

She hung the dress on the back of her door all the same, not wanting to crease it before throwing herself on her bed and angrily stewed before getting back up and doing her work. Even as she wrote and calculated and graphed, Astrid was steaming.

Her dad dropped her off on his way to work, which meant she got there fifteen minutes too early but saved them paying her bus fare five days a week. Hiccup's big black car was visible in the car park, so Astrid could murder him before classes even started.

Lucky really. Almost courteous of him.

Astrid stormed around the slow trickle of other early arrivers, seeking a mop of messy hair and a distinctive jacket. Spotting her prey, Astrid went over, ignoring his friends, and grabbed him by the tie before dragging him away harshly. Hiccup stumbled and protested in a slightly strangled voice, gasping dramatically for air when Astrid let him go outside away from prying ears.

"To what do I owe the murder attempt?"

"I don't know what you think you were doing, but just because I turned you down for prom doesn't mean you go around behind my back and try to _buy_ my acceptance."

Done fixing his tie where she had tightened it, Hiccup held up his hands in defence.

"Whoa whoa whoa. That's not it at all!"

Astrid crossed her arms, glaring. The effect was lessened when her glasses slipped again.

"Then why?"

"Heather told me why you weren't going. I felt bad. But you don't have to go with me! I just hated the thought of you missing a rite of passage like prom because of a dress. Honestly? I just wanted to make you smile."

The bell rung and Hiccup escaped before Astrid recovered from her stunned silence. To know the dress, the size, the shoes... Heather _had_ to be in on it. Sure enough, when Astrid found her friend, it was confirmed. Hiccup had told her too, that he didn't care if Astrid went with him so long as she was able to go.

"He even offered to pay the professional hair and make-up thing for you to come with us. You think I would have been part of someone trying to buy you Astrid?"

"... No."

Now she felt a tiny bit bad for attacking him. He was surrounded by friends, so Astrid resolved to to apologise to him later. She hadn't decided she was going with him.

Yet.

-HTTYD-

 **There is a part two to this, which is why it's not part of Hiccstrid One Shots... because it's a two shot!**


	23. Prom pt 2

**Part 2! There'll be a bit of a time jump (between now and prom kinda thing) but you shouldn't struggle to follow. Then the next line break will be shifting from Hiccup to Astrid's POV. For some fun author trivia, I'm currently drooling while adjusting to a new bruxism guard.**

 **Also, if the M rating and the fact it's _me_ writing wasn't enough of a hint... Smut at the end of this chapter!**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup was sat in the living room doing homework when there was an angry banging at their front door. Knowing his parents were the other side of the house in the garden, he got up to answer it. Toothless barked at the door suspiciously but skittered off when Hiccup shooed him away. He opened it as he heard the heavy footsteps of his dad coming to do the same thing. The person on his doorstep surprised him.

"Uh, hi Astrid?"

Something about the look on her face said Hiccup wasn't about to get a prom date. More he was possibly about to get beaten up.

"Hiccup?"

"It's fine dad, someone from school."

"Well invite 'em in, don' stand on the doorstep like a dolt."

He heard his mother scold her husband, stepping back to invite Astrid in. She stepped in with some kind of angry purpose. Hiccup felt awkward, offset. He waited for the parentals to go back outside before initiating conversation, unsure if Astrid was going to verbally assault him and not wanting them involved.

"How do you even know where I live?"

"Everyone knows. Your dad's truck has the VVD logo splashed across it. Hard to miss."

"Fair point. So... what can I do for you?"

"Explain to me why everyone is saying you'll only do to me what you did to Cami. That I'm just a 'challenge' like she was. How does anyone even know what you did? Have you been bragging or something?"

His ex girlfriend's name did not bring joyful emotions to Hiccup's mind. He took a couple steps back and perched himself on the bottom of the stairs.

"I didn't, but anyone could have overheard me and Heather talking or seen us in town yesterday. And as for Cami... whatever you've _heard_ about me and her is probably not true."

Astrid's cross arms loosened just a little. She sat down on the floor opposite, fiddling with the lace on her faded red shoes. With black jeans and a black and red hoody, she was quite colour coordinated.

"Alright. I'll hear your side."

Hiccup sighed, shifting to remove the next step up from digging between two bones of his spine.

"There was no 'challenge', that was a lame joke Scott made because Cami and I were dating on and off for two years but I didn't get 'the prize'. That wasn't what I was dating her for... I liked her a lot. I thought I loved her. I thought she loved me. But she was only ever interested in money. The first time she was allowed to stay over was the night she took my virginity, and when I woke up to pee that night I found her trying to steal from my family. Obviously, I dumped her. And she spread some vicious lies then changed schools."

Astrid had frowned through the whole story, and when he was done she slid her glasses off to wipe on her jumper. She really had the most beautiful eyes. He loved her glasses too, the rectangular rims a little nerdy but utterly adorable. And from the right angles, they magnified her beautiful eyes a bit. Which was always good. She pushed her glasses back on, fixing him with an unreadable look.

"I'm sorry."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"What for?"

"Pre-judging you. Believing rumours without evidence... the scientist in me is distressed by my own behaviour."

"Oh. It's fine. Honestly, it's refreshing how you are with me, nobody else calls out what they think I'm doing because they don't want to upset me two months before the newest VVD game is out."

Astrid displayed just the merest hint of a smile. Hiccup felt like Christmas had come early; that smile was just for him in that moment.

"Ok. Well... I gotta ask. Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

Astrid tapped the floor, humming and turning in response to Toothless barking through the dog-gate that stopped him tramping upstairs with muddy paws.

"Why ask me to prom? Literally _any_ other girl would have said yes to you instantly. You picked the only girl who would turn you down."

"Not true. Justin would have killed me for asking Heather, who would have turned me down anyway."

She rolled her pretty eyes, making his belly flutter pleasantly.

"You're avoiding the question."

"Yes, I am because" he pointed around the staircase "my mother and father are listening in aren't they?"

Astrid leant to see, smile brightening her entire face when the sound of two very 'caught' adults scrambling outside reached them.

"Yeah."

"They are _so_ embarrassing. Everyone assumes my big Viking dad and eloquent, well travelled mom must be posh and elegant and refined, or gruff and macho and lumberjack. They really aren't."

Hiccup was treated to a new sound; Astrid laughing. It was a bewitching tinkle of amusement that sent tingles along his spine and just generally made him feel _happier._

 _"_ Come this way?"

Astrid got up and followed him into the study, where they couldn't be eavesdropped upon, pushing the door closed but leaving it a tad ajar so Astrid didn't think he was trying something sneaky.

"Ok. Why me?"

He was allowed no reprieve; Astrid wanted her answer.

"In short? You amaze me. In long... in length even, in long sounds weird" gods he was babbling gibberish but he couldn't help it, Astrid flustered him "you're fierce and smart, you're beautiful and-"

Astrid cut him off.

"A nerd. Poor. Not popular. Frankly I'm a little anti-social."

He shook his head

"Astrid, I don't care about that. You think this is a new thing for me? I've wanted to ask you out for _months_ and I was never brave enough."

She frowned again and Hiccup worried he had gone too far, putting his feelings on the line more than he had intended to.

"I... I gotta go. This is all too much for me, I'm sorry."

Inwardly crushed, Hiccup bit back a sigh and smiled tightly.

"I told you, no strings. Just promise you'll enjoy prom? Oh... Heather will come get you for the whole hair and make-up thing."

Astrid bit her lip and it was just far too appealing for Hiccup, who had to avert his eyes before he earned himself a punch in the face.

"I'll do my best. I uh, yeah."

"Ye better not be messing up my papers!"

Hiccup buried his head in his hands, cheeks burning as it transpired his dad was listening in from the house, sneaking in while Hiccup had been distracted by Astrid.

"Dad! Go away!"

His booming laugh didn't help, and Astrid looked faintly amused by the whole situation.

"I came to see if your friend wanted a ride!"

He was lying. He existed solely to humiliate his son.

"Huh?"

Astrid was confused by the offer clearly.

"Dad goes to meet his friends on a Friday... wait, did you _walk_ here?"

"I walk most places."

"You live like nine miles away!"

Astrid shrugged offhandedly, fiddling with her braid as Hiccup's equally embarrassing mother pushed the door open, looking almost disappointed to find the two a respectable distance apart.

"It's no trouble for him to drop you off dear, he goes past your street."

"How do you know where I live?"

Valka smiled, though amusement danced in her eyes toward Hiccup's still-red face.

"Your mother is in my cooking classes, I've driven her home a couple of times."

"Not that the classes help mind, she's lethal in the kitchen!"

Stoick had to duck when his wife swatted at him and Hiccup groaned inwardly. They were mortifying.

"You should behave or you might find yourself locked out of the bedroom when you get home tonight."

"Ah ya wouldn't do that to me Val! So, ya need a ride lass?"

Astrid considered it, then looked at Hiccup

"Are you going to try and advertise your son to me?"

Hiccup cringed as his dad laughed while his mom answered.

"Gods no, he'll just talk your ear off about his Thor-forsaken games."

"Then I graciously accept. It can't be worse than Dagur ranting on about yoga."

"He is the highlight of my morning yoga classes, he's ever so funny. And he always tries to have the most ostentatious leggings."

Astrid soon left, following his dad and Hiccup cringed harder as his mother gave him her most knowing look. Damn embarrassing parents. The sound of a big heavy truck starting could be heard outside as his dad took Astrid home, and that left Hiccup and his mom alone.

"I like her."

Hiccup couldn't help it; he smiled.

"Me too."

"I gathered since she's _all_ you've talked about for weeks. I take it she's the one you went dress shopping with Heather for?"

"Yeah. But that wasn't... I mean. She probably isn't gonna go prom with me but I couldn't have her _not go_ because of money."

"You've such a good heart son. And she's lovely, her mother speaks most highly of her."

Quite done being embarassed, Hiccup went back to his homework while his mother went back to her vegetable patch out in the back garden. He heard her arguing with Cloudjumper, her big ginger cat who was a ninja at stealing bags of seeds or digging up any untended holes to make them bigger. Luckily, he left a planted garden alone. It was only the mid-process he liked to wreak havoc on.

When Stoick returned at 3am, it was drunkenly rolling out of the passenger side of his vehicle while uncle Spite drove. The older men each week being designated driver. Sometimes he got a taxi and Hiccup had to go retrieve the car the next morning. Hiccup couldn't ask his plastered dad if he had scared Astrid off completely in that state. It would have to wait until the morning.

His father denied any embarrassing activities, but Hiccup didn't believe him.

Hiccup spent his Saturday morning playing _Vikings Versus Dragons III - Dragon Army_ online with his favourite Xbox friend _SailorEret,_ who laughed when Hiccup pointed out which of the dragons he himself had designed the original art for. After animation and rendering and general transfer to gaming it wasn't exactly what he had drawn, but Hiccup still felt proud that his creations slipped into the game.

Saturday afternoon was spent washing his and his mothers cars with her, water fights abound and more soap on the dog than the cars at one point when Toothless knocked a bucket over. So Saturday evening was giving the dog a bath before he ended up having a reaction to the car cleaning products.

By Sunday evening, Hiccup was admittedly nervous about seeing Astrid the next day. He wholly expected his dad to have made a fool of either himself or his son on friday.

He had also turned down three more girls asking him to prom via text or Facebook by then, and Hiccup was fairly certain he was going alone. Not that he minded, but his mother would probably complain there was no 'cute' prom photo of him with a date taken.

Monday morning was nerve-wracking, and the gaggle of girls trying to get him to be their date was more exhausting than usual. When Astrid's golden glow of hair crept into his line of sight, Hiccup's heart seemed to sink and soar at the same time while butterflies ran amok in his stomach. Scott was bragging about the limo they had hired (paid for by Hiccup's parents), and someone else was rambling on about how much they spent on their dress.

Hiccup was so busy trying to ignore the din that he didn't realise he was being approached, not until a heavy silence fell around him. He looked up, finding perfect blue eyes amazingly close to him.

"What do _you_ want?"

One of Hiccup's stalkers demanded, but Astrid was smiling serenely.

"Hey Hiccup, you want to go to prom with me?"

He was momentarily struck dumb with sheer joy, meaning someone managed to answer before him.

"Why would he want to go with _you_ Poorstrid?"

Astrid threw the offending girl a scowl, but the heart-stopping smile made a reappearance when she looked back at Hiccup.

"I'd love to."

* * *

"Mom, get off my hair! It will not lie flat and you know it."

Hiccup knew it wasn't really his hair his mother was flapping around over; it was excitement and a little misplaced anxiety about 'her boy all grown up' and what not. Hiccup had been a premature, sickly baby they worried wouldn't live that long, and it meant he and his mother had always been close as she appreciated him _surviving_ all that time so much. Obviously his dad did too, but Hiccup knew on a level some part of his dad would have preferred a burly, muscular guy like himself for a son.

Instead, Hiccup was the spitting image of his mom from the colour of their eyes and hair to their long, slender build and artistic, sensitive souls. He had his dad's freckles and ginger beard hair where stubble appeared now and then though, and their profile was quite similar. Hiccup was definitely one of those people who looked like a computer generated Sims child character based on the parents.

Then there was Heather and Dagur, who didn't look anything like each other or their parents really; Dagur had their mothers reddish-orange hair while Heather had their fathers eyes and smile but a lot of it seemed to be bits taken from their grandparents to make a unique mixture.

He was jolted from tangential thoughts by his mother brushing imaginary dust from his suit jacket.

"Just let me get the camera!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and checked his tie was straight, then plastered a less disgruntled expression on his face while his mother snapped enough pictures to fill at least three albums.

"I think that's enough pictures mom."

She smiled and patted his face, the knock at the door signifying Hiccup's male friends were now there. Justin looked shy but happy in a light brown suit he had spent ages choosing to make sure it would compliment Heather's silver-grey dress (much to her eye-rolling) which his tie and waistcoat matched. Scott was in all black, which probably matched his date Ruff's suit. She wasn't a dress girl, and everyone just rolled with it.

"Evening lads!"

"Good evening Mr Haddock, Mrs Haddock."

"Hey Hiccup's parents."

No points for guessing which greeting was from which of the lads, Hiccup thought to himself.

"Where's Tuff?"

"He's getting his nails done so he's joining us with the girls."

"The big girl."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, artists eye for detail picking out his neatly manicured fingernails.

"Scott, you've _clearly_ had yours done since I saw you yesterday and they were muddy and uneven."

"Stupid Hiccup noticing stuff."

Scott muttered to himself, and everyone pretended they hadn't heard him as usual. Valka swooped in and took _more_ pictures of them all, only relenting when the limo honked outside.

"We better go, I'm not feeling like getting on the wrong side of _any_ of our dates tonight."

His dad pondered that before nodding and clapping Hiccup on the back with almost enough force to knock him clean over.

"Have a good night lads. Don't do anything you can get arrested for."

"Stoick!"

Shaking his head, Hiccup shooed his friends out before any further mortification could be caused. Scott pulled a flask out of his jacket, the stench of cheap vodka wafting from it when he opened it and took a swig. Hiccup and Justin both turned it down.

"Suit yourselves dorks."

"I intend to _remember_ tonight."

"Me too."

Scott scoffed, flinging himself through the door held open by their driver with absolutely no grace whatsoever. Justin eased himself in more carefully, and Hiccup thanked the driver before folding his lanky self in. There were multiple seats lining three of the four sides, the third side containing water and snacks Scott was already starting on. His black suit already showed a shower of crumbs... but then Ruff probably wouldn't even notice. She would be mad he hadn't saved her any.

"Where to?"

The driver asked, and Hiccup turned to confirm with Justin before he answered with Heather's address. Three girls and one boy awaited them, surrounded by parents. Hiccup eagerly got out to greet his date, momentarily speechless at the _goddess_ waiting for him. He hadn't been allowed to see her in the dress until now, and Hiccup felt like he really could have done with the preparation time because _fuck._

Her make-up was light, a dusting of sparkle highlighting her eyes even further and something making her already alluring lips a little red, like they had become flushed and swollen with kisses. There was nothing obscuring her lightly freckled cheeks however, which Hiccup was glad for. He loved her freckles. And her _hair..._ it fell in light waves almost all the way down to her waist, looking golden even though it was bathed in artificial light from nearby cars.

"You look... wow. I'm lost for words."

Astrid smiled and the world condensed to just the two of them for a moment. Until Hiccup was accosted by a burly man with a military haircut and shoulders almost as wide as his fathers.

"I don't want to hear you've been in any way disrespectful to my niece, you hear me Haddock?"

Gulping, Hiccup could only nod stiffly in mild terror.

"Uncle Finn! Leave him be."

Astrid waved him off and 'uncle Finn's' stern demeanour melted immediately.

"Ah, I have to be sure Astrid!"

While Hiccup recovered from the threat of an ex-soldier staring at him - Finn would make an _excellent_ Viking in his dads game - Astrid's parents were shuffling he and his beautiful date together to take yet more pictures. It was a mom thing, it must be.

Hiccup's nerves dissolved when he held out the ice-blue rose he had acquired for Astrid, which she took with another one of her heart-stopper smiles. Hiccup wasn't sure he would last the night, but he would enjoy all his final moments on earth if they were spent with her smiling at him. She tucked the flower behind her ear, accessorising her already incredible hair that night.

"If you two are done staring into each others eyes, we're gonna be late."

Naturally, Scott had to go and ruin the moment. Hiccup held out a hand, which Astrid took to let him help her in to the limo. Ruff and Tuff - in matching suits, almost indistinguishable except Tuffnut had a horned helmet on and Ruff was missing her usual mini braids sticking out either side of her head - both dived into the car as one, scrapping about who got to sit where while their mother rolled her eyes.

Justin helped Heather in too, and eventually they were all folded into the limo again. Astrid slid her hand back in his as they sat next to each other, and gods she was so beautiful Hiccup was struggling to comprehend it. She crossed her legs at the ankles, revealing the matching blue basketball shoes Hiccup got her. He couldn't really imagine her in anything else, they were so very _Astrid._

"Where are your glasses?"

"Reading glasses. Don't need them tonight. My uncle offered to get me some one day lenses but I didn't see the point."

Making a sound of understanding, Hiccup turned to see the twins arguing over breadsticks with a sort of exasperated amusement. They should have had bibs on their suits. It wasn't a particularly long ride to the prom venue, where a litany of cars and other limos in various colours and lengths and some had ribbons on were taking up most of the car park.

Several of the drivers obviously recognised each other, and grouped together to pass the time until their customers were done making memories. Hiccup helped Astrid out of the car, unable to keep an utterly ridiculous and goofy smile off his face.

"Shall we?"

* * *

Astrid hadn't really expected to be going to prom, and so she hadn't been burgeoning with stress and excitement for weeks in advance. Her energy had all been spent on exams and scholarship applications. Which she had gotten, and her parents had treated her to a new bicycle and some new Converse to replace her most worn ones to celebrate her perfect grades. That had been all she _expected_ to end the academic year on.

Then Hiccup had appeared with buying her a beautiful dress and matching shoes and being so sweet and sincere... Astrid tried to resist, she really did. But it was like rejecting a puppy, he looked so heartbroken when she kept turning him down.

It had been weird, how seeing those girls surrounding him and Hiccup looking like he would rather be _anywhere_ else made the decision for her. And the utter delight on his face was undeniable.

He didn't look terrible in a suit either.

Oh, who was Astrid kidding? He looked devastatingly handsome and she knew it. The suit was obviously perfectly tailored to his lean frame, broadening his shoulders and hugging his tapered waist. The colour of his waistcoat and tie balanced out the black nicely, preventing his pale complexion from looking washed out the way Scott's did a little.

"The others have sort of matched their dates."

Hiccup glanced at their company as they walked in, shrugging.

"Hey, we can be ruby and sapphire. Like pokemon games."

Astrid couldn't help laughing at the geeky joke, then found something slipping out that she hadn't meant to say.

"You've got the emeralds too."

Hiccup's cheeks coloured lightly and Astrid felt better about blurting that out.

"Oh look, we're next!"

It was almost an excuse, but also true; they stepped up for the obligatory couples picture. Hiccup wasn't even looking at the camera - he looked right at her and smiled. Astrid did her best to not appear as gooey as she felt under such an intense, incredibly flattering gaze as the flash lit them up and they were moved along.

The venue was just one of those massive rooms with some gaudy decorations on the walls, a few hollow platitudes about moving on to bigger life journeys and obviously, piles of buffet food and drinks that would inevitably be spiked with alcohol to ensure people made a fool of themselves. There were a few chaperones dotted around - Dagur was one - to make sure nobody was too drunk to get home safely.

"Little sis! Hot damn you look fantastic! Astrid, who is this handsome devil?"

Hiccup blinked, clearly unaware until now that Dagur was not as heterosexual as everyone assumed he was because of his muscles. Astrid giggled to herself as he stammered a little.

"If you'll excuse me, I ought to go threaten Scott to keep that flask to himself. If he wants to faceplant the floor and only have fuzzy memories, fine but he better not ruin anyone else's night."

Dagur skipped off, looking extraordinarily camp for a second and Astrid smiled fondly at him. Hiccup watched in bemusement.

"Did you and he ever-"

Astrid stopped that thought before Hiccup completed a really awkward sentence.

"Gods no! He's literally like my brother. Brother from another mother."

Hiccup nodded and shut up, standing a little awkwardly for a minute as the music skittered and stuttered for a minute or so.

"Shall we get a drink while the DJ decides if he's playing music or just having a party by himself?"

"Sounds good."

The table reeked of artificial sugars from all the drinks there, but Astrid had spied diet coke and grabbed that. Hiccup stuck to water, licking a stray drop from the side of his mouth and Astrid felt her stomach clench involuntarily. Damn him.

Eventually, the music seemed to sort itself out and people started pairing up to dance. Hiccup spent a good minute working up the nerve to ask her to dance, and Astrid found it rather sweet, endearing even. How unsure could he be? She had already agreed to be his date, was literally _there_ with him. After a little wait, he managed.

"Would you like to dance?"

Astrid wasn't a fantastic dancer, but Hiccup quietly admitted his mother had given him lessons and they managed to twirl and step together well enough. The longer they danced the more Astrid noticed how pretty his eyes were.

Seriously, how had she not noticed that before? They were like sparkling emeralds peeking out from beneath his messy fringe. Astrid found herself staring at them more and more. Either Hiccup didn't notice, or he didn't mind. She suspected the latter. Happily lost in the lovely green eyes, their little bubble was somewhat burst when the sound of a table tipping over reached them.

Unsurprisingly, Scott was one of the culprits. Another of the football team was drunkenly fighting him on the floor, arguing loudly about who's fault it was they almost lost the last game of the season. Dagur and a couple of other teachers dragged them upright and away from open viewing, leaving a mess and some awkward silence in their wake. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other, both fighting grins.

"Hey, he's your cousin."

"Shh, that is practically blasphemy to remind a Haddock of the fact we are related to the Jorgensons. Imagine being told he was _your_ cousin."

Astrid raised an eyebrow, then frowned.

"Fair point."

The night picked itself up again after the table incident, and Astrid couldn't deny that she truly appreciated Hiccup going to all the trouble he did to ensure she could go. More than she could really even say.

"What are you thinking about?"

Hiccup asked gently, and Astrid realised she had zoned out a little.

"That you have really nice eyes."

He flushed lightly, spinning her deftly before returning her to his embrace.

"Can I ask you something?"

Astrid nodded, biting her lip out of habit and noticing the way Hiccup's eyes were drawn to it. He hadn't kissed her, though she was increasingly open to such an idea.

"What changed your mind? I was pretty much resigned to going stag and then a vision in cute glasses appeared to make everything better."

"You think my glasses are cute?"

Hiccup smiled.

"I do. And now you're avoiding the question."

She gave him a quick glare with absolutely no venom in it whatsoever for his little jibe, but internally admitted he was right.

"I guess it was seeing all those girls fawning over you because of what you could offer them, and I felt like you just deserved better after what you did for me."

Hiccup looked her up and down; appreciative without being leery, and beamed happily.

"I certainly got that. I don't even care if it's a pity date. You're here and smiling and you look utterly stunning."

He was so genuine and sweet it almost hurt to be the focus of. But he was wrong if he thought Astrid was there out of _pity._ He made the cutest noise of surprise when Astrid grabbed him by his tie and kissed his smiling mouth. When they surfaced, he was looking a little dazed.

"Wow. Ok. What was that for?"

Astrid shook her head, smiling. He really was a bit of a dork, she realised.

"Do I need a reason?"

"No, but I've been wanting to do that without getting punched in the face all night. So if there was a specific reason I would know I'm _not_ allowed to do it again."

Biting her lip again just to see his reaction, Astrid enjoyed the faint hitch in his breath.

"You're allowed."

Hiccup didn't dive on her the way she expected, instead placing a gentle hand beneath her chin and tilting her face up toward his before covering her lips with his own. It was lucky he had a stabilising hand on her lower back, because Astrid felt her knees go weak as he kissed her. Even though he kissed her long enough that she was dizzy from lack of air, Astrid was still disappointed when he stopped.

That whole 'he's not getting lucky on prom night' she had promised herself was in danger of fracturing completely for Astrid.

Heather and Justin were clearly ready to leave, and the chaperones were eager to get rid of the twins by that point since they had started building a shaky tower out of leftover food. So when Hiccup asked if she was ready to go as the night wound down, she nodded. Dagur confirmed Scott had been picked up by his dad earlier on, so they had nobody else to wait for.

His hand stayed firmly wrapped around hers as they chatted amongst themselves about a good night in the back of the limo, dropping the twins off first and laughing at Tuff's askew helmet. Next was Heather and Justin; both at Justin's house she noticed. Of course, the two had been dating a while so it wasn't really a surprise.

"See you soon babe!"

Heather kissed her cheek, hugged her and tipped her head in Hiccup's direction with a wink. Astrid shoved her jokingly, settling back in her seat as the doors were closed again to leave her alone with Hiccup.

"So... home for you too milady?"

Astrid tried to say yes. She really did.

"The nights not over yet."

She told the driver to head for Hiccup's house, and she would have been sure the man chuckled lightly if she wasn't immediately distracted by Hiccup's mouth. He kissed her sweetly at first, but Astrid had somehow ended up with his hair tangled around her fingers and something considerably less innocent was budding between them.

Her skin felt flushed warm and they were both a little breathless when the drivers voice cut them apart at Hiccup's house. Bracing her hand on the seat to help herself climb out, Astrid's fingers curled around the flower stem where Hiccup had dislodged the rose in her hair. She picked it up and they stepped out into the night air.

Astrid shivered slightly as cold air touched flushed skin, her arms bare and even though he was thanking the limo driver, Hiccup noticed and draped his jacket around her shoulders. Damn, he was too sweet.

"Care for the tour? You kinda missed it when you turned up to yell at me before."

He laughed as he spoke and Astrid let the shame of that moment roll off her. The front door was unlocked, but Hiccup raised a valid point as he keyed the alarm code in.

"Would _you_ break into the house of a guy built like one?"

A burglar would probably hand himself over to the police before he faced off against Stoick 'the Vast', a seven foot mountain of stocky muscle.

Hiccup's parents rushed up to the front door, stopping when they saw Astrid there.

"Well, we were going to ask how it went"

"But clearly the nights not over yet."

Hiccup flushed lightly and shooed his parents off.

"Go away! You guys are like vultures I swear."

They giggled and left the teens alone again, the house pleasantly warm but Astrid was enjoying the subtle woodsy scent of Hiccup's aftershave and so she didn't give up his jacket just yet. He led her to a room clearly dedicated to his dads games - dozens of concept art doodles and sketches, special edition cases and posters and a whole wall full of figurines of what she assumed was every character and dragon in the game.

"These are what Cami tried to steal. Every one of those figurines are limited edition, some one of a kind. Me and my mom designed them."

" _All_ of them?"

Hiccup nodded, smiling as he picked up one that was immediately recognisable.

"Is _that_ your mom?"

"Yeah. For the new game, you can get Valhallarama, a wife for the main Viking. No points for the inspiration. There's her dragon companion, Cloudjumper who's named after her cat because for the fourth installment out soon, you can be on the side of the dragons or Vikings. Valhallarama is the leader of the dragon team. This is my dragon" Hiccup picked up a black figurine of a dragon with huge wings "Toothless, named after my dog."

Astrid smiled as he talked her through them; he was clearly passionate about the games themselves rather than simply the profit his father made.

"This one reminds me of you. Her name is Stormfly."

Astrid cradled the figurine carefully, eyeing the intricately etched scales and shiny spines on her head.

"Why me?"

"Headstrong. Independent. Intelligent. Also Stormfly has a signature move of knocking people over with her tail like when you shove an idiot out of your way."

She found herself laughing as Hiccup placed the figurine back carefully.

"Maybe I'll play this game some time."

"I have them all."

Hiccup ducked his head as though that was shameful information, and Astrid was a tad slow on the uptake.

"Not surprising... oh. In your room?"

Hiccup nodded, cheeks a little pink. Astrid was certain if she said she only wanted to hold hands Hiccup would be fine with that, which was what helped her feel safe enough to go with him to his room. Of course, his parents weren't quite done turning their son into a tomato.

"I've called your mother so she knows where you are Astrid!"

Valka called up the stairs after them, prompting Hiccup to mime banging his head on the wall. Astrid giggled.

"I'm so sorry."

"They are just being parents."

"They are the most embarrassing people to ever walk the planet."

Astrid was about to argue, but then Stoick chimed in.

"We're off to bed now so keep the noise down you two!"

Even Astrid felt her face heat a little, and Hiccup pointedly shut his bedroom door quite loudly. Quick footsteps, far too light to be his dad, scampered up the stairs and there was a knock at the door.

"Son! There's condoms in your bedside table!"

Hiccup may never return to his normal colouring, burying his face in his hands and groaning as the sound of laughing parents passed the door. Astrid shrugged off his jacket and hung it on Hiccup's door, then reached to tug his hands away from his face. Hiccup let her, still keeping his head ducked down.

"Hey. They've gone now. Just us."

"They've made it sound like I secretly conspired to get you into bed ages ago and they were in on it."

Astrid shook her head.

"Your reaction is pretty clear, you had nothing to do with their plotting."

He peeked up just a little, looking young and shy in his considerably more adult attire.

"We don't have to _do_ anything you know."

"I know. But I'm intrigued to find out what's hiding beneath that suit."

"Nothing impressive, I assure you."

"I think I'll be the judge of that."

Hiccup let her unbutton his waistcoat, sliding it off his arms and wiggling a finger in his tie knot to loosen it for her. Astrid left it hanging loosely, focusing instead on his shirt buttons. Hiccup's Adam's apple bobbled as she unbuttoned his collar, then started making her way down the rest. She was temporarily impeded by the fact it was tucked in, and Hiccup shyly looked down.

"Shoes first?"

Not wanting to have to fuss with them later, Astrid agreed. Hiccup's job was much faster; despite their laces, his boots had zips on and he slipped them off before Astrid had untied one blue canvas shoe. He pulled his shirt free of his trousers while Astrid took off her other shoe, loosening the last buttons so the luxurious black fabric hung open.

They tumbled onto his bed like that, kissing slowly turning hotter until there some shameless groping over clothes and Astrid had probably memorised the planes of his lean chest and stomach with her hands already. When she reached his belt buckle however, Hiccup noticeably tensed up. She pulled away from his sinful mouth, seeing a little panic on his face.

"What's wrong?"

He turned away slightly, but Astrid wasn't having that and gripped his chin to keep eye contact.

"Tell me."

"I... I'm not. You know... uh, this is embarrassing."

He withdrew from her a little and Astrid shivered slightly at the loss of his heated skin against hers. Figuring he was self-conscious about size or something, she tried to reassure him.

"Hiccup, I'm a virgin. I don't care if you're not hung like a horse."

His eyes widened slightly, and he shook his head, stammering and stalling his words.

"That's not it. I mean. I don't think I'm _terribly_ small anyway... I just. I haven't been with anyone since Cami and she was my first time, and I felt so... used and ashamed I haven't really been able to get it up since and ok you can leave if you like now."

Hiccup had pulled his knees up to his chest, genuinely looking terrified of his own confessions. Astrid had an urge to go beat ten bells out of Cami, but Hiccup needed her right now. She shuffled closer, tugging one reluctant hand between both of her own. It was clear Hiccup hadn't expected the night to get this far, or he probably would have said something sooner.

"Look at me babe?"

He shook his head, but Astrid was nothing if not persistent and determined. Eventually, wide emerald eyes turned to her. He looked so afraid, nothing like the popular boy who seemed to exist in a different world to Astrid.

"Like you said, we don't have to do anything. If you _can't,_ that's completely fine, but I would still like it if you got me out of this dress and carried on kissing me."

"You're not... I don't know, put off I guess?"

"Not a bit."

Astrid certainly hoped she could get Cami out of his mind, but mostly she just _ached_ to feel his skin against her own. Eventually the teen uncurled and leaned over to kiss Astrid again, obviously shy but **gods** she loved the way he kissed. His hand left her face for a second, coming back holding the rose he gave her and Astrid found herself giggling when he twirled it over her nose.

"You're so beautiful."

He was so genuine, so heartfelt that Astrid couldn't even playfully argue. He nuzzled her nose with his own then kissed her again, placing the flower aside so it wouldn't get crushed before reaching to pull Astrid into a seated position. It granted him access to the zip at the back of her dress, and Hiccup coasted the fingers of his other hand over the revealed skin of her spine as it came open. It made her tingle softly all over, sending shivers through her limbs.

Hiccup rucked up the slightly rumpled skirt of her dress, then a brief disagreement with her miles of loose hair Astrid was free of her prom dress. He even carefully laid it on his desk. Then there was the utterly enraptured look on Hiccup's face as he took in her body clad only in underwear, which was _incredibly_ good for Astrid's ego, like all his Christmases had come early.

"Hey, even this up now."

Shyness flashed across his face but Hiccup did take off his shirt, then allowed Astrid to unbuckle his belt. He seemed to cover himself with his hands as he kicked off his bottoms, stopping Astrid from seeing he was soft. Hoping to distract him from that concern, Astrid reached behind herself and pinched the clasp of her bra, which allowed it to spring open. When Hiccup turned back, Astrid playfully threw the discarded blue lace-and-cotton at him.

His reaction was priceless, mouth falling open and eyes going wider than ever. He closed and re-opened his mouth several times before just sort of leaping at Astrid and kissing her hungrily. She squealed in surprise before clutching at his bare shoulders, reveling in the fact Hiccup still wanted to kiss and touch her when he was so reticent in bed. His touch was tentative, shy as it slowly worked its way down to a bare breast.

"Is this ok?"

Astrid placed her hand over his and squeezed, in turn making his hand squeeze her.

That _definitely_ got the message across. Hiccup touched and teased her breasts in turn with slow circles around her nipples until they were swollen and begging his attention. He winked at Astrid as her chest heaved and her breathing came in ragged pants already, ducking down to seal that fucking sinful mouth around her firm nipple, tearing a sound of raw need from Astrid's throat.

His parents probably heard and Astrid didn't have the capacity to _care._

Her fingers knotted in his chaotic mop, clutching him to her chest so he wouldn't dare stop what he was doing. Astrid knew herself quite well, but Hiccup drew a whole new level of sensual responsiveness from her nerves. He pulled up and blew cool breaths across her damp nipple, which made her nearly convulse as an icy thrill ran through her.

"Can I?"

Hiccup placed gentle fingers on her underwear, and Astrid practically surged off the bed in agreement so he could remove them. Maybe he wanted to show Astrid a good time any way he could, maybe he just wanted to touch her. Astrid was too aroused to care so long as he touched her. Gently parting her thighs a little more, Hiccup tickled at the sensitive inner skin before running a teasing finger in circles around her swollen, needy clit.

"H-Hiccup!"

His playful smirk was too enticing to see, knowing he was lost in the moment rather than worrying what he could and couldn't do. So Astrid allowed his exquisite torture to continue, spasming when he slid a finger inside her and sought the spot her own fingers could scarcely reach. A second finger joined the first and rubbed that spot again, Hiccup's smirk growing when Astrid squeezed around his fingers and bucked into him for more.

"Gods Astrid, you are _divine."_

Astrid wished he would stop talking and put his mouth back to tormenting her neglected nipples, and apparently he was psychic (or she had said it aloud and not noticed) because seconds later his thin lips were sealing on a pebbled bud to stoke the heat burning in her gut until the inferno washed through her completely, leaving her a trembling wreck on his bed.

Hiccup slowly withdrew his fingers from her, placing a kiss on her heaving chest before smiling up at her flushed, dopey-grinning face.

"Was that ok?"

Astrid gave him a lazy thumbs up and turned to kiss his wrist where one arm was still bracing his weight near her. Hiccup smiled, moving to wipe his hand on a tissue before crawling back on the bed. Astrid's eyes had spotted something, but she waited until he was close enough to confirm anything. As he leant in and kissed her again, Astrid smiled at his gasp when she _felt_ him, hot and hard against her thigh and obviously surprised by the sensation.

"Huh. That's new."

He actually looked down as if to confirm it had happened, then back up at Astrid.

"Guess I wasn't totally broken after all."

Astrid shook her head, running a hand up and down his chest soothingly before kissing him again.

"You're not **broken** because you struggle after a bad experience. I don't want to hear you say that about yourself again, ok?"

Hiccup nodded, resuming kissing her like he couldn't get enough of her lips. Astrid didn't want to spook him, but the feel of him pressing against her was increasingly tempting and it didn't seem to be going away.

"Astrid?"

"Yeah?"

He was so adorably shy, fidgeting and obviously trying not to just frot himself to climax against her thigh through his boxers.

"I uh... I think I can. If you want to I mean, I can go deal with it myself if not, that's totally fine too-"

Astrid placed a finger against his lips to hush him, then smiled encouragingly.

"Bedside drawer."

He looked confused for a heartbeat, then moved like an eager puppy chasing a treat. Astrid sat up to tug at his waistband, boxers soon joining the mess of clothes on the floor and she took in the sight of his cock. He was the first naked man she had seen outside of her early ventures into porn, finding it woefully un-stimulating and sticking to her imagination instead.

Astrid found Hiccups nudity _much_ more stimulating.

His fingers shook slightly but he got the condom on right, and Astrid made sure to keep him relaxed by stroking his back so Hiccup didn't get anxious or go soft; she wouldn't mind but she suspected Hiccup would be rather upset by it.

They tangled together on the bed as a pile of trembling limbs, Hiccup's narrow hips sitting neatly between her thighs as her hands scrambled for purchase on his shoulders and back. His hair hung in his face just so as he focused so intently, already aware it was Astrid's first time and somehow mindful of hurting her when he wasn't really any more experienced than her.

He nuzzled himself inside her with dips and shallow strokes until Astrid felt his hips come flush against hers, kissing her nose and cheeks when Astrid involuntarily tensed at the new intrusion.

"We can stop if you want. Please don't pretend if this isn't good for you."

Astrid shook her head, taking a few deep breaths and focusing on relaxing.

"I want this. Just a little uncomfortable at first but I knew that would happen. I'm alright now."

"You sure?"

She nodded, catching his mouth again and Hiccup indulged her need for kisses before he moved again. The sting eased with every thrust, and Hiccup slowly tested angles out until he found the one that made Astrid bury her face against his shoulder to muffle her cries of pleasure. Hiccup stuck with it, gasping praise against her ear before leaning back slightly to watch Astrid rock and writhe beneath him, clutching his forearm as it was in reach for an anchor as he kept pushing her closer to bliss again.

The peak closing in threatened to be more intense than his fingers, knowing he was _inside_ her and that it meant even more to Hiccup, since he had been left mentally scarred by his previous partner and hadn't expected to be able to 'perform'.

"You feel so good Astrid."

Her voice caught on a moan as Astrid gasped out a response.

"Y-you too babe. Fuck, I'm gonna come again."

Hiccup growled in her ear and it was the _sexiest_ thing, sending fresh bolts of lightning through Astrid's already livewire nerves. He shifted just enough to be able to look into her eyes, emerald orbs sparkling at her and Astrid found herself breathless under the intense stare as much as she was struck again by how beautiful they were.

The wiry muscles in his upper arms and shoulders rolled and stretched taut as he moved, and despite his earlier assertion there was nothing much to see under his shirt Astrid had yet to be disappointed since he took it off.

As he squeezed her thigh and thrust a little faster, Astrid felt the fire in her gut begin to build again. His pelvis pressed against her clit with each thrust, but Hiccup wanted more from her and guided her hand from its white-knuckled grip on his arm down to touch herself. No shyness even occurred to her as she complied, touching the way she knew served her best until she was wound so tight Astrid couldn't stand it.

Hiccup's rhythm faltered slightly and he whimpered under his breath, telling Astrid he was as perilously close as she was. Pressing her fingers down just a little more, Astrid let the blaze consume her with full body shudders and some probably embarrassing sounds and facial expressions, but all Astrid cared about was the rush of pleasure flooding every inch of her.

Her bedmate had obviously joined her in Valhalla, paradise reigning as they both basked in the warmth and contentment that Astrid realised was probably what people called the 'afterglow'. It was rather lovely, especially when Hiccup wrapped her in a loose cuddle so their sweaty skin didn't stick together uncomfortably, pressing kisses along her shoulder and jaw where he could reach.

"Happy prom night Astrid."

With a lazy smile, Astrid agreed; she did indeed feel happy.

-HTTYD-

 **so, 2,500 word prompt became mammoth two shot where second chapter is like twice length of first... Still, got there in the end. Hope you enjoyed, now I'm off back to Halloween Roulette.**


	24. Massage

**Just as a point of reference for my irritation on the matter; if I get a single "I hate Modern AU" review with zero actual prompt or even idea of a canon-verse one shot... I promise that I will forevernore only write modern Hiccstrid. Because it's honestly ridiculous.**

 **Anyway...**

 **Modern AU (shocker I know). Hiccup has a fortnightly massage and the woman who does it has a favourite customer... No points for guessing who.**

 **Pervstrid!**

-HTTYD-

"Ok Astrid. You can do this. You can go in and rub his naked body, then leave."

This was a recurring pep talk of Astrid's to herself. As a licensed massage therapist, she was consummately professional, focusing on relieving people's pain and tension, nothing more. Some had been attractive specimens, she admitted. Some had asked for more than the massage; Astrid dropped them as customers instantly and warned anyone she knew in the industry about them.

But _nobody_ had ever tested her like the customer she was on her way to visit. Working in peoples homes came with risks, but Astrid could take care of herself and for some, they could only relax in familiar surroundings. Or couldn't always make it to a massage clinic. So she did home calls. Shouldering her table, Astrid grabbed her bag of tricks - oils and scented candles that aided relaxation - and locked her car, headed up to the front door. Knocked.

"Astrid! I was beginning to worry you weren't coming."

Gods, he was beautiful. Sharp jaw and green eyes, perpetually messy hair that Astrid ached to bury her hands in. And his _body..._ lean and wiry, absolutely, but Astrid would happily touch him all over for free. Shaking off the inappropriate thoughts and focusing on professionalism, Astrid smiled.

"I would have called. Shall we?"

He opened the door fully, stepped back so Astrid could enter his home properly. Hiccup wasn't medically ill per se, but he suffered from stress and anxiety and they caused him muscle pains, and massage was an excellent non-pharmaceutical remedy.

"I know I don't normally ask, but would you mind massaging my leg today?"

Oh, yeah. He wore a prosthetic leg too, something that was the bane of Astrid's life for about five seconds as he never took it off and it was difficult to position on the table, the foot didn't behave like his organic limb.

"I've never had a problem with that, you asked me not to."

Hiccup nodded, rubbing at his knee while Astrid unfolded her table and started placing her candles - on safe plates - in practiced places.

"It's real stiff and sore today."

 _Let me help! No Astrid, behave._

She lit the three candles, smiled to herself as soft aromas filled the air around them. They weren't strictly necessary, but Astrid liked to think they helped her give a better experience than others. Hiccup certainly seemed to enjoy it, paid for Astrid to come and slather his body in oil twice a month.

"Then take off your leg when you get on the table."

"You don't mind?"

Astrid shook her head, smiled encouragingly at him as Hiccup stood up, began unbuttoning his shirt. To distract herself from staring hungrily at him, Astrid started picking out the oils she wanted.

"You want a scent or just the standard massage oil?"

"Standard is fine, the candle smell is nice as is."

When she glanced back, Hiccup was shirtless, working on the buttons of his bottoms. He'd originally worn boxers, but when Astrid assured him getting erections was a common occurrence that she didn't really pay it mind (a _lie_ when it came to Hiccup, but still), he admitted it was relief to not try and get the massage oil stains out of his boxers. And Astrid got to see him naked.

Gods, he had an incredible ass. That she was _paid_ to touch. She did her absolute best not to enjoy it, but it was difficult to ignore the plush curve. Hiccup sat on the massage table, reaching for his prosthesis with the towel over his lap.

"Will you be ok to hand me back my leg when we're done? I won't be able to reach from the table myself."

He looked so worried, bless his soul. Astrid would happily reach anything for him if he asked in that low, gravelly voice he got at the end of a massage.

"Sure."

Hiccup smiled shyly, detaching his leg and Astrid would not deny it was a slightly strange thing to see for the first time. But the initial surprise passed, and Hiccup looked relieved Astrid didn't look disgusted or repulsed. Swung himself around on the table, crawled up to rest his head in the donut and Astrid allowed herself a brief glimpse of that gorgeous butt before she covered him with the towel again.

"Ok then. You ready?"

"Mhmm."

Astrid put a couple of little hand towels down for when she needed to wipe her hands, then flipped open a bottle of oil and began gently warming it in her hands. Taking a few deep breaths, Astrid braced herself and reached down to touch him. His skin was so _hot,_ smooth save for a few scars and a little mole on his shoulder. The oil practically melted upon contact, making it easy for her hands to slide along his back.

"Always so tense."

"That's what I pay you for isn't it? Easing my stiffness?"

Ohh, he got mouthy when he was softening beneath her hands. Well. _Some_ of him was softening. Other parts were waking up, Astrid knew. When he rolled over to have her massage his chest, the towel would tent. Sometimes the swollen purple head of his erection would lay against his slick belly, and it would take all of Astrid's professional self-control to simply tug up the towel a couple of inches. Hiccup flushed if he noticed, but often by then he was malleable and relaxed enough to not quite be aware.

"You can still help by staying soft and relaxed."

Hiccup chuckled, taking a few deep breaths as Astrid applied pressure to the knots in his neck muscles. It was one of his worst spots; she often checked it after massaging the rest of him to ensure he hadn't tensed up there again. Satisfied as he let out a long, low groan of satisfaction that absolutely did _not_ make heat curl in Astrid's belly, she moved on to the bulk of his shoulders.

Vaguely wondered if Hiccup would notice Astrid climbing on top of him and using her entire body to rub his instead of her hands.

She was pretty sure her job wasn't supposed to leave her flustered, damp between her thighs and picturing things that would definitely get her license pulled.

"Ah, bit harder there."

Astrid complied, pressed a little firmer down and Hiccup groaned again. Gods it was indecent how appealing he could be simply lying there while Astrid did things she had been taught how to stay somewhat detached from. It was intimate, and like a counsellor or doctor, licensed massage therapists were told not to get attached - especially with the whole no clothing thing. Intensely personal for many.

Hiccup let out soft groans, grunted and twitched when Astrid massaged away the knots of tension in his upper back. The lower back was easier as he relaxed, but meant Astrid was veering dangerously close to his cute little butt.

"Is it ok if I lift up your towel?"

"Nothing you haven't seen before right?"

Astrid lifted the towel, began working the very base of his spine and Hiccup groaned again, sent fresh heat slicing clean through Astrid. Trying to think of unsexy things was impossible when faced with the most fantastic butt in all the land. Seriously, how did he do that? She wondered if he did squats with his prosthetic leg. It seemed rude to ask.

Resisting the urge to just grab handfuls of it and _squeeze,_ Astrid maintained her professionalism (just about) and moved on to his legs. She focused on the full organic first; the more relaxed he was when she touched his amputation, the better. His thighs were taut, solid muscle despite his occasional complaints about feeling scrawny. Astrid had to restrain herself from offering to show him how strong _her_ thighs might be... wrapped around his face.

"Don't go tensing up on me now ok? You'll ruin all my hard work."

"I'll do my best."

The amputation site was surprisingly neat, some scars from the initial injury evident but Astrid had never seen those, they were always hidden by his prosthetic sock.

"Let me know if I'm being too rough, yeah?"

"Uh huh."

Astrid added a little fresh oil to her hands, warmed it and placed her fingers on the back of his thigh. He tensed slightly, but relaxed under her fingers and Astrid made her way there slowly, working his tension away gently until she reached the bottom of his stump. He was tense again, but Astrid just slowly kept going and whatever happened between her hands and his head, it worked as he all but melted into the table.

"Gods I should have let you do this sooner, that is _amazing."_

"Well, now you know for next time. Roll over for me?"

Hiccup was clearly used to turning himself over without his leg, but on a bed he couldn't easily fall off of. It took him a minute to manage on her table, but when he laid on his back Astrid was still faced with his erection and it took her longer than it really ought to to cover him with the towel. His front was equally lean, stomach shadowed with muscles that flexed lightly but nobody was liable to call him 'buff'.

After the first time Astrid massaged his chest and discovered touching his nipples gave... a reaction, she had avoided the area since and Hiccup didn't bring it up. As she slid her hands across his chest, contemplating how it was equal parts amazing and cruel she got paid to do this to him, Astrid's fingers slipped across his nipple and Hiccup gasped in surprise, lower body shifting.

"Sorry!"

"S'ok. Accident."

His pupils were dilated when Astrid looked down at him, neck and chest lightly flushed but after a few beats he closed his eyes again, relaxed into the rubbing motions over his torso, down to his stomach. The towel quivered, tenting over him and Astrid bit her lip, cursing that it was against many many rules for her to offer to ease _that_ tension.

When she reached his amputation site this time, he barely even seemed to notice except to relax further as Astrid massaged it, worked away what felt like _years_ of knots upon knots there. Towel still notably covering his erection, Astrid took a step back before she mounted him.

"All done."

"Gods, I feel amazing. I didn't realise how much tension I carried until you started making it go away."

Smiling, Astrid moved to pick up her towel and wipe her hands. Hiccup shuffled slightly as he sat up, towel carefully arranged over his lap. He was still fairly modest, even if he accepted it happened and that Astrid wasn't horrified by physiology.

"You ok?"

"Can you uh, hand me my leg?"

"Oh gods, sorry. I forgot."

Hustling to hand it over quick, Astrid watched him roll the sock over his stump before reattaching his prosthetic limb. Then he stood up, holding the towel over his groin and tapping his metallic limb against the ground.

"So, what do you have planned for the rest of the day to undo all my good work?"

He chuckled, shook his head. Astrid tried not to drool at how his oiled body caught the candlelight.

"Nothing! I have you here on my day off to enjoy the relaxation fully. My only plan is... never mind."

Astrid cocked her head, curious.

"What's your plan?"

"Nothing!"

"If it's nothing, then tell me."

Hiccup looked away, shrugging awkwardly.

"I have a thing I gotta... deal with."

Astrid took a minute, then realised he was waiting for her to leave so he could take care of his erection. If only she could help.

"Need a hand?"

Oh gods. Astrid had actually just said that. Hiccup was as surprised as she was, judging by the widening of his eyes and stammered response.

"I-I uh, I mean that's n-not"

Backtracking immediately, Astrid shrugged and grinned as though it wasn't a _mortifying_ slip of the tongue.

"It was a joke. Easing... stiffness and all."

"Oh."

If Astrid didn't know better, she would say Hiccup looked _disappointed._ Of course, he could just be uncomfortable.

"Now _I'm_ undoing my hard work by making you tense. Relax Hiccup. Or I'll have to come back over there and start again."

"Sorry."

"That is" Astrid decided to throw caution to the wind, pushed by her own arousal "you were going to say _yes?_ "

Hiccup's eyes widened further, cheeks flushing and he didn't seem quite able to form words for a minute or two.

"A-and if I was?"

He was usually fairly quiet and shy, so for him to say that aloud was quite something. Astrid opted to reward his bravery, stepping closer and running her hand down his oiled abdomen to pick up the slick on her fingers.

"Then I'd tell you to drop the towel."

Hiccup's breath hitched. Astrid could hear her own heartbeat.

The towel fell.

He shivered as her fingers circled him, still looking at his face to watch thin lips part on a low gasp. Then she allowed herself to look down, seeing Hiccup thick and flushed with blood and need, hot in her hand as she slid oiled fingers along his shaft. He twitched against her palm, bucked and the massage oil served as an effective lubricant to let his cock slide into her grip.

He hesitated at first, but Hiccup seemed to find his nerve and Astrid felt curious lips against her own when she lifted her head back up to see his face. In joyous disbelief that this was really happening, Astrid kissed him back for a glorious few seconds, still pumping her hand and tasting his soft sounds.

Then pulled away, leaving Hiccup looking rather distressed.

"Was that wrong? I'm sorry!"

Astrid shook her head, winked.

"I just don't want to get oil on my clothes."

He frowned, then his face cleared at the implication and he made no attempt to pretend he wasn't going to watch her undress. Astrid stripped her t-shirt off with no preamble, greatly enjoying the way his eyes dropped to her chest. She dropped her bottoms equally quickly, then eyed Hiccup as his gaze roved her body.

"I must be dreaming... ow!"

"Not dreaming."

Astrid grinned as she pinched his arm, watched him jump in surprise as she did so. Her bra was lace and silk; she couldn't help but dress up beneath her clothes for Hiccup's appointments, inappropriate as it was for her to encourage herself.

His cock was still flushed and ruddy, oil an appealing shine as Astrid contemplated her options for the guy with a prosthetic; she wasn't sure whether certain positions would be a struggle for him.

"What's wrong?"

Astrid had been quiet in thought for a second too long and he was getting notably nervous.

"Thinking my table isn't strong enough for this. Where's your bedroom?"

Hiccup pointed; he had a _downstairs bedroom._ It was excellent news to her. Astrid held up a hand, blew out the candles still burning lest she burn down his house, then grabbed her oil bottle and his hand before dragging him along still deliciously naked. He agreeably sat on the edge of his perfectly made bed, looked up as Astrid unhooked her bra and dropped it to the side.

"I'm still a little confused."

He wasn't so confused he stopped Astrid wrapping her hand around his cock again, massaging the terribly stiff body part and smirking as he gasped and bucked. His eyes were rather occupied with her chest, pupils blown with want. For all his awkwardness, Hiccup was clearly more than willing.

It wasn't like they were strangers either; she'd seen him naked multiple times, touched his body pretty much all over.

"About?"

"T-this! I mean, this isn't part of the usual service."

Astrid felt a smirk turn up the side of her mouth, not even leaving when Hiccup kissed her again, pulled her to the bed carefully with a hand on her lower back.

"Special bonus just for you."

"N-not complaining" he whimpered so wonderfully when Astrid stroked just below the head of his cock "but w-why me?"

Astrid bit at his jaw, ran her tongue over to soothe the sting.

"Because I've been fighting not to climb on that table and fuck you stupid every time I come over."

Hiccup whined, captured her mouth again and bucked into her grip.

"It wasn't the massage, it was _you."_

Grinning triumphantly, Astrid pushed him down on his back, grabbed the oil bottle from the bed and prepared to satisfy a rampant fantasy of hers. Hiccup watched, open mouthed, as Astrid poured oil into her hand, spreading it across both palms before beginning to massage her own chest. Oiled fingers over sensitive nipples brought them to hard peaks, the slick slide pleasurable in itself but Astrid had other plans for the slip-n-slide she was making of her body.

"Move up a little?"

Hiccup obeyed immediately, dragging himself up by his elbows as precum leaked from his cock, telling how desperately aroused he was. Astrid crawled along his body, dragged her tongue along the underside of his shaft and he made the most incredible sound of aroused surprise. She held his gaze as she suckled his tip. Astrid had been fantasizing about having him for months now, intended to enjoy every second, see every response.

When his cock was wet with her saliva, shiny like the oil still covering his body and now hers, Astrid shoved his legs apart and kneeled between them, enjoying Hiccup's stunned face as she wrapped oiled breasts around his pulsing erection.

"Every time you turned over it was all I could do not to just jump on you."

Oh, it felt as hot as she had hoped. _Literally;_ his cock burned against her chest and his moans melted against her ears. Astrid pushed them closer together, glad to see him joining in as he began thrusting up against her, growling in a way that made her wetter when she managed to lean down and tongue his tip on each thrust up.

"Lie on your back."

Gods, his voice was lower, heavier than usual and Astrid just about came hearing it. Reluctantly releasing his cock, Astrid climbed up the bed and laid down, oil running down her stomach as Hiccup straddled her chest and resumed fucking into plush mounds of willing flesh, face taut with pleasure and determination as he leant over, gripping his headboard for purchase with one hand while the other reached down to tweak her nipple.

"Astrid, you have no idea how many times I pictured you like this."

Astrid could only moan in response as he toyed with her, fighting to keep her eyes open and watch him devolve from shy and quiet to _Hel yes_ in the heat of the moment. Her trademark oil kept everything smooth and sliding, left Hiccup bucking helplessly against her with increasingly weak, tight whines and hot strokes until he pulled back, came with a low cry over her stomach and chest.

"F-fuck!"

If she never had him in an intimate position ever again, Astrid was still certain she would remember _that_ sound of him cursing, his come burning into her flushed skin and his fingers still tight on her nipple. Panting and gasping, Hiccup was all oily and shiny in ways Astrid enjoyed immensely, wiry muscles flexing as he slowly caught his breath.

He moved off of her, laying on his back and Astrid had a fleeting sense of disappointment that he was already dropping. Instead, he turned toward her, _obscene_ smirk on his mouth.

"My turn to live out a fantasy. Come here?"

It took Astrid a minute to understand in her mind-numbing haze of arousal, but once she took her (utterly ruined) underwear off she let Hiccup guide her to straddle him, hands on her ass and green eyes between damp thighs. Even as he pulled her closer to his mouth, Astrid had a brief ' _is this really happening'_ moment, but then a hot tongue was flicking across her clit and her brain went blissfully blank.

Her favourite position and Astrid hadn't experienced it for **far** too long, felt Hiccup's tongue probe her, tasting and sucking and kissing messily at needy skin. He groaned against her, filthy and hungry and Astrid wondered where _this_ Hiccup brimming with raw sexuality had been hiding, just waiting to reduce Astrid to a quivering wreck.

Trembling, bucking, clutching desperately at his headboard to try and stay upright, Astrid twisted and moaned having long lost any semblance of shame or care for the sounds she made. Fuck he was good with his tongue to match her being good with her hands.

Climbing the steps to Valhalla on his tongue, Astrid felt her thighs tighten against his face and arched her back, letting the pleasure consume her and quaking against him. She heard Hiccup growl as she came on his eager mouth, spasming as Hiccup lapped up the wetness of her climax with no signs of slowing down until she begged weakly for him to stop.

"Gods Hiccup..."

Was all Astrid could muster as he helped her down, kissing softly at her quivering thigh before pulling away to wipe his mouth and lick his lips. Astrid flopped, boneless on his bed and watched him watch her, cock straining hard over his belly again and Astrid felt herself clench, wanting. Then something occurred to her as she eyed his shiny skin.

"Houston, we have a problem."

Hiccup frowned, pushing himself into a seated position.

"What?"

"Massage oil isn't condom safe."

She watched his face, determined that Hiccup looked surprisingly happy for a guy she had just told they weren't going to be having sex.

"I have never been so glad to be allergic to latex."

"Excuse me?"

Hiccup winked, leaning to his bedside table and pulling out familiar foil squares.

"Polyurethane condoms. For latex allergy sufferers. As a bonus? Oil safe."

Astrid sat up, unsure how she had gone so long as a massage therapist and never learning that tidbit of information.

"Really?"

Hiccup nodded, then his face clouded slightly.

"Of course, if that was actually you saying you didn't want to have sex-"

"No no! I do!"

Wow, when did she start sounding so eager? Hiccup didn't seem to mind, tossing the condom to the bed and reaching across to kiss her. As they rolled and groped, Hiccup breathed the words against her ear while slick torsos slid against each other, her hand roaming his oiled back.

"Gotta say, wasn't expecting this when I woke up this morning."

Astrid leant up, kissed him in turn.

"Me either. Not complaining. You gonna put that on or shall we start on a jigsaw?"

"Mouthy aren't we?"

Astrid winked.

"You ain't seen nothing yet."

Hiccup didn't waste any further time sheathing his cock; Astrid eyed the latex-free condom and the thin, transparent appearance as he rolled it over his shaft.

"Promise it's as safe as latex, more so for me. But if you aren't sure, we don't have to?"

Astrid realised she was being silly, trusting in his genuine eyes as Hiccup offered to pass on sex if Astrid wasn't comfortable with his condom choice.

"Just looks different to what I'm used to. Get over here and fuck me!"

Hiccup shook his head, smirking. Seriously, where had this guy been hiding?

"You get over here and fuck _me._ Like you wanted to on the table."

Ohhh, this boy was in trouble. Astrid didn't need asking twice, climbing over lean hips and running her hands over his soft skin, the oil on her hands and his stomach melding for an easy slide from navel to sternum. He guided himself; Astrid took him with ease, wet and lax with her previous climax.

"Uhhhh..."

Astrid couldn't suppress a sound as she sank down considerable girth, feeling his heat burn through the condom. He was no better, guttural grunts escaping parted lips as Astrid quivered around him, trying to mould to the person now inside her. Hiccup looked up at her for a minute, stare oddly intense before he reached up, tugged the scrunchie from her hair and smiled as her braid fell out.

"What was that for?"

"Curiosity. It's every bit as hot as I expected it to look."

Wanting to ensure Hiccup got as much out of this as she did, Astrid leant forward to let her now loose hair fall over her shoulders, frame her face and Hiccup seemed to want to watch that as much as he did her breasts swaying with her motions. Her hair was long enough to drape across her chest anyway, so the view became one and the same as Astrid began to move atop him.

The look in his eyes was one of awe, though lust wasn't anywhere near absent either as Astrid worked her thighs, pushed herself up before dropping back down the length of him. Hiccup cupped her ass, squeezing with oiled hands before sliding around her hips to come up for her slick chest. The oil had started to cool, and Hiccup's hot hands on her cool nipples were almost _too_ good, the sensation making her squeeze at his shaft.

The choked moan that earned her made Astrid do it again. Hiccup gripped her hips, shot her warning look that contained little venom and much heat.

"If you keep _that_ up, this will be over disappointingly soon."

Astrid almost decided to, just to watch him fall apart in a mesmerising wave of sensations, but she had waited and wanted for this for so long. She dared not waste it.

"I'll be good."

Hiccup quirked an eyebrow, rocking his hips up into her and watching avidly for Astrid's every response, every tremor and gasp and tightening grip. Astrid continued to move herself, reveling in the way pleasure pierced her, the way Hiccup's cock pressed against that hidden spot within on each of their mutual thrusts.

His awe had quieted him, but desire soon loosened his tongue and Hiccup began to encourage her to move faster, bounce herself harder on his cock and Astrid was powerless to deny her identical want. The oil and sweat and Hiccup's come still on her grew chilled by the air, only to meet the blazing inferno that was her body. Riding him harder, Astrid felt that shattering experience wind tighter in her gut, demanding more to allow her the feeling.

Hiccup thumbed a nipple, squeezed her breast and Astrid keened, shook against him. When his fingers dragged through the mess on her front, she realised his goal and still convulsed like fingers on her clit delivered an electric shock. He rubbed and pressed until Astrid responded how he wanted, everything building and burning low in her belly as Hiccup picked up more speed, thrust deeper inside her.

The peak was everything her fantasies had wanted, tearing through Astrid like lightening to her nervous system. She felt tingles down to the tips of her fingers, her toes. Hiccup kept stroking to carry her through, only stopping when Astrid fell limp against him, spent. Barely noticed him tumbling her to the bed.

Somewhere in her personal earthquake, Hiccup had reached the apex of his own journey to Valhalla, a fact bolstered by the filled (and unbroken! she noticed) condom he removed, wrapped in a tissue and tossed toward the bin. Astrid didn't need persuading to crawl back in close, to kiss maddeningly tempting lips.

"So..." Hiccup finally spoke after several minutes exchanging lazy kisses "does this mean I need to find a new massage therapist?"

Astrid hummed in thought to herself, then shook her head and slid her leg across his.

"No. Just means you'll be paying me in sexual favours from now on."

-HTTYD-

 **At last! A Hiccstrid one shot.**

 **But seriously, don't use any oil based lubricant on a latex condom.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	25. Score

**Super appreciate the response to last one!**

 **Apologies if this one isn't great but it's just a quickie. Modern AU where Hiccup's been ignoring his girlfriend for a new video game. (I don't console game personally so insert own game for story value if you need to)**

-HTTYD-

Astrid crossed her arms, tapping her foot in irritation. Hiccup had invited her over to his place when they spoke on the phone the night before, and Astrid was holding on to that all day at work to get her through the stress. She turned up, got the customary kiss and cuddle of greeting...

And Hiccup then went back to the game who's music had been running in the background since she got there.

"All you do is play that bloody game."

It was true; ever since the disc full of pixels and predictable plot and repetitive noises arrived in her boyfriends flat, all he did was hammer away at plastic buttons and chatter away in a headset to other such boyfriends neglecting their girlfriends.

At least, that was who Astrid assumed he was talking to, since she scarcely got a word out of him herself once the headset went on.

"Just five more minutes Astrid, I gotta finish this mission."

Five minutes became ten, became twenty, became a whole hour before Astrid gave up playing with her phone, slid off his bed and stepped into her shoes.

"You're leaving?"

He noticed _that,_ at least.

"Yeah. Call me when you can put down that damned controller."

Hiccup pouted, but Astrid was annoyed and just left the flat, glad for the walk home to burn off some steam. She threw some dinner in the microwave, steadfastly ignoring her boyfriends calls as she was angry it took her leaving for him to realise he was in the wrong. Especially when it had happened more than once already.

Astrid entertained ideas of smashing his games console to smithereens over dinner. With an axe. Or maybe a bludgeon. Or both.

"I'm sorry" he said over the phone the next day "I get kinda caught up and I take you for granted, I know that."

Still slightly irate, Astrid rolled her eyes. He had said it all before.

"It's _just_ a game Hiccup."

"Come over later? I promise not to get caught up again."

Astrid only agreed because she wanted to see him, not because she believed a word of what he said. And she had a plan for if she was getting ignored again. Packing her bag for work with said plan in mind, Astrid made sure to change into her carefully selected outfit at the end of her shift.

" _Damn_ girl, it someones birthday?"

Heather commented as she saw Astrid's attire - her favourite short brown skirt with the metal studs in, tight blue vest that made her boobs look great.

"Nope."

"Then they are just super lucky."

"Thanks!"

She felt pretty good, and decided Hiccup had no right being distracted by anything other than her. Astrid refused to lose her boyfriend to a bloody _game._

 **"Wow."**

Hiccup's jaw practically hit the floor when he opened the door to Astrid, taking in the outfit she had on and Astrid almost ticked a box in her column against that accursed technology. Then she heard the music.

"Are you actually playing that game again?"

"You're early! I swear, I'll finish this mission and then it's all you."

Eyeing him suspiciously, Astrid decided that if the outfit alone wasn't getting him to put the damn controller down, she would need to resort to more drastic measures. She gave him the benefit of the doubt, waited a whole ten minutes as he babbled into the headset and cursed as his character got shot by something. Then he visibly started a new level or mission, and Astrid decided she was going to beat the game, one way or another.

Hiccup didn't even seem to notice that she had moved, not until Astrid rolled on top of his stretched out leg, reaching for the zipper of his jeans. Then he noticed, squirming as Astrid got his zipper down and smirked up at him, internally deciding that if he stopped her to finish the level that he was out of chances.

He didn't stop her, hands freezing on the controller and Astrid heard his friends on the headset grow in volume as they protested their teammate stilling in-game. Easing his half-hard cock out of his jeans, Astrid dragged her tongue across his tip and hummed as he hardened further against her hand. She looked up, saw Hiccup biting his lip so hard it turned white to keep from letting their 'audience' hear his enjoyment.

"A-Astrid!"

"Hmm?"

She hummed it around his cock, enjoyed the twitch and the gasp in response as Hiccup shuddered.

"L-let me-ah!"

Astrid ran her mouth over his swelling shaft until he whined, gratified that she had won the response and that his stupid gamer friends could find out what they were missing out on. Sliding up his body, Astrid placed a hand on the plastic menace.

"Your choice."

He let her take it, but Astrid shook her head with a smirk when he made to turn the console off. Reached under her skirt and began to remove her underwear, eyeing the nearby drawer pointedly and Hiccup extended a shaking hand to fish out a condom. She wasn't totally wet enough yet, but Astrid intended to remedy that very soon and took the latex from him, sheathed his erection with practiced precision.

Hiccup yielded to her demanding kiss, opened up to let her tongue stroke his and taste him, didn't even seem to notice Astrid removing his headset and dropping it to one side. His fingers crept under her skirt, found her damp and stoked the heat with swift strokes until Astrid was struggling to wait herself. With a wink, she turned around, knowing Hiccup would help guide himself until Astrid was sat back in his lap, hands on her hips and his chest to her back.

"Now lets see what all the fuss is about."

Astrid grabbed the controller, began hitting buttons and smirked as she imagined Hiccup not daring to anger the woman he was currently inside of. It was easy enough to get the hang of, but Astrid didn't find it particularly engaging - especially when Hiccup was starting to thrust, pressing into wet heat with groans muffled in her shoulder.

"This game sucks, now fuck me properly."

It didn't take much goading; Hiccup was obviously now realising he was as sexually frustrated as Astrid, wound tight with need. He pushed her up, then forward untl Astrid was on all fours with her ass in the air. Suddenly inside her again, Hiccup shocked a desperate moan from her lips and there was no way she could find it in her to be quiet; it was _too good_ to be filled again and Hiccup was little better.

His fingers clutched her hips, shoved up her vest to grope a clothed breast and Astrid tried to lean in, demand a firmer grip but words were already beyond her and all that came out was a litany of shameless needy sounds. Her hands fisted in the duvet of his bed as Hiccup leant forward, his weight against her back accompanied by a shift in angle that had her keening, gasping.

"Harder!"

Oh, she _could_ speak apparently. Hiccup complied, fucked her harder and Astrid took every rapid, deep thrust with pleasure. He growled, bit at her through her top and Astrid thrilled in the threat of pain, felt her clit throb with a fresh wave of need. They were **_so_** fucking again very soon, with Hiccup pressing her down and biting her skin, pushing her thighs apart to take her hungrily...

Just the thought alone had Astrid quivering, tightening around the cock slamming into her slick wetness. Hiccup took his pleasure and gave Astrid hers in unison, fingers digging in until it was bruising and she felt him swell inside her. Panting, twisting and teetering _so close,_ Astrid growled in frustration as he stilled, hips jerking as he came.

"N-no!"

Barely coherent after climax, Hiccup still managed to reach around her trembling thigh to slide fingers under her skirt, rubbing her clit and trying to push before he softened inside her. Astrid was close enough that it worked, clenching and spasming around his shaft with a shout muffled in the bedsheets.

Hiccup pulled out before he lost the condom, leaving Astrid aching pleasantly as she flopped onto her side, pushing a sweaty fringe from her face. He slumped back, ditching the condom and looking up at the screen.

"Huh. They've all stopped too."

Astrid indicated the headset, and Hiccup's post-orgasmic flush deepened as he realised their sexual antics had been overheard by several people. And apparently, they had found it equally distracting, abandoning the game to listen.

"Well, no more free show."

Hiccup staggered up, switched off the console and turned to a still-shaky Astrid.

"What about your game?"

"Fuck the game. Get naked."

-HTTYD-

 **Late night quickies are great for pretending you're not an insomniac for a couple of hours! But now its over... back to staring at the ceiling.**


	26. Tired

**Hiccstrid quickie before I delve into a proper catch up on active stories...**

 **Don't think anything needs explaining... except the chest hair was in the prompt. This may or may not have been inspired by an actual occurrence for the prompter, with my writers embellishment in the sexy department.**

-HTTYD-

Stumbling through his front door with a loud yawn, Hiccup was ready to drop after a fifth long shift in a row at work and the clock already past midnight. The land of dreams was calling his name, promising restfulness and refreshment for his weary frame. However, he couldn't go to bed until Astrid got in from her night-shift; he would never rest until she was there with him, rather than worrying. He knew she could take care of herself, but Astrid cuddles were the best. Plus, while she didn't live with him, she had a key.

That she often lost. It wasn't worth going to bed only to be stirred by her banging on the door like it had personally attacked her.

Needing something to keep his mind from drifting into that non-helpful sleep-deprived daze, Hiccup passed the time watching terrible late night TV and chatting with his friend Eret online. That was always a mixed bag for topic of the day, with Eret's subject of the night being threesome etiquette. Not sure he wanted to ask, Hiccup ended up in fits of laughter for much of it as Eret described multiple errors in etiquette he had experienced as a guy with two girlfriends.

As the night rolled along Eret disappeared, either charging his phone or succumbing to sleep himself. Or possibly off for that threesome. He wasn't sure how the living arrangements worked for him and his girlfriends. Nor was he sure he wanted to.

Finally the sound of keys in the door - she hadn't lost them! - and a handle turning announced the arrival of a blonde beauty. His front door creaked, protesting the way she slammed it shut before entering the room and dropping her bag and keys on the table. She let out a groan of exhaustion, flopped on the sofa and leaned over to receive a warm welcome home from her boyfriend.

"I hate every human on the planet. Except you."

"... thank you? What happened?"

"Everything that _could_ go wrong, _did._ Leaky pipe, busted till so only two counters to serve a busy store of disgruntled stroppy customers. And an escaped rabbit."

In his vaguely sleepy haze, Hiccup took a moment to remember she worked in a pet store.

After a brief talk about their respective days at work Astrid left to take a shower, eager to remove the smell of 'work' that she hated coming back home with. He chuckled as she grabbed her shower cap, listening to her swear from the bathroom as she tried to navigate all that _hair_ into that cap.

While Astrid showered, Hiccup got changed into sleep shorts and awaited her return on their bed. She soon returned from her quick shower, clean and dry and smelling like his shower gel. She had on one of his old t-shirts stolen for sleep, which brushed the top of soft, pale thighs and made her look far cuter than it ever had him. She climbed up on the bed, looking terribly sweet as she snuggled into his chest.

Hiccup, ready to welcome sleep, held her and gave a soft goodnight kiss. He made to pull away, but Astrid leant into the kiss and continued it. Hiccup already suspected that Astrid wasn't quite ready for slumber just yet. That suspicion was confirmed when Astrid's hand found it's way over his torso and fingers slid through the soft auburn dusting of his chest hair, which Hiccup knew meant he wasn't going to be going to sleep just yet.

The soft tug was just enough to send goosebumps breaking out along his skin, which was Astrid's silent way of pretty much guaranteeing there was to be a sexual interlude before he was allowed to sleep. Given how she straddled him, hair a soft golden mess and his t-shirt riding up to show her cute little briefs, Hiccup quickly stopped caring he was tired and focused more on the way Astrid stroked through his chest fuzz.

His t-shirt came off her lithe form quickly, showing only bare skin and Astrid smirked as Hiccup took her in. Her skin was smooth, cool to the touch from the recent shower and light moisturiser she'd have applied after. Teasing little kisses covered his neck, nuzzling making him giggle and reach up to cuddle her close to him.

"I know you're tired babe" Astrid nipped at his jaw, dragging her tongue to soothe the sting "so just let me do all the work, k?"

Who was he to say no to such an offer? Astrid ran her hand down his chest, shimmying herself down his thighs until she could reach his waistband. Rather predictably since he had a lap full of squirming, gorgeous blonde girlfriend, his cock was hard when she freed it from the cotton covering. Hiccup groaned as she lowered her head, tongue stroking him in all sorts of pleasant ways.

As she worked him with her mouth, Hiccup gained a second wind of sorts and managed to become more active than just lying there. He reached down to stroke her jaw, feeling the head of his cock bumping her cheek as she applied suction along the sides of his shaft, nuzzling at the base and leaving few teasing licks there.

Astrid came up for air, giving Hiccup the chance to encourage her back up his body where he could kiss her gorgeous mouth properly. Her lips were wet with saliva as they closed over his, tongue slipping out to tease his own. He managed to slip a hand down her back, grabbing a handful of perfect posterior before sliding around to the front. Astrid moaned softly into his mouth as he touched damp fabric, found a swollen little clit to tease at.

The fact she got so wet from sucking him off was an astounding miracle Hiccup appreciated regularly, and actively worked to repay the favour. Hiccup moved down the bed, taking her underwear down with him and kicking his own off from somewhere around his knees. Hiking a muscled calf over his shoulder, Hiccup kissed his way along her inner thigh, delighting in her vocal responses when his mouth touched molten flesh.

"Oh gods Hiccup, yes!"

Her other leg hooked itself over his shoulder and they crossed behind his head, pulling him tight against her while a hand fisted in his hair. Hiccup redoubled his efforts, wanting Astrid as tightly wound as he could get her and swiping his tongue in messy shapes over her clit. Her back arced slightly, thighs shaking and tightening around his head.

That was his cue to stop, which earned him an irate growl from Astrid.

"Hey!"

"I thought you wanted to fuck?"

"Then you better get a move on!"

Her body quivered as Hiccup slid along her body, thankful more than ever for them getting tested so they could dispense with condoms. It shaved valuable seconds off the time it took to get inside Astrid, who let out a pleasured mewl when Hiccup settled between her spread thighs, guiding himself into place.

"Mmm, love your cock babe."

Astrid purred, satisfied now she had him where she craved him most. Hiccup savoured the feeling of her, the way her body seemed to be pulling him deeper in to the inviting heat. Her fingers came up to anchor in his hair, mouth covering his and ignoring the wet mess there. Or enjoying it, he wasn't sure. He was too focused on the slick embrace of her around his cock.

He set a lazy rhythm, watching Astrid grow steadily more frustrated with his refusal to move harder, faster, deeper. She clutched at his upper arm, pushing her hips against his in an attempt to spur him on. Tiring of his slow pace, Astrid clamped her thighs on his hips, rolling them and leaning over him as she rode him. The sudden shift left Hiccup dizzy, hands fisting in the bedding beneath them. Astrid's hand braced on the bed next to his head, the other running over his chest before using his shoulder as leverage.

Her face was close enough to his that Hiccup could feel her panting, Astrid's breath hot against his cheek and her hair tickling his forehead, his cheekbones, his neck. His hand reached down to grab her ass again, using the grip to pull her harder against him as they both neared that blissful edge. Her nails sank into his shoulder as she rode him harder. Hiccup loved that way she moaned and whined breathlessly, almost silent but she just _had_ to let him know how much she enjoyed him.

"Close babe?"

"Uhhh"

Was all Hiccup could muster, feeling her start to tighten around his cock again, threatening to topple into those wonderful muscle spasms that hugged and squeezed his shaft in all the best ways. She pushed down, grinding her clit against his pelvis.

"Me too."

Astrid leant back, using the angle to hit a different spot and it was enough to send her over, with a heated cry of passionate pleasure. Hiccup held her hips as she shuddered, bucking and shaking and gasping until she slowed to a gentle rocking. Hiccup reached his own peak soon after, buried in soft heat as Astrid laid limp against his chest. She stroked a hand through his chest hair again, this time soothing rather than teasing.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

He kissed her hair and Astrid twisted for his mouth, two exceptionally satisfied and lazy adults all but crawling as they took turns in the bathroom. Hiccup washed his face and brushed his teeth too, stifling a yawn in his hand as he rinsed. Astrid was a cute little ball under the covers, unfurling to cuddle up to him when Hiccup returned. Hiccup had barely gotten comfortable when sleep overcame him.

Morning came with the shrill alarm call of Hiccup's mobile phone, the owner silencing it, yawning and sliding out of bed without disturbing his bedmate. Hiccup detoured to the bathroom, emptied his bladder and decided he would shower after breakfast. Upon his return to the bedroom, he saw something had stirred Astrid, who groaned as she peered through squinting eyes at the time

"Why are you up so _early?"_

Hiccup hesitated, looking at his girlfriend in confusion.

"Work?"

"I thought you said you're not in work today?"

Thinking for a second, Hiccup reached for his notebook, where a list was written down with his weeks shifts down. He ran his finger down the list, then realised he didn't know what day it was.

"What's the date?"

"Twenty... eighth?"

Astrid answered with a long, pronounced yawn.

"Ah."

"Oh, you idiot. Get back into bed."

Hiccup climbed back into bed obediently, snuggling into the warm body of his girlfriend and feeling her brush against very much awake parts of him.

"Well, since were both up..."

Without needing to even turn around, Astrid jabbed just above his morning wood with an elbow that could have really hurt

"Go back to sleep Hiccup."

Mock-grumbling, Hiccup nuzzled her hair and went back to celebrating he could sleep in.

-HTTYD-

 **And now _I'm_ tired... so here's your smut.**


	27. Stamina

**To the 'waaaa modern AU' whiner, you ignored my warnings and now you can fuck off. From here on out,** ** _all_** **Hiccstrid one shots will be modern. Consider** ** _this_** **your final warning.**

 **To everyone who wasn't a whiner, I'm sorry if that upsets you but I'm so** ** _done_** **with the crybabies.**

 **This ones a light hearted virgin!Hiccup prompt, and should be a fun time. Early but established relationship, 18 years old... and Hiccup has a little trouble... uh... lasting.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup was careful to try and not lose his concentration, which was very difficult when kissing his girlfriend. They hadn't gotten physical beyond kissing and cuddling, and he didn't want to scare Astrid off with his erection turning up uninvited. Of course, that plan fizzled out when Astrid pressed her lithe form up against his body. Undoubtedly finding him hard, Astrid smirked against his mouth and Hiccup dared to hope she wasn't upset.

Her muscled thighs clamped around his hips, and before Hiccup could blink he was on his back, Astrid's mouth still hot on his as she ground into his erection. Never had Hiccup regretted not masturbating that morning more, his cock almost _too_ sensitive even though it was through several layers of fabric. Astrid whimpered softly against his mouth, breaking away to breathe heavily but she didn't stop moving and Hiccup felt it build and build and build...

"Oh gods!"

Hiccup whimpered, body shaking and cheeks burning as he came suddenly and embarrassingly in his pants. Astrid sat up, looking down as Hiccup did his best to curl up in self-loathing while his girlfriend still straddled his hips.

"I'm sorry!"

"Did you... oh babe, it's ok. Really. Go get yourself cleaned up, then come back to bed ok?"

Still cringing with shame, Hiccup grabbed clean pants and all but ran to the bathroom. Astrid must think him pathetic, barely able to do more than kiss without going off like a youth just discovering his new favourite plaything. She knew Hiccup was a virgin, but she probably expected more than under a minute.

Cleaned up and still mortified, Hiccup slunk back to his room where Astrid awaited, patting the bed next to her with an inviting smile.

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for. Get your cute butt in this bed."

He shuffled in, soon cuddled by the blonde with octopus-like limbs, winding around him in a most welcome way.

"I'm still sorry."

Astrid silenced him with a kiss, then snuggled into his chest.

"You just gotta work on your stamina. Which could be a lot of fun."

Hiccup frowned; humiliating himself repeatedly didn't sound like a whole lotta fun to him.

"How?"

"Well, you can do it alone if it's really embarrassing for you babe. Just jerk off, and practice holding off a little longer each time."

Cheeks still burning, Hiccup swallowed thickly

"B-by myself, I-I'm fine. I think it's just y-you that.. excited me. Or _over_ excited me."

Astrid shifted, looking up at him and Hiccup wasn't sure what kinds of mischief were whirling in those big blue eyes of hers. Soft pink lips quirked up in a little smirk, one that made Hiccup's belly flutter pleasantly.

"So I have to work on your Astrid-stamina?"

"Well, you don't _have_ to. But it might be uh... beneficial in the long run?"

Astrid wasn't buying his excuse. He wanted her to touch him and she knew it. With a playful giggle, Astrid nuzzled into his neck before craning her head to kiss him again.

"We'll see."

They resumed the make out session Hiccup's wayward cock had interrupted, and thankfully his refractory period kept him from getting hard immediately after. So Hiccup was able to focus on and enjoy the kissing, the way Astrid curled around him and the way her mouth was the perfect mix of push and yield, give and take.

Of course, Astrid Hofferson pressed against him could not be ignored forever, and Hiccup choked on a gasp when she found him hard again, bucking up against his erection with a smirk. When a nimble hand slid down to his groin, Hiccup shuddered.

"E-easy!"

"Still sensitive babe?"

Hiccup nodded, and Astrid withdrew her hand, guiding him to lie on his back gently. Blue eyes met green as Astrid placed her hand on his jeans, giving him time to stop her before she began undoing the fastening there. This was a first for them, but Astrid was initiating and Hiccup didn't feel rushed, so it was all good.

Astrid touched him over his boxers first, stroking the cotton-covered bulge with feathery fingers and Hiccup's cock twitched, his body responding quickly and hungrily to even this mildest of touches. When he felt the build threaten to overflow, Hiccup reached down and grabbed Astrid's wrist to stop her. She backed off, allowing Hiccup to come down from the edge a little.

When Hiccup nodded to say the urgency had passed, Astrid tugged his boxers down and touched his naked cock. It felt _much_ better, and Astrid's seemingly psychic knowledge of exactly how much grip and how fast and _exactly_ where Hiccup needed to be touched drove him to distraction. He bucked into her hand, then shook his head and forced himself to stop her hand.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I uh... I like this t-shirt."

Astrid's face creased in confusion, then cleared as she realised what he was getting at.

"Then better take it off."

Hiccup sat up, not exactly confident about being topless in front of her but Hiccup focused on the distraction of her hand returning to his cock once his t-shirt was discarded. Even after getting off so recently, Hiccup knew he was going to come embarrassingly fast again. But Astrid said it was a process, so maybe it was ok?

"G-gonna come!"

He warned, and Astrid's hand sped up a little on his shaft.

"Let it go babe, it's alright."

His cock swelled, balls tightening before Hiccup spilled again with a low groan, hips jerking up and down and Astrid kept stroking until he stilled, carrying him through the peak.

"See?" Astrid reached for a tissue to wipe her hand, grinning "getting better already."

Hiccup cleaned himself up too, then righted his bottoms before wriggling back into his t-shirt. Without Astrid touching him, self-consciousness crept back in. He cuddled her close as soon as he was able, and Astrid welcomed the contact with a soft smile.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

They did no more than cuddledfor a while, which was excellent, but Hiccup noticed Astrid was growing increasingly squirmy.

"Are you alright?"

Astrid seemed unaware until then, and there was a visible effort to still.

"Mhmm. Fine."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

Answer a little too quick, voice a touch too shrill. Hiccup didn't believe her.

"Astrid?"

"I'm just a little... hot, that's all."

"Ho- ohhh. Can't I uh... help? Or is that too much?"

His girlfriend shrugged, squirming a little again.

"I don't know that I'm ready for you to see me naked."

As an engineering student, Hiccup was nothing if not inventine. Spooning against Astrid's back, Hiccup slid his hand over her hip, hovering at the waistband of her cargo shorts.

"How about like this?"

Astrid shivered with anticipation, reaching down to help unfasten her shorts, giving Hiccup's fingers room to slip under fabric. Exactly _where_ this confidence had come from, he had no idea but neither one seemed to be complaining. His cock twitched as his fingers encountered hot, wet skin, tips seeking the spot he knew gave women the most pleasure. Astrid arched and mewled in his hold, letting out sinful little moans as Hiccup touched her.

He ached to see her face, but there would be time for that when they were more comfortable in sharing their whole bodies with the other. Right now Hiccup's efforts went on repaying Astrid for earlier, bringing her off with his hand. Her gasps and whines grew in pitch and frequency, a hand suddenly gripping his wrist and Hiccup immediately stopped his movements.

That was not the correct response, judging by Astrid's frustrated growl and pushing against his hand. In the interests of his own survival, Hiccup resumed stroking her clit as best he could from their present angle, his cock hard again but no longer his main focus now he had Astrid writhing, shaking, thighs trembling before clamping around his hand as Astrid bit his pillow, muffling her cries of ecstasy as she came.

At least, that was what Hiccup hoped was happening. It was confirmed by the post-orgasm Astrid, who was now quite soft and pliant, turning over to seek kisses and little nuzzles before she excused herself to the bathroom with a wink and a parting quip.

"Good first lesson."

-HTTYD-

 **Did I mention this was a two parter? The prompt had 3, but I rejigged it a little. I'll upload the second one tomorrow. It's already written, but I just know how readers skip to the latest updated chap and miss all the fun.**


	28. Endurance

**Round two! Thank you to everyone for not berating my decision.**

 **Crofty666 - I'm not separating them. I spend _ages_ writing stuff, that everybody gets to enjoy for free with no effort on their parts. To then just get a crybaby who won't read modern AU harassing the fandom is just embarrassing to us all.**

 **Guest - uh, no, frankly. Just _reading_ "willing sex slave" made me cringe. If you guys don't know that's not my scene now, then I guess you never will. I wrote a Domcup, its called Surrender and honestly, that's as far as it'll go for me.**

 **Line break indicates POV shift + time jump.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup stretched out beneath Astrid, sighing contentedly as she moved to wipe her hand clean, then tossed him a tissue to clean himself up.

"You were right. This _is_ fun."

She giggled, shaking her head fondly. Gods did she adore this idiot. Hiccup had... come such a long way in such a short time. He pulled up his shorts, then reached for Astrid and pulled her closer. Hiccup cuddles were the best. Especially when combined with Hiccup kisses. Being pressed beneath him was really quite fun all in all, being nuzzled and peppered with playful kisses, his fingers stroking over any bare skin they could find.

His confidence had certainly increased with his.. stamina. Astrid felt him slip a hand under her shirt, stroking her side as they kissed and goosebumps rose along her skin despite Hiccup's body heat soaking into her. He was easy to lose herself in, and Astrid's only measure of how long he had spent kissing her senseless was the returning erection pressing into her belly. Time might still be a little shaky but Hiccup didn't have any trouble getting it up repeatedly, which Astrid supposed meant even if he was a little premature when they eventually had sex, they could always try again.

And again. And _again..._

Astrid was getting distracted. Hiccup's thumb was rubbing circles on her hip, knowing that she sometimes took a minute after getting lost in her head. His eyes were soft with concern, making her heart squeeze tight in her chest.

"Are you alright?"

"Mhmm. On your back handsome."

Hiccup actually pouted at Astrid's indication he wasn't about to be touching her, but when Astrid went for his waistband he did lift his hips to he helpful. It wasn't that she didn't _want_ Hiccup to get her off, but Astrid wanted to try something herself and motivation overrode arousal. Hiccup sighed happily when she stroked his cock, arching his back slightly and when his eyes fell closed, Astrid moved in.

She had performed oral sex before Hiccup, but never quite as eagerly or willingly as she was about to with him. When Astrid's tongue touched his cock, his eyes popped open and a rather adorable yelp of surprise left his mouth. Smirking up at him, Astrid lowered her head and wrapped her lips around his tip, applying light suction - she didn't want to overwhelm him - as her head bobbed up and down a little.

Her hand stroked the base of his shaft, enjoying the heat of him in her palm and the way he pulsed against her tongue. Hiccup squirmed and shifted, letting out gasps and moans in response to Astrid's mouth slipping back and forth over the rim of his glans, tongue running over his frenulum. His hips bucked when Astrid flicked her tongue just so, a breathy apology for fear he had hurt her making Astrid warm with his concern even in the heat of the moment.

"A-Astrid!"

Hiccup panted, eyes wide and bright when she lifted up and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I uh, I was trying to warn you I was close."

His cock throbbed in her hand, flushed and reddened. Astrid smiled at her boyfriend.

"Thanks for letting me know."

She resumed what she was doing, humming to add a boost to the feelings and Hiccup whimpered again, barely lasting another thirty seconds before Astrid felt him swell and spill into her mouth. She swallowed him down, finding his taste oddly arousing rather than unpleasant. Tucking him back into his shorts as he softened, Astrid wiped her mouth and grinned at his flushed face. Hiccup hesitated for only a second when he kissed her, surprisingly assertive in the flush of orgasm rather than his usual soft, placid self.

"That was... amazing."

He panted against her ear before kissing her again. Astrid wasn't used to him being quite so... forward, but she kinda liked it. His hand landed on her thigh, stroking softly as green eyes focused on her.

"May I return the favour? You can keep your skirt on if it makes you feel better."

Hiccup knew Astrid was a little shy about getting naked in front of him, doing his best to be all sweet and respecting it... but apparently eager to try his hand at going down on her. Astrid nodded, more than a little eager herself now she'd seen him through two climaxes and not gotten relief from the heat burning between her thighs.

If he was nervous about this new experience he had never done before, Hiccup didn't show it. His fingers curled around the waistband of her underwear as they kissed, slipping them off of her hips and quivering thighs. Soft kisses pressed to the delicate skin along her leg, and then Hiccup's curious tongue was exploring her and gods Astrid needed it like she needed air.

He was always an observant one, and so Hiccup quickly managed to take note on which movements got him the best responses, swirling his tongue in nonsense shapes over her clit and suckling gently at the little bud of intensely sensitive nerve endings. Frustrated with her legs trying to close against the onslaught of _feeling,_ Hiccup lifted her leg over his shoulder and pressed closer, slipping a finger inside her and crooking it up in that way he'd learned to do flying blind behind her.

"Oh gods!"

Hiccup already knew what that meant, working her with mouth and fingers faster until her back bowed, leg curling tight around his back and digging down as she spasmed around his fingers, rutting against his tongue to sustain her high. Slowly, she released Hiccup from where he was trapped by her leg, and he resurfaced grinning as he wiped his mouth on his t-shirt.

"Smug bastard."

"I'm proud I can get you off. Is that not a good thing?"

Astrid rolled her eyes, but yanked him up and kissed his stupid smiling face that she adored. Hiccup indulged her happily, stroking her thighs soothingly as she shivered through the come-down from her orgasm.

"Good second lesson?"

He was still looking outrageously smug, but Astrid couldn't help smiling.

"Shut up."

* * *

Hiccup sighed as he stumbled in from work, hungry and sore and sweaty after a long day buried under hoods of cars in a sweltering garage. Clicking the kettle on to make tea and grabbing a snack bar from the side, his phone vibrated on the side where he had just tossed it. Stirring milk into his tea, Hiccup picked up his phone and went to sit at the table with it.

" _Astrid_

 _Let me know when you get home from work babe x"_

Smiling to himself at the simplest thing - the little kiss at the end - Hiccup tapped out a response that he had just gotten through the door, and would be far more human after he'd taken a shower. He added a kiss at the end too, hoping it would make Astrid smile like hers had for him.

Her reply to say she'd be over in an hour or so was good news - even better when she said she was bringing pizza so Hiccup wouldn't have to cook. Hiccup finished his tea, then stripped off and soaked under a hot steady stream from his shower, muscle aches easing and sweat rinsing away.

With their foray into oral sex a couple of weeks back, Hiccup and Astrid had since cleared the both-naked milestone, so he felt less shy and awkward about being dressed only in shorts when she arrived holding two cardboard boxes.

"That one has mozzarella dippers in, not sure why it came in a pizza box rather than a normal tray or little box but hey. Hi, by the way."

Hiccup traded boxes for a kiss, placing them down on the table to embrace Astrid properly. She smelled like fresh air and peach shampoo, giggling lightly when he nuzzled her hair.

"Missed you."

"Missed you too. Now lets eat!"

Astrid, much happier with a couple of slices of pizza in her stomach, curled up in Hiccup's lap, rubbing his bare chest. He knew it was intentional when she began shifting, rubbing against him playfully until she got the reaction from his body that she wanted.

"Behave yourself."

She twisted, throwing him a smirk.

"Now, where is the fun in that?"

Hiccup gripped her hips, but Astrid simply moved his hands and twisted around to straddle his lap, leaning oh so close but just out of immediate kissing distance.

"You've been doing so well at practice, I decided we could have a little bet."

"Oh?"

Astrid leant closer, breasts hot on his chest even through her t-shirt.

"Mhmm. See if you can last longer than me."

"What are we gonna do, time each other?"

Hiccup immediately knew he had missed something when Astrid raised an eyebrow, looking at him in that way that said he needed to figure it out. It usually happened when Astrid distracted him during an episode of CSI, and he missed pertinent information and their 'whodunit' discussion ended in him being wrong.

"Wait. You mean... _oh._ "

Astrid reached down into her pocket, pulling out a crinkly-noisy strip of foil squares. He counted three.

"Is this a best two out of three?"

"If you think you're _up_ to it."

Hiccup wasn't about to say no; they had moved at a steady pace through their physicality, and Astrid wasn't pressuring him, just letting him know if he was ready to go all the way, they could. And he felt ready.

"Wait. What's the wager? What do I get if I win?"

Astrid grabbed his hand, moved it down over her back and placed it on her ass. Hiccup wouldn't deny being pleasantly surprised by her forwardness.

"I'm slightly frightened to ask what you get if _you_ win."

"Hmm... I don't know. I'll think of something. I promise not to sodomise you... unless you ask me to."

Fairly confident that wasn't about to happen, Hiccup was relieved and admittedly excited. He stood, cupping Astrid's pert butt as she wrapped her legs and arms around him, carrying her through to his bedroom. The condoms fell to the side as they kissed, undressing each other slowly and leisurely, taking time to appreciate skin bared.

Gone were the days he feared for a couple of strokes making him explode, and Hiccup pressed against Astrid with confidence and surety, at least about not going off in a heartbeat. Not necessarily about his ability to actually get Astrid off through penetration, since he was effectively clueless.

His genius plan came to him, and Hiccup endeavored to arouse Astrid as much as he could _before_ they went all the way. Astrid certainly didn't seem to mind when Hiccup moved down, mouthing at her breasts and tweaking firmed nipples, luxuriating in his attentions and moaning softly. His fingers slid down, finding her clit and that she was already quite turned on.

Initially, Astrid allowed his attentions, letting Hiccup get her ready but she also quickly caught on to his ploy, and grabbed his wrist with a wink.

"No cheating or no ass."

Hiccup feigned petulance, licking his fingers clean and Astrid's breath hitched at his shameless display. He loved the way she tasted. Only when Astrid handed him the condom did he realise his fingers were trembling, a little nervous as the main event neared. Astrid leant up, rubbing his shoulder.

"Hey. If you're not ready, we don't have to."

"I am. Just... worried I won't be any good."

Astrid leant up more, kissing him sweetly.

"Of course it'll be good. We love each other."

They'd never said it before, but Hiccup felt the same surety Astrid spoke with and nodded. She reached down and helped him put the condom on, giving his cock a few strokes over the latex., then pulled Hiccup's body against her own, wrapping arms around his shoulders and peppering kisses across his face.

Astrid spread her thighs willingly, inviting him closer and Hiccup could hardly deny such a tempting offer. Reaching down to aim himself, he pushed forward and groaned as hot and wet and gripping muscles enveloped his cock. Tighter than her mouth and hotter than her hand, Hiccup shook slightly as he tried to manage all the sensations he was feeling.

"So" he panted slightly, speaking to try and distract himself from coming on the spot "do I feel different to your vibrator?"

Shifting slightly, Astrid squeezed at his cock and Hiccup's mind almost shut down completely. It was definitely intentional, as the little vixen _winked._

"I'll let you know when we go bare. I need to go get on the pill or something first."

She wriggled impatiently, prompting Hiccup to move. A little less terrified he'd just come there and then, Hiccup began thrusting. His rhythm was jerky and unpracticed, but Astrid cooed encouragingly, telling him what felt good and where he was doing well. He had to stop and come down from the edge a couple of times, but each time he felt more confident in resuming.

Astrid soon stopped offering verbal praise, her responses relegated to moans and the way her hips moved, meeting and matching his rhythm as best she could. Her fingers curled tight on his shoulder, nails leaving crescent moons on his back and those little spikes of sensation only fed the heat building low in his gut.

Hiccup knew by now how Astrid moved and sounded as she approached climax, and as he felt the tell-tale signs of his own closing in, his fingers slid down over Astrid's belly, pressing down on her clit and delighting in the way she bucked, twisting and tightening her thighs around his hips as though she feared he might disappear before she reached Valhalla.

It was a photo finish, but Hiccup felt Astrid's body spasm and contract, heard her let out those desperately erotic whimpers as she came just seconds before heat consumed him, a last few thrusts burying him deep as he welcomed the same crashing waves Astrid did.

Her skin tasted of their mingled sweat when he left a kiss on her flushed collarbone, but Hiccup didn't care. He was too busy floating on cloud nine. Rolling over to lie next to Astrid, they cuddled and kissed lazily, basking in each others presence and the comfort together after that shared experience.

"Told you it would be good."

"Mhmm" Hiccup ran fingers down her back, splaying them over her backside "does that mean I can have your ass now?"

Astrid pushed up on one elbow, nodding toward the two remaining condoms just lying there waiting.

"Best two out of three?"

-HTTYD-

 **I absolutely did not almost forget I was meant to post this today... *innocent whistle***


	29. Reunion

**This prompt was fresh out the oven but hey lets have a quickie smut fest before I go bury myself in Chosen Two...**

 **University-age, student party, Viking theme.**

 **On we go!**

-HTTYD-

Fussing with the hem of her skirt - Astrid wasn't sure how Heather had made an armoured skirt, but there it was - her best friend straightened up, checking herself in the mirror. Astrid felt considerably less dressed in the skirt and vest than Heather looked in jumper and skirt.

"Why can't I wear leggings? A Viking would have."

"For the same reason I made you this. Besides which, you have great legs. It's a shame to hide them."

Heather pulled out a weird circular headband, studded with little metallic dots all the way around.

"Is that a kransen?"

"Yep."

"You want me to publicly announce at a party full of drunk guys that I'm a virgin?"

The fact Heather was even hinting at that annoyed Astrid. The fact it was _true_ is irrelevant.

"Well, you can tell them it's not true. But maybe you'll meet a guy who you'll let take it off. It's just a talking point."

"I don't even want to go to this stupid party."

"Well, tough. You promised. Look, if a guy comes on too strong, deck him. Viking women were badass."

Astrid crossed her arms, surveying the way Heather fussed with her hair and adjusted her bra slightly.

"You're trying to pull! That's why you dragged me into this. Who is he?"

"I am not!"

"Come on, you never care how your boobs look any other day. I should know."

Heather rolled her eyes, then turned away from the mirror.

"This outfit isn't flattering and I wasn't blessed with a set like yours!"

"Mhmm. So when we go you absolutely won't be making a beeline for any guy?"

Heather shook her head, but couldn't meet Astrid's eye.

"Knew it. Fine, let's get this disaster over with."

Astrid could always do a bunk when Heather hooked up with whoever she was after. She wasn't a naturally social creature, never really having a lot of friends. That didn't bother her; one or two good friends was way better than ten or twenty vapid connections based on alcohol and gossip rather than any real care for the other person. She had Heather, who she'd befriended almost instantly after changing schools when she was thirteen.

Her uncle - who Astrid had lived with at the time - had died suddenly, and so she had to move miles and miles away to live with her far less lovely great-aunt. Astrid's mother hadn't stuck around long after she was born, and her dad couldn't cope with being dumped on top of single parent-hood, regressing into the bottle, so Astrid went to live with his brother at the age of six. There she had stayed until thirteen, when sadly, she lost him.

The second blow came in losing Hiccup, who had been her best friend since they were eight, and who she had to leave behind when she moved. Astrid contemplated looking him up, but was sure he had moved on with his life now. She had Heather, who was wonderful in all her own weird ways.

"If you hook up you're definitely going back to his place."

Heather laughed at Astrid's very real insistence - no way was she about to be ejected from her own dorm room because Heather was having sex in it. Mostly because it would be reminding Astrid of how her own life was completely lacking in that department. She wasn't unattractive, Astrid knew, but she wasn't exactly the perfect princess girlfriend type either, and so boys only came after her for one thing, which Astrid wasn't giving up to some guy who would brag about taking her virginity like a trophy.

Bracing herself ag the sound of loud music that could be heard from the end of the street, Astrid slid out of Heather's car, spotting the numerous vehicles strewn around, looking as though they were parked mostly by people who were already drunk.

Heather dragged her in, surrounded by a great number of people in Viking dress. A surprising amount of people had really gone all out - she doubted that they already owned leather warmers or metal shoulder armour. Rubber swords and axes and a whole lot of people in (inaccurately) horned helmets... some had flagons and others had plastic cups, a few chugging from drinking horns. She recognised _Turisas_ playing on the sound system at almost deafening volumes, punched a guy she spotted spiking the punch bowl with vodka and took his bottle.

Barely five minutes in, Astrid saw Heather's target - Justin Ingerman, a chubby but warm-hearted blond guy who was in Astrid's Food Tech class (she wasn't enamoured but was hoping to learn how to cook, as she mostly set of smoke alarms everywhere). He was a little nerdy, but Heather had mentioned thinking him funny and cute before. Astrid just hadn't expected him to be at the party. He wasn't a drinker.

At least Heather wasn't chasing some lout who would get her drunk off her ass and call it consent. Like the one currently creeping on Astrid, flicking his finger against her kransen and breathing pungent, stale beer breath in her face.

"Ya want me to get rid of that for you?"

"I want you to get rid of you. Go away."

"Aw come on, don't be like that beautiful."

He leered closer, so Astrid pinned him to the wall, arm twisted up behind his back and a pathetic whimper escaping his mouth.

"Leave. Me. Alone."

At least that got rid of him. Heather looked to be getting cosy with Justin, so Astrid figured she could go. It wasn't _that_ far, and her boots weren't so impractical Astrid couldn't run home. Pouring the vodka in her hand down the sink, Astrid turned and made a beeline for the front door. Almost free of the sea of booze and surging hormones when someone bumped into her.

"Shoot, I'm sorry!"

Well, he apologised, so Astrid made to step around him.

"It's fine."

"Wait... Astrid? Is that you?"

Having not made new friends at uni yet, nor really introduced herself, Astrid looked up at this man who knew her name. He wasn't immediately familiar.

"Do I know you?"

The man's face fell, and Astrid looked at him a little closer, trying to place him. With his deep green eyes and sharp jaw dotted with stubble, tall leanness offset by broadened shoulders, he wasn't hard on the eye by any means. If she knew someone this attractive, _surely_ she would remember?

"Guess not. Sorry for bumping you."

Wait. The voice! Astrid knew that voice.

 _"Hiccup?"_

Any doubt she had melted when he smiled. Despite the metamorphosis he had undergone, transforming from that memory Astrid had of a skinny kid in a uniform that didn't even fit him, all baby faced and youthful to this _gorgeous_ specimen before her... that dorky, lopsided smile hadn't changed a bit.

"You do remember me then?"

What possessed her, Astrid had no idea, but she leapt up and hugged him tight. Hiccup didn't hesitate to return it. Over five years passed, but his hugs were oh so achingly familiar. He was stronger now though, didn't buckle under Astrid's sudden exuberance.

"Sorry, I didn't recognise you at first."

"That's ok. Puberty did sort of smash into me like a speeding train since we were thirteen."

Oh, didn't it just. Astrid couldn't believe how damn **pretty** he had gotten. Those eyes. That sharp jaw. Even his neck was attractive, tightly corded and his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed. Even his mouth, lower lip now jutting out slightly even when he wasn't making an expression.

"Yeah."

He smiled, then gestured over his shoulder.

"Want to come get some air, and maybe be able to hear yourself think?"

She nodded, following him outside to where there were some people drunk in the front garden, but the deafening music stayed inside and the population density of partygoers was reduced. Under harsh street lights, Astrid eyed Hiccup's outfit. Crimson tunic and leather vest, green bottoms that were _sinfully_ tight...

Why was Astrid checking him out? She should be happily reconnecting with her best friend, not considering throwing her kransen at him, then herself. But gods, he really had grown up well.

"So, it's been what, five years? And now you're a party animal?"

Hiccup leant against a tree, the half-light casting his jaw into an even sharper cut that Astrid wanted to bite.

"Not even a little bit. Heather dragged me here then buggered off to climb Ingerman like a tree."

He chuckled, reminding Astrid that his voice had dropped an octave or two and that low, rumbling sound made her _weak._ Seriously, what was wrong with her?

"Yeah, I can relate to that. Scott demanded I 'stop being such a nerd!' and come out tonight."

Astrid remembered his cousin, who had mostly picked on Hiccup at school until Astrid started beating him up.

"Hold on, Scott got into university?"

He wasn't _stupid,_ per se, but Astrid knew Scott had always been more of a physical being, a little primitive unless pressed.

"His dad donated the new gym."

"Ah. Makes more sense "

Hiccup chuckled again, and Astrid's knees threatened to shake. Was it the emotional upheaval of seeing him after so long that made her so bloody dopey? Certainly, she had missed her best friend immensely.

Conversation flowed easily between them as they filled the gaps of the others life, bantering back and forth about misfortunes in romance, or Hiccup's daft stories about ending up in ridiculous situations.

"I'm sorry, but you can't expect me to believe you just found it like that!"

"I totally did! Ask my mom. The bathroom was flooded when I got there. Not that my grandma believed me."

"I don't believe you now."

Hiccup pouted, the expression infinitely more adorable and convincing now he had that pouty little lower lip going on.

"You're still here!"

A slightly intoxicated and giggling Heather draped herself over Astrid's back, licking her cheek before looking up at a bemused Hiccup.

"Oh. You have company! Don't mind meeeee. Go get 'em Astrid."

Left glaring at her friend, Astrid turned back to see Hiccup's shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.

"I'm guessing that's Heather?"

"Yep. She's so dead."

"Does that mean you need a ride? You mentioned she drove you here."

Hiccup offered, and Astrid knew she had no compuctions about getting into a car with him.

"I do, but I'm worried what I'll find there."

"You can crash at my place? I rent a little one bed, I couldn't handle the noise of dorms."

Astrid crossed her arms, raised an eyebrow.

"You trying something Haddock?"

He held his hands up, placating and genuine.

"Uh, no? I can sleep on the sofa. It's pretty comfy. I fall asleep on it a lot "

Satisfied, Astrid wasn't about to turn down dodging tipsy Heather and possible Justin-Heather sex. Hiccup led her to his car, opening the door for her and proving that his blessing from the puberty gods hadn't killed his sweetness.

"You're not allergic to dogs all of a sudden, right?"

"No, why? Do you have one?"

Hiccup shook his head, starting the car and dumping his jacket on top of Astrid when he saw her rub her bare arm, skin chilled from standing in the cool night air talking to Hiccup for an hour.

"Sadly not allowed, but mom dropped by with Thump yesterday, and I haven't cleaned up so there'll be dog hair on everything."

Astrid chuckled, remembering the dopey dog.

"How old is Thump now?"

"Nine. Still got more energy than any puppy, I swear."

Hiccup didn't live terribly far, and the block of flats was pretty quiet and nondescript. He led her up a couple of flights of stairs, past a lift with "out of order" signs on every floor until they approached a door he unlocked with a key painted bright green. At Astrid's confused look toward his key hook on the wall, Hiccup grinned.

"The key for this place was hard to tell apart from my key for my dads. So mom painted all my keys."

Astrid smiled now she understood, kicking off her boots at the front door when she saw carpet in the living room. Hiccup whistled as he flicked on the kitchen light, apologising that there were art supplies _everywhere._ That hadn't changed then.

"You want a drink? Actually, do you want something to change in to for bed while I make a drink?"

He hadn't actually changed; Astrid found him as sweet and thoughtful as he had been five years ago. The difference was Astrid's response, stomach flooding with butterflies when that dorky, lopsided grin crossed his handsome face.

"Uh, sure. Either way its gonna look like the walk of shame."

"I'll drive you back in the morning, shame free."

Hiccup handed her a sleep-tunic and shorts from the pile of clean clothes he'd pulled out of the dryer earlier that day (according to him, anyway) and pointed Astrid to the bathroom. She pulled off the 'Viking' get up, sliding in to the cosy tunic and humming at the cotton-soft fabric on her skin. Hiccup's shorts were only a little snug on her slim hips, but not uncomfortably so.

"Hey, you don't have a girlfriend do you?"

"Not presently, no. Why do you ask?"

Plonking herself down on his sofa, wearing his clothes, Astrid saw a steaming mug of tea waiting for her on the little table.

"I don't want some crazy bitch hunting me down cus she found my hair in your room."

Hiccup put his mug down, laughing heartily.

"Oh, I have missed you so much Astrid. No, no crazy women will come after you."

They sipped warm drinks in relative silence as Astrid looked around, smiling when she saw evidence of doodling all over the place. Placing her mug down, Hiccup watched her closely as Astrid got up and crossed to the fake-fireplace, looking at the photos there. There were several of Hiccup with his parents - together and separately, pre and post divorce. Then there were two others, both containing pre-teen versions of Astrid and Hiccup.

"You still have pictures of us."

Hiccup joined her there, so close behind her she could feel the heat of his breath on the back of her neck. Goosebumps prickled on her back.

"Yeah. I know we lost touch, but we were best friends. Those memories still matter, and I still missed you."

"I missed you too."

Her voice was quiet, as though she wasn't sure he wanted to hear it. Hiccup's hand slid over her lower back before pulling her into a hug, one she returned happily. They'd spent many hours as children hugging - under blankets for scary movies, sharing sleeping bags when they made tents out of blankets in their bedrooms for sleepovers, and then when they were sad because Hiccup's parents split up or Astrid's grandma died.

It was comfortable, familiar, easy to let Hiccup hold her. One hand brushed her hair, then stilled as he encountered the headband mostly hidden by her hair

"Are you wearing a kransen?"

"Heather made me."

Hiccup, bemused, traced his fingers over the bumpy surface and Astrid tried to ignore the brush of his fingertips across her scalp.

"Your best friend made you dress as a virgin?"

Astrid's breath caught in her throat; Hiccup might laugh at her if she admitted the truth.

"Well, she thought it would be a talking point. And, well... I am."

She managed not to let her voice shake. That was the sort of thing she could tell her childhood best friend, right?

"Wait. _You?_ A virgin?"

Hurt by his tone, Astrid turned away from his stunned expression.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothings wrong. I just... I guess I just can't believe someone like you is short of offers."

She frowned.

"I'm not. But just because I get offers doesn't mean I _take_ them."

Hiccup placed a hand on her shoulder. Astrid shrugged it off.

"Hey, look at me?"

His pleading tone made her turn, finding his eyes wide and sincere.

"What?"

"I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry I assumed... there's nothing wrong with waiting."

She couldn't stay mad at him. Not with the puppy dog face.

"Apology accepted."

Her earlier rush of want for his suddenly grown up self had mellowed. Hiccup looked at her in silence for a moment, then stepped away. Astrid wasn't sure why, but she was left feeling disappointed.

"It's late. Better go to bed."

"Yeah."

Hiccup's bedroom was almost exactly as she had remembered it, close enough that it could have been lifted from his moms house to be put in this little flat.

"Are you sleeping with this in?"

His hand brushed her braid, reminding Astrid that she'd have a headache if she slept with it in.

"You have a hairbrush I can use?"

Hiccup retrieved one from atop a little plastic storage stand that looked to be packed full of clothes, handing it over to Astrid. His fingers danced across where his tunic covered her shoulders before settling on her hair, sliding the kransen up and off. Hands shaking slightly, Astrid undid her hair tie and began brushing the twists out.

His hands closed over hers, taking the brush from her lax fingers. Astrid watched in the mirror as Hiccup brushed her hair, his eyes focused and determined like they were when a younger Hiccup had done similar things to younger Astrid.

Astrid felt hands on her hips, looked into eyes dark and intense in the mirror. She knew then that she wasn't the only one affected by the evening, the sudden emotions of seeing someone she could not have been closer to five years past.

"Do you want to know what surprised me most about tonight?"

Gods, his voice... Astrid leant back against him for support, knees trembling.

"What?"

"That thirteen year old me was wrong when he said you couldn't ever get more beautiful."

Hiccup was taking the risk, and all Astrid knew was gratitude that she didn't have to work out how, that she could simply follow his lead.

"You didn't turn out so bad yourself."

His rumbling chuckle vibrated against her back, hands moving, turning her to face him. He wasn't much taller than her, but in the face of inexperience Astrid felt as though he towered.

"If I kiss you, will you hit me?"

Astrid could only shake her head, struck dumb at his forward question. Hiccup cupped her cheek, tilting her face gently and kissing her softly. Her heart kicked in her chest - _she was kissing Hiccup! -_ and Astrid was powerless to do anything but respond. His lips were warm, gentle, not pushing or taking. Just touching, sharing contact.

He pulled back eventually, leaving Astrid a little dazed. When did Hiccup learn how to make her dizzy? Surely she should have been informed if he was allowed to do that?

"I've wanted to do that since we were ten."

Astrid's heart was pounding too hard to answer, pushing her forward until she was kissing him again. Hiccup responded effortlessly, hand on her back crushing her against him and Astrid welcomed it. There was nothing awkward or strange about it... it felt like a natural extension of their friendship and closeness, Hiccup's mouth moving with hers, learning the others way.

"I haven't... have you?"

Hiccup didn't answer immediately, breathing ragged against her neck as he held her to him.

"Yeah."

That relieved her; at least one of them had a clue. Astrid let Hiccup back her up to the bed, the two if them moving onto the mattress slowly before mouths sought each other again. Hiccup eventually pulled back, arms cradling Astrid and his face serious.

"I'm not trying to push you, you know that right?"

Burying her fingers in his impossible hair, Astrid hauled his mouth back against hers to chase that dizzying spark his kiss carried.

"I know. But I want this. I want you."

It was true. The words fell easily from her lips, eager to reconnect with him, to connect in new and terrifying/thrilling ways. Hiccup found her eyes, stroking her cheek with his thumb as he held her gaze.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be your first time regret."

Astrid caught his hand in her own, placed a kiss on his wrist.

"Who better? There's nobody I feel safer with."

The soft smile he gave her made Astrid's stomach flutter again, a kiss pressed to her nose.

"I hope you know what you're in for."

"Are you bragging here Haddock? Because I would hate to be disappointed."

His hand slipped under her borrowed tunic, stroking Astrid's bare hip.

"When I'm done with you disappointment is going to be the _last_ thing on your mind."

For all his bragging, Hiccup settled on simply frustrating Astrid to Hel and back with constant kissing and cuddling and stroking her bare arm, mouth only leaving hers when Astrid thought she might faint. The second she had her breath back, Hiccup was stealing it from her lungs again.

"Hiccup..."

Astrid whined, not really sure what she wanted but knowing it was _more_ than just being kissed senseless.

"Yeah?"

"I already told you I wanted you, what more do you want?"

He grinned, hands cupping her hips.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to say something. That, and you're a _fantastic_ kisser. I was enjoying myself."

Hiccup divested her of his tunic, leaving her in her bra and his shorts as his eyes devoured her skin. Rather than let him torment her for another eternity, Astrid reached behind her and popped the clasp, smirking at finally surprising him by peeling off her bra, tossing it over to where her kransen also resided. The visual worked well. It looked like a truly monumental effort for him to tear his eyes from her naked chest, emerald gaze back on her face.

"If you're uncomfortable or want to stop any time, promise you'll say?"

"Hiccup, do you _really_ think I would let you get away with doing something I wasn't on board with?"

"Fair point milady."

With absolutely zero preamble, Hiccup's mouth was on her chest. Astrid bucked and twisted in surprise, teeth skating over delicate tissue before a hungry mouth was on her nipple. Hiccup didn't build it up gradually, simply leaving Astrid shuddering and moaning as he flicked his tongue over the swollen peak of her breast, every sensation new and almost terrifyingly _good_

Astrid hadn't done _nothing,_ she'd given head a few times and a guy had taken off her shirt or got his hand down her pants, but she'd never felt safe or really wanting for more. Here with Hiccup, she felt both in spades. He switched breasts, tormenting the other one equally and leaving Astrid panting, squirming, knowing Hiccup's borrowed shorts were going to be damp with the arousal surging between her thighs.

One hand squeezing the breast he sucked, Hiccup's other hand skated over her stomach and popped the button of her shorts, jerking Astrid from her hazy world of pleasure.

"Hey!"

Hiccup surfaced from her chest, and Astrid mourned the loss of his tongue circling her nipple.

"What's up?"

"I wanna see you."

He let Astrid remove his top, revealing the wiry leanness of his slender frame. She ran her hands over his torso, seeing a flicker of unsurety in his eyes as he awaited her appraisal.

"You're gorgeous."

Hiccup smiled, leaning down to kiss her again and Astrid welcomed the hot weight of his chest against her own, the thrill of the hardness pressing against her leg. He ducked down, kissing at her neck before biting teasingly. Astrid pitched at the jolt of pleasure-pain, tingling at the knowledge Hiccup was leaving marks and bruises on her skin.

The shorts came off her hips, and Hiccup removed her underwear with them. It showed to Astrid that she had no qualms being naked in front of him; she trusted Hiccup, and his face showed nought but desire for her nude body.

"So, tell me something Astrid" Hiccup's fingers skated over her inner thigh, smirking as he found wetness there "do you ever touch yourself?"

His hand stopped just short of touching her properly, offering Astrid only further frustration. Her cheeks flushed lightly under his blunt question, biting her lip as she nodded.

"Just your fingers?"

Hiccup moved his fingers a little, not quite enough but enough to make Astrid quiver.

"N-no."

His mouth quirked up in a smirk, clearly enjoying this little game and the knowledge Astrid gave him without hesitation. He brushed her clit at last, and she shivered with the jolt it sent through her body.

"Just your fingers? Or did you fuck yourself with toys too?"

Hiccup didn't _seem_ nearly as affected as Astrid was, but she could see the cords of his neck standing out, the flush on his chest and cheeks, his dilated pupils. His fingers slipped in her slick, dipping down without pushing inside her. Astrid ached, empty and needy.

"Both. Gods Hiccup, stop teasing me!"

Finally he took pity on Astrid, fingers sliding inside her as his thumb pressed to her clit. It wasn't _enough_ but she was too tightly wound to care, clutching the sheets beneath her and Hiccup's hair, biting his lip as she kissed him, all but shoved her moans of pleasure into his mouth. He took them happily, fingers working Astrid into a frenzy without letting her tip.

"I hope you know this is a marathon, not a sprint" Hiccup nipped at her neck, panting against her ear "I want you to come on my fingers, then my mouth. Maybe more than once."

Well, Hiccup was about to be halfway there. Astrid's thighs tried to tighten around his hand, but Hiccup used his knees to push them apart again, moving his fingers quicker and watching as Astrid came undone. The burn washed through her, body twisting and tightening as she came, back arching as Hiccup's fingers curled up, nudging at the hidden spot and dragging a secondary quake from Astrid's body.

Going lax on the bed, Astrid gasped lightly as Hiccup withdrew his fingers from her, leaving her empty and shaky. Winking, Hiccup licked her taste from his fingers, holding contact with her hooded eyes.

"Off."

Astrid indicated his bottoms, wanting to see Hiccup properly now he'd uncovered her body's secrets. Hiccup obliged her, turning to sit on the edge of the bed so he could remove any fabric impeding her view of his naked skin. He stood for a second, revealing that amongst his transformation from boy to man, Hiccup had gained a _fantastic_ ass. Astrid sat up, reaching out to squeeze herself a handful of cute butt.

He jumped in surprise, twisting his head to see Astrid pulling her best innocent face while her hand remained on his backside.

"What are you doing?"

"Touching your butt. Did you know you have a great butt?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, shaking his head.

"Can't say it's ever come up."

"Well, you do."

He turned, dislodging Astrid's hand but exposing his erection, curved up against his stomach and thick, flush with blood. Her hand reached out again, but Hiccup batted her away and climbed back into his bed with her, pressing along the length of her body. Astrid spread her legs and pushed up against him, unashamed to display what she wanted from him, with him. Hiccup didn't take the offer, pinning Astrid's hips.

"C'mon!"

"Nope. Told you. Marathon."

He wriggled down, kissing Astrid's chest and stomach, holding squirming legs apart and smirking from his incredibly intimate position. She could feel his breath, quivered in anticipation. Nobody had ever been so _close_ to her, and Astrid's nerves almost began to show. Hiccup didn't give her time to worry, tongue swiping hot and damp against swollen and needy, the sudden heat making Astrid breathless and hungry for more.

Good gods she'd been missing out, Hiccup awakening things Astrid hadn't known her body capable of with his mouth on her in ways Astrid hadn't experienced before. It made sense, really. Hiccup had been someone she always told her secrets to; now he was revealing them himself. That soft bottom lip hugged at her clit when he suckled it into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the hardened bud of pleasure. Astrid couldn't stay still, couldn't stay quiet and buckled almost obscenely fast under Hiccup's ardent efforts.

He pinned her hips with broad hands, eyes hot and lusting when Astrid managed to steal a glance down at the head of messy hair burying itself between spread thighs. Her hands tangled in that impossible mop, Astrid's hips fighting his hold to rut against his tongue as it stroked and circled, tracing nonsense shapes that left her writhing.

Hiccup worked her so thoroughly Astrid wasn't sure how he could breathe, drinking her arousal down and actually making sounds of satisfaction that vibrated against her, as though bringing Astrid this blissful ecstasy pleased Hiccup equally.

His want to bring her off with his mouth was realised as Astrid fell from cliffs edge, body bowing under the onslaught of feelings inspired. The intensity surprised her; Astrid had expected all orgasms to be more or less equal, but Hiccup and his busy tongue had drawn heat she'd never experienced from the depths of her body.

Climbing back up to survey Astrid's quivering form, Hiccup wiped his mouth on his discarded top before cuddling her close through the come down.

"Wow."

He chuckled, kissed her cheek.

"I aim to please."

Astrid hummed as Hiccup nuzzled at her jaw, stroking her bare skin and seeming to enjoy the simplicity of her presence next to him. Astrid could feel he was still hard, cock hot against her side as they cuddled. She let her hand roam his lean stomach, sliding down to wrap fingers around his swollen shaft. Hiccup gasped against her ear, twitching against her hand and Astrid thrilled in even that small response.

Sweat cooled on her skin, making her shiver and curl closer to the heat radiating from Hiccup. He moved to help, rolling on top of Astrid again and she soaked in his warmth.

"If you want to wait, that's ok. I'm happy to cuddle."

Smiling at his sweet, genuine offer, Astrid shook her head and leaned up, craning her neck to kiss him.

"I want you."

He didn't want her to regret, but Astrid couldn't picture regretting this night with him. Hiccup had always taken care of her; tonight was no different. Hiccup moved off of her, but only for the time it took him to get a condom from his bedside. Astrid took it from him, and Hiccup allowed her to roll the latex over his cock, little huffing sounds escaping his parted lips as Astrid's fingers brushed his cock on her little journey.

Hiccup moved slowly, shifting himself against her but again giving Astrid the chance to stop him. Astrid only pressed against him more eagerly, felt Hiccup reach down and aim himself. His ingress was measured, stopping if he thought Astrid was uncomfortable and taking her encouragement until their bodies were flush.

Astrid had used toys on herself, but there was a triumph of flesh over silicone when combined with Hiccup's weight and warmth against her, his mouth covering her own as she wrapped her legs around him, ran her hands over the muscles of his upper arms.

"You alright? Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head, in no real pain. There was discomfort as he stretched her, but no pain. Hiccup thrust slowly, shallow dips that encouraged Astrid to open up more easily as the wetness of two prior climaxes eased his way. The discomfort faded to be replaced by fresh pleasure, Hiccup's heat inside her more intense than any toy had been as he filled her again and again.

A steady rhythm built, one Astrid's body picked up and copied, moving with him as Hiccup tested his strokes, changing depth and speed and angle until he found what Astrid's body responded best to. She marvelled for a minute at his stamina, bringing her to orgasm twice with no relief for himself, but the insistent fire he stoked inside her soon wiped Astrid's brain of any thought deeper than how she craved the pleasure again, mewling needily when Hiccup stilled for some reason.

"Hi-iiicup, don't stop!"

"Sorry... trying not to come too quick."

He groaned against her neck, and she noted the tight set of his back and shoulders, realised he was holding back. She stroked along his spine, kissed his shoulder.

"It's ok if you do."

Hiccup shook his head, jaw set in his determination to draw this first experience out. Astrid didn't want to deny him when he was trying so hard, so she continued to move and match him, to share in the building heat that coiled tightly in her belly, every thrust Hiccup made fuelling that inferno a little more. Painfully close all at once, Astrid snaked a hand between them, pressing two fingers to her swollen clit.

He lifted a little to watch, never slowing his thrusts as Astrid helped push herself to bliss. It was a race to the edges of pleasure, and she felt Hiccup stutter in his rhythm as he succumbed to the fall only to take Astrid along with him. They rocked and gripped and gasped with each other, Hiccup's last few pushes to sustain his high drawing several raw, needy moans from Astrid's throat as they teetered close to painful rather than pleasant.

Sweaty and sticky and sated, Hiccup kissed her jaw, reaching down to grip the condom base as he pulled out but returning in seconds to curl around Astrid, all gangly limbs around her quivering form. She felt achey, almost bruised inside but equally she felt fantastic, body left like jelly, her limbs light and floaty.

Seeking Hiccup's mouth with her own blindly, Astrid kissed him with the push of feelings she didn't yet have words for.

"Thank you."

He smiled, kissed her nose.

"No, thank you. Trusting me like that... I feel very special."

Astrid giggled, pressing her face to his chest.

"You are very special."

She woke entangled in his arms, more sore and bruised feeling than last night - possibly from the subsequent two romps she managed to convince Hiccup (he hadn't really resisted but the game was fun) into, and with the sound of an insistent buzzing coming from her skirt pocket. Astrid stretched to the pile of her Viking dress up, managed to grip her phone in tired fingers and silence it. It was Heather, obviously asking where she was.

Astrid took a picture of her bra and kransen slung over the bedpost, then added "met up with an old friend" to the text and sent it to Heather so her friend knew she was alive. A reply came fairly quickly, and it was one she didn't expect.

" _Why'd you think I dragged you to that party? I knew he'd be there. Glad the kransen came off at last!"_

Feeling Hiccup shift behind her, cuddling her closer, Astrid decided she could yell at Heather for plotting later and dropped her phone back on her clothes. Right now, she wanted to wake Hiccup up with a pleasant surprise...

-HTTYD-

 **When a quickie takes over 3k words before they kiss... it's not a quickie. I have no self control. I think this was inspired by the building sexual tension of _Open,_ actually. Must smut at all times.**


	30. Geek pt 2

**Much requested/awaited and potentially disappointing...**

 **Sequel to Geek!**

-HTTYD-

Still in disbelief at Astrid's complete one eighty from him a shameful secret she fucked to a guy she was willing to take to Prom, Hiccup felt Astrid work his belt open, only realising as she palmed his cock through his boxers that he wasn't really prepared to be jumped in the library.

"Astrid, I don't have condoms on me."

She didn't seem dissuaded, twisting to grab her bag from the table and rooting through it. Quickly, she had condom in hand and Hiccup stared at her in disbelief. There was a lot of that today.

"How-"

"Told you I always wanted to. So I came prepared."

Astrid was smirking up at him, biting her lip when she knew _exactly_ what that did to him. Slipping his glasses off and tucking them into his pocket, Hiccup plucked the condom from her hand and reached beneath her skirt. Astrid gripped his shoulders so she could boost up, allowing him to slip her underwear off.

"You're not getting these back."

Her fingers tightened, one hand sliding down his tie and tugging just enough to be a threat.

"Then you better earn them."

Hiccup wondered how many people would expect a nerd like him to put the analytical mind and excellent memory to such use; he slid knowing fingers between trembling thighs, touching Astrid the way he'd learned over and over. He knew that firm pressure on her clit made her almost convulse, teasing circles made her whimper. Could measure her arousal in the flush on her cheeks and whether it reached her collarbones yet.

They didn't really have time for Hiccup to take her to pieces the way he so loved to do, but Astrid was wet and squirming on his fingers, grip on his shoulders so tight she was creasing his perfectly ironed shirt.

"You ready?"

Not trusting her voice, Astrid nodded, quivering as Hiccup sheathed his erection, already calculating the best angle to shift Astrid to for table-sex to work. She shimmied forward agreeably, legs hooked over his narrow hips and mouths clashing hungrily as Hiccup swallowed Astrid's moans, pressing inside her with measured steadiness until they were flush.

"Anyone could catch us. Could see how hot you get for this geek."

"D-don't care."

Astrid curled up against him, nails scraping the back of his neck as he thrust experimentally, checking the table wasn't to give them away with loud creaks or rattles. Astrid gasped, pulling tighter still against him in a plea for more movement. Hiccup loved how base she became in the heat of the moment, that he could literally fuck the social hierarchy out of them both until Astrid was weak and needy for _him._

Sure, it sucked knowing what people said about him, but Hiccup had never cared that much for other people's opinions. He was just sick of not knowing where he stood with Astrid. Knowing he was stupid enough to fall for her when she only wanted sex.

And yet magically, that had changed. Now Astrid was saying she wanted more from him and Hiccup was ecstatic.

There was a fresh thrill here, in the library, knowing they could be caught - Hiccup the geek and Astrid the head cheerleader - and Astrid saying she didn't care if they were. Curling his arm around her lower back to hold Astrid where he wanted her, Hiccup moved properly and gods did she respond. Astrid was always responsive to him, but when she had to be quiet her physical reactions were ever more intense.

He was already expecting bruises on his shoulder and bicep, from the steel grip of Astrid's fingers. His scalp tingled fiercely when Astrid buried rough hands in his hair, hauled his mouth to hers and kissed him like she'd never get another chance. Hiccup knew the speed, the depth, the angles Astrid liked best at any given time, even down to now she wanted it rougher the week before her period was due.

So it was little work to have her coming undone there in the library, whimpers muffled against his hand when she pulled it to cover her own mouth. Hiccup took the hint, watching wide blue eyes fall closed as bliss took her, the tremors and spasms that wracked her body intimately familiar to Hiccup. He let his own climax wash over him, felt Astrid seek his mouth, felt her hands splay over his sweaty back. Luckily, he had a spare in his locker.

Hiccup was always prepared.

His next awareness was Astrid undoing his tie, confused as she slid it from around his neck and held tight. Aware he was beginning to soften, Hiccup had to pull out before the condom slipped, taking a tissue from the pack in his pocket to wrap it up.

"Why did you steal my tie?"

"Mine now."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, unsure why she felt the need to steal it still.

"What do you plan on doing with it, exactly?"

"Haven't decided. But if you're stealing my underwear, I'm having your tie."

When Astrid was so pliant and... _agreeable_ in bed, Hiccup forgot just how cheeky and impish she was the rest of the time. Done adjusting his bottoms back to their usual state, Hiccup tucked his shirt in - there was no excuse for scruffiness even if he was changing it very soon. Astrid watched as Hiccup unbuttoned her blouse, leaning down to suck a bruise just above her breast. She wriggled, gasping and gripping at him.

Satisfied it was dark enough, he redid her buttons. When the light caught, the bruise was just visible through the white blouse.

"Perfect."

He surveyed Astrid for a minute, taking in the still-dilated pupils, her flushed cheeks, the aftershocks still making her tremble. Her chest still heaved with panting breaths, and when Hiccup leant down to kiss her again Astrid returned it with a biting heat.

"Can I have my tie back now?"

Astrid shook her head, smirking despite her utterly ravaged appearance - particularly one who knew what all the signs of arousal were, and the way Astrid looked when freshly fucked.

"Mine now. You'll have to come over and get it later."

"Over... where?"

Sliding down from the table, Astrid almost buckled as her legs struggled to hold her. Hiccup immediately steadied her, impressed that she was left so shaky from such a quick encounter. He brushed sweaty hair from her face, saw the soft smile that graced her face.

"My place. I'm in need of a refresher tutoring session."

"And I would be remiss in my duties as a tutor if I didn't... rise to the occasion?"

He was generally above such things as innuendo, but Astrid wasn't the only one unduly affected by the spark between them. Hiccup could only describe what she did to him as making him stupid with sheer desire.

"Exactly. So come over, and we can trade."

Astrid shoved the tie in her bag, slung it over her shoulder and winked before sauntering off like she wasn't leaving the guy she'd just fucked holding her underwear. Without the lace briefs in his pocket, Hiccup wouldn't actually be certain what had just happened. He frowned at his ensemble - without a tie, his tucked in shirt looked odd. He reluctantly untucked it, wondered how irritated Astrid would be when he got his spare tie out of his locker too.

Hiding his sweaty shirt with his jacket, Hiccup made a beeline for his locker, retrieved clean attire and changed in the nearest bathroom. When Astrid saw him changed, her eyes flashed with a challenge. Hiccup wasn't sure what it meant, but he was equal parts intrigued and nervous to find out.

Astrid greeted him at the door when he headed over later, having dodged questions from his parents about his good mood the whole time he was home. That was unusual in itself, since he was always admitted entrance by a parent. Her attire grabbef his attention too, blouse hanging open over a powder-blue bra and a skirt that Hiccup was pretty sure should be illegal.

"You look... different."

Her hair was already down. Just as he liked it. Astrid beckoned him in silently, then practically leapt on him the second the door closed behind him.

"Did I mention my parents are out until later?"

Hiccup shook his head, still momentarily stunned by the shifting.

"Nope."

She waited for him to take off his boots, then hauled Hiccup upstairs immediately after. Normally a slow, steady build up, Astrid only allowed his bag, glasses and jacket to be removed before he was thrown to her bed, Astrid crawling on top of him to kiss him senseless.

"Where has this come from?"

Astrid bit at his jaw, smirking down at him.

"Don't get me wrong, I _love_ the way you are in bed. But... if this is going to be an actual thing, you'll have to realise you can't always be the boss of me."

Smart, sexy and freakishly strong, Astrid wrestled Hiccup's arms above his head, using his stolen tie to bind his wrists to her bedframe. Knowing if he tugged too much it would tighten and cut off circulation, Hiccup was admittedly impressed by her quick and efficient knots.

"Seriously?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

Astrid waited, looking at his face, checking if this was too much of a dynamic change for Hiccup. He shook his head, and Astrid kissed him again. Deeper, sweeter. Then her mouth was gone, and nimble fingers were at his zipper, freeing Hiccup's straining erection in record speed. Astrid stroked her tongue over the underside of his cock, smirking as Hiccup groaned and gasped. He could usually stay quiet and unshaken when he was in control, but here was Astrid throwing that for a loop and damned if it wasn't unbelievably erotic.

She'd learnt him as he had learnt her, and Astrid's mouth knew how to torment him beautifully. Hiccup twisted and bucked and growled, each a response to Astrid's strokes, sucks and licks along his swollen shaft, hot breath sending shudders through him as it hit the sensitive tip. Astrid pinned his rutting hips, still smirking and occasionally looking up to see how potently she affected him with her hot mouth and skilled tongue.

"C-close!"

His voice had never shaken so much, but Astrid didn't call him on it. Instead she pulled up, mouth only on his tip as she sucked and stroked him to orgasm, moaning as though him coming in her mouth pleased her so. Hiccup went lax upon the bed as he came down, squirming when she licked him clean before letting Hiccup's softening shaft slip from between her gorgeous swollen lips.

"Hands."

Was all he could get out, but the tie was starting to dig in and Hiccup valued his fingers and their blood supply. Astrid freed him, watched Hiccup rub his wrists before he launched himself at the blonde minx, pressing her to the bed beneath him as they kissed.

"I'm all for handing the reins over now and then" Hiccup placed his hand upon her thigh "but know that you'll be getting payback."

As his hand slipped beneath her skirt, Hiccup discovered Astrid had not yet replaced her underwear. He stroked the slick, swollen bump of her clit, drinking in her responses and thrilling in his effect on her. When he withdrew his hand, Astrid whined needily.

"Undress."

Astrid looked ready to argue until she saw Hiccup was getting up to undress himself, laying his clothes neatly over the back of a desk chair until he was nude. She wriggled free of her own, reaching for Hiccup once she was bare as him. Despite everything, they actually rarely got entirely naked with each other, but Hiccup was enjoying this immensely and Astrid seemed to be right there with him.

It was sensual, an almost brand new tactile experience and there was no urgent rush to make it become more. Astrid draped her arms lazily around his neck, exchanging kisses for what could have been hours there on the bed they'd shared only yesterday. But yesterday was different, and today there was a definite but intangible difference.

Astrid was the one to reach for the condom box he'd brought over yesterday, nudging him to kneel back so she could apply the latex to him. Hiccup let her, a few breathy groans leaving him as she stroked his shaft before leaning back and encouraging him closer. Astrid took him like she was made for it, clutching tighter at him than usual when their bodies were flush to each other. She pushed up, seeking further points of contact.

"Oh gods..."

 _Oh gods_ was right. From the first thrust, Hiccups predominant thoughts were a mix of how fucking beautiful Astrid was right now and why hadn't they been doing it like _this_ the whole time. Not that Astrid wasn't always beautiful, or that the sex they'd been having hadn't been sensational.

But Astrid was divine, somehow more open than she'd ever been and Hiccup felt everything a little more, threatening to overwhelm his usual control completely with every thrust. Astrid moaned against his ear in time with his movement, months of practice evident in the way she met his thrusts so easily, matched his rhythm so naturally. Pleasure wasn't even an adequate word for what Hiccup was feeling.

The climax was a shared, heady experience that pushed both teens to dizzying heights, the tumble back to Earth where they trembled in each others arms leaving both of them shaky, sated and smiling.

"Wow."

"I know."

Soft kisses were exchanged with those words, Hiccup moving to ditch the condom before returning for some much-needed cuddles.

"That was..."

Astrid trailed off, unable to find words. Hiccup stroked her hair as she laid cuddled into him, picked up on her sentence eventually.

"Indescribable."

"Dork. Using a word for there being no words."

Her playful jibe only made him smile, as did the way Astrid burrowed tighter into his embrace.

"You like that I'm a dork."

"Mmm... true."

-HTTYD-

 **You asked! I tried.**


	31. Viking

**One of many one shots I need to catch up on. Oh, so many...**

-HTTYD-

"This is against the rules."

Astrid muttered, hands shaking as they settled on Hiccup's shoulders. With only a scant few candles to light them, her wide-eyed innocence was written across her flushed face.

"Do you wanna stop?"

She shook her head, biting her lip and turning so he could see her braid, the studded band beneath her fringe and the pulse thrumming in her neck.

"We just can't get caught. We're supposed to wait until marriage."

Hiccup kissed her softly, exploring, deeper than they usually went. Her thighs shook beneath his as they laid together, the seam of her leggings scratchy against his palms. When fingers curled around the top of them, under her skirt made of leather strips, Astrid lifted, let him pull them down until her soft thighs were revealed.

"I can wait Astrid."

"I don't want to wait. Do you?"

He shook his head, knowing that for them, marriage was but a formality. They belonged together. Stroking fingers along quivering thighs, Hiccup made clumsy purchase with her underwear and Astrid gasped, wide eyes fixed on him. Hands gripped his shoulders, hauled him down for a kiss as Hiccup worked the damp fabric beneath learning touches.

When his hand withdrew, Astrid pitched and whined at the loss of touch. Hiccup placed tentative hands on her hips, asking, questioning. She sat up, raising her arms. Hiccup slid the scratchy blue fabric up, discarding it to take in the bare skin beneath. There was a delicate blush from her cheeks and neck to her naked breasts, shyness in her face as she turned away.

"You're beautiful."

Hiccup saw the smile, shy but genuine as Astrid looked back to him. He leant over, kissed the flushed skin of her throat. She turned to let him access more, letting out sweet sighs of pleasure as her neck arched beneath his mouth. Moving up, Hiccup claimed her lips again and Astrid smiled into the kiss, tugging at his tunic.

"You too."

Self-conscious, Hiccup was shy himself as Astrid removed it, but she ran appreciative hands down his chest, stroking slender muscles and using the candlelight to look at him better.

"You're beautiful."

She sounded like she meant it. Hiccup ignored his own shyness, sliding bare torsos together and thrilling in the feel of her breasts hot against his chest, her hands roaming his back. The fastening of her skirt came open in his hands, allowing him to slip the studded leather garment off slim hips and shapely thighs until Astrid bore only damp linen and Hiccups hands on her body.

Astrid pushed Hiccup on his back, working off his bottoms, gentling over his prosthetic limb as she slid fabric off his feet. Hiccup almost regretted not wearing underwear that day, until he saw the want in Astrid's eyes as she eyed his naked body, fixing on his swollen cock resting against his belly.

Nervous fingers slid over his thigh, curled around his erection. Hiccup watched a curious blonde stroke him, seeing the way it twitched in her hand and fluid leaked from the tip. Her hand was warm even to the blood-heated flesh she touched, left Hiccup squirming at the pleasant sensations inspired.

A playful tussle later Hiccup was removing her underwear and swiping fingers through her arousal, cock twitching with the knowledge _he_ was the one making Astrid so turned on. It was _him_ Astrid was moaning for, legs falling apart to allow him more room to touch her, unashamed to display herself to him as he should be with her.

Astrid sought his lips, kissing him soundly and pulling him closer to her as shifting hips pushed up into his fingers. Her soft moans echoed in their kisses, tongue slipping into his mouth as Astrid deepened the contact. Hiccup took note of which touches made her moan and buck, repeated them until she was gasping, cursing under her breath and gripping his forearm with bruising force.

"Gods Hiccup, _want_ you."

She pushed his hand aside, slim thighs moving to wrap around his hips, pulling Hiccup closer as his erection pulsed urgently. Hiccup awkwardly arranged his legs, metal leg uncooperative but he found his position.

"Are you sure Astrid?"

His body protested the delay but Hiccup knew he would forever regret not asking, not ensuring she was totally certain. Astrid nodded, kissed his jaw and cradled his shoulders. Hiccup fumbled awkwardly between them, aiming himself and pushing forward. With a little guidance, he was slipping inside wet heat with a low groan.

"Uhhh... gods Astrid."

Breathy sighs reached his ear as Astrid panted beneath him, heads turning until they could see each other properly, green meeting blue and hands caressing skin. She didn't look to be feeling any pain, leaning up to kiss his jaw again. It was a sweet gesture he enjoyed hugely.

"Mmm, move babe."

All softness and heat, the slick grip flexed around his shaft before Hiccup even moved, grasping at his cock on each shaky thrust in as though she craved to keep him inside her. The pleasure was almost _too much_ for him, Astrid's heady moans not helping his self-control any. Rushing heat washed through him, shifting weight from his hands to his forearms, allowing the two to get closer still, bodies pressing along the full length of their torsos.

Astrid moved with him, turning lengthy thrusts to a steady grinding against each other. It was no less intense, her nails scraping over his back while her other hand tangled in his hair, hauled his mouth to hers and gasped into sloppy kisses. Hips bucked and fingers slipped on sweaty skin, moans catching on ragged breaths as Astrid's muscles tightened around him rhythmically.

Hiccup felt his body coil tight, pleasure pooling low in his groin and he barely remembered to pull out, spilling onto Astrid's belly with a guttural cry. She whined in frustration, writhing as climax lingered just out of reach. Muscles still shaking, Hiccup dipped his fingers down where Astrid was molten hot, dipping in wetness and thrusting fingers like he had his cock. Astrid's fingers joined his, stroking her clit until they brought her to shuddering pleasure too.

Breathing rapidly, Astrid pushed her sweaty fringe off her face, encountering the studded band still there. She slid it off, giggling softly.

"Guess I don't need this anymore."

Hiccup stood on uncooperative legs, crossing his room to find something for Astrid to clean up with. Handing her the towel, she wiped his come from her stomach, tossed the soiled material aside and reached for him. Hiccup crawled into her arms, enjoying the post-coital cuddle.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"How was it?"

Before Hiccup could answer, their little fantasy bubble burst with the violent buzzing of his mobile phone on the bedside table. Groaning, he glanced at the screen and lifted it to his ear.

"Haden? What do you want? Your timing sucks."

"Are you doing your girlfriend at this second?"

"Well, no-"

"Then shut up and listen."

Hiccup listened to his twin babble on, barely getting a word in edgeways before said brother hung up dramatically. Astrid looked up curiously - the two had become better friends since the whole threesome thing.

"What was that about?"

"You'll never believe it. Haden's met a girl!"

-HTTYD-

 **Did I mention this was a sequel to Fantasy? Did I get you? Hehehe. Thanks to the prompter who requested this!**


	32. Bossy

**I have said it before but I'll say it again.**

 ** _All Hiccstrid one shots will be Modern AU._**

 **If you still need warnings, it isn't my fault you don't pay attention. If you missed the previous announcement, you obviously aren't even reading the AN enough to notice if I had warned you.**

 **Anyway... Here's a mix of two prompts (because they seemed to click to me) and a disclaimer. I know** ** _nothing_** **about any military. If it's wrong? Blame google.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup knew he wouldn't last in the military. He was too sarcastic, too insolent when he didn't agree with someone. But, well, there was _one_ person he allowed to boss him around...

He set the scene, ensuring the bed was made, shoes were shiny. Buttoned up, checking everything was right in the mirror. A thrill ran through him when the bathroom door closed, a warning to be ready.

Straightening his uniform, Hiccup did his best to stand to attention when his commanding officer came into the room. Every detail was tended to, from the length of her skirt to the perfect position of her hat. It always came off first. She undressed from the top down.

"Forgetting something, petty officer?"

Hiccup didn't move immediately, watching blue eyes squint slightly in accusation before he raised his hand, saluting her.

"Sorry ma'am."

Astrid glared, eyeing the smirk he was doing his best to fight. Hiccup lowered his hand, arms by his side as Astrid circled him, checking his uniform was to standard. He'd intentionally left a little bit of his shirt untucked, heard her booted feet stop when she noticed.

"Lazy today are we?"

"Ma'am?"

"Sloppy dress. No salute. Attitude. Lets see what else you messed up on, shall we?"

Hiccup kept quiet, felt her yank his untucked shirt so the tight collar pressed against his throat, momentarily threatening to cut off his air. As Hiccup straightened up, he felt himself standing to attention in a new way. Astrid was behind him, checking his bed. _That_ was made to perfection, since Hiccup aimed to please in at least one place.

"I am amazed, turns out you _can_ get something right."

"Thank you commander."

Astrid snorted, and when she circled him again he saw her hat was gone. Her hair was tied back tightly in its braid, the gorgeous colour putting any gold detail on her uniform to shame. He was several inches taller than her, but Astrid's presence was keenly felt. As was her gaze, roving down his front to see his response to her treatment of him.

She walked behind him again, and surprised Hiccup with a swift knock to the back of his legs, forcing Hiccup to land on his knees. His cock throbbed as he looked up at Astrid, feeling warmth creep up his belly. His own uniform wasn't terribly forgiving, either for his stumble or his erection. Astrid probably enjoyed that fact.

"You're a disgrace to the uniform, aren't you?"

Hiccup nodded eagerly, attempting to look placid and repenting.

"Yes ma'am."

"What should I do with you?"

Bingo.

"Anything."

Somehow, Hiccup doubted anything they were doing would be considered correct in _any_ military, but he liked Astrid's dominance, and she liked to dress him up. Her attention to detail was appreciated though.

Rough fingers buried in his hair, pushed his head back almost violently so Hiccup was staring up into hardened eyes. He swallowed thickly, anticipation prickling hot on his skin. Astrid surveyed him, then stepped back.

"Up."

Hiccup scrambled to his feet, attempting to stand straight quickly. Astrid spun her finger lazily, indicating Hiccup should turn around. He complied, a firm hand between his shoulder blades pushing until Hiccup bent over the bed. Fabric scraped over his swollen cock, trousers now acutely painful in this stretched position.

"Stay."

Astrid was against him, reaching to unfasten his bottoms before she backed up, let them pool at his ankles and left him exposed, shivering at cool air on flushed skin. Gentle fingers brushed his backside for just a second, then vanished to be replaced by a swift _smack!_ across the skin. Hiccup jolted, felt the rush of blood to the surface as warmth spread.

It didn't really hurt, more a sting that faded to a pleasant thrumming heat. Astrid did it again on the other side, then disappeared leaving him tingling. He considered turning to look for her, but knew that would only get him in more trouble.

Hiccup almost did it anyway.

He heard it before he saw anything, was crying out before he even registered the pain. Astrid had picked up something to discipline him, something she was now tracing softly over unharmed skin after having just impacted him roughly.

It was his chance to call it off; Astrid gave him time to safeword.

Hiccup let the fire spread, felt the small welt raising on his skin. His cock was still hard, leaking with anticipation of the next attack. He stayed quiet, at least until the next impact. It shocked a raw sound from his throat, almost sent him reeling. Gods, Astrid was in a mood today. He loved it.

"Count them."

The next hit crossed over the first two, opening up new tracks of fire on his raised, abused skin. Hiccup barely remembered to count.

"One."

The second, third and fourth came in such quick succession he could barely count them, but then Astrid let him breathe for a second, teasing the softer part of her weapon over him to leave those knee-weakening tingles down his legs. Then the fifth came out of the blue.

"Five!"

Six was almost too much, striping over the back of his thigh and Hiccup nearly buckled.

"S-six!"

He could barely count. Hel, Hiccup wasn't even sure what numbers were anymore

"Seven!"

Eight landed with energy, but Hiccup couldn't count, knew if he so much as breathed, he'd come. Astrid saw him tense up, crawling onto the bed next to him and touching the sweaty skin on the back of his neck.

"You ok babe?"

Hiccup nodded, fighting not to let the burning heat completely overwhelm him. Managing to breathe again, he looked up into soft, concerned eyes. Astrid never pushed Hiccup beyond what he could handle, and if she worried she had, she stopped to check on him.

Astrid wouldn't finish her usual ten, not when Hiccup had come over so overwhelmed. She wasn't yet done with him, rolled Hiccup over to his back, feet still on the ground in boots, trapped by his pooled bottoms. It kept him weight mostly off the burning skin of his ass. She eyed his cock, heavy on his belly and twitching as it leaked. If she touched him, it would be game over.

Instead, Astrid knelt across his chest, smirking as Hiccup instinctively reached to support her thighs. As her pristine skirt was pushed up over her thighs, wrinkling the previously crease-free fabric, Hiccup discovered that his commander was going commando. Glancing to check she was able to balance, Hiccup pulled her closer, tasted sweet sin and lust on his tongue. Astrid always got hot putting him in his place.

Something on her uniform clinked as Astrid rode his tongue, nothing Hiccup could see as her skirt plunged him into almost total darkness. His sense of smell, of taste were ramped up and flooded with Astrid's arousal, his heightened hearing greedily absorbing Astrid's moans and praise as he worked her with a hungry mouth.

He knew her body, could tell when Astrid was teetering on that edge of pleasure. Hiccup redoubled his efforts, felt her grow wetter but she gripped his hair and pulled Hiccup off her before he could make her come.

"Together."

Hiccup wasn't sure that was possible, had serious doubts he would last more than a second but he nodded anyway. Astrid made him move properly onto the bed, eyeing him licking his wet lips to savour her taste there. Aside from her wrinkled skirt, Astrid's uniform was unruffled. The rest of her was rather disheveled, cheeks red and eyes dark, legs a little shaky as she waited for Hiccup to move

He hissed when he did so, bedsheets dragging over the sore, tender skin of his backside. The pain did nothing to dissuade the urgency of his cock, jerking in Astrid's hand as she straddled him, moving him into place. The only saving grace was her skirt hid the view of his cock slipping inside her from view; Hiccup would never have lasted with that image.

Astrid was burning, hot and wet and wound tight as he, a silken vice on his shaft that threatened to steal what little self-control Hiccup had left. Slim fingers slid over her own chest, began undoing her buttons to expose her navy bra. The particular shade of blue was gorgeous on her colouring, hugged at enticing breasts. Hiccup could do nought but stare as she palmed herself, grinding slowly against his cock inside her.

Pleasure bubbled low in his belly, every tiny move Astrid made pushing Hiccup closer to the edge. When she rocked up and brought her weight down, it pressed the welts on his thighs and ass to the bed, sending dizzying jolts of acute pain-pleasure through him. Short nails scraped at his pelvis, fingers encountering his cock as Astrid touched herself, hidden from view but his mind was happy to conjure the erotic images.

Hiccup could barely hold back every time she _moved,_ fingers clutching tight at her thigh, desperately hoping Astrid would come, wouldn't bar him from coming inside her. Astrid leant forward, fisting his shirt and pulling him up to kiss roughly, messily, her tongue licking lewdly at his sticky mouth.

Astrid devolved all at once, head thrown back as she cried out her ecstasy. Hiccup groaned as he felt her spasm, soaking his cock and he could hold back no longer. Astrid gasped as he spilled, feeling his sticky heat inside her as he succumbed to the exquisite torture she'd put him through. They rocked and huffed until their bodies stilled, sweaty and debauched and, in Hiccup's case, _sore._

"I'd get mad, but _damn_ that was good."

Relieved that Astrid wasn't about to discipline him further, Hiccup felt the haze of 'subspace' beginning to steal over him as his body bathed in reward hormones.

Astrid took care of him; helped him undress properly, cleaned him up, petted his hair and soothed him, massaged cream into his tender backside before arranging the bed so he could lie on his front to come down properly. Hiccup let reality find him slowly, crawled on his belly to cuddle into Astrid.

"You ok babe?"

"I am _great_ milady. Just don't ask me to do any bending or squatting."

Astrid giggled, stroking his hair. Yeah, he could handle _her_ bossing him around anytime.

-HTTYD-

 ***flings smut into the void and runs***


	33. Geek pt 3

**So, a part three. After this it is definitely over.**

-HTTYD-

Oh gods. He already wore grandad jumpers. Astrid struggled to reconcile the sexual creature in a leather jacket with the dork sat doing homework in a jumper designed for a man fifty years older.

And yet, she _still_ found him attractive. What was wrong with her?

"Hiccup!"

"Quiet down dad, we're working."

Since they started... _dating,_ Astrid had begun visiting Hiccup's home as well as his visiting hers. His parents were tickled pink that he had a girlfriend, though Astrid was fairly certain he hadn't introduced their relationship as 'using each other for sex and tutoring for months' only to accidentally develop feelings for the idiot.

"Blame yer mother. She's just picked up your suit."

Hiccup groaned, taking his glasses off to wipe on his jumper. Astrid restrained herself from jumping on him, still unsure what it was about his glasses that made her hot. Was she so cliche that geek had been her type all along?

"Let me guess. She wants me to try it on?"

"Well I have to be sure it'll fit son."

Hiccup glared at his mother, who came in holding a suit bag and Astrid's intrigue firmly in one hand. The geek in question shook his head, gesturing to their work.

"We're working on quadratic equations and deviation."

Seizing a double opportunity to see the suit and stop working, Astrid laid down her pen.

"Go try it on. I am happy to sacrifice work time for this."

"You would sacrifice work time for a sandwich."

Astrid used her underhanded tactics, pulling Hiccup to his feet and sliding her arms around his neck. His landed on her waist, face visibly interested. She kissed him, unconcerned by the audience they had there in his kitchen.

"Try it on for me?"

Hiccup's mouth twisted to a frown, but she could see he was fighting a smile, one that came out fully when she kissed him again.

"Fine. But you're finishing your homework."

Still reluctant, Hiccup took the bag from his mother and headed upstairs to change, leaving Astrid with his parents. They knew nobody else knew about them - not even Heather knew they were actually a couple now - but seemed to accept it, since Hiccup was happy. And Astrid kept him plenty happy.

It was a painfully slow ten minute wait, in which Astrid considered actually resuming working just to pass the time, but _finally_ there were footsteps on the stairs.

"I want a solemn promise that nobody will laugh or start cooing like I'm six. Yes, that's aimed at you mom."

"Just come down you dork."

Astrid was quite anxious to see what she would be taking to prom. Valka had already asked Astrid what colour she was wearing to prom, to make sure their outfits wouldn't clash horribly. Hiccup finally came down, and Astrid promptly cursed the fact she'd never seen him suited and booted before.

 _"Wow."_

It hugged at his narrow waist, broadened his shoulders and the woodsy green of his waistcoat highlighted his eyes. He looked... _older._ Sharper. Mature. Astrid wanted to climb on him right now, but sadly his parents were watching.

"What? I look ridiculous don't I? It's not too late for you to find another prom date you know."

"No no no. Ridiculous is _not_ what I was thinking."

Hiccup looked at Astrid, obviously uncertain despite his usual calm confidence with her. Astrid, on the other hand, was more worried she might actually be drooling a little.

"Really?"

"Really. You look... good. Really good."

When did he gain the ability to make her brain mush outside of sex? Astrid felt as though she should have been consulted on the matter before that was allowed.

"Well, when the entire school falls into an abyss directly to Hel because you turn up with me, at least I'll know I was well-dressed for the occasion."

"You're such a drama queen."

Hiccup responded with an overdramatic gasp, placing a hand to his chest.

"Me? A drama queen?"

"No you're right. You are totally mellow. Practically dull. Why do I put up with you?"

His mouth curled into a smirk, adjusting his glasses and otherwise staying quiet. Probably smart, not telling his parents about their intense sexual escapades. Not that it was just about that anymore.

"I'm gonna go take this off before Astrid drools on it."

"I hate you."

"No you don't!"

Hiccup called back as he jogged up the stairs, leaving Astrid with a stupid smile on her face. He was such a dork.

But now he was _her_ dork.

"Oh, you two are so sweet."

Dating Hiccup came with friendly parents, Valka squeezing her shoulders with a warm smile as Astrid contemplated following Hiccup upstairs to ensure he didn't get dressed after taking off that devastatingly handsome suit. He was back down quickly, back in that bloody grandad jumper that felt soft and cosy under her cheek when he pulled her into a hug.

"Are you really sure about this?"

"I'm only waiting for shock value. I'm not ashamed of you Hiccup."

He toyed idly with her hair, ignoring his parents watching them like they were a fascinating sitcom.

"Just checking. I don't want you destroying your social standing to make a point."

Astrid shrugged, caring even less than usual with his wiry arms wrapped around her shoulders. He was so warm and comfortable to lean on.

"Schools over in a couple of weeks. Let me have some fun shocking everyone."

Hiccup laughed, shaking his head.

"Alright. Your social funeral."

Seeking to reassure him, Astrid leant up and kissed the adorable geek. He pushed his glasses up, grinning toothily. That lopsided grin had yet to stop giving her butterflies.

"I'll live."

"Come on. Homework."

Astrid pouted. Hiccup pecked a kiss on petulant lips, then sat back down to actually work. With a dramatic sigh, Astrid joined him, heard his parents chortling to themselves at the pair. She appreciated that they weren't pressing her to declare their relationship, insisting Astrid prove she wasn't embarrassed to be dating their son.

"Well, I have to get off to work."

"And I... have somewhere else to be too."

"You kids behave yourselves."

They were not a _subtle_ pair by any means, making themselves scarce and leaving the teens completely alone ten minutes later. Hiccup didn't even look up from his work other than to let his mother kiss his hair as she hugged him goodbye.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we still here?"

He looked up at Astrid, glasses sliding down his nose from having been leant over.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we are alone."

"Right?"

Hiccup was being intentionally difficult, she was certain.

"So... is there not something better we could be doing with our time?"

"We have a maths exam in two days. You aren't leaving this table until I'm satisfied you understand. I was your tutor before I was your boyfriend."

Oh, he was utterly _infuriating._ Astrid was going to have to bite him when she got his clothes off. Picking up her work, she knew Hiccup would make her redo it if she rushed, so Astrid tried to ignore the appealing idea of throwing him on the table and climbing on top of him. He would be horrified by how their work was scattered to the ground, but Astrid reckoned she could convince him not to mind much...

"Here. Finished mr teacher man."

Hiccup's eyes flashed with heat, knowing Astrid was playing on his enjoyment of certain things. She stood, stretching stiff shoulders out. He watched, but tore his eyes away and began scanning her work.

"I'll be upstairs when you're done."

To the credit of his self-restraint, Hiccup didn't immediately chase her. It gave Astrid time to change - she had brought the outfit along especially. He came up five minutes later, pushing the door open and staring, open mouthed at Astrid leant back on his bed. The white shirt, short skirt and school tie had his full attention, Hiccup's secret enjoyment of her 'schoolgirl' outfit unleashed when they started risking having sex at school. He'd had her over a desk, and Astrid couldn't resist asking if it meant she'd get an A.

It had borne a kink of Hiccup's, usually including her in a short skirt and getting disciplined for a lack of paying attention in class... well, that was what she thought he'd been saying. Astrid was a little distracted by then in general, with Hiccup's hand on her ass.

"You were planning this."

He took his glasses off, laying them on his desk.

"Maybe. Problem?"

Hiccup shook his head, climbing on the bed between her legs, spread to reveal the red lace he enjoyed beneath her skirt. He halted, frowning.

"What?"

"Your hair is up."

Ah. She had forgotten something. Astrid sat up properly, reaching to untie her braid and Hiccup watched it fall around her shoulders, running her fingers through to loosen any knots. His fingers replaced hers, knotting in the strands as he kissed her soundly, hungry to taste her mouth with his own.

"Your work was perfect, by the way. I am very impressed... no, I'm _proud_ of how far along you've come this year."

Running her hand up beneath his jumper, exposing his lean stomach beneath, Astrid smiled.

"I have a good tutor."

Hiccup shed his jumper, bare chest beckoning Astrid's hands as he laid on top of her, kissing Astrid breathless in seconds and leaving her dizzy with want. Hands skated over her ticklish inner thighs, made her squirm beneath those intense green eyes. Maybe he wasn't conventionally handsome, but Astrid thought him beautiful.

Fingers popped a few buttons open, allowing Hiccup to stroke his fingers between her breasts, covering Astrid's skin in goosebumps. The way he'd learnt her body made for ever-better sex, one hand dipping under her skirt to make Astrid tremble as he thumbed her clit. Hiccup watched her moan, eyes falling closed but knowing Hiccup loved to witness her as he took her to pieces.

His mouth suckled wetly at her nipple through her bra, teasing Astrid until Hiccup couldn't help himself. She was stripped without preamble, left bare on his bed while Hiccup still had his lounging bottoms on. Before Astrid could verbalise a protest, Hiccups mouth and teeth were back on her breast, forcing her to that edge between pain and pleasure and leaving her gasping, writhing under him.

Managing to regain some control of her limbs, Astrid reached his waistband and yanked it down, freeing his swollen cock to allow her to stroke him, tempt him to get a move on. He bucked, groaning against her chest and almost biting down too hard. Lips moving back up, he kissed her roughly, mouth almost cruelly dominating hers for a second. Astrid thrilled in being able to shake his calm exterior, taking the distraction to pin him on his back.

Teeth sank into his collarbone, Astrid making good on her resolution to bite him. He returned the favour regualrly, leaving little bruises on her chest as a reminder of their trysts that nobody else knew about.

Since she was in a good position, Astrid took advantage and slid down, seating herself on Hiccup's erection before he could move them over again. His jaw went slack, mouth open to let ragged pants out as Astrid adjusted to feeling him inside her, hot and thick. Tested clean and on birth control, they were free to ditch the condoms - Astrid still insisted on them at school so she didn't have to walk around all day sticky and messy, but in his bed or hers?

It was just them, no barriers between their bodies. Hiccup pulled her close, burying his fingers in her hair as they kissed. His nails scraped lightly over her scalp, sending shivers down her spine. Astrid shuddered, body tingling. Bracing on him better, Astrid moved at a steady pace to tease them both, not giving in to the need for a harder and more purposeful grind.

Hiccup gripped her thigh, tumbled them so she was under him and Astrid growled, sound melting into a moan when he hiked her leg up. The angle allowed his cock to scrape over that spot inside her that made her whine desperately for more. He hooked her knee over his elbow, spreading Astrid wider and hitting her deeper.

"F-fuck, harder!"

He obliged, leaving Astrid a writhing wreck beneath him, wringing every exquisite ounce of pleasure and every shameless sound from her. Hiccup unwound her completely, left Astrid wracked with heat in her veins and an inferno in her belly, stoked until she shattered at his touch. Hiccup pulled out, spilling across her stomach and chest with a guttural groan to match her breathless whimpers.

"S-seriously?"

Hiccup eyed her sticky torso, smirking unapologetically.

"Yeah. When you've recovered a bit I wanna go down on you."

Well... Astrid couldn't really argue with that. Hiccup did politely help clean her up, wiping mess from her skin before dropping next to her, allowing Astrid to cuddle in to his chest.

"I hope you don't think this means you're getting lucky on prom night."

Hiccup chuckled, pulling her closer.

"I'm taking you. I'm already lucky."

-HTTYD-

 **I was going to write the Prom bit too, but... I didn't want the chapter to end up way long. So, some time in the future I'll probably do a part four.**


	34. Senses

**Massage was really popular, and by no means is this going to be as accidentally great as that one apparently turned out. But unsurprisingly (to me) I got asked for a reverse.**

 **So here's a quickie Astrid getting a rub down.**

-HTTYD-

Tapping her shoes on the deep crimson carpet, Astrid observed someone exiting the massage room with that hazy, almost drug-induced looking smile on their face, practically gliding as they paid and left. There was nobody else in the waiting room, so that ought to mean she was next right?

After a couple more minutes, someone else came through the same door. Astrid cocked her head, eyeing them up. Was _that_ her massage therapist? Oh, he was a little cute.

Well, a **lot** cute. She could think of worse things than him touching her for an hour.

"Hey" oh, it was the cute guy "are you set on a female therapist? It's fine if you are, but, well, I'm available now."

His voice was nice. Actually, from here his everything looked nice.

"If you're competent I don't care if you're male, female, neither, alligator. Just get these knots out."

"Is that a yes?"

Astrid nodded, wondering how he managed to make their nondescript uniforms look nice. Gods, she needed to unwind so badly.

"Excellent. Come on through."

She followed him, checking out his ass - _wow!_ \- on the way. He left her to strip down in peace, Astrid taking in the decor as she undressed. It was red and soft like the waiting room, projecting an atmosphere of comfort with a hint of sensuality. Leaving her pants on, Astrid padded over to the table and clambered up ungracefully, shuffling around to find that magical comfortable position that didn't make her boobs feel crushed

A knock rapped at the door just as Astrid smushed her face into the head hole.

"You can come in now."

Footsteps sounded as the door closed behind him, gentle music and a little incense filling the air to encourage her to relax into the experience. He puttered about a little, then returned to the table.

"Are you ready?"

"Mhmm."

Oil dripped onto her back, warm and sweet smelling. Then fingers finally touched skin, beginning slowly with gentle pressure on her neck. Yep, he definitely knew what he was doing, earning sighs of happy relaxation from Astrid as he worked her shoulders.

"Hey-yyy" she trailed off, humming as he loosened a knot in her upper back "what's your name? I didn't look."

"Henry. But everyone calls me Hiccup."

"Hiccup?"

"I used to be short. A bit of a hiccup."

'"Ah "

'Hiccup' had only reached just past her shoulder blades and Astrid was already incapable of more than one word responses. He moved back up to check her shoulders, fingers digging in nicely here and there and _gods_ it felt good. They fell into silence save for the noises Astrid couldn't hold in as he finished her back, hovering as he reached the sheet.

"Do I skip over the sheet or would you like the full works?"

"Mhmm" Astrid fought for coherent speech "full... works..."

Too relaxed already, she trailed off like she was half asleep. Her massage therapist chuckled, sliding the covering down and tugging her waistband down along with it. Astrid felt his fingers on her backside, a spot Astrid worked on alot in the gym with lots of squats. So it deserved some attention.

Having never had someone pay suc specific, ardent attention to it before, Hiccup's fingers left trails of warmth on her skin in his wake. He slid the waistband back up before moving to her thighs, and by then Astrid was actively squirming as touches reached her ticklish inner thigh now and then. That passed as he moved down to her calves, slow and deliberate circles stealing every ounce of tension from overworked muscles and feet.

Astrid already felt like butter before he even softly asked her to roll over. Hiccup laid the sheet over her properly, fixing Astrid with a serious look.

"If at any point you're uncomfortable, please tell me to stop. This is about you."

"Oh don't worry... I will..."

Still speaking from that place of lazy comfort, Astrid only wavered for a second before letting him pull the sheet down to her stomach, exposing her bare chest. Fingers started up by her shoulder, ensuring no residual tension there before oil-slick digits slid down over her neck, Astrid's skin breaking into goosebumps with anticipation.

Then just to torture her, Hiccup started on her arm. Left one first, those mindful circles working each individual muscle, right now to her hands and fingers. Not one was missed before he changed sides, beginning the same process on the right arm. Astrid's arms had never felt so nice and floppy. Even her elbows hadn't been spared.

He rubbed her sides, softening her tense chest muscles. Then _finally_ his hands touched her breasts, but even that was slow, deliberate. Astrid kept her eyes closed, trying to focus on the smell of incense, the swell of a harps music in the background. Not on the pounding of her heart, the way her pulse quickened with every teasing miss as his fingers bypassed her nipples, swiping over every other part of her breast but the peaks that begged to be touched.

When they were caressed at last Astrid had to bite her lip not to moan aloud, heat rolling through her belly as those skilled hands worked sinful magic on her breasts.

"It's ok. Let it out. Nobody will hear you."

His voice was silk, sliding over her ears as Astrid shivered pleasantly. When he next tweaked at a needy nipple, Astrid let out a soft moan. He didn't seem to react, continuing on with the exquisite torture until Astrid was squirming, unable to stay still or stay quiet.

Then he was simply massaging her stomach, no sign of him being the man who had just been toying with her breasts, intentionally stoking Astrid's arousal. Even the pressure on her stomach fed the fire, sending little darts of sensitivity through her gut.

He bypassed where Astrid needed to be touched _again,_ focusing those talented hands on her thighs, her knees, her shins. Even her ankles. Then and only then did his hands work their way back up, resting upon her hips in question. It was heavily implied that it was what she was there for, but Astrid still had the choice.

Lifting her hips, Astrid allowed him to slip off her underwear completely. He spread her thighs just a little, watching Astrid's reactions as he moved his hand higher. Hiccup didn't need oil to massage here - Astrid was almost indecently wet and more than ready to be touched.

Like every other stroke of his hands, here he was maddeningly slow and deliberate again. Rubbed tight circles around her clit, not quite ribbing over the swollen bump. His free hand came up to play with her chest again, fingers on her nipple to compliment his motions down below. Astrid was already too hot to care if she was noisy, legs falling wider open to allow him room to work.

Two fingers massaged her slit, not missing a millimetre of wet skin before one finger dipped in, testing to see how slick and tightly wound Astrid was. Apparently satisfied with what he found, Hiccup pressed a second finger in and began to move them steadily, other hand still playing with her breast.

When his thumb covered her clit working it in firm circles while fingers curled up to nudge hidden hot spots, Astrid knew she would be lost to ecstasy soon and welcomed it. Her hips bucked, working with him now to achieve a shared goal - Astrid's pleasure. His slow-and-steady rhythm gave way to a quick, purposeful one, sensing Astrid was teetering at the edge.

Astrid shuddered as she fell, hearing the table rattle and creak slightly but not giving under the weight of her sasified shakes and happy sighs. It hadn't been an explosion of epic proportions, but it was definitely _exactly_ what Astrid had needed to ensure her body stayed soft, pliant like it should post-massage.

"You stay and relax. No rush."

And with that, Astrid was left to recover, to bask in a relaxed afterglow by herself. Pleasantly buzzed and utterly relaxed, she did indeed take her time to venture from horizontal to vertical, lazily clambering into her clothes and already missing being on that table being touched.

"Hey Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

His head appeared around the staff-side door, smiling pleasantly.

"Do you make house calls?"

-HTTYD-

 **I'm sure you guys can use your imagination about house calls. Here's a happy ending for Astrid. And yes, it was an intentionally selected _erotic_ massage. No Hiccup trying it on; Astrid was there for the touching.**


	35. Geek pt 4

**At this point I don't even care for consistency of authors notes. Probably not the last chapter. I've usually written this AN days before the end one. Don't assume the same mood or thought pattern wrote them.**

 **Parts of chapter - possibly all of it - cover Hiccup and Astrid starting.**

-HTTYD-

"Astrid? Can you come down here for a minute?"

Confused, Astrid finished the stroke of her hairbrush through her unbraided hair, then headed out and padded downstairs to where her father was waiting.

"What's up dad?"

"Well, the thing is darling" he was shuffling, awkward "your grades aren't what they should be. I know you're busy and juggle a lot of stuff, which is why I'm not trying to lecture you. But... I have hired you a tutor, to make sure you reach your potential for your exams. It's your last year of school remember."

Frowning slightly, Astrid supposed there were worse things. Like Sunday school, or a long lecture. Or them telling her not to keep up with her sports. And she _did_ want to do well in her exams - Astrid was more than just a cheerleader.

"Ok. But if he's a creep I'm not gonna see him again."

Astrid got enough of creepy boys at school. She wasn't about to spend extra time at home with them.

"That's perfectly... yep." he was still shuffling, and Astrid was immediately suspicious when the door knocked "oh, that'll be him now."

"Now? Way to spring it on me."

"Well, the sooner the better."

Rolling her eyes, Astrid sat on the stairs to see who her tutor was before she went up to get her books and work.

"You must be Henry."

 _Oh come on!_

"Yes sir."

Hiccup bloody Haddock was at her door. In his glasses and a red shirt and a black tie. And was that a _leather jacket?_ He never wore that to school.

"Well, come on in."

"Thank you Mr Hofferson."

He was so quiet and polite, even took his shoes off at the door without being asked to. Astrid felt really... exposed for some reason. Hiccup had never seen her dressed so casually, and almost nobody in the world had seen her with her hair down.

"Afternoon Astrid."

"Hiccup."

"Hiccup?"

Astrid hadn't realised her dad was still there.

"It's a nickname sir. Are you ready to study Astrid?"

"Not quite, I only found out I had a tutor about three minutes before you got here. I only found out it was _you_ when the door opened."

He didn't look that fazed.

"Ok. Do you want to go get your workbooks?"

"You can set up at the dining room table Henry."

"Thank you sir."

Gods, it was like he was there trying to win her dad over before a date, not there at the request of the man. Astrid headed back upstairs, braiding her hair quickly before grabbing her homework and books. Hiccup had already set up - everything was in line, perfectly organised - and he was just taking off his leather jacket when she walked in. His eyes flickered to her hair braid, then back down to the table.

"What's with the jacket?"

"Oh. I'm getting used to wearing it because I take motorcycle lessons next year. I'll have to wear safety gear that weighs about the same, is about as bulky. And my mom had it customised for me, see the dragon?"

It was subtle, but Astrid could see the red dragon curling over one shoulder. The scent of leather and a musky aftershave filled Astrid's next breath, followed by the sight of him pushing his glasses up his face.

She wasn't sure why, but Astrid felt a flutter in her stomach.

Astrid blamed the aftershave. She loved that it was something that didn't smell like sweat and cheap body spray.

"Ok. Which subjects are your biggest struggles? Any grade in particular you need to work on?"

"Maths. Science. My History is a little shaky."

This might not be ideal, but Astrid knew he was a straight-A nerd and if he was going to be there, she may as well make use of him.

"Alright. What subjects do you have homework for right now?"

"Maths. Science. And English, but I don't need your help for that."

Hiccup nodded, pulling his own (perfectly neat and tidy) homework from the pile, already completed.

"Are you using your own work as a reference for what's right?"

"Well, yeah. I want you to go through these, and any you're stuck on I will go through with you. Any you get wrong, we'll break down to get right."

There was nothing patronising about how he spoke to her. Nothing leering in his face despite being sat next to her, visible skin available as Astrid was only wearing her slouching neckline jumper and some worn-in shorts - she'd been dressed comfortably in her room, not for company. Braiding her hair was one thing, but she'd be damned if she changed for Hiccup.

"Here, I always struggle with these."

Hiccup explained it patiently, even repeatedly until it sunk in. He might be a dragon fanatic nerd who dressed like every day was a formal job interview, but he was a good tutor. And that was all she needed from him. After an hour and a half, Hiccup glanced at his phone and said his mom was en route to collect him. He began packing up his books, even stacking them in his bag neatly.

"Your father has asked me to tutor you twice a week. If you want to meet more regularly, I'm happy to meet in the library on free periods. That is..."

"That is what?"

He frowned, taking his glasses off to clean them.

"That is if you're not too embarrassed to be seen with a geek."

And _there_ it was; they were from polar opposites of the social ladder, and while Hiccup was generally uncaring about social standing, he obviously knew someone would say something if they were seen studying together at school.

"I'll admit to needing a tutor. But you're second priority to my sports."

"I am not surprised."

He stood up, slipping back into his jacket before he put his glasses back on. Something about that visual combined with that rich smell... it _did_ something to Astrid. Something she didn't like one bit.

"Well, look through your timetable and let me know when you're free. If I'm not in class I'll be in the library."

"I am not surprised."

Hiccup quirked an eyebrow, then let out a short chuckle.

"Funny."

"I'm hilarious."

"I wouldn't know. We've never had a conversation."

Shrugging his backpack over one shoulder, Hiccup left to get his shoes. Astrid frowned, feeling slighted despite his polite tone. Of course they'd never had a conversation. What the Hel would they talk about?

"Thank you Mr Hofferson. I'll check with Astrid about when she's free to carry on."

"Thanks Henry."

"My mom's almost here, I'll just wait outside."

Astrid heard the front door close, looked back down at her completed work that made a lot more sense than it had yesterday.

"He's a nice young man."

"He's a nerd, of course _you_ like him."

Her dad laughed, glancing over where Hiccup had been sat.

"Well he's much more polite than any boy _you've_ ever brought home."

"And I could break him in half. Which is not my type, so stall _that_ thought right there."

"I'm kidding love. Plus, I'd rather his mind was on the work."

Thinking of how Hiccup hadn't so much as looked down her jumper, Astrid doubted that was a problem.

"Like I said. _Nerd._ He'd have to actually look up from his books."

Heather - having passed her driving test on her seventeenth birthday and driving her brothers old car - picked Astrid up from her house next morning. Astrid took the travel cup of coffee Heather always brought her (Heather made _great_ coffee) and slumped in the seat.

"Guess what?"

"Hmm" Heather eyed her suspiciously "you had sex last night?"

"No!"

"Didn't think so, but figured we would get it out of the way. Ok. What?"

"I got a tutor."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. My dads idea. But that's not the weird part."

"What's the weird part?"

"It's Haddock."

"As in Hiccup?"

"Yep."

"Oh what a drag. Did he bore you to sleep?"

Astrid considered the strange things that happened, like him almost making the work interesting and the momentary peculiarity of his jacket and his glasses and the _smell..._ and decided to answer shortly.

"No. He's actually a good tutor. He knows the subject material which is what matters. It's not like he's there to entertain me."

"Huh. Fair enough. He _does_ get straight A stars. Guess that's all that counts as a tutor."

The drive after that was very quiet, both drinking coffee until the sight of that familiar building came into view. Keen to get the Hiccup encounter out of the way, Astrid headed to the library. As expected, he was perched in a seat, wearing his shirt and tie and his head buried in a book about... dragons. _Naturally._

"Morning Astrid. Got your schedule?"

He didn't even look up. Astrid frowned slightly, unsure why today she liked the way his hair fell into his face.

"Yeah."

They compared timetables, picking out a few free periods that might work.

"I might have to cancel for sport practice."

"And I might have to cancel for chess club. But shall we commit to three times a week including twice at your home? We can meet more often if you have any particular struggles."

Astrid nodded, keen to get away before she couldn't stop staring at the faint shadow of stubble on his jaw. She had never been sat close enough to notice before last night.

"Alright."

"Which days are you available after school? I can come by after your cheer practice if you need."

Escaping quickly after agreeing, Astrid shook off the weird fascination with his jaw stubble and went in search of Heather. She found said friend loitering, watching that sixth former Ingerman.

"Will you have some self control woman?"

"What? He's cute!"

Rolling her eyes, Astrid hauled her friend to class. School work distracted her, then cheerleading, then some flirting with the cutest football player. Granted, his offer to 'do her behind the equipment shed' was pretty unwelcome, but Astrid felt content when she went home that day.

Putting some music on when she got to her room, Astrid changed into her comfies, took down her hair and spread out on her bed with some homework. Her dad knocked her door, asking when she wanted dinner.

"Bit loud isn't it?"

Astrid stretched up to turn off her stereo for a minute, her fathers face clearing.

"Helps me study."

"Right. Right. When do you want to eat love?"

"I wanna go for a run, so an hour?"

"I'll pass it on."

"Thanks dad."

Finishing the question she was on, Astrid then changed her shoes to running trainers, headed out and pounded her troubles away on the pavement. After a shower, dinner and a phone call with Heather talking about the guy she'd been having sex with while Astrid was out running... the Hiccup moment was forgotten.

Hiccup kept to himself at school, occasionally socialising with the other nerds in things like Chess club and after school study groups but he was largely a lone wolf. Astrid briefly contemplated if he was lonely at home too, but discounted that thought quickly. He was quiet, but polite and courteous. And there was a quick wit hidden beneath; on the rare occasions anyone bothered to try and insult him, Hiccup always had a response to dish out.

Next afternoon, Hiccup was at her house again. Astrid was more prepared, hair up and less skin on display. It did _nothing_ to assuage the strange effect Hiccup had on her, his leather jacket smell and unreasonably cute glasses.

If anything, it frustrated her. Hiccup didn't notice her, barely rising from the work to check she was listening. Which she was. Mostly. She was also oddly transfixed by the way he gestured with his hands, increasingly animated the longer they studied together.

"I'm never gonna get this."

Astrid sighed, frustrated by the way nothing science-y seemed to absorb into her brain.

"Sure you will. I promise I will work with you on it until you can recite the periodic table. Backwards."

Hiccup smiled, obviously trying to reassure Astrid. It only served to unsettle her; how did _anyone_ smile quite so genuinely? It made her feel warm.

"Right. Well, I don't think anything else is gonna go in my head tonight "

"That's ok. Everyone gets a little fried sometimes. Relax tonight, unwind."

He was being too nice, too polite. Bordering on sweet. Astrid almost tried to intentionally upset him so he stopped _looking_ at her like that. But that would be admitting he got to her.

"Do you want me to drive you home Henry?"

Astrid's dad had obviously overheard an early end to the session, worrying about Hiccup getting home.

"No, that's ok sir. I'm actually going to my friends house and he lives walking distance away."

Hiccup left, leaving a slightly confused Astrid in his wake as she stared at confusing work and thought about confusing... thoughts.

"Have you agreed to meet at school too?"

"Yeah. At least once a week, more if I want to."

The tutoring (torturing) continued on for weeks, and each time Astrid found herself noticing something new; the one time it was sweltering hot in her house, Hiccup took off his tie and popped open only the very top two buttons. Astrid noticed Hiccup had a prominent, really quite bite-able collarbone hidden away beneath all those stuffy shirts.

When her mother (rather forcefully) offered him a drink, Astrid was momentarily lost to watching the muscles of his throat work. His intense concentration was attractive for reasons she couldn't actually quantify. Every time he laughed, Astrid felt her knees shake. Her skin tingled if he brushed her by mistake.

 _Something_ had to give.

It ended up being Astrid.

"Oh, Henry. Would you mind going up to Astrid's room to tutor her today? We're having new cabinets put in, you'll get nothing done with all this noise."

As her mother asked Hiccup that, Astrid wondered if he had ever been in a girls bedroom before. His cheeks tinged pink, pushing glasses up with a slightly shaky hand. Wide green eyes blinked rapidly behind their thick-rimmed frames.

"Uh... sure."

"If we're studying upstairs, I'm putting music on to drown all this out."

"That's fine dear."

Astrid knew why, but it was still surprising to see her parents happy to send a boy to her bedroom. Said boy followed her slowly, hesitating at the door before he actually came in. He glanced around before seeing the second chair at her desk. He put his books down, hung his jacket on the back of her door rather than his chair as he would downstairs.

"Shall we?"

"In a minute."

Astrid fiddled with her CD player until music diluted the sounds of hammers and dragging downstairs. Then she turned to Hiccup, who was still standing up.

"What?"

"Have you ever even been in a girls room before?"

Hiccup swallowed thickly, taking his glasses off to clean.

"That is none of your business."

"True. I just wondered if you were a virgin."

Even without his glasses, Hiccup's eyes were wide and bright and unforgivably beautiful.

"If I answer you, will you get your mind back on the work?"

Astrid would have anyway, but now she was curious.

"Sure."

"No, I'm not. Long division or Ancient Rome?"

"Rome."

They sat at her desk, music preventing the noise of DIY from surprising them out of work. Hiccup raised his usually quiet voice just enough to be heard over the music, but otherwise he seemed completely unaffected by the proximity, by her closed bedroom door or the fact Astrid was in shorts.

 _Why_ didn't he notice her? Astrid was increasingly irate that he continued to fascinate and attract her, all the while barely even looking at her.

"Astrid? Are you even listening to me?"

She blinked, looking up into green eyes. He was all messy hair and thin, soft looking lips... throwing all care and caution to the wind, Astrid cracked. Kissed him. Hiccup froze for a second, then pulled back with shock written across his face. His mouth opened and closed several times before he formed words.

"What was _that_ for?"

"Curiosity."

Astrid watched thought flicker over his face. If he told anyone, she'd deny it. Instead, Hiccup leant in and kissed her. The frames of his glasses dug into her face, so Astrid reached up, pulling them off and placing them aside before his mouth caught hers again.

 _Gods,_ he could kiss. Hiccup slid his hand up around her neck, thumb stroking a tingling spot under her jaw as his tongue slipped between her lips. Astrid couldn't suppress a soft gasp, hoping the music hid it but Hiccup pulled away, eyeing her closely.

"Curiosity sated?"

"Not even close."

She had no clue where it was coming from, but Hiccup's kiss left her dizzy, heart pounding in her chest. It was hard to gauge his response, as Hiccup didn't seem inclined to _stop_ but he didn't look as flustered as Astrid felt. Instead, he stood, moving away and looking at Astrid like a tough science experiment.

"I... I don't understand."

"Neither do I."

Astrid followed him, seeking that heat from his mouth again and Hiccup obliged her, only to pull away _again._

"Take out your braid."

It felt like a test; was Astrid willing to concede anything here? She didn't hesitate, reaching to undo her hair ties until it was loose, free. Hiccup initiated this time, fingers burying hungrily in her hair and it sent violent tingles down her spine, left her weak in the knees. Breathless, she stumbled back and pulled him with her until her knees hit her bed.

Hiccup surprised her, hands curling under her ass and boosting Astrid to the bed, surveying her flushed face before shaking his head.

"This isn't real."

Astrid frowned, grabbed his hand - the nearest unprotected skin - and bit it. Hiccup recoiled, yelped.

"Ow!"

"See. Not a dream. Get down here would you?"

Despite his confusion and uncertainty, Hiccup had zero qualms or nerves when he was kissing Astrid stupid, her arms looping up around his neck. His hands went in different directions, one burying in her hair again and the other gripping her waist. The heat of his mouth became a frantic heat between her thighs, arousal overwriting disbelief at the one inspiring it.

 _"Touch me."_

Sex was the only time Astrid's mouth was shy, and her plea came out weak and strained. Hiccup responded anyway, fingers slipping beneath her t-shirt to skate over her stomach before finding the button of her shorts and popping it open deftly.

"Are you a virgin?"

Hiccup's voice was low, rougher usual and it made Astrid shiver. She shook her head, shuddering beneath his gaze as fingers crept between shorts and briefs, emerald orbs darkening when he found fabric wet with want. The fingers retreated, moving to yank her shorts down several inches before they returned to where Astrid ached to be touched.

"Quiet. The music isn't that loud."

He was awful sure of himself, but Astrid squirmed and nodded anyway, needing to satisfy this bizarre lust for this stupid geek still wearing a _tie_ as he stroked teasingly. Hiccup watched her, observing, calculating, testing as he varied pressure and speed against her swollen clit. Astrid couldn't quite understand why it turned her on more, as though she was an experiment. To be the centre of his attention, as though Astrid fascinated him.

Astrid was already reduced to biting her lip so hard she tasted blood, trying not to cry out as he found the pace to make her tremble, pressing firmer and smirking as Astrid fisted her bedsheets, arching her hips and bucking when he slowed.

Her thigh muscles tightened on his hand and Astrid covered her mouth with her hand, muffling her moans as Hiccup bloody Haddock sent her spiralling, left Astrid completely undone with only his fingers and those deep green eyes on her. Hiccup retreated as Astrid gasped and panted, fighting to regain control as cold realisation washed over her.

And yet...

Astrid _still_ wanted him. Hiccup was leant back on his knees watching her come down, visible strain against his inner thigh. Astrid pulled up her shorts, feeling exposed and vulnerable before she climbed over to him, hand on his belt.

"Nobody finds out."

Hiccup's face furrowed in thought, and for a beat or two Astrid expected him to actually turn her down. Then he nodded.

"Alright."

-HTTYD-

 **This ended up much longer than I expected. However, I wil find it pleasing to round off at five chapters, so it all worked out well.**


	36. Redecorate

**One of those "possibly prompted by real life events" ones... I had a giggle getting this one.**

-HTTYD-

It was official. Astrid owned too many things. Trying to pack for moving in with her boyfriend was massively stressful.

"Argh!"

Kicking over a pile of haphazardly folded t-shirts in frustration, she shoved the stack of boxes aside and grabbed some big black bin liners instead. She called Hiccup on the way to decimating her possessions.

"I hate packing!"

"And hello to you too milady. Do you want me to come over and help?"

He'd already offered, but Astrid turned him down.

"No! Because if you're here, well, I won't be getting anything done."

Hiccup chuckled lightly.

"Hey, that's your call. I'm all packed up, I was about to go start moving my boxes."

Of course _he_ was all packed up. Hiccup was organised and rarely owned anything he didn't use or wear regularly. It was a habit he picked up from his mom, who liked to travel and had mastered the art of travelling light. They both had a weakness for mementos and knick-knacks, but even those would only fill one box.

"Yeah, do that. I'll be done by tomorrow, but we'll have to make a detour to that charity place."

"What for?"

"I'm having a clear out."

Done complaining, Astrid hung up on him and resumed throwing things into sacks, books she'd never read and clothes she would never wear. How did she have so _many?_ Shirts and trousers and _dresses?_ Astrid couldn't remember wearing a dress once in the last two years. She was a skirt or shorts girl. An hour of brutal culling later, Astrid had three whole bags of clothes and a bag of other assorted nonsense to get rid of. With all that cleared out, packing was much easier.

Surrounded by the organised devastation of her personal belongings, Astrid curled up in her bed pleased with progress.

Next morning, she let out a steady stream of expletives on her way to the bathroom, stumbling around in the dark and tripping over boxes and bags. Her bathroom looked empty, only a nearly-gone bar of soap next to the sink and her toothbrush and toothpaste on the little shelf above it. Slightly more awake after making use of those, Astrid dressed in yesterdays clothes rather than open up a taped-up box or tied-up bag, then called Hiccup to say she was ready and waiting.

"That can mean whatever you want it to mean."

Laughing, Hiccup greeted his mother on the other end - his parents were taking care of his dog for a few days while they got moved in.

"I'll be by in half hour, just dropping off Toothless."

When Hiccup arrived, he did look a little surprised at the pile of things 'to go' versus the other pile 'to get rid of'.

"Wow, you weren't kidding."

"Yeah, I couldn't see the point in keeping so much crap I never use or wear or even look at. Let someone else get more use out of them."

He smiled, kissed Astrid's temple and she hummed happily. It was hard to be stressed and wound up when he was there making her feel all warm and gooey inside in that magical way he did.

"Alright then. We'll put your actual stuff in the back, then the stuff to be dropped off at the front. Make it easier to unload, yeah?"

Astrid nodded, nuzzling Hiccups chest and inhaling the smell of cinnamon and outside on his clothes.

"Did you save something from cremation?"

"Yeah. Mom will never stop trying, bless her."

She giggled, knowing how Valka was a complete and utter disaster in the kitchen but somehow she found the process soothing. So Hiccup stepped in whenever he caught her in the act, making the food fit for everyone _else_ to eat in most cases. Valka seemed quite resistant to getting sick from her own culinary... journey.

"Right. Let's get you moved out milady."

Hiccup couldn't stop beaming, showing his excitement for this next stage of their relationship where it wasn't a question of who's place that night, was it feasible for work and all the misplaced clothes and keys and shoes...

Their new place was closer to _both_ of their jobs, and would meld two peoples homes into one so they'd never accidentally leave an important work document at the others place. As they began shifting her boxes down, Hiccup had a noticeable spring in his step the entire way - even hauling a box of books that would have floored him a couple of years ago. Before he filled out into the lean, wiry creature before her, the one that could make Astrid _weak_ with only a playful smile.

"Right. Help the needy, then move you in with me. Good plan?"

"Yep."

The shelter place that distributed things to those in need practically fell over when Astrid walked in and dumped a massive stack of bags on their floor.

"Those three are clothes. Some girls, some guys, mostly unisex" Astrid shopped in every part of a clothes store, because otherwise she'd never own _pockets_ or something not in baby pink "and this is other... yeah. Have fun with that."

She left before they started gushing, eager to be shot of the excess and feeling lighter in herself for doing it as they got on with the actual moving trip. Hiccup chuckled as Astrid demanded they pull over for ice cream despite the early hour.

"It's hot. I am going to burn many calories. Let me have my frozen tasty treat."

"Go ahead. I'll just sit here with milkshake."

Happy, Astrid glared at the woman who tutted at her manners and continued inhaling frozen dairy at what Hiccup referred to as 'an alarming rate', though he had a fond smile on his face the entire time.

"Better?"

"Much. Ready to go?"

Hiccups parents had donated a bunch of furniture, knowing how most of hers had come with the rental. So it wasn't a real surprise to walk in to the new place and see a sofa amongst other things already in place - Astrid could just imagine Hiccup's dad carrying it in with one hand and cursing door frames for being too low for his huge height. The blanket and pillow surprised her a little though.

"Did you sleep out here?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to sleep in our new bed without you."

Oh, the adorable idiot. Astrid couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"That's... sweet."

Hiccup returned her smile, leant down to peck a kiss on her lips and left her there with a dorky grin while he went to get more boxes. Astrid glanced around, saw Hiccup had unpacked most but not all of his stuff - the walls were bare, because they'd agreed to decorate together and make it _theirs._ Once they got on with that, drawings and family photos would surely be taking their places.

"Didn't you have workout gear in your place?"

Boyfriend loaded with boxes appeared, quizzing Astrid as he noticed the lack of weights and resistance gear.

"Oh, yeah. I gave it to Heather, my dad offered to buy me new stuff as a moving gift and Heather's more into conditioning than me."

"Ah, cool. Well, you already picked out where you're putting your personal gym."

Astrid nodded, going out to haul some more stuff in. It already felt more like home just with Hiccups stuff and her stuff all under one roof. By the time they'd gotten everything that could be put away away, stopping only for speedy meals and a scramble for the instructions when Hiccup affixed the wrong bits to the wrong bits in the wardrobe... both were too exhausted to do more than collapse into bed that night for sleep. Keen as Astrid was to christen their new home? She didn't want to fall asleep half way through.

Next morning, they were up bright and early - they had to hit the DIY store and pick paint. Which they had totally not planned to do sooner and forgotten...

Armed with a ridiculous amount of colours, they separated to divide and conquer the two smallest rooms - Hiccup was sent to the bathroom with blues and greens, Astrid to what would be her gym once her dad delivered the goods with white and a deep red she liked. Being a mechanic, Hiccup already had overalls he could get dirty. Astrid ventured into the bedroom, and then she realised her problem.

She'd tossed out _all_ her clothes that she'd willingly get dirty. Nothing she still had was suitable for ruining with paint. Astrid wasn't exactly the type to go out and buy something _just_ to ruin it either. Pondering for a minute or two, she stripped off and decided the heatwave was good enough reason as any to paint a room in her undies.

They'd been picked out specially that morning; Hiccup's favourite on her. Simple, comfortable and silky, black with only a thin red stripe for decoration. For some reason, the combination drove Hiccup wild. So naturally, Astrid had it on in the eventuality an opportunity to celebrate the move arose. Now it would have to be her decorating outfit. It wasn't like they hadn't had to get... _messy_ incidents cleaned out of this particular set before.

Roller in hand, Astrid got on with the painting. The walls changed from the bland plaster to the rich red nice and quick, and Astrid made an executive decision to ask Hiccup's artistic hands to do the fiddly bits around the window frame. It was a nice window, glass frosted slightly to filter the sunlight as it came in. Astrid thought it had been someones study and so they wanted a sense of privacy in their work space. Which was lucky really, else Astrid would be giving passing strangers a show as she danced around the room in underwear armed with painting utensils.

Next came the ceiling, and Hiccup had gotten those clever rollers that filled with paint rather than constantly re-dip it in a tray balanced precariously on a ladder next to the precariously balanced human. Armed with the white, Astrid clambered up the ladder and sat rolling it along, unreasonably satisfied by the even distribution... that was what she got for dating Hiccup, he was into that sort of thing. Apparently the enjoyment had rubbed off on her, as Astrid admired neat straight strokes and no patchy missed bits.

"Shit!"

Hiccup swore loudly from the bathroom, prompting Astrid to put her roller down on the top step and hop off the ladder, heading toward the door.

"Babe! You ok?"

"Fine! Spilled paint. Don't worry!"

Astrid bit back laughter, heading back to what she was doing - she wasn't going to go in and get covered in his mess.

Well... his _painting_ mess anyway.

She reached up for the roller, intending to check it's fill level while she was on the ground. Paint spat at her when she pulled the cap off, barely missing her mouth and Astrid grimaced at the cold feeling on her skin as she replaced the cap, looking for something to wipe herself off with.

"It's a good job I know how to get paint out of stuff, but I figured you would want to see- oh. Uh. Wow."

Hiccup had somehow snuck up to the door, pushing it open and spying Astrid with white splatters on her cheek and chest while wearing not a whole lot of clothes, and what she _did_ have on was Hiccup's favourite thing to take off of her. She glanced him over, unable to help laughing this time as she saw the blue paint he had somehow splashed liberally across his thick mop of hair. Astrid glanced down, saw one thick drop of white that was running down her breast, tossed her boyfriend a wink as she scooped it up with her finger.

"Remind you of anything?"

Judging by his fixated stare, Astrid reckoned he either remembered or was completely bowled over by her look, leaving his brain a little slow on the uptake.

"Uh..."

Flicking the offending paint to the floor where it was caught by the dust sheet, Astrid beckoned Hiccup closer. He moved immediately, still staring as she wiped his face off on his overalls. They'd live. Ignorant of his paint splattered hands as they landed stickily on her waist, Hiccup kissed her hungrily, the smell of paint not dissuading either in the least.

She guessed they were moving the celebrations forward. Astrid didn't really mind. She'd need a shower now either way.

They went gracelessly down on the dust sheets, Hiccups mouth on her neck as her fingers fumbled with his overalls, trying to get the damned things off or at least out of her way. He was shirtless beneath them, probably owing to the heatwave outside. Personally, Astrid was quickly becoming sure the sun couldn't compare to the heatwave inside, not with searching fingers smudging drying paint on her chest as Hiccup groped her and bit playfully at her lips. Astrid squirmed under eager hands, humming happily when Hiccup kissed her properly again, feeling him smirk when she gasped as fingers dipped below her bra to swipe over a sensitive nipple.

"Why milady, I do believe you had intentions other than painting when you got dressed this morning."

Hiccup had a terrible habit of reducing her brain to mush and then trying to start a conversation. Astrid bit at his neck, dragging his attentions back to what was important. He shucked the overalls from his arms, allowing them to come down far enough that Astrid could reach for his boxers, delighting in the feel of him hard and ready. Hiccup tugged her briefs down, discarding the black silk in favour of shimmying down, tongue swiping over her clit and tasting the wetness that built there as his attentions fueled Astrid's arousal. Her hands reached for his hair, only realising just in time that said hair was full of paint and retracting her hands.

"Fuck me!"

The smug bastard didn't move except to push his tongue inside her, pushing Astrid further when he knew damn well Astrid hated being teased, bucking and twisting and demanding he stop with the bloody foreplay. Only when Hiccup couldn't wait any longer himself did he come back up for air, slim hips slotting between Astrid's trembling thighs and his hair ludicrously gelled by the blue paint, but she couldn't care less so long as he got a move on. Astrid sighed with relief as Hiccup slid inside her, filling her at last and gasping wetly against her neck.

She could definitely feel something wet under her back, but it faded into insignificance when Hiccup moved, his knees slipping on the dust sheets and pressing his weight down on her more firmly as he thrust. He'd denied himself a little too long in favour of winding Astrid up, so Hiccups rhythm was sharp and purposeful, less leisurely enjoying the other and more pushing for blistering heat. Astrid felt her back arch as he hit her _just_ right,paint that had begun to dry on heated skin cracking as she stretched.

Astrid knew she'd never hear the end of it, but his relentless teasing had done the trick to leave her tightly wound, Hiccup's quick thrusts pushing her to the edge almost embarrassingly fast as her fingers clutched his sweaty back, legs tangling in his crumpled overalls that were twisted just below his hips; Hiccup hadn't bothered undressing either of them more than absolutely necessary. Tacky liquid stuck to her arm when one hand fisted in the sheet below her, the moisture on his skin stopping Astrid finding enough purchase on his back to grip as her body tightened, knees pressing in against his narrow hips before she shuddered through the rush of pleasure.

Hiccup kept going, holding Astrid on that edge until it was almost painful before he finally came with low, breathless pants against her neck. He slumped atop her with a strained laugh, eventually rolling on to his back and grimacing as he presumably landed in paint.

"So, not that I'm complaining or anything" his voice sounded better all gravelled and breathy after sex, Astrid decided "but why exactly where you painting in your underwear?"

"My clear out was too thorough! I tossed out anything I would have considered getting dirty, and it's hot out. So... fuck it, naked decorating. Your reaction was a **brilliant** bonus though."

He chuckled, shifting and pulling at his overalls until they sat above his waist again - she presumed so he'd not trip over them when he got up, though the mess they'd made of themselves really rendered 'decorating clothes' irrelevant now. Astrid giggled as he sat up, prompting Hiccup to twist as though he could see his own back.

"Is it bad?"

"I'm laughing at your hair. The paint's all dry and its sticking up all over the place."

Hiccup grimaced as he touched the now rather crunchy mess, shaking his head as he stood up.

"I better go clean this out before it has time to do serious damage."

"And I had better finish the ceiling. Then we have a lot more rooms to do" Hiccup raised an eyebrow at Astrid as she went hunting for her underwear "and _that_ can mean whatever you want it to mean."

-HTTYD-

 **It has finally cooled down by me so I no longer feel like I'm dying. I know summer will come back to get me but I'll enjoy the drop while it lasts!**


	37. Hope-smut

_**Long**_ **overdue, I know! But I didn't forget this.**

 **For those of you who haven't read it, this is a smut chapter to follow on from a T-rated story I wrote, called _Hope._ It was about a homeless Hiccup meeting a homeless Astrid.**

-HTTYD-

Astrid looked around the living room, staring at it like she couldn't quite believe it was real. Hiccup could relate, really. It was amazing to think it, after so long on the streets, then knocking about in various emergency housing places for months. It had been difficult on their relationship - the only places that tended to allow mixed rooming were family places, and since they didn't have kids, Hiccup and Astrid didn't qualify. But after everything they had gone through before that? The two were willing to take it slow, and work through the difficulties.

Hiccup had a job now, fixing computers at a school. He'd managed to keep his criminal record clean, although Hiccup knew that was by luck for not getting caught. Astrid had just started work herself, waitressing in a cafe but it meant they could afford their own place. It wasn't exactly tough to move in - neither owned much. Charities gave them some second hand furniture, and a scheme got them clothes for interviews. A course in their emergency shelter taught them basic money management, and now...

Here they were.

"We made it."

"Yeah. Yeah we did."

He slid his arms around Astrid's waist, felt her lean in to him.

"Worth the last six months barely seeing each other?"

"Yeah. Not that that didn't _suck._ But... hey, we made it Hiccup. And I'll never be able to thank you enough for never letting me give up. I really don't think I'd have lasted without you and your funny hat and dorky smiles."

Hiccup kissed her temple, squeezed her gently.

"I just reminded you you were strong. I didn't add anything. Just brought it out. Now, shall we sit and do the budget thing first off? I only have two days off work to move in."

Astrid nodded, fetching drinks - a novelty, to own their own mugs. Cheap, basics range and standard white, but what did that matter? Everything within those four walls was _theirs_ and theirs alone. Hiccup pulled out the sheet with the list of things they had to pay for, in order of importance. His monthly salary was higher than Astrid's, but it was based on her contracts minimum shift hours. Already, her boss was realising Astrid was an asset and a hard worker, and talking about increasing those hours.

"I'm gonna write to Ruff and Tuff tomorrow, let them know we have a real address now. But today? Today is just for us."

His girlfriend nodded, beaming. Regular showers and access to proper hair care products meant Astrid's blonde hair was now longer, soft and silky and golden twirled into an intricate braid. They made up their bed, brand new bed covers they had picked out together while waiting for their rental application to go through. Hiccup reckoned the people at the shop must have thought they were crazy, being so excited about picking up all the basics of a home, the things most people already had and took for granted.

"I still can't believe this happened for us."

"I can't believe you're still putting up with me."

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"I told you, you're my lucky charm."

"Yes, yes you did. I still think the cold had frozen your brain. It's practically summer now so that will wear off."

She rolled her eyes again, then flopped on to the bed and began waving her arms and legs like she was making a snow angel.

"Mine! All mine! I guess I'll let you share though."

"Oh, so kind."

Astrid giggled, reaching for him. Hiccup tumbled down to join her, found himself with an armful of cute blonde girlfriend.

"When you go out tomorrow to mail your letter, will you pick up a better lock? I'm sure we can kick some burglars ass but I'd like to hear that satisfying _clunk!_ again after using padlocks and deadbolts in some of those sketchy shelters."

"Of course milady."

Hiccup would do anything to help Astrid feel more at home.

"You should get a frame too. For that picture of your family."

He hadn't even thought of that. Hiccup had carried it around for so long, it being the only thing he truly clung on to through the almost two-years he had spent living rough or between shelters. It would be weird for it to just be... waiting for him. In his home.

"That's a good idea. We should get up and finish setting up, sleep properly in our shiny new home."

They had only simple stuff - a small TV barely past the black-and-white era, pop up canvas wardrobes that they didn't have much to put in. Stacked plastic drawers rather than sturdy wooden ones. But Astrid had - against Hiccups protests - bought him some art supplies, just cheap acrylic paints and sketching pencils, a couple of nicer paper booklets. It had been so long since he drew properly, and so he asked Astrid to perch on their shabby chic sofa and pose for him once they finished putting the place together.

"Should I take off my clothes all Titanic style?"

Hiccup blinked. Despite their six month long relationship, the two hadn't been physical beyond kissing and cuddling. Partly because of their living situations, undoubtedly, but also probably down to the fact their lives had been in a transient, fleeting state for so long that they wanted to wait, to feel stable. Other than showing each other their scars in the hospital that day, they'd never really even seen much uncovered skin. So Astrid's offer - while playful and joking - threw him for a loop.

"N-no, thats ok. I want to draw your face. I warn you, my art skills are pretty rusty."

Astrid simply smiled serenely, stretched out on the sofa comfortably.

"It's not just about the art, it's about the artist. I'll like it no matter what because _you_ drew it."

"Ok. Here goes."

His hands resisted at first, but soon the old instincts came out as he sketched cheeks that had begun to fill out again, bright blue eyes that had captivated him from day one. Small, perfectly pouty pink lips that enchanted him with their smiles. Blonde hair that fell into her face just so, and that adorable little nose she had. Gods, she was gorgeous. The picture couldn't possibly compare, could never do her justice.

"Here."

Unused muscles ached slightly, but Hiccup didn't think the drawing was terrible. Not a patch on the real thing, obviously, but Astrid seemed enthralled with it.

"Wow. You're amazing!"

"Thanks. I should improve with some practice."

"Wait, you're better than this?"

Hiccup shrugged.

"My mom taught me art. I lost the knack for a while, but... I guess you inspired me."

Astrid got up, crossing over and perching on his knee instead with a soft smile, brushing her fingers over his hair.

"They would be so proud of you. Despite everything you've been through, you're such a good man. If anything, you inspire me. To be a better person, to not let bad stuff break me."

Hiccup leant in to her tender touch, slid an arm around her waist.

"Told you, you were already strong. I didn't change you."

Astrid kissed his jaw, nuzzling his temple.

"Shut up and take the compliment."

"Yes boss."

Her eyes brightened as she grinned.

"Boss? Really?"

"Well, you boss me around. I obey. I guess that makes you the boss."

Astrid giggled some more, cuddled him tight. He could smell the soap on her skin from that mornings shower, the last they'd take in shelters. Now they had their own bathroom. Even their own washing machine.

"That works for me babe. Come on, I wanna show you something I got earlier."

Curious, Hiccup followed her to the bedroom, saw the bag with a pharmacy logo on from when she'd gone to pick up tampons and painkillers - the painkillers a luxury she had gone without for a while, as it was an expense she didn't dare waste on.

"You bought me tampons?"

"Well you can try and use them but I'll think you'll struggle. No, I got something else while I was in there. For... celebrating. If you're up to it."

Astrid tossed something at him, which he managed to catch and look at properly.

"Condoms? Oh. _Oh._ You mean..."

"Only if you want to babe, I'm not trying to pressure you. Just... letting you know it's on the table."

Hiccup nodded, still a little stunned in all honesty.

"Thanks. I uh... it would feel a little orchestrated if we just hopped into bed right now. I guess I'm hoping it'll happen a bit more naturally?"

"Hey, that is fine with me. But I will order you to get your cute butt over here and cuddle me."

Hiccup tossed the box back in the bag, then crawled on to the bed and held his arms open to Astrid. She curled happily within them, all but purring when Hiccup carded fingers through the hair not tied up in a braid. She was so sweet and affectionate, but Hiccup knew it belied a hidden fierce Valkyrie, tough and independent.

"So, what shall we do for dinner?"

"Whatever we can make that's quick but not too heavy. That pasta thing they made me last night at the shelter for a goodbye dinner was _so_ heavy it knocked me out cold."

"Your wish is my command. No heavy carbs."

After a slightly early dinner, they watched crap TV and just enjoyed being safe and secure together, because they could. Because Astrid was right.

They made it.

Later that evening, they retired to bed. _Their_ bed. After brushing their teeth in _their_ bathroom. In _their_ tiny little one bed flat that was like a grand palace to people who'd had nothing but the clothes on their back and a backpack to their names barely six months before. Hel, pyjamas were still something of a freshly novel experience. Astrid looked utterly adorable in her unicorn-patterned t-shirt and bottoms, brushing her hair free of its braid before they got into bed. Hiccup's were just plain blue cotton, but they were comfortable and kept him warm. That was all that really mattered to him.

Astrid slid under the covers next to him, burrowing in to Hiccup's side as she so enjoyed - as did he - and humming happily. They shuffled closer, wrapping arms around one another as Astrid wriggled upward, seeking Hiccup's mouth to cover with her own. He happily indulged her, tasting toothpaste as her lips fluttered lightly across his, sweet little pecks until they were both giggling. She was so _cute_ , it made his belly flutter pleasantly.

"Still feels so... surreal."

"I know. We'll get used to it. Together."

She nodded, smiling softly, slipping a hand up his pyjama top to tickle at his belly. Hiccup squirmed, uncontrollable giggles being forced from his mouth as he tried to clutch fingers that were now on a mission.

"A-A-Astrid! S-s-sto- stop!"

"Who knew you were so ticklish!"

Hiccup managed to get hold of her wrists, fending off the assault that left him breathless with laughter. Astrid pouted at being stopped, cheeks flushed pink and smile wide. He let her go and thankfully her arms moved up, looping around his neck instead. Nobody had touched his scars in _years_ , not since doctors confirmed him healed. Astrid had done it without a second thought, and Hiccup hadn't even realised until she stopped that she'd done it. She kissed him again, wriggling closer still until their bodies met at every point of contact.

Including one that surprised him entirely. Astrid raised an eyebrow, peering downwards before looking back up at his face.

"This natural enough for you?"

Swallowing thickly, Hiccup nodded. He was immediately disappointed when Astrid got out of bed, but it was quickly apparent she was only going to retrieve the box of condoms from the other end of the room before making her way back to him.

"Is... is this your first time?"

Astrid whispered the question against his jaw, neither yet making a move to undress the other.

"No. But it's been so long it may as well be. You?"

"Same here."

Hiccup let her take off his top first, wanting to show Astrid they didn't need to hide their scars from each other. She'd seen his in the hospital, when they were raised and swollen with the bruising from his getting beaten up. Other than that, they'd mostly been hidden by clothes the entire time the two had been dating. She stroked the bare skin of his chest - slightly less scrawny and bony than it had been when they first met, thanks to regular meals and less miles of wandering the streets. Hiccup hummed under soft touches, smiled encouragingly when Astrid looked at his face. She took his hands, breath a little shallow for a second as she guided them to her own waist.

"Hey, if you're not ready, don't rush yourself."

"I am. I just... I don't look at them myself a lot."

Hiccup raised her t-shirt with measured gentleness, careful not to touch her scars too much at first and becoming quite distracted when he discovered Astrid wasn't wearing anything beneath her top. She crossed her arms over her chest, self-conscious.

"They used to be bigger before... you know."

Before she became homeless and lost a lot of weight, Hiccup knew what she meant. But it didn't matter to him, discarding her top and pulling Astrid against him, scarred skin to scarred skin that covered two scarred souls, ones the other sought to heal.

"I think you're perfect."

They kissed just like that for a while, hesitant fingers slowly moving down to explore each others torso and Astrid smirked against his mouth when she drew a gasp from Hiccup as her short nails scraped lightly over his back.

"Sensitive?"

"Uh-huh. Didn't know I was, to be honest."

Eager as he was, Hiccup didn't go straight for her chest lest he make Astrid hyper-aware of what she saw as drawbacks. Instead, he stroked gently over her aged scars, felt her shiver against him before melting into him.

"Feels... kinda nice."

Hiccup smiled, continued with his slow touches. The skin was noticeably thicker, a little pitted and stretched in places but it was relatively smooth under Hiccups fingers when he ran his hand down Astrid's back. Beginning to relax with a little patience and tenderness, Astrid wriggled closer and kissed him again, arching her back to lean into his touch and making soft sounds in the back of her throat that were already on their way to driving him crazy. Her next bold move was to go for Hiccup's waistband, and now it was his turn to feel a little self-conscious. His scars were much worse on the bottom half than the top.

Still, he'd shown them to Astrid before, and she'd entrusted him to see and touch hers. Hiccup could do the same for her. As his bottoms came down, her hand brushed his erection and he caught her playful smirk when he made a sort of strangled moan; there was precious little privacy in the last shelter Hiccup had been in. It had been a while since he got to relieve any tension... he was a little sensitive. Astrid wrapped her hand around the tented fabric, watching his face keenly for response as Hiccup bucked, seeking more of her warm grip. When she made to take off his boxers, Hiccup reached down.

"Let me."

He wanted to ease his waistband down carefully, not that he minded Astrid's eagerness to undress him even presented with his scars and scrawny frame. She mapped his naked body slowly, purposefully, tickling at the back of his knee to watch him yelp and squirm again with a giggle. Hiccup shifted under scrutiny when she eyed his cock so closely, hand stroking and watching the way the skin moved, leaning to lick at the precum that beaded on his tip. Hiccup made some rather undignified sounds when that happened. She looked half-seduction, half-innocence with her bare chest and those unicorn-covered bottoms, leaning down to play with his swollen cock at her leisure while Hiccup did his best not to just spontaneously combust.

Rather suddenly, Astrid was leaning up and pushing down her own pyjamas, leaving her bare as he was once they were kicked away. They just looked at each other for a moment, taking it all in before Astrid crawled back up the bed, naked bodies pressing along each other in a long, hot line of skin. Hiccup took his turn to explore her now, kissing at her bare shoulder, nuzzling her chest and holding eye contact so she'd see his desire was completely genuine as Hiccup lavished attention on her breasts.

Shyness soon faded as Astrid let herself feel good, carding fingers through his hair as Hiccup tongued her nipple, sucked it gently into his mouth, having fantasised about these moments between them more than he'd care to admit. Her stomach no longer curved inwardly like it had when she displayed her scars the first time, now soft and filled out when Hiccup kissed at it, nudging Astrid's quivering thighs apart and resting between them. Astrid looked away, not quite able to watch him appraise her so intimately while Hiccup explored delicate tissue that was slick and shiny with arousal. He used his fingers at first, but the scent of her drew his mouth, tongue eager to taste.

"Oh gods... Hi-iiicup!"

Astrid twitched every time his tongue swiped over her swollen clit, firm little nub begging for more and Astrid's responses were incredible, fingers tightening in his hair and flexing against his scalp as she let out the most erotic sounds Hiccup had ever heard in his life. He was out of practice, tongue already starting to ache but he dared not stop lest Astrid stop her writhing, moaning and cursing.

"Oh _fuck..._ "

Those last words were a strained, breathy utterance before Astrid shuddered all over, going lax after a minute or so with a deep, satisfied sigh as he watched.

"Are you ok?"

"I am awesome. C'mere."

Hiccup wiped his mouth on his hand, crawling up the bed to where Astrid was making grab-hand motions. mewling happily when Hiccup was in range to cuddle. She nuzzled into his chest, then began searching the bed for where the condom box had ended up, pressing it against his chest and Hiccup hissed at cold cardboard on his flushed, warm chest.

"Are you sure?"

"More than."

His hands shook slightly as Hiccup rolled the latex on, but he was pretty sure it was on right. Astrid ran her hand over his sheathed cock, gently encouraging him closer to her until Hiccup's tip was pressed against Astrid, straining to be inside her. His girlfriend wiggled invitingly, holding Hiccup's eye as he inched himself inside her. As they came flush, Hiccup was already convinced he'd died and gone to Valhalla. Astrid didn't help his fragile self-control any, letting out those sinful little gasps from low in her throat as the soft and hot and wet of her threatened to blank his mind completely.

"Move babe, it's ok."

Hiccup stumbled and stuttered in his first clumsy attempts at thrusting, but as they had when he was drawing her earlier, instincts stepped in to remind Hiccup how to move eventually. Astrid quickly learned how to move with him, the steady rocking and pressing of bodies, of the two twining tighter together and sharing a connection forged by sharing some of the darkest times in their lives... it was too much and not enough all at the same time. Hiccup nudged Astrid's knees up, allowing him to slide a little deeper. Astrid's eyes went wide at the new sensation, her muscles squeezing his shaft and moans burning against his ears enough to drive Hiccup completely, utterly mad.

It was an insanity he would happily choose, burying his face against Astrid's neck as his hips moved quicker, dangerously close to falling apart with every thrust. Astrid stroked over his back, cradling him tightly and fuelling the heat in his belly as she cried out, snaking a hand between their stomachs to press against her clit. The visual was too much, her head rolling back, eyes closed and lips parted on a near-silent moan; that was it for Hiccup, he couldn't hold back any longer. His hips pushed as deep as he could, staying buried tightly inside Astrid as his body almost convulsed with violent, jerky movements.

Astrid wasn't to be outdone, her own body shaking, muscles clenching and spasming around his hypersensitive cock, almost turning pleasure into pain before they both slowed to a still, panting slightly but sharing breathless smiles and sticky sweat as they kissed. Loathe to move, Hiccup pulled out before he lost the condom, moving only briefly to dispose of it before he and Astrid were snuggling beneath the covers, too satisfied and comfortable to consider putting their pyjamas back on.

Planting herself quite comfortably against his chest with his arm around her shoulders, Astrid left her hand resting over his heart as she got settled to go to sleep. Just as she was drifting off, Hiccup heard the unmistakable sound of a low, soft voice.

"Love you..."

Hiccup would have answered, but Astrid was already asleep. He smiled to himself, resolved to tell her in the morning as he too got settled in for the night. It could wait until then. She'd still be there tomorrow. In their home.

-HTTYD-

 **Ah! At last! You guys got your smut. Hope (hehe geddit) it's not a disappointment.**


	38. Geek finale

**There was some unpleasantness with an entitled little shit in the reviews who will probably turn up to bitch some more, and it did put me off writing this a little.**

 **But then I thought to myself "Self, there are lots of people who aren't bratty, tantruming idiots reading and reviewing this. Let's write for them."**

 **After this, Geek is officially over! I know I keep saying that, but I do mean it this time. I was happier with Geek when it was a one shot to be honest. I don't think any of the subsequent chapters turned out half as good as the original did - and that was by accident, I was trying to take a pot-shot at stereotypes. So, while I know some want more, I'll be glad when this is over.**

 **Onwards... or should that be... Promwards?**

 **(I couldn't resist)**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup glared at his slightly blurry reflection, wondering how it was possible he wore a tie every single day and yet could not work the one he was trying to put on now. His mother heard him swearing, came in to scold his language and saw him struggling.

"Come here son, let me."

Hiccup relinquished his tie, hands still shaking with nerves as his mother fixed him up.

"What's on your mind Hiccup?"

"Just... I feel like Astrid is doing this more for me than her. I don't care about what anyone else thinks of me..."

"But you care what people think of her?"

He nodded, frowning.

"I'm a geek. I accept that, I'd rather care about my grades than social standing. But Astrid, she _earned_ all that working her ass off at sport, and she's so smart and fierce. I don't need her to prove anything to me."

Valka patted his shoulders, brushing imaginary dust off of Hiccup's suit.

"Maybe she's not trying to prove anything. Maybe she just wants to take her boyfriend to prom with her. It doesn't have to be about _what_ you are son, Astrid likes you for _who_ you are. Now, she's probably waiting very patiently for you to go and get her."

He chuckled.

"It's Astrid, she's not waiting patiently. She'll be tapping her foot impatiently and preparing to yell at me for being late."

Picking up his glasses, Hiccup cursed his poor sight as five years dropped off his face with the thick rimmed spectacles in place. Blinking as the world cleared, he carefully picked up the little box on his desk and watched his mother smile at him.

"Oh, you look so handsome!"

"Come on Val, ye can do the 'my baby is growing up!' thing when he's on his way. There's a lady waiting for 'im."

"Yes, yes, quite right."

Chuckling at his parents, Hiccup headed down the stairs with them in tow, fairly certain this was about to cause the biggest scandal of his relatively quiet, peaceful social life. It wasn't unknown that he and Astrid had been hooking up, though since neither had spoken about it Hiccup could only assume it initially started as idle gossip and something confirmed it; possibly one of the girls on the cheerleading team, as Hiccup knew Astrid _had_ told Heather.

Well, about the sex. The relationship... not so much. But Hiccup wouldn't complain; he'd only wanted clarity from Astrid. He had it. His parents knew and liked her. Hiccup wasn't exactly seeking anyone else's approval. Maybe Astrid's parents, who may start questioning how often they'd sent Hiccup to Astrid's room willingly over the past months...

Actually, Hiccup wasn't even sure they knew it was him taking Astrid to prom. He'd find out soon. After letting his mother take a few photos, his dad helped him escape to his transport, waiting patiently to take him to his date. His heart rate climbed with every passing mile, eventually recognising the building he had spent a considerable amount of time in, tutoring his now-girlfriend to some astounding exam results - not that they had them yet, but Hiccup was confident in Astrid. She was already intelligent, just needed a little guidance and patience to bring it to the fore.

"This the place mate?"

"Yeah. I'll uh, just go get her."

"I'll be waiting."

It would be quite awkward if he wasn't, really. The driver politely opened Hiccup's door for him, then stood next to his car waiting as Hiccup gripped his little box and headed up to knock the door. He'd been here over a hundred times. Why was he nervous now?

"Astrid! Your mystery man is he- Henry!"

"Evening Mrs Hofferson. I'm here to collect Astrid."

"You? Well! You had better come in then."

Yep, she was definitely surprised. Hiccup stepped in to where Mr Hofferson had clearly been lying in wait to give Astrid's prom date a stern talking to, and he was visibly equally dumbfounded by the appearance of their daughters tutor.

"Henry? _You're_ Astrid's... really?"

"Yes dad, really!"

Despite her getting to see him in his suit, Astrid's prom dress had been strictly off limits to Hiccup. Which he thought was a touch unfair. On the other hand, when Astrid began descending the stairs, Hiccup couldn't have cared less about fair. Her dress was a rich shade of blue that made her eyes pop even more, enhanced by little golden detailing that set her hair off beautifully. It was knee-length, sleeveless, showing off tanned, lightly freckled skin Hiccup had mapped with his hands and mouth dozens of times now.

 _"Wow."_

Astrid winked, finally reaching the bottom step, which put her about eye level with him despite being shorter.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

Hiccup could only nod, a little speechless at that moment. Astrid gestured to the box he was holding, which reminded Hiccup of its existence.

"This is for you. You don't have to wear it if you hate it."

Bemused, Astrid opened the box to find the corsage bracelet Hiccup had to ask his mom to teach him to make. Astrid smiled, then held it back out to him.

"Do you hate it?"

"Not at all. But you're meant to put it on me."

Right. Of course he was. His hand shook slightly as he slipped it over her slender wrist. Astrid offered him a sweet smile, looking not the slightest bit concerned about what they were about to do, barely even seeming to notice her parents standing there awaiting an explanation.

"How long has Henry been your prom date?"

"About as long as he's been my boyfriend, but I didn't tell you cus I knew you'd stalk our tutor sessions and I'd get nothing done."

Even answering her parents, Astrid didn't take her eyes off him. Hiccup was still adjusting to the way she looked at him now; her lust and desire he could (mostly) handle, but the warm, soft emotions on her face were still new and almost scary.

"Astrid-"

"We need to get going, we have an entire school to shock, stun and amaze."

"So, nobody else knows about you two?"

Astrid shook her head, turned to her parents with a grin.

"Nobody except Hiccup's parents. It'll be so fun to see the shock on all their faces. Ready to go babe?"

Hiccup nodded, felt Astrid lace her fingers through his.

"Be home by ten!"

"Dad, it doesn't finish until ten _thirty."_

"Henry is a nice boy, he'll bring her straight home."

He nodded avidly under scrutiny. Astrid looked a tiny bit unimpressed.

"Yes ma'am, sir."

First, they had to pose for a photo together, and Astrid a couple more alone. They headed out to the car at last, driver watching Hiccup help Astrid in and giving him that look his dad often gave him since finding out he had a girlfriend - the "good job mate" look.

"Don't the popular kids tend to turn up to these sorts of things all together?"

Astrid nodded, still holding his hand.

"Yeah, but I adamantly refused to be in the limo with Scott weeks ago, and since his dad paid for it, it wasn't fair to expect him not to go. Plus it meant seeing my parents look so shocked when you came to get me, rather than meeting you there. But if I weren't going with you, me and Heather would have gone together."

Hiccup smiled, but it was a little tight on his face. Astrid noticed, watching him take his glasses off to rub on his jacket sleeve. They weren't dirty, but the familiar action was supposed to calm him.

"Babe? What's wrong?"

"Just... are you sure about this?"

In lieu of an actual verbal response, Astrid gripped the tie that had given him so much trouble earlier, used it to pull Hiccup closer until she could kiss him. It was no soft peck either, more a completely brain-melting thing that left Hiccup ever so slightly dizzy.

"I'm sure. Now, if you ask me that again, I will smack you for suggesting I am incapable of making my own decisions."

Hiccup shut up; he hadn't considered that implication of his incessant questions - Astrid had had plenty of time to rethink the decision, and not once had she even _suggested_ changing the plan. So really, he was worrying for nothing. Astrid knew what she wanted. So instead, he focused on looking at how lovely she was, all smiles and sweetness now he wasn't arguing with her.

The school appeared too quickly for Hiccup's liking. He wasn't done looking at Astrid, and outside the car were people who might be horrid to Astrid because she was mad enough to like him. By contrast. Astrid was completely at ease, taking his hand as they got out of the vehicle and pulling him close where nobody was around to see.

"It's gonna be ok babe. I don't care how bad peoples reactions are, I'm showing you off in that damn fine suit."

Bemused, Hiccup could only nod, slide his arms around Astrid and hold her close in turn. She sniffed him, hummed happily at the scent of his aftershave.

"My favourite."

"Obviously. Ready?"

"Ready."

Drawing in a deep breath, Hiccup felt Astrid squeeze his hand as they headed in, prom tickets in hand. Even the bored teacher chaperoning the ticket table looked surprised at the two of them, but waved them toward the door where disco lights and thumping music could be detected. Astrid stepped forward, sure and confident. Hiccup followed her lead, deciding it wasn't worth worrying if _she_ wanted him there, if she was proud enough to display him.

Nobody initially noticed them as they first walked in, the party still working it's way up to full swing but once one person spotted Hiccup on Astrid's arm, they nudged a friend who nudged a friend until most of the room had fallen silent, leaving only the music to fill the quiet. Even so, the whispers carried across the room like buzzing insects, stares keenly felt under bright lights. The sound of something smashing made several people turn toward the impact.

 _Heather._

Hiccup looked to Astrid, who seemed to be silently communicating with her stunned best friend across the room. Heads swiveled back to them again, whispers breaking out anew. Finally, Scott Jorgenson approached them. Hiccup wondered how many people actually knew that he and the sports star were related - their dads were brothers, though not exactly close.

"Whoa Hofferson, what happened? Lose a bet? Desperation? Hel, I'd have dropped my date for you if you asked nicely."

It was more annoying that Scott spoke like Hiccup _wasn't there,_ rather than in his usual "all the ladies want me they just play hard to get" swagger. Astrid rolled her eyes, turned to Hiccup and he knew what she wanted, leant down and felt her arms around his neck as they kissed. The rest of the world melted away for a precious few seconds, music little more than white noise and the staring crowd fading into oblivion. Astrid pulled away too soon for his liking, but she did peck a sweet kiss on his lips after before she turned back to Scott, who was gazing vacantly like he'd been knocked out and just not realised yet.

"Are you guys gonna stare all night? I mean I know we look good but it's getting a little creepy."

Suddenly everyone had other things to look at, averting their eyes from the couple but definitely continuing to mutter amongst themselves about them. Astrid grinned at her victory, only to take on a more serious expression when Heather approached them. Hiccup attempted to let the girls have their moment, but Astrid held fast to his hand.

"What is this? Are you two... dating?"

"Yeah."

Hiccup felt very uncomfortable with the betrayed look on Heather's face.

"And you didn't tell me? Why?"

"Because... you would have told Dagur. And Dagur would have probably threatened to beat Hiccup up, and then people would have found out and I wouldn't have gotten to stick it to three hundred people that they don't know a _damn_ thing about me."

Heather blinked, surprised. She looked at Hiccup, actually giving him the up-and-down once over. He wanted to squirm uncomfortably under her scrutiny.

"I guess he cleans up pretty good. But you owe me some _serious_ details when prom is over."

"You got it. We good babe?"

Her friend nodded, hugged Astrid tight and smiled.

"Damn girl, you don't look so bad yourself."

"Says you! I told you silver was your colour."

Heather beamed, twirling in the slim-fitting dress that flowed down her slender frame and hugged the slight curve of her waist well.

"I better go tend to my date, but I'll come find you later yeah?"

"Sounds good."

Heather gave Hiccup a friendly nod, then grinned at Astrid before leaving to go find whoever it was she came with; Hiccup wasn't sure Astrid had ever actually told him who she'd brought. It wasn't Scott, who appeared to be trying to reassure Ruff Thorston that he'd not meant he would ditch her for Astrid by the looks of his placating face and her irritation.

"What exactly did Heather mean by serious details?"

"Oh, you know. How good the sex is. If you're a good boyfriend. How long we've been dating. How big your cock is. The usual."

Hiccup baulked; that sounded awfully personal.

"And I don't get a say in whether or not Heather finds this out?"

Astrid rubbed her chin, thinking.

"If it _really_ bothers you, then I will limit what she hears. But it's a best friend thing, we share this sort of stuff. Only between us. Heather wouldn't tell anyone else what I told her. Now come dance with me."

Hiccup didn't get much time to think before Astrid was leading him to the dancing area, paying everyone else zero mind as she hugged herself to him snugly with her arms around his waist. He wrapped his around her shoulders, content despite the song not being quite right for this kind of dance. It was more about the person than what was playing.

They stayed like that for a while, and people stared and whispered and Hiccup distinctly heard people say he was punching above his weight. And he realised he really didn't care. Astrid was happy, melted against his chest and occasionally looking up at him with those heart-stopping smiles and warm, soft eyes. Plus, there was no denying Astrid was out of his league. Hel, out of his world. But there she was, with him and sticking it in everyone's faces. _Proudly._

What did it matter anyway? They'd finished their exams, had only a scant few things left to do with the school at all before college beckoned and adult life edged closer.

"I don't mind what you tell Heather."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But _just_ her. I don't want my measurements distributed throughout the school."

Astrid smiled.

"That is totally fair. Drink?"

"Drink."

They grabbed beverages, perched at a table and were joined by Heather before anyone could swoop in to ambush Astrid about bringing the number one nerd. The girls chatted and Hiccup silently observed, taking the unique opportunity to people watch in such an environment. Several people were visibly drunk, several more in questionable states of sobriety. He could see people who weren't happy with who they brought along, people pining after anothers dance partner. He could see Scott cramming food into his mouth; Ruff was doing the same.

"You got it."

"You're the best Heather."

"Hey, like I said. Serious deets."

Hiccup picked up the tail end of Astrid and Heather talking, confused as Heather jumped up and headed over to the food table, performing a very convincing stumble and fall that sent half the drinks table crashing to the floor - including the probably spiked punch bowl. Astrid grabbed his hand as everyone rushed to the chaos, hauling him from the room while nobody was looking.

The hallways were empty, half-lit, a little eerie. Astrid glanced around, then led him along a couple of corridors. Hiccup assumed she had a destination in mind, following curiously as she charged ahead. They came to a stop outside a very distinctive door, with _Headmistress_ stamped across the plaque. He raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend as she tried the door, letting out a satisfied sound as it clicked open.

"What in the name of Odin are you doing?"

"Taking what is probably the only chance we get for this."

He had a pretty good idea what 'this' meant, but Hiccup was half-expecting to be wrong until Astrid peered in, nodded and yanked him inside. It was dark, lit only by the street lamps nearby and casting them both into a strange set of shadows. She hopped up on the desk, beckoned Hiccup to her and he obeyed immediately.

"You are officially mad."

Astrid beamed.

"Yep. But since we're not spending the night together, I had to improvise. And this is like, mission impossible level room to fuck in generally. So hush and kiss me."

Well, Hiccup wasn't about to argue. Astrid tipped her head up, knowing he'd meet her in the practiced way they had, mouths sliding over each other with an innate knowledge of how the other liked to be kissed. Her fingers wound into his hair, held Hiccup in place until she was satisfied by his needy gasps. Then those mischievous hands were at his waist, already fumbling to get his bottoms open. She twisted around, then looked back to Hiccup.

"Sit in her chair."

"What?"

"Come on, you love the teacher thing."

Hiccup complied, watched as Astrid knelt down between his legs, shuffling closer to nuzzle at his cock through his boxers and smirk as he twitched. Her hands worked to free his erection quickly, barely free of its confines before her mouth was on him. Hiccup cradled her head gently in his hands, not pushing or even guiding, simply enjoying the way her hair felt under his fingers as her head bobbed, tongue stroking his cock wetly. Even in the limited light, her eyes sparkled with playful lust when she looked up at him, humming to make him shake with the pleasant sensations inspired.

"On the desk."

His voice was roughened by the denial of climax - his choice - and Astrid shivered slightly as she climbed up on the desk, watching with wide eyes and parted lips as he knelt instead, reaching beneath her dress to divest Astrid of her underwear. The fabric was already damp, the miracle at work of how Astrid got aroused by going down on him. He shared that particular enjoyment, knowing his cock would grow ever more urgent when he got his mouth on her.

"Hold these."

He handed Astrid his glasses, not needing them this close up for once and not wanting the plastic frames to dig into Astrid's tender skin. She took them, parted her legs the instant he touched her inner thighs, already breathing a little shallow in anticipation. Hiccup didn't tease her; they didn't have that kind of time. His tongue traced spots he'd learned by heart, thrilling in the way Astrid cursed, moaned, tugged at his hair and bucked against his mouth. Suckling her clit between his lips. he alternated the light suction with tight circles from his tongue, not stopping until he was satisfied Astrid was soaked, desperate for him.

"Fuck me you smug bastard!"

"You have such a filthy mouth."

She winked, eyed his wet face as he straightened up and felt her legs wrap around his to pull him closer.

"Right now, so do you."

Astrid kissed him regardless, tasting herself on his lips as she shifted, wanton and needy to be fucked. He hiked her dress up as best he could, wanting to watch the way his cock slid inside her. Astrid let out the sweetest sighs as he filled her, head rolling back as she savoured him for a moment. With the deep flush on her cheeks, the smoulder in her gaze, Hiccup doubted they'd leave the room without virtually _screaming_ 'we just fucked! to anyone who saw their rumpled appearance, but it was so very difficult to care when Astrid squeezed at his cock, mewled and wriggled impatiently.

"Come on Hiccup, need you..."

He answered her plea, reaching behind her to lift Astrid closer to him and shifting the angle his cock dragged back and forth inside her. Astrid quivered and trembled beautifully as he moved, fingers clutching at his suit jacket so hard he half-expected there to be little tears in the shape of her nails by the time she let him go. The strange shadows moved as she did, covering her in a strange rippling glow from the yellow-orange bulb outside. Even so, she looked gorgeous, ethereal even, back arching as she twisted in pleasure.

"Oh gods, more! Fuck!"

Her mouth grew increasingly more impure, almost sordid as she begged and bucked, curling into Hiccup until she almost climbed on him just to get him deeper inside her. Hiccup did his best to move faster, harder - his mother had obviously not picked this suit with him having sex in mind, though he hadn't expected her to. The hand not clinging desperately to Hiccup moved along Astrid's own chest, squeezing her breast and pinching her nipple through the fabric. The erotic display made Hiccup's rhythm stutter, prompting Astrid to growl like the untamed beast she became so close to coming.

The desk rattled beneath them, sounding a little ominous in its creaks and groans that Astrid rather successfully drowned out with ragged pants and low moans. Astrid pressed her hands to his chest and pushed, both cursing at the loss of the other as he slid out and stumbled. The desk chair hit the back of his knees and Hiccup got the message, sitting down and finding himself with a lap full of feral Astrid, lifting her dress as high as she could to stop it crushing her thighs and restricting her movement. She seated herself back on Hiccups cock, both soothed by the reconnection and Astrid seemed happier to prolong their coupling in this position.

Hiccup fumbled for the chair brakes before they rolled and crashed, then his hands were back around Astrid, supporting her as she rode him with the sounds of leather squeaking under them. One hand slid down, palm grasping at Astrid's bare ass and enjoying the way she responded, those soft little pants that became guttural moans when he gave her a swift smack to get her moving faster, repeated the action on her other side.

"Again."

Her voice was so strained Astrid could barely speak, but she pleaded for a repeat and Hiccup gave it to her, hand landing a few more firm smacks against her pert little ass. It was enough to send her tumbling, practically dissolving against him as she went limp with the force of her climax, fuelled by the coming out and the risky situation, by the foreplay and by _Hiccup,_ by his mouth on her neck and his hand on her ass, his cock inside her stoking the fire he'd learned every which way to build. The simple fact he could have such a potent effect on this goddess was enough to drive Hiccup ever higher, holding her tight to him as his own orgasm stole over him in a wave of bliss.

"Don't move yet."

"Not gonna."

Chuckling, Hiccup strained to reach the tissue box on the desk, not wanting his come to leak from Astrid all over his suit - that would be a tricky explanation to make. Especially when he took her home to her parents, who were already suspicious and eyeballing the teen couple. Catching much of the mess as he softened and slipped free of Astrid's body, Hiccup could tell Astrid wasn't standing just yet - her legs were still shaking. He did manage to get them upright so she was sitting back on the desk, allowing him to clean them both up and right his clothes. Then he had to locate Astrid's discarded underwear in the near-darkness, which she found hilarious. He buried their soiled tissues under paper towels and discarded documents in the waste bin, hoping nobody looked too closely and connected the disappearing teens with the mess.

"Think you can stand yet?"

"Sure, but might be a little Bambi-on-ice."

"I got you."

Astrid smiled, sliding her briefs back on and finally standing. She was a little coltish still, knees a little weak, but once she leant into Hiccup it wasn't that noticeable.

"I only want to go say goodbye to Heather, then we can get going. Earn you some brownie points with my dad for getting me home early."

"You alright?"

"I'm brilliant, but I have far more fun cuddling up with you or running a race track in record time than I will _ever_ have at this sort of thing. So now we've made our point and crossed that room off the list, I am keen to deal with my parents questions so we can get on with dating properly."

Hiccup nodded in agreement, walking with her through still-deserted hallways until they reached the functions room, at least a quarter of the people gone already in the time they'd been... away.

"There you are! You were gone a while."

Heather found them, giving the couple a knowing look and he spotted she was a little tipsy in the redness of her cheeks, the slightly glazed eyes.

"Yeah, well, good things take time. We're heading off now, call me when you're not hungover yeah?"

"Will do, love ya!"

Grabbing Astrid's face, Heather planted a sloppy kiss on her lips before ambling off. Hiccup was fighting laughter at the thought of... certain transfers that would have come with, even though they'd cleaned themselves up. Astrid looked little better and they left before anyone noticed, bursting into laughter outside in the cold night air.

"Are you gonna tell her?"

"Sure. On my deathbed, when killing me would be almost completely pointless."

The car ride back was all cuddles and giggles, Astrid insisting he come say goodnight at the door and he wasn't going to complain about extra kisses. Her parents opened the door on them still kissing, and Hiccup did his best to look suitably polite and not anything like a guy who'd recently had sex with their daughter in the headteachers office. It seemed to work.

"Thank you for bringing her home Henry."

"It's no problem Mrs Hofferson. Goodnight Astrid."

"Night babe. Call you tomorrow."

He nodded, smiling, all but floating back to the car to go home himself. It certainly wasn't the chain of events he'd expected when he first agreed to tutor Astrid all those months ago...

but he wouldn't change a thing.

-HTTYD-

 **AH!**

 **I am done! Goodbye Geek, we are finished!**

 **Hope the finale chapter was satisfying... even if the ending isn't. I can't write endings. It's a sickness.**

 **I'm rambling.**

 **Farewell!**


	39. Trying

**I got this prompt ages ago, wrote it down, forgot all about it until I was tidying up a pile of crap in my room and found this.**

 **Fair warning - Talk of fertility/fertility issues.**

-HTTYD-

"Damnit!"

Hiccup didn't need to ask, knew Astrid was in the next room taking a pregnancy test. Heard it hit the bin in there, waited for Astrid to come out and even without asking, her face said it all. Holding his arms open, his girlfriend curled up against him and clutched at Hiccup tightly.

"Why isn't this happening for us?"

"I don't know love. It will."

He could be disappointed in the negative result later; Astrid needed him right now. Hiccup held her while she cried out her sadness, reassured her when the self-blame started to come out, stayed there when Astrid eventually fell into a nap for the emotional exhaustion.

A whole year of trying. They'd been fairly cocky about it at first, just ditched the birth control and waited to let nature take its course - and had a _lot_ of fun with in the process. It took six months of negative tests for them to start looking at how to 'try' more seriously. Astrid religiously took her temperature every day, using those tests to work out when she was ovulating and timing their sex life to when she was most fertile. As attracted as they were to each other, Hiccup had to confess that the whole pressure, stress and _functionality_ surrounding sex now was killing the fun aspect a little. It wasn't so much enjoying each other as hoping biology finally got the message.

Every time Astrid got her period, she was saddened. Hiccup did his best to be there for her, but it was clear both were individually fearing there was a problem, that _they_ might be the reason the other wasn't an expectant parent yet.

"You know son, it's harder to knock'er up if you pull out."

"Stoick!"

Hiccup buried his head in his hands, groaning at his dads idea of advice when hearing that the young couple were still struggling to make his parents grandparents. Scolded by his wife, Stoick looked plenty sheepish. Valka hugged him, trying to soothe her son.

"Sometimes it just takes a while son, but you and Astrid are going to make brilliant parents. This _will_ happen for you."

He nodded, sighing as his mother petted his hair affectionately.

"Yeah, but we agreed we're going to go see a doctor. Just to make sure there's nothing wrong. That way, if there is, we can start exploring options rather than just making ourselves miserable hoping if it's not going to happen naturally."

Swallowing the embarrassment, the fertility doctor they saw was very sweet and she put them quite at ease - even while asking Hiccup to go masturbate into a plastic cup, which was honestly the first time he could remember ejaculating without immediate thoughts about whether or not _this_ time would work for a while now. He'd stopped masturbating at home, worried it would lower his sperm count. The wait for their test results was nerve wracking, panic about all the things that might be stopping them getting pregnant keeping both Hiccup and Astrid up at night until they got the call to go back in.

"Our tests don't show anything wrong. Henry, your sperm count is perfectly healthy and Astrid, your blood work and scans all came back fine. My best advice to you two at this point is to stop putting pressure on yourself. Relax. Enjoy each other. Couples in your position have about a ninety percent chance of conceiving within two years of trying, but this is meant to be _fun._ Feel good."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Give it a year. If you still haven't fallen pregnant then, then come back and we can discuss things from there. But seriously, relax. I cannot tell you how many couples I've had come to me saying that it happened as soon as they stopped trying."

There was a mix of relief that nothing was wrong, and frustration that _nothing was wrong_ , when they left. It was good to know there was nothing stopping them conceiving naturally, but at the same time, why hadn't they? Was the doctor right and they'd stressed themselves out about it so much it was counterproductive?

"It's easy to say stop trying when you aren't the one trying to get pregnant, what kind of advice is that?"

Astrid was not enamoured with the advice given to them, Hiccup discovered as soon as they were on the drive home. He hummed, thinking how best to phrase his answer so Astrid wouldn't give him the death stare.

"I think she might have a point. I know it's rough to go through this every month, but think about it. When did we last go out on a date? When did we last have sex without calculating your cycle? Aren't you sick of ovulation tests and thermometers? Don't you miss when we fucked for fun or just fooled around for the sake of it?"

His girlfriend frowned, then slumped back in her seat with an audible sigh.

"Yeah, I do."

"I do too. So... maybe we dial back the whole science aspect. Focus on the fun part again."

Astrid nodded in agreement, and they talked it out on the drive home. She was going to keep taking her folic acid, just in case, but they boxed up the ovulation kits and thermometers and put them away. All the books on conception they'd acquired went away too. Then they did something that they hadn't done in over six months, and made a date to go out and just be a young, happy couple. Hiccup felt the novelty of butterflies again, anticipation and excitement tingling away until the next day.

They cuddled that night, but that was all - Astrid didn't want to try and force herself in to the whole 'just for fun' right away, and Hiccup didn't begrudge her the adjustment time in the slightest. At work the next day, he was all but giddy at the thought of date night, realising that in the constant push toward pregnancy that the two had stopped appreciating each other properly. It was time to put that right.

Their date wasn't anything super fancy or elaborate - dinner and the cinema, but it was fun and relaxing, and Astrid had taken the chance to dress up a little. Hiccup spent much of the night pinching himself that she was his girlfriend. He'd always known Astrid was beautiful, but he'd been taking her for granted and not really _looking_ the last few months. Now, with her cheeks tinged pink and her smile wide as she laughed, Hiccup couldn't take his eyes off her. He found himself watching the way her hair fell into her eyes, the way she sparkled with humour and mischief.

Playful dancing under a streetlight left them both in fits of mirth as they ambled home, a little tipsy and a lot giggly winding through the streets, turning corners and crossing roads hand in hand. Astrid distracted him from opening the front door, kissing him with her hands tight around his waist as the wooden door creaked against his back. Hiccup fumbled to open the door behind him, stumbling inside to a darkened hallway with Astrid still firmly attached to him. Aside from the occasional glass of wine with a friend or relative, neither of them had had alcohol in a while.

He'd forgotten Astrid was so handsy when she was tipsy. A fact he was being rather pleasantly reminded of now as fingers slipped under his shirt, tickling at his waist while her tongue slid between his lips.

For a second, his mind jumped in with the reminders they were supposed to do all the build up, tests and temperature and everything else, but Hiccup remembered they were done with that, let the thought slip from his mind as Astrid pushed his jacket to the floor. He fell backwards, grunting as the stairs hit his spine but pain quickly faded when Astrid knelt on the bottom step, cheeks flushed and eyes bright with arousal as she worked open his jeans. Losing the pressure on themselves was already having quite the effect on him; Hiccup couldn't remember the last time he'd been so turned on, and Astrid had barely so much as touched him yet.

"Oh gods..."

He gasped, already weak for Astrid as her mouth touched his swollen cock, tongue flicking over that desperately sensitive spot just below the head. She smirked around his shaft, looking up at Hiccup to watch his face when she began sucking in earnest. Her hands rested on his thighs, squeezing them gently when her head bobbed down, the slow drag back up leaving him shuddering.

"Stop, stop!"

Astrid raised her head, frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"Too good, too soon."

Frown melting in to a smirk, Astrid relented on the wonderful torture she was subjecting Hiccup to, already tugging him to his feet and leading him upstairs. A very agreeable Hiccup followed her, almost falling over when Astrid suddenly stopped by their bed, hauling him back to her hungry mouth for more kisses. Gods, he'd missed her like this, eager and playful rather than a little tense and sometimes a lot clinical.

The blue dress she'd worn that evening was stunning, fitting her curves and flattering her colour. It was also proving quite the inconvenience to her now, judging by her growl of frustration as the tightness made it difficult to hike up the skirt of it. She made a happy sound as it finally slid up her thighs, giving her the flexibility to wrap her legs around Hiccup's, trapping him between them. He managed to snake his hand down in the space there, found Astrid already hot and wanting but keen to prolong it if he could Hiccup stroked her firm little clit through the damp fabric of her underwear, watched perfect pink lips part on moans and gasps of pleasure.

Grabbing at his upper arms for purchase, Astrid wriggled impatiently against him, pleading in half-coherent words for him to get a move on. When had they last been like _this?_ When had it last been a frantic rush for pleasure, half-mindless with lust and shoving clothes aside in their urgency? Too long, far too long.

Astrid whined as his cock pressed in, but it was a sound of pure want, of _need_ for more until Hiccup was flush to her hips, then her sounds were little happy mewls, hands running down the back of his shirt that was already growing damp with sweat. His forehead rested against hers for a minute, savouring something that had been so close to forgotten that it felt almost brand new; the heat, the way they could inflame each other to an almost frightening degree. The spark had dimmed, almost died. But here they were, rutting like randy teenagers and it was _fantastic_ to feel that fire again.

Hiccup drew back a few inches, beckoned back by Astrid's slick heat as it grasped his cock in velvet softness. She swore, bucked against Hiccup in protest of his slow pace, unwilling to wait, to take it slow when she needed him _now._ Shifting his knees, Hiccup leant to capture pouting lips with his own, tasting a trace of sweat on her face before he lifted to watch her respond, hips moving quicker, harder and seeing Astrid take it beautifully as she met his motions, arched her back and keened.

 _This_ was what they'd needed tonight; to get hot and heavy, sating their want for each other just for the Hel of it. Hiccup had all but forgotten how Astrid looked when she was in the throes of real passion, biting her lip as her neck twisted to one side, fingers grasping at the sheets, his shirt, his hair, eventually landing on her own chest to palm a neglected breast through her dress. The other hand twisted in his hair, sparks of pain dancing over his scalp, down his spine to feed the fire burning low in his belly as Hiccup thrust deeper into a sinful heaven.

"Fuck, I missed this... harder babe... so good!"

Astrid's utterances were disjointed, breathless, needy. Hiccup adored every single sound she made, thrilled in them, let them drive him higher as they clashed in the primal dance of their bodies. It was getting harder to hold his rhythm as his brain shut down, but Hiccup ached to see Astrid come completely undone beneath him and held out, saw her hand slip down to play with her clit and felt the way she clenched around his cock in response to those pleasurable sensations. She shuddered, gasping, teetering. Hiccup gripped her hips, lifted her slightly to shift his angle, thrusting against her g-spot and Astrid fell apart at last.

The way her muscles spasmed and squeezed was enough for him, pulling Hiccup to the peak with her as they babbled nonsense to each other, actual words probably in there somewhere but both were far too wrecked by bliss to care. Strong thighs relaxed from their death grip on his waist, allowing Hiccup to slump next to Astrid in a rather undignified manner with a grin on both their faces.

"I needed that."

"Me too."

Astrid turned a sweet smile to him, stroking Hiccup's face tenderly.

"I'm sorry if I've been making you feel pressured about all this."

Hiccup shook his head, leant in and kissed her gently.

"We've both been letting this take us over, and not _talking_ to each other. Let's not let that happen again."

She nodded, nuzzling his face.

"You're right. Now, if I recall correctly, doctors orders are that we _enjoy_ each other for a whole year. So personally, I think we should get started."

Astrid rolled herself on top of him, smirking playfully. Who was Hiccup to argue with doctors orders?

-HTTYD-

 **Appreciate your partner/s folks!**


	40. Approval

**Ah, I do love a good challenging prompt... even if I so rarely love the end result, you guys usually seem to.**

 **If you have a shitty attitude toward the topics raised in this fic, kindly keep it to inbox, or to yourself. Flames will be used to toast vegan marshmallows.**

 **On with the Hiccstrid!**

-HTTYD-

"I'm nervous."

Looking at his girlfriend of six months - eight if they included the two months dating before they started calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend - Hiccup frowned. She was shuffling, awkward - unusual for her really.

"What for? My parents - Hel, my whole _family_ \- are dying to meet you."

"I don't want to disappoint them."

Hiccup blinked, incredulous.

"How in Hel are you going to disappoint them?"

Astrid shrugged, reaching up to finish tidying her hair up. Hiccup thought she looked perfect, but Astrid insisted on looking presentable for the reunion they were off to no matter how he insisted the Haddock lot were not that fussy. Her hair was tied up in a soft braided bun, fringe still hanging over her face to sweep along the top of her naturally rosy cheeks. With those wide blue eyes and her soft pink lips that curved up into sweet smiles, she really was unbelievably beautiful. Hiccup still pinched himself now and then when he remembered she was his girlfriend.

"What are you wearing?"

"Me? Jeans and a jumper. I told you, nobody is dressing up. My mom _might_ cajole my dad into a tie if she's feeling fancy, but that's it. Honestly, it'll be amazing if my uncle isn't wearing his work trousers. What are you wearing?"

She shrugged again, heading to her wardrobe - they were at her place to get ready, since they were taking her car while Hiccup's was in the garage getting repaired after some idiot smashed into him, wrecking the front light and bumper. Hiccup watched as she sorted through the different sections of hanging - tops and bottoms, smart and casual and smart-casual. Sports wear was folded and tucked up on the shelf above. His own things were much less organised - well, except his art supplies and his work space at the garage.

Her hand plucked at a powder blue blouse, but moved on quickly with a frown on her face. Hiccup was curious, but didn't want to add him questioning her clothing choices to his girlfriends anxieties. Eventually she picked out a red top, slim-fitting and flattering on her skin tone. Paired with black jeans that hugged her lean legs, Astrid looked incredible as she stepped into her boots, then turned to him and nodded.

"Much as I love the bike, my hair is too perfect for the windswept look today."

Hiccup chuckled, feigning disappointment.

"I'll live. You ready to go milady?"

Glancing toward her packed overnight bag, Astrid nodded.

"As I'll ever be."

He pulled Astrid closer, kissed that soft pout of hers. She hummed, leaning against him until Hiccup looped his arms around her back, squeezed her gently and kissed her hair.

"They are gonna adore you, just like I do. Promise."

"Ok. Lets go before I change my mind."

It was a bit of a drive up to his parents house - it looked much grander than the family really were, an inherited house on his fathers fathers side. The biggest expenditure his father had made himself was definitely the expensive Range Rover SUV, though it was a practical buy; big enough to fit his dads bulk and height, plus good at multiple terrains for the family who liked a road trip now and then. It was kept in excellent condition too, what with the family of mechanics and engineers.

"My car looks awful here."

"What, because it doesn't have a new paint job?"

Astrid nodded, frowning and reticent.

"So? You do realise this is a family of grease monkeys and artists? And that three of those cars there" he pointed to the half dozen or so visiting vehicles that lined the front drive "were bought new in the last six months? They'll be far more impressed to know your car _runs_ perfectly. Scott polishes his car all the time but he's constantly knackering his engine with bad gear shifts. As your mechanic boyfriend, I can attest you take excellent care of your car."

Finally, she smiled a little again. Hiccup grabbed their stuff from the trunk while Astrid was taking a few breaths. He understood she was nervous - all the telling that his parents were friendly, nice people wouldn't change that she had yet to actually meet them properly. Hiccup had been _trying_ \- he was proud of Astrid, wanted to show her off to the people he loved, but she hadn't been ready. He respected that - but Astrid had been the one to say she wanted to come to the reunion.

"There he is!"

His parents looped the house after hearing his car pull up, obviously eager to see him and meet Astrid. The usual rib-cracking hug from his dad left Hiccup smiling breathlessly, followed by his mother's soft, tender cuddle that filled him with warmth.

"Mom, dad, this is Astrid. Astrid, this is my mom Valka and dad Stoick."

As usual, his parents were all smiles and good nature, though Hiccup saw the worry that flashed across Astrid's face before she was hugged by his overly affectionate mother.

"It's so lovely to meet you at last. And you are just beautiful! I see why Hiccup can't stop talking about you."

"Aye, you have certainly made an impression on our lad. Come on kids, join the party! I'll take your bags."

Valka walked them around the house toward the party out back, family members scattered across the huge garden. Hiccup took Astrid's hand, a little stiff with her nerves but she smiled softly at him when Hiccup glanced at her, then led her to introduce her to some of the family. His grandparents cooed excitedly at her just as his parents had, bringing a sweet flush to Astrid's cheeks that made Hiccup's heart stutter in his chest. Gods he couldn't believe how adorable she was.

"Hey cuz! Long time no see!"

A meaty arm slung around him awkwardly - Scott was a fair bit shorter than him - followed by the slightly tipsy grin of a man allowed to start drinking at ten in the morning for the family function.

"Hey Snot-face, how's the boyfriend?"

"He's around here somewhere... I forgot where I put him. Who's the cute blonde?"

"Scott, meet my girlfriend Astrid."

His cousin looked Astrid up and down, mouth open in shock.

"You are seriously punching above your weight here my man. Well done!" Scott stopped to swig from his bottle, then stared intently at Astrid "have I seen you somewhere before?"

"No."

Astrid turned away sharply, confusing both Hiccup and his cousin. Scott shrugged, patted Hiccup on the back with a grin before winding off to probably get even more drunk and start arm wrestling Dagur or something. Their relationship was... strange, but they seemed happy enough. Hiccup crossed over to Astrid, who had taken a few steps away from the crowd and wasn't looking at anybody.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine. Just... a lot of people."

Hiccup had never thought of Astrid as socially anxious, but then it was a big party and she didn't know anybody there.

"Astrid? Astrid! That you?"

Scratch that, Dagur was now charging across the garden to scoop her up into a bear hug, bringing a beaming laugh to her face.

"Dagur! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, it's the boyfriends family reunion. You?"

"Same here."

Astrid indicated Hiccup, who was slightly confused.

"How do you two know each other?"

"His younger sister was my best friend all through school and college. We lost touch after she moved for work... how is Heather doing?"

"Yeah, yeah, she's good. Met a nice girl, they go off saving endangered lizards. Our parents think it's hilarious we're both gay. Makes for fun pride parades."

He smiled as they chatted, glad to see Astrid _relax_ at last. She was definitely more at ease after a few minutes chatting with her old friend, leaning cosily against Hiccup when Dagur indicated he needed to go stop Scott from falling into the barbecue or something. He was a clumsy drunk.

"Well, that was a pleasant surprise. He's dating your cousin?"

"Yeah. I see him a few times a year, I didn't realise you two knew each other."

Now she'd unwound a little, Astrid was more agreeable about heading back toward the party for food and drink. Sipping from a lemonade, she nodded toward where a group of people were crowded around a TV in the living room that opened out on to the back garden.

"What's happening there?"

"Oh, dad _finally_ replaced the old projector system full of family photos dragged out e-v-e-r-y year. Now he's got one of those TVs you can cast from devices on your phone or laptop to the big screen" Hiccup craned his head, laughing "aaaand they are using it to look at pictures of fish uncle Spite caught. Obviously."

She smiled, glancing around while Hiccup poured himself a drink. When he looked up, Astrid was looking at a group of teenagers that included Scott's younger cousin Gustav. In fairness, they were also looking at Astrid.

"Everything alright?"

"Yep. Fine."

There she went getting a little short again. Hiccup wasn't sure why, but supposed she was just uncomfortable being stared at so blatantly. He wouldn't really like it much either. Gustav pulled out his phone, so he supposed that was the end of his staring. Hiccup spotted his parents settling down on the sofa in the crowd, talking about the holiday photos on the screen. About to turn and indicate maybe they could head inside and chat to them, Hiccup noticed Astrid had gone white as a sheet. Following her eyeline, Hiccup saw the TV had changed.

Astrid was on the screen.

Astrid was on the screen dressed as a valkyrie, blue detailing on armour that barely covered anything.

There was a large, muscular man dressed as a viking eyeing her. He couldn't hear what was being said, but the facial expressions and outfits kind of told it all. Finally, he found his voice.

"Turn that off!"

It became quickly apparent it was some free porn site version of the video, stripped down and skipping parts as Hiccup could suddenly see his girlfriends bare breasts on screen. Gustav turned around, gasped, then immediately began fumbling with his phone. Simultaneously, his father had leapt up from the sofa and physically slammed the TV down like he was closing a laptop. In those brief seconds, Hiccup realised his girlfriend was gone, regaining awareness just enough to hear Astrid's car speeding off.

Oh gods, what had just happened?

"Hiccup!"

Oh gods, his mother. What was Hiccup supposed to say when he had just found out alongside everybody else that his girlfriend did porn?

"I didn't know-"

"I don't care about that. Are you going after her?"

"I uh... what?"

"Are you going after her?"

Hiccup blinked as he tried to process.

"Ye- wait, we took Astrid's car here. I can't chase her."

"Take your fathers car."

Hiccup wondered for a second how his dad would take Hiccup using his car to chase after his sex-movie-star girlfriend... but only for a second, as his dad joined them stood there, tossed Hiccup his car keys.

"Well? What're ye still doing here?"

Nodding, Hiccup turned and ran for his dads car.

Hopefully, Astrid was just following the route home so he could find her soon.

* * *

Pathetically, Astrid only made it about five minutes drive before she had to pull over as tears blurred her vision. Already, she was mentally planning how to say goodbye to Hiccup... assuming he even wanted to look at her ever again. Wiping her wet eyes, Astrid just about leapt out of her skin when there was a tapping on the window. To her complete astonishment, _Hiccup was standing there._ He opened her car door, dropping to a crouch to look at her.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry for what happened!"

"S'not your fault" oh her voice was a mess "was mine. You should get back to your parents now, it's over. It's ok."

Hiccup's face creased in confusion.

"What do you mean, it's over? And no, it was definitely Gustav's fault."

Sighing, Astrid grabbed a tissue to try and clean up her face. She undoubtedly looked a total wreck, but given what Hiccup - and everybody else! - had seen, Astrid doubted her a little teary and flushed was really registering.

"It happens. Guy finds out I do porn, he leaves. It's fine. At least you weren't a jerk about it. And these last eight months... they've been the best I've had in a long time."

Expecting him to dance with relief and leave her there to go and try and patch her life back together, Astrid was stunned when Hiccup grabbed hold of her face, ignoring wet eyes and burning cheeks to kiss her soundly, purposefully.

"I don't want us to be over, you mad woman."

"W-what?"

Hiccup moved, but only to circle her car and get into the passenger seat so he could sit and look at her properly.

"What you do, or did, is your business. Yeah... yeah you should have told me. And we'll probably have to have a talk about it. But... it doesn't change how I feel about you. At all."

Heart turning over in her chest, Astrid felt Hiccup reach for her hand. She moved away, shaking her head.

"What about your parents? I'm sure they were _thrilled_ to find you bringing home a girl who did porn."

"Who's car do you think I drove here? The first thing my mom did was ask if I was coming after you. Dad slammed the TV down and then gave me his car keys, asked what I was still doing there."

He tried again, and this time Astrid let him take her hand. Hiccup gave her his most pleading expression.

"Come back with me, please?"

Somewhat reluctant and very much scared, Astrid let Hiccup pull her from her car, insisting his dad and uncle would pick her car up later from the barely used road they were on. He kissed her again, rubbed a thumb over her cheek and looked at Astrid the _exact_ same way he had before the... incident. Then he was nudging her toward his dads car, starting up the engine to take them back. Astrid felt sick, having been crippled by nerves the whole time that someone would recognise her, that someone would have _seen..._

And they had. And now everyone knew.

"I... I don't still do it. I stopped six months ago. That's why I didn't tell you."

"So you quit when we became official?"

"Yeah. My uh, booking agent wasn't happy, but I just hoped if I stopped and moved on and made myself forget all about it then maybe I wouldn't lose you."

"Well, now I know. And I'm not going anywhere."

She still felt teary, ready to cry again at any minute. How was Hiccup even real? No guy was _this_ understanding. Every single guy before him she'd told had run a mile or essentially expected her to be a sex toy on demand. Of course, she didn't _know_ Hiccup wasn't going to be the second type. Astrid would leave if he was; she knew she deserved more respect than that.

When they got back, Hiccup's parents were standing by the front door of the house, chivvied the two inside as Hiccup's uncle Gobber finished shooing relatives away.

"I uh... I'm sorry. And utterly mortified."

All three of them immediately began disagreeing with Astrid, insisting she had nothing to apologise for. She shook her head, seeing a lot of Hiccup in his mothers face and that made it much harder to look at her right now.

"I can't really be what you hoped your sons girlfriend would be."

"Well, that depends really" Astrid felt her heart clench, seeing Valka turn to her son "does Astrid make you happy?"

Hiccup insistently took her hand, knotting their fingers together. She saw the TV was still laid flat on it's stand, rather than up to display her 'performing' to everyone.

"She does."

"Lass, does our boy make you happy?"

Astrid nodded at Stoick, still waiting for the minute where they said that didn't matter because of what she'd _done._ Instead, Hiccup shuffled closer and Astrid felt herself lean into him instinctively, seeking his body heat and soft jumper.

"He does."

"Then nothing else matters my dear. Now don't worry about whether or not anybody approves."

Valka said, brow set the same way Hiccup's would when he was being serious.

"But for the record, we do."

Stoick added, then the two parents stood up.

"We're off back out. If you two don't want to come out yet, head on upstairs. Everyone else will only be allowed downstairs anyway."

Without her even saying a thing, Hiccup led her gently toward the stairs, offering her a tour of the home that would delay her having to go back outside to face his family and their judgemental stares. He kept an arm around her shoulders as they walked, randomly kissed her temple, her cheek, her lips. All the things he'd normally do. Each room was shown to her, winding around the second and third floors slowly. He laughed as he pointed out that his parents idea of decor did not suit the grand size of the house, beaming when he saw Astrid let a smile slide up to her face.

They were down to one last room, which she was certain must be Hiccup's bedroom. Yet when he opened it, it felt more like a tiny little art gallery - each of the three Haddocks had their own wall, the wall the door was on painted like the inside of a cave, shards of ice and strange shaped rocks with the tiniest painstaking details in.

"Wow."

"Yeah. Dad likes woodwork and whittling."

Astrid looked at all the little shapes, some truly intricate and others amusing - a rubber duck shape carved from wood. It would be strange to see in a bath tub, she giggled to herself.

"Then mom likes her painting and photography. Especially animals, wildlife."

Sure enough, there was a huge array of creatures captured in different mediums, a watercolour tiger next to a photo of a yawning hippo. Astrid didn't need introducing to the last wall, but Hiccup seemed to be enjoying the lark.

"And then you know I like to make stuff. Charcoal, engine parts... not fussy."

She recognised his work easily, used to seeing him sketch for fun all the time. Some of the drawings were fantasy, dragons and trolls and little fairies and gremlins. Others were diagrams, complicated contraptions abound. Hiccup leant against her back, arms looping around her waist and his lips brushing her jaw. Briefly thinking about where on earth she and Hiccup were meant to be sleeping that night, she dismissed that and marshalled her nerve before telling Hiccup she wanted to go back outside.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I spent ages worrying someone would recognise me... now that's been and gone. I'm not going to be ashamed."

Hiccup nodded, smiled, kissed her sweetly. Astrid knew she was feeling better when nothing interfered with the butterflies in her belly, rampant when faced with Hiccup's soft smile.

"Is that why you were so tense earlier?"

"Yeah. It makes you paranoid, every time someone looks at you a little too long or says they might know you, you're panicking they are about to say 'oh my gods you do porn!' in public. Clearly, someone recognised the Blue Valkyrie."

"The... blue valkyrie?"

Astrid nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Female porn actresses end up with _ridiculous_ names. They gave me Valkyrie cus it went with the fact I have muscles. And blue... I don't really know. But it stuck."

"You'll forgive me for not calling you that... a tad close to my mothers name for my liking."

They headed back downstairs hand in hand, greeted near the door by Stoick, Valka and Gobber. They were warm, friendly, smiling at the young couple. Astrid could feel eyes on her, judging her, but she let it go - clearly, she had the approval of the people Hiccup hoped for it from. That was what mattered.

"Hey, found him!"

Scott and Dagur each released the arm of the teen between them, who was looking incredibly sheepish and not daring to actually look at Astrid. This must be Gustav. He swallowed thickly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to... I just thought I recognised you and then somehow it connected to the TV and I swear it was a mistake!"

"Yeah. But for that, you get solo cleaning up duty after the party. Which includes sorting the recycling."

"That's not fair!"

"Well it's that or I kick your ass. Your choice."

Dagur flexed, and Gustav suddenly felt more agreeable about solo cleaning up duty. Looking at the mess already accumulated, Astrid felt he'd been punished enough. Scott shooed his young cousin off.

"Yeah you better run!"

"Calm down Snot-hat. Are you ok Astrid?"

Heather had known Astrid dabbled in adult entertainment, but the girl had been adamant she never told Dagur back then. Still, he was showing calm and acceptance whether or not the redhead was aware before today.

The party rolled on before starting to wind down as people began leaving, and other than some crude comments from a couple of teenagers who were promptly scared off by Dagur or Scott, Astrid's performance didn't come up again. Eventually, only the Haddock three, Gobber and of course, Gustav tidying up were there. Hiccup plucked her car keys from Astrid's pocket, tossed them to his dad.

"Astrid's car is down by the trees, can you guys grab it?"

"Sure lad, no problem!"

"Thanks Gobber. Dad, where are our bags?"

"In your room son. Better go show Astrid to where she's sleeping."

Confused, Astrid still didn't know where that was.

"Good idea, come along milady."

They headed right the way up the stairs to the top floor, Astrid none-the-wiser until Hiccup winked, reached over his head and tugged on a cord, which opened a hatch that let down the ladder to the attic. Ah, now she understood. Hiccup gestured.

"After you."

"So you can check out my ass?"

"Obviously."

He grinned, waiting for Astrid to ascend the ladder. It led to a converted loft room, and she could see the Hiccup-y charm of the bedroom as soon as she got up there. In the insulated roof, Astrid saw the skylight there. It gave an unimpeded view to the darkening sky, undoubtedly inspiring Hiccup as he fell asleep with that image above him from his bed each night. Astrid knew he liked to paint the night sky sometimes.

"Wow. This is awesome."

"Thanks. I loved it growing up."

As expected, their bags were there just like Stoick had said. Astrid rooted through it for her night clothes, even if it was a touch early to go to bed yet. Hiccup changed too, and they laid on his bed watching the stars start to flicker in as the sky darkened further. He played with her hair, left Astrid humming and wriggling closer to his chest.

"Aside from that... I actually had a good day."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Important people accept me. _You_ accepted me. I couldn't ask for more."

"Why wouldn't I accept you? You're a person. With a past. It's not like you're an ex serial killer."

Astrid sat up, looking at him properly. Was this them having the talk about it?

"Every other guy I've told left me on the spot. Apart from two, who expected the porn star experience."

"The what now?"

Hiccup looked so genuinely bewildered; how was he so cute?

"You know. The terrible acting in a porn movie, where I'm just some simpering air head who would do anything if I could _just_ have some cock. Fuck on command. Never say no. Always be up for it. And then during sex always do what they tell me, while yelling my head off like it's the best thing ever."

He frowned, shaking his head.

"Who wants that? That's not _real,_ that's not _you._ I love you as you are."

"You what now?"

Hiccup's eyes widened; Astird's were likely no better. He'd never said those words before.

"I love you."

He said it with conviction, certainty. Astrid was stunned.

"I love you too."

It came from her startlingly easy, she found. Hiccup beamed, reached for her. Astrid moved to let him kiss her, found her body freezing for no good reason and Hiccup noticed.

"What is it?"

"I... I've never actually had sex with a guy who knew what I did."

Hiccup didn't move, looking at her with soft eyes.

"We don't have to have sex if you don't want to."

She struggled to articulate how she felt, Hiccup still looking at her all sweet and gentle.

"I guess I don't want to see you change your mind about me."

He cocked his head, lips quirking in thought.

"I won't. But seriously, we can cuddle and I'll be perfectly happy with that."

Astrid was scared. Scared he wouldn't want to touch her now he knew. Scared he'd think her dirty or something. And scared he might want something different from her now, the performance over the reality.

"I just... I don't want you thinking of _that_ while we're..."

She trailed off, Hiccup still thinking-face-ing.

"Are you on birth control?"

Astrid nodded. Hiccup reached into his bag next to the bed, handed her his condom box.

"Your choice. That's how much I don't care what you did. That's how much I trust you."

His face was all earnest honesty, eyes pleading Astrid to believe him. She looked down at the box in her hands. Work had included constant, thorough sexual health checks - if they were doing a condom-free scene, the actors showed their clean bills to each other before they started. So she knew she was safe, and here was Hiccup saying he trusted her to keep _him_ safe.

"Does it bother you that now everyone will have seen me... like that?"

Hiccup shook his head.

"That wasn't you. I mean, it was you but it wasn't... I was shocked when I saw it, and you know what? I _still_ remember thinking 'that's not Astrid's sexy smile'. It was an act, and I know that. What we do, what we have... that's not an act. It's real. That's all that matters to me. Nobody else sees _that._ "

Gods, he was too perfect. Astrid let the box fall from numb fingers, crawled up the bed to kiss his stupid perfect face. Hiccup responded eagerly, running fingers through her hair and frowning when he found it still tied up.

"I love you."

Hiccup beamed.

"I love you too. Can I take your braid out?"

It was basically his favourite thing to do, since he loved to play with her hair so much. Astrid turned away from him, settling between his legs as he sat up to begin freeing her hair, combing fingers through it and the brushes across her scalp left her tingling. He swept it aside, leaving kisses on the back of her neck and Astrid felt the tingling spread along her nerves, warmth reaching her fingers and toes.

Hiccup was right. The porn was fake.

They were _real._

Gone were those ridiculous outfits for work, leaving Astrid to instead be slowly stripped of her pyjamas by her boyfriend. Hiccup kissed the skin he revealed, tracing paths he'd dedicated many hours to learning so he could make Astrid gasp and sigh in pleasure, feeling him murmur "I love you" against her between soft, warm kisses. Astrid could never stop acting when she was making those movies, but there with Hiccup it was raw, genuine, the response of her body with no consult from her mind. Pyjama shorts slid down over quivering thighs, underwear soon joining them on the floor. There was nothing but desire and want in Hiccup's face as he eyed her, gentle fingers encouraging her to spread her legs for him to fit.

He slid up the bed on his belly, kissing at her inner thigh. Astrid squirmed as he teased her, mouth playing at the crux of her thigh without really touching where she needed him. Hiccup flashed her a smirk from her navel as he skipped up, kissing along her lower abdomen until Astrid keened in protest, needing more. So tightly wound he got her, Astrid almost screamed when his tongue finally slid over her clit, tasting the wet arousal he'd tormented from her. Hiccup groaned against her, the vibrations threatening to make her go cross-eyed as he slid his arms up around her hips and thighs, pulled her more firmly against his face and moved his tongue faster.

A playful nip to her inner thigh made Astrid jump, trembling with the sudden sensation as Hiccup resumed teasing his tongue over the firm nub of her clit, dipping the thick muscle inside her to make Astrid clench in desperate need for him. One hand left her hip, fingers working their way inside her and stoking the churning heat coiling within her with quick thrusts.

Whether anyone could hear her or not was a thought long since faded, fists clutching at bedsheets as she moaned and cursed, tugging Hiccup's hair so roughly it probably had to hurt as her thighs crushed his head in the throes of climax. Hiccup didn't slow, keeping her riding the high until Astrid was a limp, shuddering mess of limbs on his bed, staring unseeingly up at the stars through the skylight.

A soft kiss pressed to her thigh as Hiccup slowly pried them apart, resurfacing with Astrid's arousal wet on his face. He licked his lips, offered Astrid a lewd smile as he wiped his face on his pyjama shirt, then pulled it off and tossed it aside. He crawled up the bed, kissed her lips and Astrid shuddered anew when his clothed erection brushed swollen, hyper-sensitive skin. The scratch of fabric against the flushed skin of her stomach was uncomfortable, had Astrid reaching down to push at his waistband with uncooperative hands until Hiccup got the message, moving just enough to peel them off his long, lean legs. The downy hair on the top of his thighs felt much nicer against Astrid's skin as they pressed together again, cock hard and firm as it settled in the hollow between hip and thigh.

Turning her head to search for his mouth, Astrid found him easily, Hiccup's kiss lighting fresh fire in her as she wriggled against him. He pulled away, nodding toward the discarded box next to them. Silently asking. Giving Astrid the choice. She shook her head, whimpering softly when Hiccup nuzzled his hips against hers, skin warm as his torso laid atop her to bask in the simple tactile connection.

"Are you sure?"

It was an almost silent whisper against her ear, as though Hiccup could tell Astrid was close to overwhelmed by all the emotion and intimacy, _feeling_ so much that conversation was completely beyond her. She nodded, kissed him again with all the lust and need pulsing through her. Hiccup was no less affected, but he seemed to be managing it just a little better, shifting his hips until it would take little for him to be inside her, tempting her. Astrid wriggled impatiently, winding her legs around his lower back until Hiccup was sliding inside her. He stilled after a few inches, frustrating Astrid further as he flexed his hips, making shallow thrusts to tease her before finally settling flush. Astrid tightened her legs, keeping him there so she could enjoy the feel of him thick and full, burning hot inside her.

His head fell forward, panting ragged breaths warm on her shoulder as Astrid cradled him between arms and legs, watching the way his face drew tight in pleasure - tonight was a first for them, going without condoms. It seemed to be having a beautifully potent effect on her boyfriend. Her hands flexed on his back, rubbing up and down over the taut muscles of his shoulders. He was narrow, lean but wrapped in solid, wiry muscles that Astrid loved to watch rolling under his skin. Hiccup finally moved, rocking in shallow increments that made them both let out pleased sounds, Hiccup's little exhalations feeding Astrid's arousal.

"You feel _so_ good, gods Astrid..."

Astrid hummed in response, voice lost in moans every time Hiccup's hips moved, the smooth slide through her wetness sending those delicious tingles through her body. Nails scraped over his back when a particularly sharp, deep thrust made Astrid buck, hips urging Hiccup to repeat the motion, chase the feeling. Mouths met clumsily, both of them breathing too hard to really kiss but neither seemed able to resist trying. Hiccup buried his face against her neck as he picked up a quicker pace, thrusting deeper, harder, faster into Astrid as she stared up at the stars, imagining all the nights Hiccup spent staring at the same stars, slowly becoming the beautiful human he now was. The one who accepted Astrid, wanted her, _loved_ her. As though reminding her, Astrid felt him muttering it against her throat before leaving teasing nips and licks there to make Astrid squirm.

Rutting up against him, Astrid pleaded wordlessly for more and Hiccup delivered, leaning back on his knees and pulling Astrid up onto his lap. The angle let him deeper still, left Astrid shaking in his arms as she adjusted, his hands soothing through her hair and down her back as he kissed her collarbone. Astrid found her bearings, rocking herself on his cock steadily with his hands on her ass to hold her from falling backward. His mouth dipped, capturing a swollen nipple between his lips and suckling until Astrid thought she'd lose her _mind._

The fingers meshed in Hiccup's thick hair gripped tight, hauling him upward so Astrid could bite at his mouth hungrily. Grinding down on him, Astrid felt one of his hands move around to her front, slipping over her slick clit and making her body spasm violently, almost convulsing as she teetered on the edge. The angle his cock pressed at each time he thrust only fuelled the heat, left Astrid clutching him desperately as the waves of ecstasy consumed her. She heard him grunt as she tightened on him, shuddering and shaking and babbling nonsense as she buckled.

Astrid felt him spill, thick and sticky as he let out those primal little grunts, hips pressing a last few thrusts to sustain his peak before settling deep, holding her tight to him. Hiccup nuzzled into her neck, arms secure around her back as they settled, feeling the warm post-coital glow they shared.

"That was amazing. Wow. Not that it isn't always with you, but... yeah. Wow."

He helped her down to the bed, hunting for something to help Astrid clean up with. Her legs were still a little shaky, telling her that traversing the ladder for the bathroom was going to be a riot.

"Ugh, I need to get dressed again."

"Why, exactly?"

Hiccup eyed her nude form, not looking to enthralled with the idea.

"Well I don't want your parents seeing me naked. Again."

"Well actually, everyone only saw the top half before dad slammed the TV down. And they are on the middle floor. The third floor is basically all ours. I just really like my loft."

Astrid quirked a curious eyebrow.

"So... that means your parents can't overhear us?"

He grinned.

"Not from up here."

-HTTYD-

 **Those times quickie one shots become wayyyyy longer than strictly necessary...**

 **Anyway! Yes. Pornstrid. I reiterate, if you have a shitty attitude toward adult entertainment actors and actresses... I respectfully request that you fuck right off :)**

 **Otherwise, enjoy!**


	41. Dressed

**Short thing I wrote on tumblr for a quick prompt - "You could be wearing a bin bag and I'd still want you."**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup sighed as he tucked in his shirt, reaching for the tie hung on the hanger and knowing he was about to get all twisted up. He could handle the tiniest, most finicky mechanisms on a project, but when it came to tying a tie? Somehow, all dexterity left him. Groaning in frustration as it all went wrong yet again, Hiccup left it hanging loose around his neck wondering if his future in-laws would actually _care_ that much.

"Everything alright babe?"

Astrid came in, looking divine in her soft blue dress that needed no complicated ties and fiddling.

"Yeah, just being defeated by formal neck attire. Isn't it ironic how one of the most frustrating pieces of clothing ever designed is also handily sized to tie yourself a noose?"

As if to punctuate his point, Hiccup lifted one end of the useless fabric and wiggled it in the air at Astrid. She didn't actually seem to notice, nor did she appear to be listening.

"Astrid?"

"Hmm?" she blinked, eyes returning to his face "did you say something?"

"Are you ok?"

"Mhmm. Just… noticing that you clean up _very_ nicely."

As he was a mechanic by trade, it wasn't like Hiccup had many occasions to dress up 'smart'. But he was making the effort since Astrid's parents were very politely throwing them an engagement party.

"I feel ridiculous. You like this on me?"

She nodded, raking eyes down the emerald shirt and black trousers, then back up with a very familiar smirk playing on her lips.

"You could be wearing a bin bag, I'd still want to fuck you through the mattress. But yes, the suit is… nice."

It was inevitable, really, with Astrid looking at him like that. And finally, the loose tie became useful as the cheeky blonde took hold, pulled Hiccup closer with them and tilted her head so he could find soft pink lips with his own. tasting the sweetness of chocolate on her tongue.

Led - very willingly, he had to admit - by his tie, Hiccup followed Astrid as she backed up to the bed, perching down on it to go for his zipper while Hiccup panted, breathless from her assault on his mouth.

Freed from the constricting suit bottoms, Hiccup bent his knees slightly, just enough to reach so he could shift Astrid bodily up the bed, crawling up between her bare thighs to push up the skirt of her dress.

Not one for patience, Astrid flexed her legs as Hiccup shuffled closer, kissing ticklish skin and smirking as she squirmed. Tugging impeding underwear out of the way, his tongue showed little mercy on her delicate flesh, tasting wetness as he wrung arousal from her.

It was lucky his hair never laid flat anyway really, as Astrid's fist came down to clutch in it, bucking and rutting upward into his mouth, cursing in a way her parents really wouldn't approve of. Suckling at her clit, Hiccup did an inward victory dance as he felt her shudder, knew if he kept it up she'd spiral into ecstasy and be left weak and sated on the bed.

He pulled away, thrilling in the growl of desperate frustration that left her mouth. Astrid all but leapt at him, pulling Hiccup down and fumbling at his waist, yanking his shirt out of the way and shoving down his bottoms down as soon as the button fastening was free.

It was graceless, quick and hot as Hiccup slid inside her, one long thrust leaving their hips flush and clothes probably rumpled beyond rescue for the evening. Astrid looked utterly unrepentant, as though she'd intended to make them late like this all along.

Actually, Hiccup wouldn't put that past her.

Looping her arms around his neck, Astrid brought him down to kiss at his sticky lips, uncaring of the fact he tasted of her own arousal as she wriggled her hips, telling Hiccup he could move. Feeling her legs wrap around him, Hiccup pulsed with want as she bit his lip, leant back with a challenging smirk as if to say "well, on you go."

Hiccup took direction well; he moved, shifting his knees to hold his weight better as he started to thrust, feeling Astrid match his rhythm with the innate knowledge of a long-term lover, well-versed and _much_ practiced in the way their bodies came together this way.

Silken-soft around his cock, Astrid tightened her legs as though ensuring Hiccup could go nowhere else until he'd finished what he started, moaning in response to his motions. She encouraged him faster, harder, but the knowledge they had somewhere to be faded a little more with each thrust Hiccup made into the slick grip of her body.

Fingers slipped beneath his collar, nails scratching playfully at the nape of his neck and the tingles it sent down his spine almost made Hiccup buckle there and then. Left tightly wound by his tongue already, Astrid was increasingly demanding for that final push over the edge, hips bucking and strong thighs squeezing tightly at him.

Feeling sweat begin to dampen the back of his shirt, seeing it bead on the flushed skin at Astrid's breast, Hiccup braced on one hand while the other slipped down to stroke Astrid's clit, teasing the swollen bud until she spasmed, the nails on his back sinking deeper until he was certain skin had broken.

His name spilled from her lips in a breathy sigh, voice strained and ragged as the trembling grew stronger until Astrid curled inward, rigid for a few seconds before she went lax, sighing with a satiated smile on her lips.

Gratified he'd not gone off too soon, Hiccup pulled out and reached for tissues from the bedside, catching his own mess to save Astrid the hassle of cleaning herself up since he'd already ruined her dress, fabric crushed between rutting bodies until it looked as though she'd left it screwed up in a ball before putting it on.

Still… that had been a lot of fun. Astrid agreed too, if the glow of her skin and the relaxed set of her muscles was any indication.

"We are definitely going to be late now, you do know that?"

Astrid grinned, nodding.

"Yep. So…" she reached for the tie still limp around his neck, began fastening it with far too much ease for someone who a) didn't wear ties and b) was still a little shaky from her climax "you better finish getting ready while I find a dress that doesn't look quite so… ravished."

Chuckling, Hiccup watched as she stood on slightly shaky legs, fixing his own trousers and tucking his shirt back in. He ought to change, but they really were going to be late enough as it was.

"You could wear a bin bag, I'd still want you."

Rolling her eyes, Astrid winked and blew a kiss at him before leaving to clean herself up so she could change.

-HTTYD-

 **The tumblr prompts are 'straight to the point' so there's less of the before and after that bulks out a one shot. But it's smut. Enjoy.**


	42. Vibes

**When you have lots of WIP things to be doing but the smut bunnies demand an easy one...**

 **Mixed prompts from a list I think was called 'Accidental Sex'?**

 **"You found my sex toys and I teasingly offered to demonstrate them welp here we are" + "I started pretending to dirty talk to you an hour ago and it stopped being pretending 58 minutes ago".**

-HTTYD-

Astrid stretched next to him, slumping back on his bed with a lazy smile and biting in to the chocolate bar she'd just stolen from him, then turned her attention back to the film they were watching. Rolling his eyes in fond exasperation, Hiccup settled back to do the same, animated characters racing across the screen and getting in to all sorts of adventures and trouble. Not unlike his friendship with Astrid, really. Her smart mouth (and, admittedly, sometimes his own) often got them both in _and_ out of trouble.

"See, I think she's got the right idea. If a guy doesn't get the message, threaten him with an axe!"

Hiccup snorted, shaking his head as Astrid mimed waving said weapon in a way that made Hiccup very glad his friend did not have access to an axe, in fear for his safety watching that wild spark in her eyes. Sometimes Astrid was a little scary.

As the movie began to wind down to the ending, Astrid sat up and grabbed his remote, obviously planning to search through the Netflix app for something new to watch. The remote did not respond to her clicking buttons, not even when she smacked it as though abuse would encourage the electronic device to respond. Frowning, Astrid shuffled forwards, and Hiccup realised a few heartbeats too late what she was doing.

"Hey do you have spare batter... what is _that?_ "

Face absolutely burning as Hiccup cringed and wished the ground would swallow him whole, he saw Astrid pulling out a sleek, fairly innocuous object that she _really shouldn't be touching._ He knew she might not click straight away - it looked like some kind of gadget, but if she...

"Put that down!"

Ok, his high voice of panic was probably what made Astrid look more closely, seeing the little ridges through the clear panels, turning it on its side and seeing the... entry point.

"Hiccup, what is this?"

"It's... something you should probably but down."

Any normal person would have done. But Astrid, sensing further mortification to inflict on her best friend, held it up to look even closer.

"Well, I'd say it was for your butt, but then I saw it's all fun looking inside. Is this some kind of, what do they call it... cock sleeve?"

Hiccup cringed a little more, grabbing it out of her hands and shoving it back in the drawer, but by then Astrid had caught sight of the other thing in there and Hiccup wanted to turn and run.

"Well, I know what this is. So, Hiccup" Astrid was definitely leaning too closely "did I interrupt you?"

She'd sort of just... turned up earlier. Which wasn't unusual, but HIccup had left his Tenga toy to dry on his bedside after earlier use, and only had time to shove it in the bedside drawer rather than in the box hidden safely under his bed, where sex toys usually lived while he wasn't using them.

"No! It was drying after I washed it and you turned up and I only had time to just shove them out of the way!"

A thought seemed to occur to Astrid then, holding the Tenga a little more precariously.

"Well at least I know its clean. But you used them both? Hiccup, you horny little bastard."

Spluttering slightly as _this_ was not the conversation he was expecting to have, Hiccup wanted to snatch the damned things off her. The vibrating ring just sort of hung from one of her fingers. He ought to be able to get it.

"Well... i-its nice to feel something different!"

Astrid actually giggled, and Hiccup wondered if now was his oppportunity... lunging forward, Astrid was ready and moved her hands away, gripping the cock ring more firmly.

"Ah-ah-ahhh. I want to hear all about how this weird thing works."

"Astrid!"

She rolled her eyes, already looking for the button on the cock ring. Her eyes widened when it started buzzing.

"Wow. That's quite strong. Why do boys get all the fun toys?" Hiccup suddenly felt very warm _"Anyway"_ she flicked the ring off again "yes, explain."

"Fine, give it here. I don't want you breaking it and I need to open it up."

If he got it off her, Hiccup could then run away with it and they could forget it ever happened. Fiddling with the side, he clicked it open and turned it so Astrid could see all the little internal structures designed to stimulate the user. Astrid immediately took it back, running her finger down the inside.

"That doesn't feel very comfortable."

"You have to lubricate it first."

"Oh. So..." Astrid closed it, then proceeded to jam her finger in the entry hole at the base "like this?"

Hiccup nodded, hoping she would now give it back. For a brief instance, Hiccup felt very clever and tried to embarrass it out of her hands. It wasn't like he could be any more mortified than he already was.

"I would show you, but I'm not hard right now."

Then he realised... it was _Astrid._ And embarrassing her was impossible. She blinked in surprise for just a beat, but then there was an entirely too evil smirk on his best friends face.

"Well, we can fix that."

Hiccup swallowed thickly, finding himself with Astrid leaning in really quite too close, still with that evilness writ across her face.

"W-what?"

Really, did Astrid need to be that close? Normally it wasn't an issue, but when she was literally holding the things he'd used for self-serving earlier, it was...

"Oh my gods, you are too easy!"

Oh! She was kidding. Hiccup was very suddenly relieved.

"So... you go in... _here_ ," she motioned with her middle finger into the opening, and waggled her eyebrows at him, clearly enjoying his discomfort, "and just, what, go to town?"

She made an imitation jackhammer sound for a moment and then snickered at his appalled expression.

"No, not like that-" he tried to take it back again, only for her to continue to fiddle with it. "Nah, I can't see how that can possibly be fun. And you mentioned lube? Where do you keep-oh, _hello_ there."

She plucked out a dildo from deeper in the drawer - one of the really out-there ones, of the sort that he'd seen some more innocent minds mistake for modern art. Hiccup swallowed.

"Cami left it."

His voice came out quite strained, though it had little to do with mentioning his ex.

"And now you're without a girlfriend and having to take care of yourself," she said, grinning. "Wow. That one looks fun to me. Will _it_ fit in there? You know, since you promised me a demonstration." Her grin seemed to grow wider.

He shook his head.

"I don't want to break two expensive toys with that sort of experiment. But I'm not hard. Sorry, milady."

She stalked forward, holding one toy in each hand, and backed Hiccup up against the wall.

"What? What did I say?"

He stammered, remembering the earlier moment with the cartoon axe and wondering if he was about to get bludgeoned with a silicone sex toy.

"You know," she purred, "I'm no lady. But I am... curious."

She couldn't be serious... and then Hiccup noticed that there were a pair of peaks under her shirt that weren't normally there.

Wait. Was _she_ getting...

Hiccup leaned forward and said with his best teasing tone of voice right back

"Well, you know, _that_ ," he nodded to the dildo, "hasn't been used in a while. I _could_ demonstrate it on you? And that might help."

Astrid eyed it and her smile turned to a smirk.

"And why'd you change your mind all of a sudden?"

Hiccup moved next to her ear and breathed his words, enjoying her tiny shiver a little too much.

"Because I know it's not that cold in here."

"Hmm... well, I've got two really interesting toys in my hands and a boy who says that he's not hard. I like a challenge... and I've got an imagination. Want to satisfy it?"

Was it his imagination, or was there an added _'and me?'_ in there? He did stir a bit at that, and nodded - and then Astrid pulled him by his shirt back over to the bed and pushed him down on it, before lifting the dildo and considering it in one hand. Hiccup grinned up at her.

"There are some buttons on the side there."

She fiddled for a moment and then it buzzed to life, and her eyes lit up.

"Okay, maybe the boys don't get _all_ the good toys. Why is it shaped weird?"

"Well it's meant to be discreet or whatever, like you could leave it out on the side and it would be inconspicuous enough to look like a sculpture or something. And the curved shape means you can use it a multitude of ways." he was quoting the booklet it came with by then "But also _this_ bit" Hiccup poked his finger into the little hole a couple of inches down from the top "is... specially shaped. Cami's favourite thing was like, putting that on and then having me go down on her."

"And that was..."

Hiccup watched the curiousity grow in Astrid's face.

"It was... come in under two minutes good."

It was only after Hiccup said that that he realised he was insinuating something much more intimate than simply masturbation. And it didn't help that Astrid was still holding the damn thing. Out of nowhere, she was smirking and holding it against his groin, the powerful vibrations seeming to not even notice the layers of fabric as they left him squirming, cock swelling in response to the wonderful sensations. Needing to stop her before she _noticed,_ Hiccup tumbled them, Astrid now beneath him on her bed and the toy dropping in surprise.

"Two can play at that game."

Her whole face went slack as Hiccup repeated her motion, pressing the toy between her thighs and watching the way the feelings quickly got to her. Hiccup hadn't anticipated how full-bodied Astrid's response would be, legs spasming and gripping at his for purchase, hands crawling the sheets and clutching them, and the _sounds_ she made were indecent, filthy and if HIccup hadn't been fully erect before, he damn well was now. Not that he thought of mentioning it to Astrid, not when he could greedily watch her as she was, using his palm to press the vibrating toy against her more fully. Her hips bucked, arching up to press into it more herself, chasing the feelings that had made Cami make noises the neighbours contemplated calling the police on.

"You know this isn't the top setting right?"

Astrid's wide eyes spurred him on, pushing the intensity higher and watching as she began to shake all over, one of her hands landing on his forearm and clutching tight enough that he felt her nails breaking skin, whole body twisting, back bowing as Astrid devolved there in front of him with a littany of curses falling from her lips. She fell back to his bed, panting and shoving weakly at his hand, too sensitive to tolerate further stimulation.

" _Wow._ Did your neighbours ever ask if you were performing an exorcism with that thing?"

Cock now loudly demanding satisfaction, Hiccup struggled not to whimper as Astrid spoke in that breathy, satisfied tone, the faint tremors of her thighs still going where they were wrapped around his.

"No, but once or twice they did say they considered calling the police because Cami was screaming so much they thought she was being murdered."

"Understandable. I am definitely dead. Your ex girlfriend definitely had good taste."

 _Gods, her voice_. Hiccup was growing concerned he'd come from listening to Astrid's post-orgasmic talking.

He was also quite concerned they had accidentally done irreparable damage to their friendship. Distracted for a second, he all but yelped in shock when Astrid's hand splayed over his swollen groin, squeezing at solid evidence he was definitely hard now.

"No excuse now. Show me."

His cock eagerly agreed, uncaring what it got so long as Hiccup did _something_ soon, twitching against Astrid's hand in hope. Hunting for where the Tenga had fallen to the bed, Hiccup bit back a groan as he regretfuly moved away from Astrid, needing the lube she'd been digging through his drawer for when she found that other toy. He'd only left that in the drawer so it would be easy to find if Cami asked for it back, but she hadn't yet. Granted, she was now in the Amazon or something, so Hiccup supposed that was a fair excuse. He'd probably have to buy her a new one now... he wasn't sure Astrid would give it back.

Grabbing hold of his favourite lubricant, Hiccup flipped open the Tenga, dispensing lube as evenly as he could to ensure a comfortable slide. Was he really about to... in front of Astrid? Seeing the dark heat in sapphire eyes, Hiccup reached for his zipper, remembering Astrid had started it and could call quits any moment, but instead she was watching him hungrily, sat up again after her orgasm left her prone on the bed.

"Wait" Hiccup stilled, worried, but Astrid was reaching over his leg, picking up the cock ring from earlier "you forgot something."

Truthfully, Hiccup doubted he'd last a minute at this rate, cock pulsing more urgently as it was freed from his bottoms, tugging awkwardly at his boxers to avoid getting lubricant on them. Astrid was very close again, _staring_ and Hiccup really hoped she wasn't about to tell him he was smaller than she expected or something. As though wanting to urge him on, Astrid nodded when he looked at her, watching Hiccup slide the ring down over his shaft until it sat snugly at the base, little motor snug to his pelvis. The Tenga was always a little... strange at first, but after a few pumps Hiccup knew it would ease up, become a little more slippery as he eased it back and forth.

The different shapes and 'zones' inside it made for a heady mix of sensations, gripping and squeezing and stroking his cock as he moved it. The button on the front added suction, creating a very pleasant vice around his sensitive shaft. His eyes fell closed for a minute, free hand instinctively moving to press the cock ring switch, moaning aloud as the combination of suction and stroking and vibrating had his cock in a hand-held heaven. He jumped in surprise when a smaller hand closed over his own, Astrid pumping the Tenga over his shaft quicker, twisting her wrist on the upstroke and it dragged _something_ over his glans so perfectly that Hiccup almost came undone there and then.

Astrid's other hand slid over his shoulder, the heat of her chest on his back as she leant over him, watching the toy swallow his reddened, swollen shaft again and again under the motion of her stroking him with it. He could feel her breath, quick and damp against his jaw, mouth so dangerously, temptingly close to his own but, even as she pumped his cock with his toy, even after she'd came with such beauty beneath him before, Hiccup wasn't sure that wouldn't be crossing a boundary. Her hair tickled his cheek, smelled like strawberries. Having seen him do it, Astrid pressed on the suction panel and the additional sensation was too much.

He made an utterly pathetic noise, unable to hold back as he clutched Astrid's hand and the Tenga, pushing it down as far as it could to envelop his cock completely, vibrations on the base adding an extra layer of intensity to his climax, hips flexing with each sticky spurt, trapped inside the confines of the toy and making it more slippery. Drawing in several deep breaths as the pulsing, throbbing climax ended at last, Hiccup reached for the cock ring, turning it off before those buzzes became painful, well aware of the fact his softening shaft was still buried in toy and mess, needing to get up and clean it out before he slipped free and it leaked.

"I uh... yeah."

Feeling awkward with the hormones fading slightly, Hiccup got up and clutched his loosened bottoms with one hand, the Tenga in the other and made a beeline for the bathroom, cleaning himself up and running the tap over the toy, and all the while his brain was pushing through the reward hormone haze in an attempt to work out _what the fuck just happened?_

Finally cleaning out the sticky mess from all the little nooks and crannies - the only downside to such a complicated toy was the clean up - Hiccup took a deep breath, picked up the cleansed objects and figured he couldn't hide in his bathroom and avoid Astrid forever. He'd advanced several steps back to his room before he heard the sound. Low, buzzing, humming almost. Hiccup checked - his cock ring was still definitely off. Edging closer to his bedroom door, Hiccup's mouth fell open at the sight that greeted him.

Astrid. Astrid with no clothes on her lower half. At all. Astrid with no clothes on her lower half, vibrator pressed inside herself, free hand fisting in Hiccup's sheets...

And she was looking right at him. The hand in his sheets moved, beckoning him closer. Hiccup obeyed, barely able to tear his eyes away from watching the purring toy being worked in and out of Astrid's body long enough to put his Tenga back on its stand, crawling on the bed to be hauled down until Astrid could kiss him, sloppy and disconnected as she couldn't help moaning. It was a rough clash of teeth and tongue, but it was everything Hiccup didn't know he'd needed until now.

"What was that earlier, about under two minutes?"

How she expected Hiccup to _think_ at a time like this was beyond him, but he did his best to wrack his brain, brain finally volunteering information about the toy and how Cami enjoyed it most. Heart pounding, Hiccup looked to her face again.

"Is that an invitation?"

"Gods yes!"

Needing no further prompting, Hiccup pushed Astrid's fingers away, replacing them with his own and sliding the toy free much to her initial protest, spreading her legs wider to fit him better. The specialised shape settled around her clit, swollen and begging to be touched and tasted by his wanting mouth. Astrid watched with dilated pupils, whimpering sweetly as Hiccup pushed the setting up higher. His oral sex motto had always been something of a "dive right in" message, and this time was no different, tongue oddly tickled by vibrations but those were ignored in favour of tasting Astrid's arousal, flicking his tongue along her clit and being perhaps a little too smug about the sounds she made, almost approaching pained shrieks... he'd be hearing off his neighbours again at this rate.

Astrid had already been building herself up while he was gone, and between the cruel, torturous swipes of his tongue and the constant, jarring vibrations, she stood little chance against the tide of the next climax, Hiccup's free hand worming up awkwardly so he could slip fingers inside to be grasped by wet, tightening muscles. Dragging crooked digits over her g-spot, Hiccup felt her whole body quake, saw her legs begin to shudder uncontrollably, felt a painfully tight clutch at his hair as Astrid twisted, shaking violently with his name somewhere amidst a lot of babbling, incoherent noises.

Only when the last ounces of pleasure had been wrung from her did Hiccup abate, turning the intensity to zero before her pleasure became painful hypersensitivity. If he thought she'd been a sight to behold before, nothing could quite prepare Hiccup for the way Astrid looked now, whole face flushed, damp with sweat, lines over her collarbone and chest where it looked as though she'd lost control and scratched herself in the midst of rapture. Her heaving chest strained tighter against her t-shirt, damp enough with more sweat that it... _clung_ rather nicely to her breasts.

"That was... oh my gods where has that thing been all my life?"

"My bedside drawer, apparently."

"Well, I hope Cami doesn't plan on having it back."

After _that,_ Hiccup would buy Cami a new one, as both a thank you and a replacement. Maybe a fruit basket too...

"So... good?"

Astrid nodded, pushing sweaty hair from her face and sighing happily, not even seeming to notice she was absently rubbing at her chest. It was probably to soothe those scratch marks she couldn't really see. Hiccup's cock had other ideas, risen again and urging Hiccup to find some way to have himself pressing in or against Astrid's naked body, twitching as he imagined feeling her breasts for himself, soft and warm and pliant in his hands...

"Normally that kind of staring would get you punched, but I cannot be mad at you right now."

Oh. Ooops. He'd been rather obvious about ogling her chest it seemed. Still, when Astrid stretched her arms, fingers getting just enough purchase on his top to pull Hiccup over to her, he figured he was sort of forgiven by the way she kissed him, arms looped around his neck as her tongue tasted his mouth, ignoring or not caring that the taste there was herself.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"Get naked."

Figuring the damage was done to their friendship, Hiccup had no real reason to argue, already pulling off his shirt and hoping Astrid didn't think him too narrow and scrawny... what was he worrying about? Astrid had seen him topless before, she knew what she was asking for. He had to move to kick off his jeans and boxers, but as Astrid used that time to take off her own top, Hiccup decided it was a worthy move. Gods, she was gorgeous. Hiccup found himself staring again now she was naked, helping herself to his bedside drawer again - though if she'd asked Hiccup would have told her she could have whatever she liked - and locating the condoms there.

"Honestly, all you're missing is like, snacks and you would have the perfect little space there."

Hiccup found himself laughing, relieved that despite this very distinct shift, there was no change in Astrid's toothy smile, the sparkle of mischief in her eyes. She plucked the vibrating ring from the side, handed it to him alongside the condom. Sliding the condom over his shaft first, he held the ring and looked up.

"Preferred position? It'll change how I wear this."

Astrid bit her lip in thought, and honestly Hiccup wasn't sure it was _legal_ for her to be so damned sexy. Finally she turned away, smirking over her shoulder when Hiccup whined at the sight of her ass, an actual gift from the gods if ever he'd seen one. Using a little lube to stop the ring catching on the condom, Hiccup slid it down before reaching for Astrid, pulling the top half of her body upright so he could squeeze her breast as he guided himself, feeling soft, relaxed wetness swallow his shaft readily.

"Oh _fuck,_ you feel huge like this."

Hiccup's ego swelled as Astrid settled against him, muscles twitching to accomodate him inside her, rippling in time with Hiccup's hand roaming her chest. He was tall enough that, pressed chest to back, Hiccup could see over her shoulder, watching the soft, plush mound fill his hand, the firm peak of her nipple swelling further when pinched. Turning his head to place a kiss on her neck, Hiccup waited for rocking hips to indicate Astrid wanted movement, then reached down and turned on the vibrating ring. Astrid choked, shifting in an all-too-tempting way until she could feel the most potent buzzing on her clit.

Twisting his fingers through her hair, Hiccup tugged her back so he could murmur in her ear.

"I have a whole box of toys under the bed to show you yet."

Astrid mewled, rubbing that gorgeous ass of hers against his belly, seeming half-content to let the vibrating ring slowly drive them both to madness with little actual effort to thrust.

"Can't wait."

Between the vibrations and the fact he was literally inside Astrid, Hiccup doubted he would last long right now, but judging by the way she whimpered and shook, Astrid was on similarly precarious ground. His hand curved around her hip, braced before he began to thrust properly, the angle they were at making both feel every inch in a long, deep push, dragging over a spot inside Astrid that made her gasp, her hand closing over Hiccup's to encourage him to grope her chest, head rolling back to rest against his shoulder. It was impossiby close, sweat slick between their bodies and that wonderful softness of her backside met his hips every time Hiccup slid back in.

It wasn't the murderous, hungry exorcism-screams of earlier, but Hiccup could feel the way Astrid's body drew tighter, letting out the most sinful little sound each time they were flush and the vibrator hit her clit. Even so, she clearly missed the other toy, moving forward to land on all fours, still rocking back on Hiccup's cock as she reached for the toy, flicking it on and shoving it out of sight. Hiccup knew where it was though; he could feel the rapid buzz, combining with the ring to leave him cross-eyed. And there went Astrid, crumpling into a graceless heap with a long, throaty cry, spasming muscles gripping his swelling, spurting cock in a perfect vice.

Rattling ceased as they both turned off their toys, Hiccup loathe to pull out from Astrid as she continued to flex and squeeze weakly at him but not wanting to lose the condom. Ditching it quickly, Hiccup approached Astrid slowly, warily.

What were they now? Friends? Friends with benefits? More? It wasn't exactly a situation he'd expected to end up in when she turned up a few hours ago. Astrid silenced his brain, tugging him in for a kiss, gifting him a breathless, satisfied smile.

Whatever they were, he'd probably be alright with it.

-HTTYD-

 **Ugh why do one shots get away from me? I was here for a quickie not a full on smut fest!**


	43. Nice

**Soooo the accidental sex prompt list has jumped up to seven different fics. This one is fifth, but no guarantee it's in order.**

 **And today from the list... "Do you think I look good/hot/provocative in this? Wait is this turning you on?" + "You're intentionally getting under my skin so I threaten to spank you/playfully spank you and now you look like you just got banged against a wall" + "I didn't know you were a dom and when I called you Sir/Ma'am you almost jumped me"**

 **Today we have Hiccstrid a la Domcup.**

-HTTYD-

Tugging at the tight fabric, Astrid twisted in the mirror a few times, checking herself out from each angle before giving up and heading out to where Hiccup was perched on her sofa, head buried in a book on dragons - like always - while he waited for her to get ready.

"Hey dragon-dork, how do I look?"

Finally surfacing from his book, Hiccup ran his eyes over her dress. Astrid noted the way his pupils dilated, mouth opening slightly, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed.

"You uhhh, yeah you look nice."

"Nice? That's all you can say about it?"

She could _see_ Hiccup liked how she looked.

"Ah, what should I be saying, exactly?"

Her best friend was good at many things, but talking to girls was _not_ really one of them. Astrid did so love to wind him up a little, though it was usually with an 'accidental' button-pop on her shirt, or bending over in front of him. Hiccup checked her out. Astrid didn't really mind. Lots of people checked her out. She was hot, they could look.

"Well you could point out that it makes my ass look good, or that my boobs look great. But no, just _nice_ works I suppose."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, but stood up and put down his book. Confused, Astrid watched his movements, watched as he circled her. There was nothing inherently predatory in his gaze, but something about the way he went made Astrid feel a little bit like he was prowling. His eyes ran over parts of her Astrid had mentioned hard enough that Astrid almost felt them as an acute touch.

"You're right. Nice works."

Astrid almost groaned out loud. Seriously? All that, and all he had to say was _nice?_ Astrid wasn't even dressing up for him, she just wanted to know if she looked good. Hot. They were going out and gods above, Astrid needed to get laid soon. So the dress she had on was very much supposed to attract, and yet her first male opinion was not a resounding "fuck yes you look edible" or whatever Hiccup thought passed for a compliment.

"You are a terrible friend, why do I put up with you?"

"Because I feed you?"

"Hmm. Fair point."

Hiccup was still behind her. Was he checking her out properly and she just couldn't tell? Turning her head, Astrid caught Hiccup pulling his eyes up from the general ass area, grinning to herself in victory.

"You were saying?"

"I was saying I feed you?"

Rolling her eyes at his sarcasm, Astrid tugged at the material hugging her chest again, smoothing out a crease.

"Are we going? Clearly, this dress is wasted on you."

"Maybe it's about mindset. _Clearly,_ you are going out to get laid tonight."

"And you're not?"

Hiccup shook his head, eyes resolutely on her face now.

"No."

Sensing more opportunity to wind Hiccup up a little, Astrid turned around, backing him up toward the wall.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure you haven't hooked up with a girl in a while. Are you hiding a girlfriend from me Mr Haddock?"

"No, I just don't expect to meet anybody I want tonight."

"Oh. Why's that? What sort of lady are you looking for?"

They talked about pretty much everything, being best friends and all, but Hiccup was relatively quiet on the whole sex life department. Astrid was not, and that didn't really seem to bother him - he listened, gave her advice like any of her female friends would. He just didn't share in return.

And Astrid wanted to know _why._

"None of your business."

Well, that was like waving a red flag. Astrid moved closer, pressing her squeezed-into-a-tight-dress body up against his, getting that alluring smell of leather from his clothes even though Hiccup's jacket was hung on the coat rack. A flicker of his eyes down was all the indication Astrid was affecting him, though with her cleavage practically under his nose Astrid supposed it would be difficult to not at least look a little.

"Come on. I still don't really know what your type is. I can't imagine there are many girls out there like Cami, so I can't call her your _type._ Unless you just have a thing for sexually adventurous blondes with blue eyes?"

There was a hitch in his breath, but that could have been a response to her bringing up his ex, or maybe the precursor to a laugh as Astrid had basically described herself too, and there was no way Hiccup was really in to her. Sure, he looked, but she looked too. He was thin, but there were lean muscles wrapped around his limbs, and in the times Astrid had seen him shirtless there had been the shadows of abdominal muscles, slim but solid pectorals. And he had that lopsided smile and that artfully messy hair down to a T. Then there were his _hands..._ Astrid had a weakness for big hands, and despite his narrow frame Hiccup was tall and had the hands to match.

But looking was harmless, there was nothing to it.

"Why? You interested?"

There was a playful smirk just at the edge of his mouth, Hiccup clearly trying to ensure Astrid didn't feel like she had control of whatever weird game they were playing with each other. Whatever it was, it was making Astrid's skin prickle with anticipation, and the way Hiccup's hands twitched at his sides said he wanted to touch.

"Well, it would save the trip to the bar. But for all I know, you're not up to satisfying me."

Astrid pressed into him a little firmer, just to punctuate her words. Hiccup made a noise in the back of his throat, but he didn't break.

"Oh, I doubt that. With a mouth like yours, you're just looking to get in to trouble. Next you'll tell me you're looking for a guy that will take you over his knee and put you in your place."

 _How_ did he... Astrid felt a jolt in her belly, knowing he was only playing along with their weird flirt-game, but gods he had landed on the perfect way to make her weak. Their faces were too close for Hiccup to miss that she flushed with heat at that image, and the spark in his eyes was one Astrid could not ignore.

"Like I said, you might not be up to the task."

The suddenness of his hand on her ass, the swift and laser-specific aim of impact there, it made Astrid cry out and stumble against him, unprepared for the abrupt sting and residual aching warmth. He hadn't hit her that hard, but _fuck..._ it was enough to have Astrid biting her lip as arousal bubbled. Where had _this_ Hiccup been for so long?

"You tell me."

FIghting not to lose her breath or head entirely, Astrid straightened up, unsure if she was disappointed Hiccup wasn't showing any signs of interest beyond words she didn't take very seriously.

"That all you got big boy? Or should that be _sir?_ "

Astrid was kidding. She was _not_ prepared for the reaction that word got from Hiccup, the growl in his chest that did not help the throbbing heat growing between her thighs, the way his eyes darkened and his body straightened.

"Easy now. You're playing with fire Astrid."

His voice was low. Oh. Astrid kinda liked it. A little too much, actually.

"Come on Hiccup, there's no way you have it in you to really take me to task and you know it."

"I'm sure you like to believe that."

No really, where had this Hiccup been for so long? Because if he spoke to her with that gravelled tone the first day they had met, Astrid probably would have fucked him. Her ass still felt warm. Astrid wondered if he could be tempted into slapping her again. Just once. To double check it was really him that did it.

"Then prove me wrong."

She didn't remember it happening, but seconds later Astrid found herself pinned to the wall by Hiccup's body, solid against hers and his sharp hip bones dug against the soft of hers enough that it almost felt like he'd bruise her through their clothes. His mouth hovered temptingly close, but before Astrid could entirely throw sense to the wind, he spoke.

"No."

With what looked like monumental effort, Hiccup stepped back, the flush on his neck and slight tremor of his hands telling Astrid he was fighting himself. Wet and shaky and nearly dizzy with disappointment and want for his lack of kissing her, Astrid sank against the wall.

"Why not?"

"Because... I could. I _would._ But it's not a game, and I would never take such a thing so lightly. You play along now... but how would you feel tomorrow?"

"Satisfied, probably. If you're as good as you seem to think you are, _sir._ "

That word got to him. Astrid had heard him called it in public - buying train tickets or when they went out to eat, and it had never gotten to him like it had now. But then, generally it wasn't said by someone wearing a dress like hers.

"Astrid, I'm warning you."

Aroused and intrigued, Astrid kept pushing.

"And I'm not listening. If you think you can dominate me, then I'd like to see you try."

Hiccup didn't wait; he turned and pushed Astrid against the wall, pulling her arms behind her back and pinning them almost painfully together one handed, the other pushing between her shoulder blades to stop her from twisting out of his hold with any ease.

"Is this what you really want?"

Biting her lip to keep from making some kind of embarrassing noise - he was hard, she could feel it - Astrid nodded.

"Out loud."

"Yes!"

Hiccup dropped his hands, using his body to pin her again and Astrid had never been so happy to be trapped.

"How attached are you to this dress?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because if you don't take it off, I'll rip it from you."

Astrid shivered, fresh arousal surging.

"Then you'd better move."

Hiccup stepped back, emerald of his eyes almost swallowed by the black of his pupils as he watched. Astrid lifted her hand to the zipper under her arm, but Hiccup reached out and stopped her.

"What now?"

"Safeword."

Wow, he really _was_ into this. Dragging the zipper down, Astrid bit her lip.

"If I say stop, will you?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Always."

"Then I pick stop."

The dress pooled at her feet, stepped out of to leave Astrid in not much. Hiccup's eyes widened for a second when he realised she had foregone a bra - there really was no room in that dress for one - before raking over her bare breasts, beckoning her closer. Astrid went, unsure what to expect; what sort of Dominant would he be? She knew he liked her ass, but spanking didn't automatically mean sadist. And it was her flat they were in, so it was unlikely he carried around any serious kink gear. Though at some point Astrid would be asking about _that._

His fingers cradled her jaw, eyes softer than a moment ago.

"Do you trust me, Astrid?"

She nodded again, but despite her previous experience, Astrid found Hiccup seemed to like hearing her speak rather than stay silent, waiting.

"Tell me."

"I trust you not to hurt me more than I'd like."

His eyes flashed.

"Do you like being hurt? Or is spanking your limit?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Silencing that smart mouth of yours with my cock. Maybe taking your hair down so there's more to pull when I fuck you. _After_ I give your ass that spanking it's been begging for."

 _Oh, **hel** yes!_

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Your consent. Normally I'd make a submissive fill out a form first, but with you I'm learning as I go."

Somehow, it didn't surprise Astrid that Hiccup brought paperwork even to BDSM.

"Oh, you have it."

There was a soft groan from his mouth, but the gentle sound was soon lost when Hiccup used that soft grip on her jaw to haul Astrid closer, his lips rough and claiming across hers, no hint of shy or unsure like she had honestly expected to find, in those unconfessed times she'd considered kissing him before. All teeth and tongue and low, hungry growls, Hiccup kissed her until she was dizzy, moved his hand from her face to her hair and used it to pull her head back, looking at her panting, flushed face with a feral smirk on his lips.

Astrid briefly considered getting carpet when Hiccup shoved her to her knees, the impact enough to hurt but nowhere near enough to even begin to put her off. She peered up through her lashes but didn't otherwise move, a little intentional push to see how he'd react.

She'd been described as a 'bratty' submissive before, but somehow she doubted it would surprise Hiccup.

"What are you waiting for, a written invitation?"

Taking the go-signal, Astrid reached up and undid his belt, mindful to ease the zip over his erection rather than hurt him in her eagerness. Curling her fingers around his waistband, Astrid straightened up on her knees, pulsing with want herself now.

"If you need to stop and can't speak, tap my stomach ok?"

Astrid looked up, nodding to let him know she heard. It was still very much the Hiccup she knew, setting boundaries before they were even close to being crossed, ensuring Astrid knew there was an out even when she couldn't verbalise a need to halt. Not that she expected to need it, but the safety of having it was nice.

Tugging his boxers down at last, Astrid freed his erection, tongue slipping out to wet her dry lips. He wasn't huge, but long enough she'd feel him in her throat before he bottomed out, thick enough that Astrid had no complaints. His fingers slid into her hair, not forcing or even pushing, just settling to hold Astrid there as she leant forward, licking the tip of his cock to taste the precum there and enjoying his sharp gasp a great deal. He let her get a feel for him first, relishing the heavy weight of his cock against her tongue, watching Astrid's motions to see what she could take, waiting for the sign she wouldn't simply gag if he thrust.

Once Hiccup had his confidence in Astrid's capabilities, the fingers in her hair began to flex, guiding Astrid's mouth along the length of his erection, eyes dark and hot when she looked up to see him watching her. She could see the question - could she take more? - in his face, answering Hiccup by taking him as deep as she could, swallowing around him before pulling back to catch her breath. Panting, she felt saliva wet on her chin, probably about to run over and land down on her chest or thighs. And she didn't care. Messy oral was good oral.

Hiccup began to thrust properly when she took him back in again, pumping his hips in long, leisurely motions that had her nose pressed to his abdomen each time, filling her throat before pulling back. Astrid kept one hand on his stomach, reassuring them both that if she needed to stop, she could, but otherwise letting Hiccup take her mouth as he pleased. Every few thrusts, he moved a little quicker. There was still so much control, corded restraint in him, and Astrid yearned to break it.

His next thrusts, Astrid swallowed quicker, sucked harder, used her free hand to splay over his ass - _wow!_ \- and hold him inside her mouth longer, anything to break that cool composure. At first Hiccup fought against the temptation, but when he gripped her head and fucked her mouth properly, Astrid moaned unashamedly at finally getting him to unleash a little more. His rhythtm stuttered quickly, voice strained.

"I'm close, move if you need to."

Like fuck was she moving, taking Hiccup into her throat again and swallowing until he swelled, twitching and cursing with each spurt of come she took from him. Hiccup withdrew his hips and pulled back her head, letting Astrid finally have a chance to breathe again and she took advantage, drawing in gulps of air and feeling the bruised soreness of her lips. Hiccup was little better, chest heaving, head dropped back on his shoulders as he tried to regain a little control of himself.

"Well aren't you just full of surprises."

"Me?"

Astrid nodded, wiping her mouth a little to clear the sticky mess there.

"Yeah. Never had you pegged for a Dom."

"My predilictions are strictly sexual, I'm not a control junkie outside the bedroom" at Astrid's eyebrow raise - he'd just throatfucked her in her living room - Hiccup added on "you know what I mean. Brat."

"Not the first time I've heard that."

"Then lets see to it you learn your lesson. Bedroom. I want to be comfortable when I turn your ass red."

Astrid had never moved toward her own bed so fast in her life, hearing Hiccup fix his jeans before he was behind her again, hands on her hips, teeth in her shoulder. Gods, his hands... Astrid bent at the waist, intentionally grinding against his groin and thrilling in his growl.

"Undress me."

That wasn't a tough sell for Astrid; she wanted to see him. Hiccup helped only the minimum, lifting his arms so fabric wouldn't catch but otherwise Astrid had to undo every button, push the fabric off his shoulders and make sure the cuffs of his shirt didn't get stuck. His chest was pale, with sparse patches of reddish-brown hair on his stomach and chest, freckles smattered here and there. Next went his belt, his jeans, Astrid glad for the fact Hiccup had not yet put his shoes back on for them to go out so there was less to delay her getting him down to boxers. He pushed her back to the bed, then climbed up himself and got comfortable, silently gesturing to his lap only to stop Astrid before she effectively threw herself over it.

"Those can go."

Soaked and useless anyway, Astrid discarded her underwear and crawled into Hiccup's lap, not quite the traditional over-the-knee it would be if he were sat on the sofa, but Astrid was over his lap and her ass was exposed and waiting. Hiccup ran fingers down her bare back, tickling along the ridges of her spine and halting at the small of her back, tracing circles there until goosebumps spread across her body.

"Hic-ah!"

Astrid didn't get to finish, not before his hand was on her ass again. Naked and desperately aroused now, she felt this second smack far more than the first, clutching at her bedsheets and feeling the flare of heat fill her lower body. Hiccup was relentless, his touch merciless as he slapped her repeatedly, alternating sides to bring equal sparks of pain and fire to Astrid's entire backside. When he tired of that, he bent his knees to lift her slightly before moving to lay his hand across the back of her thighs, sharp and firm against her sit-spots to ensure Astrid would be feeling it later, tomorrow, probably even the day after.

She squirmed, writhed, nonsense and moans streaming from her mouth in an utterly wanton, desperate way. Hiccup pinned her upper body to the bed with a hand between her shoulders again, either waiting for Astrid to come or cry or beg him to stop, she couldn't tell anymore, knowing only that sharp scrape of painful pleasure that wracked her lower body, surging through her in acute waves of agonising ecstatic bliss...

And then he _stopped,_ both hands retreating and leaving Astrid trembling, quaking, whimpering. His thigh was covered in her arousal, the muscle there firm enough that if Astrid ground herself forward it might actually bring her off. Hiccup realised that before she did, and quickly reached down to pinch the swollen little bud in warning.

"You'll come when I say you can."

The only noise Astrid could make was something between a wail and a moan, body thrumming with such acute need it hurt. She didn't care what Hiccup did to her anymore, so long as he did it and so long as he'd make her come.

"Hiccup... please..."

The pinch became a stroke, but before Astrid could process anything his fingers were gone, hands moving up and up to settle at her scalp. Oh. Her hair. Wait. If Hiccup was taking down her hair, that ought to mean he still planned to fuck her. Content in the knowledge he'd fill her properly soon, Astrid let his fingers soothe over her hair, feeling quite nice actually as he unwound her braid and combed his fingers through, checking her hair was knot free. She could feel he'd hardened again while pleasantly abusing her backside, throbbing and clenching at nothing needily.

"Up on all fours. You have condoms?"

"B-bedside."

Astrid crawled up on all fours, relieved Hiccup wasn't expecting her to bear his weight on top of her with her ass on fire as it was. Hiccup found what he needed nearby, the sound of elastic twanging as he lowered his waistband, the sound of tearing foil deafeningly loud even over the ragged breaths Astrid was taking. His sheathed cock probed her for a second, even that brush of swollen head against her slick need enough to make Astrid shudder. Hiccup reached down and gripped her hair, a few experimental - and gentle - pulls to test the waters...

He yanked at her hair in sync with the one full thrust that buried him inside her, and Astrid could do nothing but succumb to the rapture of painful pleasure when his hips slammed into her sore, stinging, glowing ass. Dimly, she knew he was scolding her for coming without permission, but Astrid couldn't help herself and went to pieces there and then, spasming and grasping rhythmically at his solid cock. Her scalp tingled and zipped with sensation where he'd pulled her hair, still held in a lax grip as Hiccup waited for her to finish riding the shockwaves of an explosive climax. It was always more powerful when she'd just been spanked, and Hiccup and his big hands had been fucking magnificent at it.

"Astrid?"

"Mmm... yeah?"

"Oh, good. I was worried you'd floated off to subspace."

She shook her head, rocking back on Hiccup and mewling at the feel of his cock pressing at hypersensitive nerves.

"Nope. M'good. Move."

"Bossy bottom."

"You love it."

He chuckled, a low rumbling sound behind her. The hand on Astrid's hip moved her, pushing and pulling in slow, deliberate motions, using her to stimulate himself without actually thrusting. It felt divine, even as Astrid burned and shook and doubted she'd come again in that heady state of pleasure so acute it _hurt,_ but she'd be damned if she wasn't going to get fucked just then.

Hiccup started moving, still not just _taking_ her the way she craved but Astrid felt the tightening grip on her hair, knew it would happen; the satin-soft grip of needy heat was too much for Hiccup to deny. His thrusts picked up speed steadily, every impact of his solid weight against her ass enough to make Astrid's entire body jerk and by the time HIccup found his stride and fucked her with the quick, harsh pace Astrid was aching for, there wasn't time between each snap of his hips for her to recover, left to suffer relentless, crashing, agonising pleasure. The unexpected climax took her violently, body seizing as her back bowed and hands clutched vice-tight, Hiccup's grip on her hair and her hip bruisingly rough as he let out a beautiful sound of exhiliration, buried as deep inside her spasming body as he could be to succumb to bliss with her.

Her first awareness of solid reality was Hiccup pulling out, her body feeling empty without him now as he left to ditch the condom, then returned to help Astrid lie down, muscles reluctant to co-operate. Everything sort of hurt but also felt kinda floaty, and her brain was buzzing with the surge of chemicals from the spanking and the sex and everything else, leaving Astrid in that wonderful space only a lovely mix of pain and pleasure could bring her to.

Hiccup kissed her shoulder, brushing her hair to one side so he could see her face more clearly.

"Are you alright?"

"Sore. Good sore though."

His weight left the bed again, but he was gone only a matter of seconds before Astrid felt him kneel either side of her legs, cool cream on his hands and she hissed as he touched her still-tender ass. The lotion and massage soothed some of the ache, the rest left to take its time - exactly as Astrid wanted, though she smiled at Hiccup taking care of her.

"I don't know what your preferred method of aftercare is" he laid down next to her, on his back so they could look at each other while Astrid was convalescing on her front still "but I'd like to learn. If you'll have me."

Shuffling closer, Astrid grabbed one of his hands, placed it on her head and all but purred when he got the message to stroke her hair. There was still the question in the air of whether this was a one time thing or not to address...

"As for if I'll have you... well, that depends if you're a good boy."

-HTTYD-

 **This woulda been done earlier but apple cinnamon bars happened... they were delicious. And I absolutely didn't get oats all over the kitchen...**

 **Anyway! Enjoy your Hiccstrid.**


	44. Nice pt 2

**So, like, obviously I enjoy when someone likes a one shot so much they want a story out of it. That's fine and dandy.**

 **But would it _kill_ you guys to _maybe_ check out my profile first? Where the stories go? I appreciate that Geek ended up posted here, but that's only because I got tired of people asking for the rest of it. **

**So here's the second chapter of Nice. For the rest, _go look!_**

-HTTYD-

"As for if I'll have you… well, that depends if you're a good boy."

Hiccup had to chuckle. Out of _all_ of the things he'd expected when he'd come over to his best friend's flat before going out, having them stay in and Dominating her had been near the bottom of that list. And speaking of bottoms, she was a bratty one, and he had _enjoyed_ that immensely.

"I think, milady, I'll be as good, or as bad, as you want me to be,"

He said as he stroked her scalp, holding her gaze to watch her reactions. She snickered.

"That is the right answer" she leant into his hand, closed her eyes "yes, I'll have you."

He looked over her, naked and beautiful, and gave a happy sigh.

"You know, I was planning on being your wingman tonight, not your Dom."

"Mmmh. No complaints here. And you got me laid! Gods, that was _good."_

"I aim to please. I mean, that's what this is all about. Sharing pleasure with someone you trust to take you to the edge."

With one hand stroking her hair and the other still massaging in lotion into her spanked ass, he leaned forward and brushed a series of quick kisses along the bones of her spine.

"Mmmh… yes… like that…" she moaned, and then she opened one eye. "so… how many have you _played_ with? Counting me. I'm curious—and, if we're going to be together, I deserve to know."

He nodded.

"You definitely do. Counting you…" he paused, making sure he wasn't forgetting anyone, "as Dom, you're lucky thirteen. In general? Another three or four past that, depending on what we count as sex."

Astrid stretched languidly, still radiating contented softness.

"Mmh. And are you seeing anyone now?"

"Exclusively? No, I didn't cheat on anybody just now. I would have stopped if I was."

"I believe you" Astrid grinned "and definitely lucky me. So, what _are_ we going to be? Dom and sub? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Friends with benefits? Exclusive or open?"

Hiccup paused for a moment, making her whine until he started back up again.

"What do you want to be, milady? Hel, what do you want _from_ me? You like it rough, and I can deliver. But what else do you want?"

She gave a languid purr as he continued to administer to her, soaking up the affectionate touches.

"Oh my... what's on the menu?"

He laughed.

"And that's what I meant by having a submissive fill out a form."

"I see. Well… in the absence of paperwork…" she turned to look him full in his eyes, both of her eyes open and honest "we're best friends, and I don't want to lose that… but I don't feel that we're at _risk_ for doing that. So long as we promise to talk."

He nodded.

"Of course."

That was never in question… but it was _so_ good to have it out and explicit. Astrid lacking that shy filter on words was beautifully welcome.

"Alright then… hi, I'm your girlfriend."

Hiccup paused again and gave her a kiss. It wasn't aggressive—although he could tell that would be in the cards later—but more of a promise. She returned it with ardor. After happy mouths seperated, he returned to his ministrations with a sappy grin on his face. Yes, he liked control in the bedroom and being dominant, but Astrid had _always_ been his friend, and he did honestly love her as a friend. That required more care than even the usual interactions of a Dominant and submissive.

Now they'd entered a new level together, and he was looking forward to it. Eyes closed again, Astrid seemed to be having similar thoughts, based on her smile.

"Do you want to be exclusive or open?" she asked. "because, well… that was great and I want to do it again with you, but I don't mind a bit of variety."

That was true; while he hadn't been chatty about his sexual activity in the past, she didn't hide anything, and he knew all of the fun and sordid details. He kissed her temple.

"Long term? Exclusive, but I have no problems with us either sharing someone or you scratching an itch, so long as you tell me. And I'll do the same for you. So not open, but maybe... slightly ajar?"

She purred.

"That sounds excellent."

"I aim to please."

"Mmmmh. And you did. You're awesome. Why didn't we do this before?"

"Because you never pushed my buttons before. Not like earlier, anyway."

Hiccup reasoned, and Astrid let out a grumbling noise which only melted into another purr as he stroked her.

"Stop using logic. It's unfair."

He snickered and continued with reasonable, logical words.

"So, preferred method of aftercare? Right now, it seems to be lotion, massage and kisses? Anything else milady likes or needs?"

"This will do for now. I also like baths… but I think that would just end with me mounting you in the tub, and I'm not up for that _right_ now." Hiccup made a mental note to get some bath bombs and the like, to see her react to his dedication to caring for her. Before he could say anything, she continued. "And I really like having my hair brushed when it's been intense. Lots of cuddles too. Although, speaking of mounting you…"

Her list seemed to be in full flow, only for her to make a full turn back to mounting.

"Oh?"

Hiccup felt himself perk up a little with the look on Astrid's face. Her mischief and spark had already taken on a whole new context. One Hiccup was quite fond of.

"Mmmh. Yes. You asked what you could do _for_ and _to_ me?"

"I did. Do you have a list I don't know about?"

"Well, I'm not moving for a pen and paper right now, but I'll give you a run down."

She snuggled up against him and started detailing her wants and fantasies, with Hiccup paying close attention. When she was done, he let her wait for a moment, building the anticipation of his response and seeing the right signs in the way Astrid's expression betrayed her curiousity. Satisfied, he leant down, letting his words slide along her ear and enjoying the faint shiver.

"Oh, I think we can manage that… for starters" Astrid let out a soft gasp, potent enough that Hiccup hungered suddenly to bite her soft skin "but for the moment…"

He trailed off, and Astrid's attention was his, completely.

"Yes?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thank you."

She spoke earnestly, honestly. And it was excellent news. A smirk crossing Hiccup's face, he hauled himself into a seated position.

"Oh, good. So…" he knelt over the edge of the bed and pulled the belt from his trousers. Astrid eyed his erection as it bobbed freely with movement, having been revived by her detailing to him about all of the things she wanted him to do to her—with restraints being _high_ up on the list. "round two?"

She licked her lips hungrily and nodded, pushing herself up to a kneeling position too, though hers was with hands lax, eyes on his cock rather than his face. Oh, Hiccup could have such fun with such an eager submissive - and one who wasn't afraid to backchat him a little, defiant and spunky and _challenging,_ but not one he worried he might go too far with. That was always a fear in the back of his mind, when hormones were high and limits could be pushed accidentally. But here, he was less concerned about that. Astrid wouldn't let him go too far. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

"We're new to each other like this, so safe words and limits are especially important, alright?" Astrid nodded, eyes flicking up to his face so he'd know she was listening "so while I have my way with that pretty mouth of yours, I'm binding your hands in front of you, so you can reach to stop me. If you prefer behind, we can move on to that when I know your body language better."

Astrid leant forward, licking her lips, peering up at Hiccup pleadingly. Gods, she was incredible.

"Hands forward."

Astrid obeyed without hesitation, his cock twitching in anticipation. He slid the end through the buckle, then pulled it tight until Astrid's wrists were pinned together, looping the belt and nestling it there. Satisfied, Hiccup got up from the bed, standing so Astrid could stay on her knees, resting bound hands on one of his thighs before her breath was ghosting, warm and inviting over his cock. There was less preamble than last time; Hiccup knew her tolerance, the amount of pressure her throat could take, and Astrid had confirmed she _loved_ the rough oral earlier.

Grabbing a fistful of that gorgeous hair, freed from its braid earlier and a tousled, golden mess, Hiccup used the grip to pull at Astrid's head in the way she'd moaned for earlier, moving her on his cock, enjoying the fact she was willing and _wanting_ to do this as much as he was enjoying the sensations of her tight throat and hot mouth. Astrid didn't just let him use her though, varying her suction and sliding her tongue across his frenulum, pulling back to focus solely on his tip when he lessened his grip so she could catch her breath. There were tears in the corner of her eyes, an innate response of him passing her gag reflex, but the blue orbs were still burning with desire.

He'd rather liked the way she grabbed his ass when she sucked him earlier, but the way she'd offered her hands for him to bind was so damned _hot_ Hiccup didn't miss the groping much. Astrid moaned when he thrust, let him hold her head in place and just push in and out of her willing mouth, already drunk on the feel of soft and wet and welcoming, dizzy when Astrid took him fully and swallowed, the vice-grip of her throat threatening to make his knees weak.

"Gods Astrid, if you could see how fucking gorgeous you are like this..."

"Mmm."

Was all the response she could give, head still moving even when his hand went lax in her hair, admiring the view of those soft pink lips stretched around his cock, eyes falling closed as though Astrid needed all her focus just to feel his cock in her mouth. It didn't take much more of her deep-throat technique to have Hiccup teetering at the edge of climax, gasping out a warning but yet again Astrid dismissed it and only took him _deeper._ Drank him down, even licked her lips when Hiccup moved, as though savouring the taste there now the real thing had moved out of reach.

"Hands."

Astrid held them up, wide eyed and wondering as Hiccup removed the restraint. Hel, she looked a little disappointed.

"Turn around, hands behind your back."

She complied, wrists restrained in short order before Hiccup fixed his boxers and tossed her on her back, placing a pillow beneath the back of her hips to better her angle and make her a little more comfortable.

"I thought I needed my hands."

Astrid queried, watching Hiccup

"Only when your mouth is busy."

She'd been awfully good about pleasing him already, and Hiccup was eager to reward her. And himself, if he was honest, climbing up on the bed again and shoving her legs apart with just enough force to see her shiver.

"Look at you" Hiccup dragged a finger along her slit "soaking wet from sucking my cock."

Dirty talk had never been his most confident area, but Astrid seemed to be just fine with what he _did_ say, so Hiccup rolled with it as she whined, hips twitching in a sort of plea. Hiccup pinned them with one hand, shaking his head and waggling his wet finger.

"Now now, this is my playtime. _Behave,_ or you'll be back over my knee and not sitting comfortably for a **week."**

The noise Astrid made was divine, beautifully desperate. Keeping one hand on her hip to ensure Astrid got no ideas about trying to wriggle closer, Hiccup stretched himself along her body, kissing swollen lips first, leaving before Astrid was satisfied if her mew of discontent was any indication. Next his lips explored her neck, nipping at spots Astrid hummed for kisses upon, enjoying the short, sharp gasps his teeth could win. A lovely tremor ran through Astrid when he bit more firmly at her throat, moving down a little more.

"If we're doing this properly" Astrid's eyes were hazy, blinking as she looked to where Hiccup was speaking between laying kisses upon her breast "then we both need to go get checked out. If you don't or can't take contraception, we'll use condoms still, but a sexual health check is never a bad idea."

"Uh-huh."

Words were a little beyond her for the moment it seemed, but then Hiccup _had_ ended his sentence with a harsh suck to a swollen nipple, and Astrid had almost convulsed in response. Testing her with lips and tongue and teeth, he tugged the little bud until she cried out before switching sides, similar treatment leaving her entire body shaking after a few languid moments of adoring her breasts. By the creak of leather, Hiccup could only imagine the way Astrid fought her bonds, wishing she could shove his head down to where she wanted, craved, _needed._

He rubbed in short strokes over her clit while his mouth travelled her stomach, teeth biting at her hip bone while Astrid squirmed and moaned and growled in response. Her body was for his pleasure here, but Astrid's pleasure was his own and Hiccup could barely make himself go slow, learn her body a little bit. The sweet, heady scent of arousal only drew him closer, finally tasting Astrid properly and having to clamp hands on her thighs to hold her down, whole body arcing upward at the electric pressure of his tongue upon her clit.

Hiccup showed no mercy here either, rapid licks and almost aggressively sucking at the firm little nub, releasing one thigh so he could push fingers inside her and feel the way Astrid's muscles quivered and clutched in response. It was harder to hold her down that way, and Hiccup quickly realised how Astrid might have discovered the enjoyment of restraints, but so worth it for the violent way she quaked, whole body centered on those few points of contact between them.

"To-too much! Hicc- fuck! Hiccup!"

High and weak and pleading, Astrid seemed torn between trying to rut against his tongue and trying to escape the relentless onslaught of pleasure he demanded from her body.

"I'm not stopping until you come, so if it's too much then quit holding out on me."

Astrid growled, sobbed, swore, twisting and bucking, making sounds that had Hiccup distantly wondering about whether the neighbours were going to call the police. Dismissing such trivial concerns, he dragged his tongue over her hard little clit, relishing in her musky taste and feeling the way her body tightened at last, maintaining the same pace until finally Astrid crumbled, unable to fight against her body going to pieces any longer.

Letting her settle back in reality at her own pace, Hiccup undid her restraints and massaged her hands, rubbing the red lines on her wrists, wiping half-heartedly at his mouth while Astrid continued breathing like she'd ran a marathon, skin flushed and coated in a thin sheen of sweat.

"Holy fuck Hiccup, why weren't we doing this years ago?"

Chuckling, Hiccup shook his head, helping Astrid settle comfortably beneath the sheets only for her to complain about needing to brush her teeth before bed.

"I don't think you'll be able to stand just yet. Rest, love" Hiccup kissed her forehead "just for a little while."

After a minute or so, Astrid finally relented, burrowing into his chest with a contented sigh.

"Little while."

* * *

Astrid woke the next morning feeling sore and satiated, with a pair of arms wrapped around her and an erection digging into her ass. Well, she had planned to get laid last night, and the ache in her lower body certainly suggested a good time was had.

"Mmmh…"

She mumbled sleepily, wondering how annoyed the man might be if she shoved his arms off so she could stretch. And then Astrid remembered exactly _who_ it was with her in bed. Gods. She and Hiccup were a _couple_ now—and, on top of that, she'd found out that he was a fairly skilled, experienced Dom. And great in the sack to boot. With a thrill of anticipation, playful smirk crossing her face, Astrid turned and grabbed hold of his morning wood. Hiccup grunted, but didn't immediately wake until Astrid gave him a few strokes. His hips began to move of their own accord, and she heard the noise that indicated he was waking. So naturally, she jumped on him for a kiss.

Judging by the way he jumped, she'd taken him by surprise, but whatever advantage his sleepiness might have given her she quickly lost as their tongues vied for supremacy. In a matter of minutes Hiccup had rolled on top of her, pinning her arms up above her head, even as they continued to kiss and make out. Her spanked ass protested vaguely at the weight on it, but she mentally told it to hush as she ignored it in the much-more important goal of making her new boyfriend have to work to assert his dominance over her. It also felt kinda good, an achey reminder of last nights fantastic explorations.

Morning breath was probably an issue, but Astrid was finding herself caring less and less as Hiccup's erection dug into the soft of her belly, feeling herself grow wet already. Finally, though, they broke the kiss, both of them panting for air.

"Is it always going to be like this with you?"

He asked, his eyes seeming to glow green in the morning light.

"Do you want it to be?"

She challenged, grinning.

"Well, I _could_ get used to it."

Hiccup said, feigning deep thought for a second before beaming at her. How had she taken so long to realise how beautiful he could be? Astrid had always known her friend was good-looking, in a wiry, dorky but also sassy-confidence way, but she'd never really appreciated his smile before.

Clearly more than ready for a new round of fun, Hiccup reared back enough that he could flip Astrid on to her stomach, leaning back against her and brushing hair aside to kiss her spine again. That felt really nice...

"When did you last have anal sex again?"

Biting her lip to suppress a moan - his sleep-rough voice should be _illegal_ in her opinion - Astrid knew Hiccup knew she was into that. He'd heard about it enough times, and it had been on the list of things she was up for that they talked about last night. And given that he'd been in the drawer for condoms, he'd know Astrid also kept a good lube in there too. Apparently Hiccup liked to start the day off right.

"Uh... two months ago."

Which was around the last time she'd had sex anyway, hence Astrid's intentions to go out and get laid the night before. Before Hiccup kindly saved her the trip, and turned out to be a fucking fireball in bed too.

"Are you up for it?"

His question was a whisper, giving Astrid the chance to say no, she wasn't in the mood for that right now, but without breaking the spell of his body burning against her back, his mouth brushing her shoulder blade.

"Fuck me!"

If that was as adventurous as he was getting right now, Astrid was not going to be patient about it. His teeth skimmed the bone his lips had just been tenderly smoothing over, the warmth of him at her back leaving for a minute with a whispered apology. Astrid wriggled to adjust her breasts beneath her while she had the time, more comfortable for when he came back holding a towel for beneath her, protecting the sheet from the tacky but lasting lubricant.

"Breathe."

Hiccup muttered as he slid slick fingers into her, working lazy morning arousal into something a little more torrid, stoking a fire in Astrid's belly as he loosened her up and turned her on - his cock wasn't _huge_ \- she'd had bigger, though that guy had been considerably less skilled - but his girth was enough that Astrid appreciated the foreplay immensely, squeezing her muscles around his fingers. Hiccup hissed, no doubt imagining how she'd clench and squeeze at his cock very soon. The sooner the better, in Astrid's mind.

He seemed to agree, the sound of condom and lube applications behind her. Astrid twisted her head, looking at him and _fuck_ the sight made her hotter, watching Hiccup's focus center on her ass, the shadow of his muscles highlighted by the angle of sunlight through a crack in closed curtains and messy bed-hair hanging over his face _just_ so. The scrape of stubble at her back left a pleasant sort of burn, Hiccup's grunts and groans in her ear as he inched inside her. The stretch was there, but it wasn't unpleasant. Her body hungered for his, welcomed him and Hiccup went nice and slow, steadily filling her until his hips were flush to her still-tender cheeks.

" _Fuck,_ you're tight."

Astrid mewled, pinned beneath his weight and shuddering with the sensation of his cock against those sensitive nerves, the tingling that she knew could become incredibly potent climaxes should they be stimulated just the right way. Given the last twelve or so hours, Astrid had quite the faith Hiccup would deliver. His knees anchored between hers, Hiccup began to thrust, staying slow and mindful to test Astrid's ability to take it - having known her for years, Hiccup was clearly wary Astrid might be overestimating her body and 'pushing through', which he wouldn't stand for in such an intimate time.

"I'm not gonna break if you fuck me properly!"

On the other hand, Astrid was ridiculously hot for him and his lazy pace was _not_ doing it for her. Hiccup had lots of options; he could cover her mouth if he didn't want to hear her argue, or he could just pin her front down and continue at his own pace.

Or he could fuck her like she wanted, instead of the maddening, taunting motions he was giving her then. Hiccup snapped his hips, surprising Astrid as he hit her quick and deep and some kind of choked moan forced itself from her open mouth.

"Better?"

"Fuck yes!"

Hiccup let out a soft laugh, muttering something that sounded like "bossy bottom" before he was repeating that hard, swift thrusting motion that sent sparks through Astrid's entire body, fingers curling tight in the bedsheets, face pressing into a pillow as she went boneless with the pulsing pleasure rolling through her. Hiccup's fingers twisted almost cruelly in her hair, pulling her head back up.

"I want to hear you."

His words left no room for dispute; Astrid forced herself to keep her head upright, though the rest of her body tried to lull it down, to leave her focused solely on Hiccup filling her over and over. The slide, the fullness, the _intensity..._ Astrid could barely keep from simply combusting there on the spot, though it became a closer call each time Hiccup's hips pressed against her ass again, the guttural noise of sweaty skin on sweaty skin, the residual ache of his hands there still just enough to add the blurry haze of pain blending into pleasure. It all left Astrid dizzy, gasping, world turning sideways as Hiccup unwound her completely and the blistering heat consumed her.

Hiccup clutched her to him, arms around her torso as his last few thrusts drove him deeper, harder, finally coming with twitching hips and filthy sounds. They stayed tightly embraced for a few minutes more, Hiccup's breath hot and damp on her back as he waited until he was softening to pull out of her, letting out a soothing noise when Astrid whimpered at the sudden emptiness.

Slumping back to the mattress, Astrid looked at her new boyfriend, marveling at how well they were matched—and kicking herself for not making a move sooner. Hiccup was rolling off his condom, using the towel to clean them both off a little before dropping them to the side.

"Hey, remember when you asked how I'd feel in the morning if we did this?"

He chuckled, stretching slightly and turning his eyes to her. Seriously, how had she missed how beautiful he was? Astrid would probably ask herself that repeatedly.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm satisfied… and wishing that we'd jumped into bed sooner."

He laughed.

"Same. So…"

"So…?"

Astrid echoed, still grinning. Hiccup rolled to his side and propped his head up on one arm.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

She burst out into peals of laughter, raising up on her elbows to have the space to giggle even more.

"Dom in the bedroom, sub in the kitchen? Full service!" forcing herself down to a slightly calmer chortling, Astrid added on "Whatever you want."

He chuckled and pulled himself out of the bed, giving Astrid quite a nice view of his bare ass.

"Alright then. I'm gonna go to the bathroom and put a bath on for you, then I can get breakfast together."

She eyed him with interest, remembering the talk of bath and sex last night...

"Don't you want to join me?"

She asked, endeavouring to look seductive. Hiccup quirked an eyebrow, running his eyes down her body only to ruthlessly disappoint her.

"Noooo..." he drawled out. "We've put you through the wringer. It's 'aftercare', not 'round two'."

"But I'm hungry, I want morning sausage!"

He eyed her pouting, shook his head.

"Astrid, I will tie you down and dump you in it if I have to. It will go much easier on you to do as you're told."

He walked out, leaving Astrid to sigh dramatically. Hearing Hiccup whistling cheerfully before the door opened and closed, Astrid sulked for a moment before reluctantly rolling out of bed and making her way to the bathroom, to find that he'd already started the tub filling, as well as having found the bath cream and put it on the rim of the tub. His conscientiousness and consideration irked her for a moment, but then, as she sank into the steaming water, she realized how silly that was and just basked in it. There would be time for more sex; this was _amazing._ Hiccup stroked her hair as Astrid settled, leant down to peck a kiss on her lips.

"I won't be long."

She was half dozing when she heard the front door open back up, and Hiccup reentered the flat. A moment later, the bathroom door opened and his head appeared in the gap. Astrid lamented that he was dressed, though she understood that he couldn't really go to the shops wearing no clothes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Lonely. Want to fix that?"

He snickered, shaking his head.

"Later. You take care of yourself. I'm going to get started on breakfast."

He vanished and the door closed again. Astrid slumped back under the water until just her eyes and nose were over the waterline. Until yesterday, they'd been friends. Now they were in a relationship and _gods,_ she was enjoying herself.

Smells started to waft in, and her stomach rumbled, and then her mouth started to water. Damn him and his good cooking skills! With a sigh, she stayed resolutely submerged, knowing that he'd just chase her out of the kitchen if she came in while he was cooking. And the bath _was_ nice. She couldn't fault Hiccup for doing exactly what she had said was her preferred method of aftercare. _Finally_ though, he called through the door.

"Breakfast is ready!"

Hauling herself out of the tub, her ass feeling quite tender but much better, she dried off and belted on a robe—although she did consider just walking out naked to see how he'd react. Coming out into the flat's small dining nook, she looked down at the plate at her seat, and froze. Hiccup gave her a cheeky smirk, which she answered with a look of outrage that broke into laughter after a few moments.

On the table were a pair of breakfast sub sandwiches, along with steaming mugs of tea.

Shaking her head, she pulled out the chair and carefully sat down.

"You... you..."

"Yes?"

"You're _terrible."_

"Oh, I think I'm a good cook!" she stuck her tongue out at him. As he laughed, she picked up her sub and went to take a bite "I even found some good tomatoes!" As her teeth sank through the toasted bread, he commented, deadpan, "Almost as red as your ass is, and _just_ as firm."

Astrid choked.

"You okay? You didn't have that problem last night," he said, still cheerful, and burst out laughing as she wordlessly gave him the middle finger "I also pan-fried some salami slices; I hope they make for an acceptable substitute for morning sausage."

Now _she_ was fighting the laughter so hard that her eyes were streaming tears. Washing down the partial mouthful with a gulp of tea, she gave in and broke down into giggles. Hiccup beamed, joining her in fits of mirth.

"Hey Hiccup?"

After the laughter died down, Astrid had a thought.

"Yeah?"

"You know last night?"

"Yeah... it was great."

Astrid felt a smile steal across her face, taking another sip of tea.

"Yeah... did you really only think my dress was nice?"

Hiccup cocked his head, taking a mouthful of tea himself while he thought.

"Well, I thought 'nice' was more friendship-acceptable than 'your ass in anything tight makes me want to throw you down and devour you whole'... what do you think?"

Astrid hummed, then grinned.

"Sounds nice."

-HTTYD-

 **Enjoy more Hiccstrid I guess.**


	45. Chains

**Note - Yes, I post individually and in Hiccstrid One Shots sometimes. Because some people only read the updates of this, and others only read the actual stand alone upload and obviously I want more people to see it. Anyway...**

 **I've had a couple of different Domstrid prompts that wouldn't quite complete themselves on their own, but all sorta coalesced into one eventually and here we have it.**

 **So, if ye read on, BDSM with submissive male and Dominant female. Contains forms of impact I advise _against_ for safety, but... this particular scene was inspired by an actual scene I was the sub in and I was fairly experienced in Risk Aware Consensual Kink by then.  
**

 **Also partially inspired by a recommendation/request for something that had something of _Alice Cooper - Poison_ to it (although personally, I listened to the Tarja Turunen cover while writing this because she's easier on the ears repeatedly for me)**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup felt fingers slide across the top of his back, shivered at the sensation of cool touch to flushed skin. His own hands were bound behind his back, the scratch of rope holding his wrists tight, perfectly knotted. She'd done it before, clearly. Music played in the background, made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, every sense heightened by the blindfold obscuring his vision.

 _Your cruel device_

 _Your blood, like ice_

 _One look could kill_

 _My pain, your thrill_

The crop whistled as it swung, leather cracking against his skin with a sharp sound followed by a sharper sting. His skin reddened, blood rushing to the impact site and leaving a burning trail in its wake. Astrid's swing was particularly unforgiving, left Hiccup gasping and panting to try and process the incredible sensation after the initial pained cry. As the rush rolled through his body, Hiccup felt his cock pulse with want, leaking precum despite the pain. Or rather, _because_ of the pain.

 _I wanna love you but I better not touch_

The second strike made him jump, landing over a particularly sensitive spot on his back and Hiccup felt the ropes bite into his wrists.

 _I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

Sometimes Hiccup forgot, in the truly agonising moments where the pain knocked the air from his lungs and left him half-certain he would black out, that this was the same woman who would cradle him afterward, tending to his wounds.

 _I wanna kiss you but I want it too much_

 _I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

Astrid's fingers twisted cruelly in his hair, yanked his head back and stole a rough, biting kiss from his panting mouth, costing him what little air was left in his lungs and leaving him dizzy. The next strike was lighter, using the leather loop at the end to snap against him in a series of short, biting stings, raising little welts along his back and chest. Then she changed tack, tickling the leather loop across his skin, trailing in light lines across the burning stripes and he shivered, moaning weakly.

 _I don't wanna break these chains_

When a soft murmur asked if he wanted to stop, Hiccup shook his head, wishing he could see Astrid's face. Wished he was watching his Dominant prowl around his kneeling self, anticipation prickling on his skin despite knowing her touch would likely bring further torment. He craved it, would eagerly plead for it if Astrid asked. He didn't have to beg, another beautifully painful mix of long strokes with the handle and short snaps of the loop leaving him shaking, the fire rushing through his blood at breakneck speed with each of her lashes. Her precision was second-to-none, leaving a criss-cross of heat that almost felt like branding on his back.

Astrid gripped the rope around his wrists, used it to drag him up to a standing position that highlighted how jelly-like his legs now were. Managing to get his feet under him just about stable enough, Astrid let go, dragging the leather loop over his inner thigh. If she hit him there, he doubted he'd stay upright much longer. His knees felt weak.

The loop snapped against his hip bone with unerring accuracy, Hiccup choking on a half-sob of pain and feeling that thrill of terror that she was so close to his cock, straining for stimulation but not _that kind_ of stimulation. He'd have a wicked bruise in the morning, and if Astrid wasn't so accurate he'd worry for his internal organs somewhat, but she knew _exactly_ what she was doing, picked the crop she had with the least amount of flex or wrap so it would go precisely where she liked.

A sharp snap of the handle cracked across his ass, almost flooring Hiccup with its powerful bite even to the only particularly well-padded area on his body. She circled, even her graceful footsteps picked up by his ears until he felt a second crack across the other side, almost making him come on the spot with the rush of pain.

 _Your mouth, so hot_

She pressed another kiss to his open mouth, drawing him to respond for just a beat before moving back, taking the inviting warmth of her body with her and he leaned forward instinctively. It reminded Hiccup of how they had first met, how Astrid drew him in with teasing and kisses and those sinful little smiles of hers.

 _Your web, I'm caught_

They'd known the other had leanings to kink before they got together, meeting through other friends at a fetish club. Hiccup had been _weak_ for the blonde in tight leather who introduced herself with a comment about how she'd love to paddle his ass. Though to be fair, she could have said almost anything to him and Hiccup would have agreed. The fact they turned out to be so incredibly compatible in their desires overall was a huge plus later on.

 _Your skin, so wet_

His skin was coated all over in a thin layer of sweat, shivering as Astrid's mouth brushed over his chest, eventually latching on and sucking a fresh bruise on his pectoral. The wet sound as she let go was almost too much for him to handle.

 _Black lace on sweat_

The blindfold was yanked away suddenly, his vision blurry for a few blinks before Astrid came into view, pale skin glowing in the limited light and clad only in a few scant pieces of lacy material. Her pretty mouth was shaped in a playful smirk, rosy cheeks flushed with arousal.

"Close your eyes."

It was a tease, he knew, a push after she'd just returned his sight. Hiccup complied all the same, yelping when something ice-cold touched his cock, forcing his erection to soften and recede in an attempt to escape the chilly thing. Astrid was _giggling,_ the evil creature. The only upside, he decided, was that Hiccup was no longer fighting not to come, knowing that would have gotten him punished. Probably severely.

"You can open your eyes again."

Hiccup did so, seeing the ice cube in Astrid's hand. She winked, telling Hiccup that she'd done it exactly for that reason - to keep him from orgasm for longer. Apparently, her tormenting him was not yet close to being done. Swallowing thickly, Hiccup let himself be turned away from Astrid, fairly certain he knew what was coming even before a lubricated plug was pushed into him.

 _I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

"A-Astrid!"

He moaned as the vibrations began, his erection already beginning to fill out again and Astrid's smirk grew feral, knowing the buzzing prostate stimulation would soon have him whimpering. The crop was picked up again. Hiccup gulped.

 _Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin_

Each strike made him pitch and buck, which only pushed the plug inside him deeper in, the heady see-saw back and forth between burning pain and white-hot pleasure leaving him barely able to _stand,_ let alone stay quiet or dignified as he moaned and strained against his ropes, aching to touch his pulsing, leaking cock.

"Astrid, please..."

He cracked, he begged.

And Astrid denied him anyway.

"Perfect. Stay right there."

Hiccup could have cried, he was so _frustrated_ already. Astrid knew how to push him to the edge of bliss with the careful application of pain, and she also knew he hated to be left there. She stopped the cropping, the touching, even the vibrations. He glared when he remembed Astrid could see his eyes now, his masochistic tendencies thrilling in Astrid's smug, satisfied smile as she leant casually against the wall looking _so_ tempting as he tried to catch his breath.

Astrid waited for him to calm down, watching his breathing, his cock, the way his legs stopped shaking at last. Then she was approaching, his body tensing in delighted anticipation as she did so. Her cool fingers slid up over his shaft, staying away from the sticky head as she rubbed him. Hiccup felt his hips flex into her touch, twitching as she slapped his side to remind him to behave. Keening softly, Hiccup felt her squeeze him tight in time with her teeth scraping over his throat in a loving sort of way.

 _My pain, your thrill_

"A-Aaaastrid!"

He was so hard it _hu_ _rt,_ but Astrid simply let him go before he reached the point of no return, backing up again and leaving him there to shudder and pant as he felt the low, dull throb of impending climax. She let him come down from the edge again, dragging nails down his back over the still-sore patches left by her crop. Hiccup arched, tingling and wanting to squirm as Astrid continued touching him, slow and teasing only to surprise him with a harsh pinch to each of his nipples.

"Hmm. I should have clamped these, you make the most beautiful noises."

He whimpered, arousal surging at her words and the images conjured. He wanted that too, even as Hiccup was certain he couldn't take much more. Astrid ran her finger along the underside of his shaft, just brushing his frenulum before ceasing again, holding Hiccup's gaze the entire time and if he weren't _so very desperate_ to come, Hiccup might have been entirely distracted from his distress by how beautiful her eyes were. She really was breathtaking, biting her lip and blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Not yet!"

Hiccup groaned as she let him go again, wondering how long she'd draw it out, how many times she'd take him to the edge only to retreat before he toppled. His knees shook on the closest pushes, threatening to make him _actually_ topple over, and with no available hands to brace himself...

"Astrid!"

He saw her debate dragging it out further, but something about his pleading seemed to reach her and Astrid reached behind him, tugging the rope she'd knotted and it came loose to free his hands.

"Make yourself come."

Hiccup considered complaining, but truth be told he _loved_ when Astrid watched him, when she visibly got off on watching him touch himself - he had similar enjoyment for watching her do the same - and his hands immediately went to his groin. One hand tugged at his balls, removing just a little urgency so he wouldn't burst the second his other hand closed around his cock. Astrid's eyes watched every frantic movement as he pumped his shaft, unable to help himself from rubbing the neglected, sensitive head and the hypersensitivity made him cross-eyed, dropping intentionally to his knees before he fell unintentionally.

Being denied his orgasm over and over always made the end result more potent, and while his own hand wasn't quite as enthralling as being buried deep inside Astrid's wet, spasming body it was _enough_ to let Hiccup finally come, hips jerking and thrusting into his tight fist as he cried out in exhiliration as the build up finally had an outlet. White splashed over the floor and dripped over his fingers as his hand kept going, wringing every drop of pleasure from himself he could under his Dominants hungry gaze. Pleasure had begun to edge over into pain before Hiccup finally let go of his cock, body still jumping with aftershocks.

"Oh... my... gods..."

Astrid smiled, soothing fingers through his hair as Hiccup trembled, at the mercy of the hormones that surged through his brain and blood.

"You did so good babe."

He leant against her, face resting against her belly as his tremors reminded him he still had the plug in him, glad Astrid hadn't turned it on again else he felt certain he would have fainted. Pain still zipped occasionally through his nerves, though most of the real pain had simmered down to a pleasant residual burn, a comforting warmth. Hiccup turned his head, pressed a kiss to Astrid's bare stomach. She giggled, still stroking until she could tell Hiccup had recovered a little.

"Hope you don't think we're done yet. I have lots in store for you tonight."

Despite himself, Hiccup grinned.

 _I don't wanna break these chains_

"Bring it on."

-HTTYD-

 **As always, please don't try anything you read in kinkfic (or smutfic, or any erotic consumable really...) without thought, research and consent.**

 **I hope someone enjoyed this anyway.**


	46. Swim

**Don't you just love when someone sends you a thing where they have basically done all the hard work? By which I mean, I'm basically only responsible for the ending.**

 **Enjoy!**

-HTTYD-

 _Yeah… this probably hadn't been the **best** idea,_ Hiccup had to silently admit to himself as he watched Astrid splash around in the cool water. The sun was high up in the air, making her hair shimmer and the drops of water all over her glittered, but even that wasn't enough to distract him - from how well her dark blue bikini suited her, for example. From how much of her naked skin it revealed, lightly tanned and stretching over toned muscles. Or from how the cool water had made her nipples harden and how the peaks beneath the wet fabric were clearly visible - to everyone who _dared_ to look, at least.

Hiccup _did_ dare to look, confident in the fact that his girlfriend wouldn't really mind him looking. Hel, she actively encouraged him if the mischievous spark in her gleaming blue eyes was anything to go by. And it wasn't as if he hadn't admired her body before, hadn't felt those toned muscles and her naked skin beneath his hands, hadn't licked and suckled and nipped at those nipples to draw the _filthiest_ sounds out of her. Gods, how much he wanted…

But right now, here at the public swimming pool and surrounded by their friends, he couldn't do any of that. Besides, it had only been this morning that he _had_ done all that; her drowsy moans from when he'd woken her by going down on her were still ringing in his ears. Of course, that didn't change that he currently felt hot desire pool in his belly, and judging by the smirk playing around her lips as she looked at him now, she damned well knew.

 _Oh, she was a minx!_

Sauntering over to him, she drew other pairs of eyes to herself with every movement, turning heads so fast she probably caused cricked necks. But Hiccup didn't care, didn't mind anyone looking. Astrid was gorgeous, there was no point in denying that, but he also knew that it was _him_ with whom she would go to bed tonight and wake up next to tomorrow. No, he didn't mind anyone looking at his girlfriend, because she had chosen _him._ And if she minded, Astrid was well able to say so herself. No, the only concern in Hiccup's mind at that moment was the heated look in Astrid's eyes.

"Come into the water, babe," she said before placing a light peck to the corner of his mouth "it's so refreshing, and I think the _cold_ would be beneficial to you."

She gave him another smirk, let her finger lightly brush down the muscles of his abdomen, then fucking _giggled_ as she turned to pull him along. Gods, he loved her, every bit as much as on the day she'd first kissed him all those years ago. Probably more.

And she was right, of course she was. The water was refreshing, _wonderful_ even, and not just because it helped cool his... ardour. It had been **so** hot lately, the heat making working at Gobber's repair shop or even thinking straight almost impossible.

Right, that had been why he'd come up with the idea to go swimming. Not such a bad idea after all.

The thought kept popping up in his mind, his opinion about it changing by the minute. Mock-water-fighting with the others was fun, nothing bad about that, even as he wasn't quite sure whether going against Ruff and Justin had been a fair fight. Sure, Astrid's fierceness made up for a lot, but Justin made for a pretty solid base, and Hiccup's prosthetic didn't exactly improve his balance either. But in the end it didn't really matter because Eret and Dagur were unbeatable anyway, their childlike joy enough to paint a grin on everyone's face despite defeat.

Scott was, as always, a mixed bag. On the one hand, comments like "Odin, what does she see in a useless scrawny fishbone like you?" reminded him of his youth, and not in a good way, even as those comments weren't meant as seriously anymore. But on the other hand… they only highlighted that Hiccup had ended up with the most amazing woman on the planet, and with the heated look she threw him, his trademark reply "it must be all this _raw vikingness_ that intrigues her" didn't feel quite as silly as it used to.

And Astrid herself… well, being with her was always a pleasure. Her sharp wit and sassy comments gave her enough of an edge to never be boring, to always challenge him and others in the most entertaining ways, and watching her laugh always kind of made him fall in love with her all over again. Freya, this woman was amazing, and sometimes he still couldn't believe that she'd chosen him.

Yes, all in all, the day was great fun, and if Astrid was deliberately winding him up with smoldering looks and not-quite-decent touches beneath the surface? Well, Hiccup knew by now that she would make it worth the wait. More than once. As much fun as this day had been, he couldn't wait to get back to their flat. So it truly surprised him when they were all waiting for a free changing cubicle and Astrid suddenly came up with another suggestion.

"Wow, I'm so hungry. What do you guys think, how about we go somewhere nearby and eat in, maybe pizza? I honestly don't know that i can wait until we're home and you cooked something, babe. You know I love your cooking, but it really can take its time occasionally."

Hiccup threw her a half-desperate-half-pleading look. Was she _serious?_ She wanted to keep torturing him? He already felt like just pinning her against the nearest wall and-

"That's a great idea!" Dagur agreed, Eret behind him nodding "food is always good, and it must have been ages since we last all did something together. It feels like forever since I ate too."

"You're such a drama queen Dag."

A low whine escaped Hiccup, a whimper almost, but luckily none of his friends noticed in their enthusiastic agreement to pizza. Groaning inwardly, Hiccup tried to think of things that would make his semi go away. With Astrid stood so close he could feel the heat pouring off her bare skin, still wearing that fucking _tiny_ bikini that he had been imagining tearing off all day... it was a fruitless endeavour, so Hiccup just tried to subtly cover the tent of his shorts with the towel hanging off his forearm.

Astrid grew more impatient as they waited, tugging his arm when one finally became free.

"We might as well share. Nothing we haven't seen before and it'll be quicker."

Hiccup had barely agreed - somewhat hesitantly, given her teasing mood that day - before Scott piped up.

"Hey, you guys better not do anything... gross in there. We'll all be able to hear you!"

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Snottykins, you will never find this out, but that ain't big enough for my kinda playtime."

Spluttering, Scott looked away with his face burning red. Dagur and Eret were roaring with laughter, and Tuff staring blankly before joining in.

"What?"

"I bet you guys figure out a way anyway."

"I'm with Eret. You guys are always at it, even in public!"

Astrid crossed her arms - pushing up her chest, and Hiccup swallowed thickly before averting his eyes - and glared at the male couple.

"Because _you_ guys are any better?"

"Which is precisely why we know you will. The only reason we didn't is we literally wouldn't fit in one of those together."

"Nah, Hiccup's too shy about being overheard. I mean, those things are _not_ soundproofed. I heard a lady fart louder than Snot!"

"Ten quid says they do."

Dagur was determined, apparently. Hiccup contemplated taking the bet, since he was certain nothing would happen. Tuff held out his hand, dwarfed by Dagur's meaty grip.

"Done."

Rolling her eyes, Astrid grabbed hold of her boyfriend and dragged him to the now empty little cabin. Hiccup pulled the door closed, dreading having to get dressed around his wayward erection with Astrid naked inches away from him. Before he'd even undone the tie on his swim trunks that held them up around his narrow hips. Hiccup felt himself grabbed, pushed against the wall with Astrid pressing a finger to his lips.

"Be quiet."

Before Hiccup could argue sense and sound and gods only knew what else, Astrid was on her knees, pulling his trunks down and his mind quieted at the first feel of warm breath over his cock. Being quiet didn't really register as her tongue swiped over the head, but a nip to his thigh and a hissed warning about the sharp gasp he let out had Hiccup covering his mouth with his forearm. Satisfied, Astrid turned her eyes back to his straining erection, teasing a few little kisses and licks over it before effectively swallowing his shaft in one motion, nose pressing to his pelvis before Hiccup could even blink. He all but screamed against his arm, panting harshly as Astrid worked her throat muscles, pulling back to catch her breath for only a few seconds before her mouth was on him again.

Astrid was, in no uncertain terms, _fucking amazing_ at oral sex but right now, Hiccup felt like she'd decided to beat a personal best he wasn't aware of as her head bobbed, tongue swirling and stroking, hard sucks threatening to take his legs out from under him. Hiccup had to bite down on his forearm when Astrid tipped forward, tongue massaging his frenulum before he was bumping the back of her throat again, knees weak as she kept going, going, _going..._

He couldn't stay quiet, could only hope nobody could hear his muffled whines and groans as Astrid worked him a little quicker, obviously aware they didn't have time for when she'd bring him to the edge only to back off. She loved watching him writhe, squirm, beg. His free hand scratched at the wall of their changing 'room', head falling back as Astrid pumped her hand in time with the slide of her lips, quick and rough and Hiccup couldn't take it any longer, unable to think of a warning besides grabbing at Astrid's damp hair.

She seemed to understand, pulling back a little so she'd not choke as he came but swallowing Hiccup down without a blink regardless, a few last licks at his sensitive tip before Astrid let him slip from between her lips, wiping her mouth with a wide grin before rising gracefully to her feet. He noticed her freckles were a little darkened by all the sun that summer, smiling at the sight.

"You can owe me one. Now get dressed."

Mind still reeling, Hiccup took a minute to remember how to move. There was a bite mark on his arm... it was lucky he had a long sleeved shirt that day to put on. They exited the cabin to suspicious glares and suppressed giggles.

"I heard thuds!"

Scott eyed them, accusing.

"You ever tried changing in an enclosed space with a prosthetic leg? Balance isn't my strong suit."

"Wow. Didn't think you would hold out!"

After a few seconds silence, Scott shrugged and turned to look for Ruff and Justin, who seemed to have disappeared...

And Hiccup saw Tuff handing cash over to Dagur, who looked awful smug.

Damnit.

-HTTYD-

 **It's always fun to say "I am only responsible for the blowjob" like... it's such a great phrase, especially without context.**


	47. Escorts-Beach

**Yes, this is a chapter from _Escorts_ , but someone asked for a beach smut scene and I wasn't going to write a new one.  
**

-HTTYD-

Astrid bounced on the soles of her feet next to him, beaming happily as they waited for the ride. Hiccup was a little less enthralled than her - the rollercoaster was _huge._ But she was happy, and Hiccup would endure hurtling through the air at speed for her.

Gods, they had certainly earned this day. Not only had they been working almost every night - and some days - they were both buried in mountains of uni work and revision for upcoming exams. But today? Today, they were just a happy young couple on their trip to a theme park, being overcharged for drinks and listening to screaming children.

"Come on! We're up."

A semi-reluctant, semi-indulgent Hiccup let her drag him along, seeing the ride operator laughing at the sight of Astrid hauling him into a seat on the coaster cart. As though ensuring he felt rewarded before the fact, Astrid slung her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. Left with a dopey smile on his face, Hiccup looked up to an unamused operator waiting to put their safety bar down. Astrid winked as he did so, leaving the operator flushing slightly as he moved on.

"Ready?"

She asked, and Hiccup shrugged.

"No, but when has that ever stopped me?"

The carts began to move, Hiccup's stomach roiling with nerves. He'd never been on a rollercoaster before - he got plenty of thrills dating Astrid, and had taken until he was eighteen to be tall enough for most rides, by which time his life had become about engines and inventing, then Astrid and escorting. So this was an entirely new experience. His heart rate climbed as the ride climbed the first slope, teetering at the edge of a drop...

"That. Was. Awesome!"

Hiccup had stumbled from the cart on the other end, weak-kneed with exhilaration as his heart pumped adrenaline through his body. Astrid was giggling, clearly amused by his response

"Oh m gods, you're a closet adrenaline junkie!"

"Let's go on another one!"

They headed up for one that looked a little menacing, flinging them through the air with legs swinging and only two sturdy leather things to hold them in. Hiccup's legs could scarcely bear his weight after, but he was beaming. Astrid was too, but she'd been a known fan of the big rides before they came out - it was her idea to do theme park when Hiccup said they were in need of a day out.

"No more adrenaline for you today. Lets go play the carnival games!"

Hiccup was, in some ways, more frightened of Astrid and games than he was of any big ride - his girlfriend was fiercely competitive, and some of the games included her being handed objects she could repurpose as lethal weapons. Still, they were there to have fun.

"Alright."

It was common knowledge all over the world that these games were rigged to make them almost _impossible_ to win, but Hiccup reckoned they didn't count on an engineer turning up. His future career depended on his ability to analyse situations and calculate solutions. So a ring toss? No problem. The plastic rings settled one after the other over the bottleneck that was almost the same width, stunning the carnie running it.

Hiccup picked a set of keyrings as a prize - the teddies and plush toys were all a little cheap and tacky looking if he was honest, but the tent shaped keychain would be a nice little keepsake to carry round with them as a memory of their date day.

Astrid practically broke the bottles at the Knock Down stand, laughing as the entire tower tumbled down and Hiccup watched the other players stare at the slim but freakishly strong blonde. They left that stand with Astrid wearing a daft unicorn hat, looking utterly adorable and belying the fierce Valkyrie beneath.

They competed against each other on a few, but mostly sat back as each others cheer squads until they had too many fluffy toys - and naturally, a giant teddy bear - to really carry around anymore. Dropping their stuff back off at the car, Astrid stripped out of her top and left Hiccup distracted by suddenly bared skin.

"I... not that I'm complaining, but why exactly are you undressing?"

Astrid giggled, changing her boots for quicker-drying canvas shoes.

"Water rides by the beach. Help me put on sunblock?"

Massaging the protective cream into Astrid's back, Hiccup smiled as she arched slightly, tossing him a playful smile over her shoulder.

"Thanks babe. You better change."

He rolled his eyes and pulled off his t-shirt, squirming slightly when Astrid kissed his shoulder as she rubbed sunscreen over his back. Already in shorts, he zipped essentials like wallet and car keys into a waterproof bag, then took Astrid's hand and they headed toward the beach rides. Astrid in only a bikini top was always going to attract attention, but Hiccup wasn't worried; it was him she'd be home with tonight. And he couldn't blame anyone for admiring her - the mix of her hips subtle curves and abs better than most topless guys in the park certainly made for a potent mix.

"Water slide!"

"Your wish is my command milady."

Hiccup was on the fence about enjoying it - he was itching to get on something that would give him a fresh surge of adrenaline - until Astrid perched herself between his legs, indicating they could go down together. Hiccup wrapped his arms around skin heated by the sun, then the water rushed down and they went with it. Astrid yelled happily as they splashed into the shallow pool at the bottom, standing up in the water that barely came halfway up his shins.

"Woo-hoo! Hey Hiccup! Look! A wave pool!"

The look on her face said they were definitely going. Hiccup enjoyed it much more when she dived on him, brushing wet hair from his face to kiss him with a grin. That was well worth having to wring out his hair, relying on the hot sun and sea breeze to help dry him off a bit.

"Love you."

"I love you too crazy lady."

Astrid giggled, burying her face in his neck and slipping her arms around his waist. Holding her against him, Hiccup spotted a surprisingly familiar face over her head.

"Henry! That you?"

Turning in his arms, Astrid was presented with the sight of the girl Hiccup had been on a date with when _her_ date punched him in the face.

"Hey Anna."

Hiccup wouldn't be rude; it was nigh on impossible to expect never to run into someone he'd been hired by. Anna smiled broadly at him, tugging the hand of the guy with her. He was much bigger than Hiccup, a little chubby but he looked friendly, and gazed at Anna with a sweet smile on his face.

"This is Kristoff. Kristoff, this is Henry."

"The one you... oh, ok. Nice to meet you."

The two men shook hands with those not wrapped around respective girlfriends.

"You too. This is Astrid. Astrid, Anna."

Anna eyed Astrid closely, and Hiccup suspected she recognised her from the restaurant. Granted, working-Astrid and relaxed-waterpark-Astrid were two very different people.

"Nice to meet you. Come on Kristoff, the line for the rides short!"

Hiccup couldn't help chuckling as Anna dragged her boyfriend away; it was a familiar sight to one often hauled about by his own good lady. And like him, Kristoff seemed more than happy with the arrangement.

"Is that the one who dated that total ass?"

"Yep. I'm glad she found someone who appreciates her."

Astrid turned her head, beaming up at him.

"It is pretty amazing when that happens."

Smiling back, Hiccup indicated the giant log flume ride. Astrid laughed, nodding.

"Ok. But after that, we go eat."

"Sounds good."

The line for the flume was a little long, but Hiccup didn't mind standing around with Astrid leant into his side, hands laced together. It was fast and fun, gave Hiccup a bit of a speed thrill and Astrid amusement as he got a face full of water on the bottom of the dip. His stomach growled almost on cue as they got off the ride, agreeing with Astrid about searching for food. With the lunch rush over but it still a little early for a dinner rush, they weren't worried about massive crowds.

"Are we really this tourist-trashy?"

Astrid asked as they sported t-shirts from a stand, the beach and carnivals name emblazoned upon the back.

"When it means not trekking back to the car for clothes? I can rock the tourist look."

Shaking her head, they looked around for somewhere to eat, opting for somewhere that looked a little more upmarket - not out of a sense of grandeur, but in the hopes there wouldn't be too many children in there. Joyfully, it was calm and quiet and half-full with almost exclusively adults. Just the place to unwind from the noisy chaos of outside.

Once seated, Astrid began cracking up as she looked at the menu. Hiccup immediately realised why when he began looking himself.

"Oh, I can't _wait_ to get this haddock in my mouth."

The waiter looked utterly confused as he took their order, mostly because Astrid was giggling to herself even as she ordered, while Hiccup was a mix of fondness and exasperation at Astrid's particular brand of 'comedy'.

Not to mention, he really didn't want an erection in the middle of a restaurant. And cheesy as they were, Astrid's insinuations were having an effect on him, especially with those smouldering eyes and her tongue poking between her teeth cutely. Suddenly the t-shirt felt too warm. He could do with a cool breeze or a cold shower.

"What did you order?'

Waiting for their food to arrive, Astrid quizzed him as she sipped from a brightly coloured juice that had an umbrella in the glass. Hiccup was momentarily distracted by the sight of her lips sealing around her straw.

"Uh, flounder. Just because I've never had it before."

"What if its terrible?"

"Well it comes with chips. I'll eat those and fill up on dessert."

Thankfully, his fish turned out to be just fine, fried with a thin coating of herby breadcrumbs. Just enough for a little crunch as it was cut and chewed. Astrid's own plate contained a thickly battered haddock, and Astrid gave another waiter-confusing performance at the sight of it.

"Oh this looks so good! I can't wait to taste this haddock!"

Hiccup did his best not to bust up laughing, head down to focus on food rather than salacious girlfriend comments. She nudged him under the table, winking when Hiccup looked up. A different waiter came to take their dessert order, so maybe Astrid had scared off the original one.

"Oh gods, you have to try this Hiccup."

Astrid held out a spoonful of her chocolatey, gooey dessert, which was really quite good, if a little sickly for Hiccup's taste. He offered her some of his butterscotch sauce-covered ice cream in return, which she put a none-too-subtle display on with, licking lewdly at the spoon and winking at Hiccup. A woman over at the next table tutted, but Hiccup barely noticed as blood rushed south. Her effect on him was still uniquely potent, more so than any other person he had ever or _would_ ever encounter.

Hiccup held out his card - Astrid had paid for their entry, so he was paying while they were in there - when the bill came, and the original waiter had bravely returned. Upon seeing the name on his card, there was a rather blatant ' _ohhhhh'_ moment of realisation. Astrid looked very proud of herself.

As darkness fell and families cleared off for the evening, the young couple walked along an effectively deserted beach, barefoot and holding hands as the moonlight reflected off the sea water.

"We definitely needed today."

"Yeah. A day to breathe."

Astrid nodded, glancing around to see if anyone was near enough to overhear them.

"A day to just be _us._ Minus your customer popping up... it's so weird to hear someone call you Henry. And we've had a lot of intense jobs, a lot of university stuff."

Studying physiotherapy, Astrid's degree was physically demanding alone. On top of her trips to the gym, going running and then having sex sometimes two or three times a day? Hiccup was tired just watching her sometimes.

"Yeah, but graduation is in our sights."

They stopped at a pretty empty spot, perching on a driftwood log effectively fossilsed by sea salt. Astrid played idly with his fingers, looking out at the moon while Hiccup admired the ethereal glow her skin got beneath the light of the night sky gave her.

"Are we still quitting after graduation? I know that's always been the plan."

Hiccup hmm-ed, shuffling a little closer to Astrid when she shivered slightly.

"Well, once we both have other jobs, yeah. I mean, I'm not intending to go from graduation to Elda to hand in my notice still wearing a gown."

Astrid pondered on it, nodding in agreement as she leant beneath Hiccup's arm to let it wrap around her shoulders.

"Same here. I mean, we want to be in a place we can think about the future right? Getting married, buying a house. It makes sense to do those before we think about kids."

It took Hiccup's brain a minute to process and work again - before now, Astrid had never solidly confirmed that she _wanted_ marriage and kids. It was always a distant future thought, and still a question mark rather than a definite.

"Hiccup?"

"Sorry. I just... you've never been so matter of fact about us getting married or having kids. I didn't realise you were off the fence."

Astrid rolled her eyes, leant up and kissed him.

"Of course I am. Dork. I want a future with you, a family. It just doesn't really feel right talking about it when one of us is fresh out of a customers bed. At which point one of us is usually asleep anyway."

Some of the people they knew at the agency had families, were supporting kids with expensive private schools and so on, but for them escorting had been pretty much exclusively to get through university without a boatload of debt. And that was independent of each other, as they hadn't even met until they had been working a while.

But there was no ignoring the fact they were _good_ at their jobs. It was more than just performing a sex act with a stranger. It was the whole experience, playing the part required each time. Hiccup's awkward, bumbling social ineptitude was no more, not with so much time spent meeting new people.

And Hiccup would be lying to say he didn't like it. Sex made people feel good; it was what gave sex workers job security, in a way. Just because it wasn't as good as sex with Astrid was didn't mean it wasn't pleasurable, that he didn't enjoy it, that he hadn't had some really good days. Plus there had been many dates - Hiccup had been to plays and operas, seen movies and gone to concerts he might never have experienced before.

"Will you miss it? Fancy dates and gifts and stuff?"

Astrid cocked her head, thinking.

"In a way, sure. But it'll be like missing a good nights sleep when we're parents. It's all about giving up something good in order to have something _better._ I'm definitely looking forward to the next chapter of our lives, yanno? Getting what I busted my ass at university qualifying for. Trading fancy restaurants for more nights where me and you just sit with a tv dinner and a cheesy movie. Theatre trips for early nights and free time."

Hiccup smiled, squeezed her gently.

"I feel the same."

"Good. Lets walk. We don't get many moonlit beach walks."

"Well, when we have more time maybe we can do this more often."

Astrid gave him that soft smile of hers, the one that made his heart do somersaults. Then she held out her hand, inviting Hiccup to hold it and walk alongside her. He did so, watching the tide lap at the beaches edge lazily, unsure how far out they'd walked but seeing they were about the only people out there.

They clambered over some rocky formations, dropping into a fairly isolated cove. Nothing but some yellow-white sand, the ocean and themselves beneath the moon.

Oh, hang on. Hiccup spotted a probably miffed crab scuttling away from the human invaders. Now they were alone. Astrid twirled in the sand, dropping her shoes before moving forward to paddle her feet in the seawater.

"You have a bucket list Hiccup?"

"Not right now. I mean, I'd like to visit the Northern Lights but I thinj most people do. Why?"

Astrid stepped back, frowning as sand stuck to her damp toes before dismissing it and coming closer. Hiccup had an inkling this was leading somewhere very interesting when Astrid's finger slipped into his shorts waistband, allowing her to pull him closer to her.

"I have one. With something on it that we can cross off right now."

"Really?"

"Mhmm. Ever had sex on a beach?"

Hiccup shook his head, focus centering on where Astrid was leaning up toward him

"No. But it has just made it's way on to my bucket list."

Astrid smirked, so close he could feel her breath on his lips.

"So shall we cross something off both our lists?"

His answer was to kiss her, feeling Astrid melt against him with her arms looping around his neck. Hiccup was dizzy in minutes, but couldn't find the want to pull away. Astrid had to eventually, ragged breaths escaping swollen lips and big blue eyes glowing in the moonlight. They tumbled and tussled in the sand, losing t-shirts in the process but agreeing that completely removing their clothes would be impractical if they needed to run away.

Astrid took off her bikini top anyway, using their discarded t-shirts to protect her back from grating on the sand. Hiccup's knees protested but he shushed them, deciding scuffed knees well worth Astrid's body wrapping around his, arching and gasping into the night when he lowered his mouth to her breast and sucked a chilled nipple into his mouth. She was an absolute vision, aglow with the moon touching her skin, a trail followed by his hands as Hiccup reached beneath her skirt to relieve Astrid of her bikini bottoms.

Fingers touched wet skin, Astrid bucking and swearing when Hiccup thumbed her swollen clit dipping fingers inside her to stoke the heat until he was satisfied she was ready and licking her taste from his fingers and feeling his cock throb with her arousal on his tongue.

"Hiccup" Astrid breathed his name like a prayer, reaching for him with grasping hands "can't wait. Need you."

Sinful and seductive with those wide eyes and pink lips, Astrid beckoned him closer and arced her hips to rut against him, hooking her legs around his as Hiccup fumbled to guide himself inside her. They groaned in unison as Hiccup pressed in, nails scraping the back of his neck as Astrid worked to accommodate him in the slightly awkward position - sand wasn't the most stable surface to get intimate upon.

"You ok?"

"Mhmm. Move!"

Astrid urged impatiently, pushing against him as best she could from beneath, bucking when Hiccup stilled to try and adjust before he came on the spot with this siren tormenting him. Shifting on the sliding sand, Hiccup planted his knees as firmly as he could before rolling his hips, seeking the rhythm that would work for them. Her skirt was hiked up between them, thighs vice-tight on his own as Astrid rocked with him, fingers seeking purchase on the sand before giving up and returning to him.

The slightly gritty texture scratched at his back, but when Hiccup shifted angle and thrust deeper into her Astrid's nails joined the effort, leaving trails of heat that burned against cool night air. They kissed, sloppy and disconnected as they panted against each others lips but satisfying all the same in the heat of the moment.

Astrid planted her feet in the sand, spreading her legs wider and letting Hiccup hit her deeper, his thrusts faster without her clutching him so tightly he could scarcely move. Not that he minded the way Astrid clung to him so fiercely, but as both felt the heat build between them the increased pace suited them equally. Astrid met his thrusts with growing fervor, giving up on staying quiet and shamelessly vocalising her pleasure to the night sky.

Exhilaration flooded Hiccup as he came, hips stuttering and his bracing forearms sliding slightly as his mind went blank. Astrid squirmed, close and unsatisfied until Hiccup fumbled between them, pressing his fingers to her clit and thrusting more urgently before he went soft, ignoring the threat of oversensitivity leading to pain. Gratified by his girlfriend spasming, shaking with ecstasy, Hiccup felt her haul him closer to swallow her screams in a biting kiss, lest any passing strangers become alarmed by her volume at this hour.

They slumped, catching their breath and exchanging stupid smiles before dissolving into breathless giggles. Hiccup rolled on his side, ignoring sand sticking to his sweaty skin as he ran fingers over Astrid's heaving chest, enjoying the way she still leaned to his touch.

"Marry me."

Her eyes went wide for a beat, face turning to his.

"What?"

"Marry me. Not this minute, but... I wouldn't mind graduating with us engaged."

Astrid actually leant back on her back, laughing lightly. Hiccup wasn't sure if he should be hurt.

"Are you actually proposing while sand is creeping into places it shouldn't?"

Hiccup frowned, sitting up and wondering if he had ruined an otherwise perfect day with his emotional outburst of two words.

"Forget I said anything."

Maybe he'd scared her off; Astrid had only _just_ openly come around to marriage.

"Hey" Astrid touched his arm, tugging him back to her "I didn't say no. I was asking if you were serious."

"Of course I am. I've always been serious about you."

Her hand curled around the back of his neck, eyes focused completely on Hiccup's.

"Of course I'll marry you, you dork."

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh, pressing smiling lips against hers. It was so very _Astrid_ to say yes while calling him a dork. He didn't care, so long as he was _her_ dork.

-HTTYD-

 **FF doesn't let you name two chapters the same thing, which is why all the Hiccstrid chapters have had different chapter titles.**


	48. Score pt 2

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIP!**

 **In case it wasn't clear, this is a birthday gift for ShipMistress!**

 **Basically a sequel to _Score,_ but it's not necessary to have read that first?**

-HTTYD-

Astrid leant forward, bottom lip between her teeth as she pulled out every good move she had left, and there was a grunt to her left of disappointment as Astrid reigned victorious yet again.

"Yes!"

Hiccup groaned, dropping the controller and applauding her sarcastically. Astrid stuck her tongue out, grinning. Most of his games were boring, but some caught her attention and so now gaming was something they could do together, rather than her sitting next to him, bored out of her mind.

"Alright, alright, you win! You always win!"

What was he expecting, really? Astrid was naturally very competitive, after all. Dropping her controller too, Astrid turned over and straddled Hiccup, kissing him until his little frown went away and was replaced by a smile. She knew he was into it, really - Hiccup found her competitive streak sexy, and more often than not a sound thrashing on the screen led to shed clothes and forgotten teammates.

"I'm gonna run to the bathroom, then we can play co-op and you can show me off to your friends instead if you want?"

Hiccup nodded, smiling as he ran hands lazily down her sides and legs before letting her go for her bathroom break. Astrid returned with snack bars, then they got set up again soon after and found a group game to play. Hiccup was in his element - they worked _fantastically_ together, and she made the other players jealous it seemed, judging by the chatter over the headsets as they made their way through the levels.

" _But girl gamers suck!"_

Astrid laughed.

"I'd believe you if you weren't currently losing to a _girl._ Ask Hunter over there, he heard us fuck once cus I was bored of Hiccup ignoring me."

"Astrid!"

Hiccup spluttered, cheeks flushing as the guys they were playing with all seized on the information, quizzing if it was true - other times people had flat out accused her of just being a slightly high-voiced male, because of course a _girl_ couldn't play as well as boys. Coming out on top yet again, Astrid winked at her still-flushed boyfriend as they moved on to the next round.

Astrid didn't let the console take up all their time though, cutting off an hour or so later so they could have dinner together and chat, spending time just the two of them and Hiccup was _far_ easier to drag away from games than he used to be, which was good else she really would have taken a bludgeon to the damn thing.

"When are you gonna get it" Astrid grinned, watching Hiccup's character lose to hers yet again "that I will _always_ beat you at these things, no matter what?"

Hiccup's eyes glittered, and Astrid sensed some form of challenge coming - he was competitive too, but focused, liked specific contests rather than an overall 'win' type thing. Astrid wasn't that choosy so long as she won. He stretched his arms out until a _click!_ sound came from his shoulder, then turned to Astrid.

"Remember that time you ruined my game?"

"You mean when I fucked you to get you off the damn thing? Vividly."

It had been a particularly good, much-needed lay, after all. Well, one of several they'd had that day...

"Well, yeah, but I was referring more to the initial distraction."

"Where I gave you head?"

Hiccup nodded, mouth turning up at the side in his lopsided, smirking smile that had Astrid's interest.

"Yeah. How about we see who can really win under any circumstance?"

"Are you suggesting we take turns playing while getting oral?" Hiccup nodded, and it took Astrid all of six seconds to respond with "I'm in!"

Hiccup grinned, and they flipped a coin to see who was going first, which then ended in giggles when they realised they hadn't specified which first they were going for. Trying again, they landed on Hiccup playing his single player game first, while Astrid went down on him. She wasn't complaining; she'd still get off, _and_ know what score Hiccup got that she needed to beat.

He helpfully undid his jeans before getting comfortable, Astrid gamely waiting for him to start before she did. Hiccup was half hard before she got him in her mouth, humming as she felt him swell further between her lips. He shifted slightly, mindful not to knock her head with his elbow as he adjusted the controller and continued playing. The button pressing was a little loud from her current position, but Astrid ignored it and swirled her tongue in lazy shapes, waiting for what she _knew_ Hiccup would say.

"If that's all ya got, I'm winning easy."

Smirking to herself, Astrid relaxed her throat and dropped her head as far down his shaft as she could, swallowing to increase the sensations and feeling incredibly smug as Hiccup yelped in surprise, actually letting go of the controller with one hand that landed next to hers on the bed. Pulling up with a breathless smile, Astrid winked.

"You were saying?"

He wisely shut up, and Astrid resumed what she was doing. Somehow Hiccup seemed to have forgotten she was pretty damn good at reducing him to a babbling, incoherent mess with her mouth when she wanted to, and she was keen to remind him of such a fact. She didn't play around that time, dragging her tongue along his frenulum until Hiccup whimpered, drawing the tip into her mouth and sucking harshly to feel his thigh muscles twitch, humming playfully around his shaft and grinning when he moaned weakly. Each bob of her head pulled sweetly needy noises from his mouth, changing to guttural grunts whenever Astrid let him nudge her throat.

It was a hard won skill, but Astrid had taken on her gag reflex and won and it was well worth it to have Hiccup so utterly at her mercy for those seconds she held him in the vice of her throat, heard him whine and plead for her to stop torturing him. Astrid had somewhat lost track of how long she worked him, intentionally drawing it out until she was sure his full attention was on her. When she heard the game pad hit the bed next to her, Astrid redoubled her efforts and felt Hiccup twitch against her tongue, heard his panting, breathy words as he told her he was close.

When she lifted herself from his lap, wiping her mouth and enjoying his red cheeks and heavy breathing rather a lot, Astrid turned to check his score on the screen. It was barely even _half_ of his usual average score, and Astrid felt as though she could have done better, but she also reckoned she'd have no trouble kicking his ass if that was what she had to beat. He scoffed when she wrote his score down, but Astrid wouldn't put it past him.

Rather than fiddle with it later, Astrid shimmied out of her underwear and hopped back on the bed - her skirt wasn't long enough to be really in the way, and she felt a bit weird about just sitting in bed with socks and shirt on but nothing in between. Especially since the socks in question were her big green fluffy socks.

It took a little figuring out how to arrange themselves at first, and Hiccup gave up trying to work anything else out and had Astrid straddle his face while she looked at the monitor, with a solemn promise to hold her up - dropping Astrid would be considered cheating, he said with a grin. Satisfied he had a good grip on her, Astrid hit play as Hiccup got to work. There was no way he was going to win.

Somewhere in all Astrid's competition-addled brain, she'd forgotten just _how damned good_ Hiccup was at oral. At first she managed alright, going through the familiar motions on the buttons as Hiccup's tongue roamed her at his leisure, getting her wet and building the heat. It was quite an enjoyable mix, actually, lazy waves of warm pleasure rolling through her as she let her confidence make her a little lax, working her way through the mission with no real drive - her score would be fine, or at least better than his.

And then Hiccup _really_ went for it, and Astrid realised all too soon she was the one trapped over his mouth, tongue merciless against delicate, sensitive nerves. Her fingers clutched at the controller, but her motor control was rapidly declining the more Astrid found herself unable to focus on anything but _Hiccup,_ and as he tormented her further Astrid's eyes kept falling closed, making it impossible to even see what she was doing on the screen.

She gave up, uncaring as his lips sealed around her clit and sucked lightly, fingers failing to grip the controller any longer and it was probably only luck the thick and clunky plastic didn't hit him in the head. Astrid hadn't finished the mission, score nowhere near Hiccup's and in that moment she could not have cared _less,_ attention firmly on riding his face as he continued to give his all to bringing her off. One hand moved from her thigh to grab her ass, squeezing and landing a swift _smack!_ there - Hiccup knew it could help push her over the edge when she was close, well-versed in the signs of her body and when to apply such dirty tricks in their little competition.

He didn't have to know she'd already tapped out of it.

Achingly close, Astrid pushed against his tongue more urgently, whimpering under her breath and feeling her whole body tighten as her thighs squeezed his head. Hiccup didn't slow until he felt her full-body shakes, clamping his hands tight on her hips to keep her upright as Astrid tumbled over the edge and let the pulsing heat consume her.

A few teasing licks had Astrid shuddering with those pleasure-pain jolts, Hiccup finally relenting and helping her lift just enough for him to squirm out from under her, smug smile and wet face indecently arousing despite the fact she'd just come. He wiped his face lazily on his t-shirt, noting Astrid's failed mission and abysmal score.

"So, what were you saying earlier about always winning?"

"Shut up."

He chuckled, crawling over to wrap his arms around her and nuzzle the back of Astrid's hair, knowing she couldn't resist a post-orgasm cuddle no matter how much he bugged her.

"It's ok. You can beat me at everything else. I really don't mind if my skill in life is oral so good you can't finish a game."

Astrid couldn't help laughing, twisting in his hold to kiss him.

"Best two out of three?"

"You're on."

-HTTYD-

 **Me: happy birthday here is some smut.**


End file.
